Hermione's Love Life, or Lack of
by Lady Twi
Summary: Alternative Universe/War. Hermione has always had trouble keeping boyfriends, usually not because of her, but because of a group of supposed friends who mean well. This is her struggle against them, against love...
1. Chapter One

Author's Note:

Two points:

One is that this is an Alternative Universe story. I have completely changed the progression of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Co.'s story by changing exactly when the War began and how it influenced them. This will be pretty much from the fourth/fifth book, though I will be using characters and allude to some scenes of JK Rowling's through-out. Therefore, the characters will be changed from the original but I am trying to make sure that these make sense for any who read it.

I hope that this clears up any misunderstandings.

Second point is that this entire story has been re-hauled. I have not caught up to my previous part of the story before I pulled it all, so I ask that everyone please be patient while I continue to try to do so. I will be changing some bits that I had mentioned before, but I am hoping that this will improve the story.

Thank you,

Kya

'Mione!' shrieked a voice.

Where was that coming from? Was that from her right?

'Mione!'

There, there was that voice again. And it was definitely coming from the right.

Twisting around, Hermione's mind was barely able to focus on the speeding form of Ginny Weasley, when it began to dredge up the old memories of exactly what had happened each and every time Hermione had had to deal with Ginny.

And the chaos Ginny managed to provide, and was promised, simply by the tone in her voice as she called Hermione's name.

And as such, the only possible reaction to all of this was –Oh shit!-

There was a reason why she avoided drifting through Diagon Alley as much as possible during this point of time. There were actually many reasons, all of them good, but Ginny was involved in one of the most important ones.

And it was all due to the simple fact that it was impossible to not bump into at least one Weasley, of some kind, during this time of day. The twins and Lee just had to pick the busiest part of Diagon Alley to open up their Weasley's Wizard Wheezes (Triple Double V's), which made perfect business sense as they managed to attract large crowds if not by ads, or word of mouth then simply by being next to the re-opened Flortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and the newly refurbished Flourish and Blotts. Hermione just had to pass by the twins and Lee's shop at any time to hear the excited squeals of laughter as children, and usually some adults as well, as they perused through the well-renowned prank shop.

But due to the need of added security, some customers seemed to think that they would be able to sneak out some of the goods without being detected, Fred, George and Lee had invested in not only special spells to alert them whenever someone tried to leave without paying, but also had at least one of their employees always at the front windows in order to catch any sign of suspicious activity outside. Such as people plotting outside exactly how they would manage to do so.

Unfortunately this all meant that there was always an employee of Fred, George and Lee glancing outside into the crowds. And since all of the employees of the three knew Hermione by sight, whether it be because they had watched as she was dragged inside of the shop by another Weasley, or cautiously wandered in due to the insistence of someone else that she pass certain information on to Fred, George and Lee, if one of the employees saw Hermione…

Hermione gave the slightest of sighs.

Well, the employees weren't above rushing out of the shop, not going as far as to grabbing her as they knew better than to give her such physical contact, but hounding her by being on the edges of her personal space and continually talking until Hermione gave in, and found herself surrounded by pranks, shrieking children and adults, loud voices of other customers and the resonating tones of Fred, George and Lee.

And in the case of the other Weasleys, honorary or not?

They certainly weren't above wrapping their arms around her, hauling her into the shop and then announcing to everyone present that they, and Hermione could be found in the back room. Hermione would barely have enough time to get herself released from the hold before either Fred, George and/or Lee would stomp in, closing the only accessing door out of the shop with a loud bang. And then start loudly proclaiming that it had been too long and force Hermione to remain there until _they _decided that she could leave.

But this constant carefree attitude Fred, George and Lee had of members of the Weasley family passing freely in and out of the shop meant that any point of the day there would be either the flash of red drifting down Diagon Alley, or the forms of any of the honorary Weasleys (all of them now had the name Weasley attached to them). And if they saw Hermione, then they would grab her.

There were only slight reprieves for Hermione, certain parts of the day when she could travel through Diagon Alley with the best chance of not meeting any Weasleys. She had quickly learnt of when she should avoid the shopping area.

Such as when the employees of the Triple Double V's were in the shop, just starting their shift. More than once an employee had sprung through the front door, and Hermione knew that it had been locked, even though the shop wasn't due to be opened yet or else yelled for Fred, George and Lee to go and get her.

Or when it was closing, as even if they were half way through shutting down the tills, Hermione could expect one of the employees or the twins and/or Lee to re-open the door so they could drag her in.

And then of course there were the breaks to depend on, ones that ranged from between ten to twelve. The employees were prone to darting out of the shop in order to grab lunch from one of the nearby cafes or take-away places, and even though Fred, George and Lee had their apartment only one storey above, they liked to do the same. Though at least the twins and Lee did get food that was at least slightly healthy, mostly because of the continuous battering of Hermione, Ginny, Alicia and Katie for them to eat their greens.

The same with the lunches, from one until three, and the later breaks between four and five. The sheer chaos of what the shop experienced on a daily business meant that Fred, George and Lee understood that their employees, along with themselves, needed time away from it, and as such, all who worked there were given three points of the day to escape.

And if it wasn't that busy, they were also allowed to pop into the back to relieve their thirst or else grab a snack.

It was one good part of working under the twins and Lee. They were more than fair to their employees, even Hermione had to admit that.

But this all meant that there were too many times when Hermione might be noticed, and so despite her own Common Sense, Hermione sometimes had to rely on Lady Luck to be kind to her.

But obviously not today.

She had been spotted.

And there was no chance of Hermione escaping. Ginny was only steps away. The only reaction Hermione had left to her was to hold out her hands so that she managed to catch Ginny. To stop Ginny from barrelling into her at the speed she was going.

Hermione was not in the mood to fall with a thump on her ass.

And so as she felt the shock waves crash through her body, Hermione strengthened her stance in order to accommodate it. It was only when she felt the last of the ripples shoot through her, did a thought manage to creep across her brain and manage to catch her attention.

An evil thought.

Crushing Ginny into her, Hermione curled her hands into the woman's clothes and rested her head on Ginny's shoulder. She didn't wait for herself to become comfortable, she knew that Ginny would try and wriggle out of it so that she could stare directly into Hermione's eyes, and so Hermione allowed herself to carry out the evil thought.

'Ginny!' she cried, making sure to scream the words straight into the woman's ear.

Ginny pulled away, wrestling her hands free from Hermione's grip before taking a step back, rubbing the affected ear vigorously.

'What was that for?' Ginny muttered, giving a little shake of her head as if that would ease the sudden pain.

Her dark blue eyes glanced up at Hermione, but Hermione already had the smirk Harry and Ron used to remark about when the three of them were about to get in trouble. Or cause trouble.

'Payback for nearly knocking me over,' Hermione said, giving the slightest shrug of her shoulders.

There was, after all, always a reaction to any action. At one point Hermione had had to use the science analogy, it was one of Murphy's Laws if she remembered it correctly, when explaining exactly why the twins, Lee and Brian deserved to be re-planting nearly the entire garden surrounding The Burrow. They had somehow managed to get it into their head that it was a good idea to see how well their latest plan would work if it involved the ghoul up in the attic.

And they had been given fair warning beforehand by Charlie and Hermione, wasn't the two's fault if the twins and Lee were caught.

Ginny gave the softest of snorts as she shook her head, even managing to make it look as if she was saddened by Hermione's shriek.

'Nice to see that your vindictive side is well and truly still remaining within you,' said Ginny, as she gave away any chance of Hermione even believing that Ginny was actually annoyed at her. 'Anyway, long time, no see I must say.'

And there was a reason for that of course. Well, there usually was, and one that Hermione would feel like a good one. The rest may not agree, in actual fact, Hermione couldn't remember the last time one of the Weasley family had agreed with her reasoning, but Hermione wouldn't budge.

Her need to maintain space between herself and her adoptive family was rarely recognised, whether she wished for them to be near her or not, one of them would manage to creep in. And all Hermione could do was try to keep these instances to a minimum, therefore rarely seeing the rest of the Weasley family.

But they, of course, wouldn't allow any of this to be met without disapproval, and would go out of their way to try and convince her to not try it again. They rarely did manage to convince her, but that never stopped them.

And undoubtedly, this conversation would, at some point, turn in that direction and Hermione would find herself, once again, trying to defend her actions.

'Yes, I know,' said Hermione. 'You may inform everyone that I will try and visit The Burrow at some point.'

At some point was the key word. She had already received an owl from Ginny, the little owl had tried to dive bomb Hermione when she had finally allowed Silver in, to inform her that there was a Weasley Family Gathering this weekend. Not that Hermione needed reminding. It was usually decided from the beginning of the year, when all of the members of the Weasley and their friends were gathered at The Burrow during the Winter Holidays.

It was all faithfully recorded on the calendar Hermione kept in the kitchen, just as everyone else did. The matters concerning the Weasley Family Gatherings were not a laughing matter, and unless there was a very good excuse, the wrath of Aunt Molly caused several 'unhappy' memories to reappear, mainly of all the other instances that had caused Aunt Molly to scream at one of them.

And if Hermione missed this Weasley Family Gathering…

Hermione would get to that further on in the week. She needed to plan exactly when she would appear at The Burrow, as the day she arrived could determine exactly when she could leave again. The Weasley family could be extremely persuasive, and if Hermione didn't plan this out to each and every point, then she wouldn't be allowed to leave.

Hermione would find herself staying longer than she wanted to, longer than was prudent to her own sanity. And if that suffered, then the rest of the Weasley would be taking the brunt of her attack.

'What about Friday?' Ginny said, raising one of her eyebrows.

Friday? As in Hermione actually being there on Friday instead of the day she was more leaning towards, Saturday? At least if she arrived on Saturday that meant she would only be there for two days and one night.

Better chance of less destruction and hurt feelings, the usual after effects whenever Hermione tried to be at The Burrow during a Weasley Family Gathering.

'The Gathering?' said Hermione, shaking her head to prove the extent of her refusal. 'No.'

But Ginny didn't seem to be taking the disappointment as badly as Hermione had thought. She didn't immediately launch into a long-winded explanation of exactly why Hermione needed to go to the Gathering, or even cross her arms across her chest to signal her anger at Hermione once again refusing to simply go without causing 'a big fuss'.

Alicia's words, not Hermione's that had been spitted at Hermione when Hermione had faced down all of the Weasley siblings in Fred, George and Lee's apartment. It hadn't started in such a manner. Alicia and Lee had actually been laughing their heads off at the fallen forms of Hermione and Fred. Or to be more precise, Fred lying on top of Hermione.

It had taken him a while to be able to get enough control of his limbs in order to get off her. Alicia, Lee, and eventually George, once he had been untied by Bill, had been no help at all, simply watching as they continued to laugh.

'So you did receive the letter,' said Ginny. 'Good. I was afraid when Silver returned with it all crumbled that it had gotten ruined in transport.'

Hermione gave a little snort.

When was the last time that Silver had failed to find the recipient of one of the letters Ginny had sent out? Hermione couldn't even remember when Silver had. The owl had proved to be more than reliable than any other owl that the Weasley family had owned.

Even Hermes, who had been a favourite of Percy's hadn't come as close as Silver. And in the case of Four and Twenty Blackbirds?

Hermione gave a soft snort.

Those two owls were complete mirror images of their three masters.

'I couldn't avoid her,' Hermione spoke up.

It was always the lesser of two evils to have Silver at her window, rather than many of the other owls owned by a Weasley. All of the carrier owls had been trained to refuse to give up until the package or letter they had been asked to deliver was in the hands of the intended recipient, and some were more insistent than others. Some of them had even been trained to remain hovering nearby until the letter was actually read, and/or the package opened.

But the worst, as always were Four and Twenty Blackbirds. They were just….

Hermione's lips twitched.

'There have actually been some changes to The Burrow since the last time you have been there,' said Ginny, giving Hermione a small smile.

And there would have been.

The last time Hermione had been at The Burrow was during the Winter Holidays, over seven months before. She had managed to keep all of her previous visits for a Weasley Family Gathering, all which had taken place at other Weasley homes, to the two-day maximum stay. And not allow herself to be forced to arrive on a Friday when the lunch would be spent at The Burrow.

Only the Main Gatherings, celebrating certain dates, were at The Burrow; such as the one coming up this week.

There would have been changes at the Main Family Home since then, there always was.

The original structure of The Burrow, the one that Hermione remembered from before the War, had but all disappeared. More rooms had been added since, passageways that were hidden within the walls in order to give any who lived there several options to escape. And more kept being added, as time passed.

Just because the War was now over, that didn't mean there weren't still some dangers out there. There were still moments when the entire Weasley family and their friends had to disappear, and what was more safe then The Burrow? A home and its grounds that were still Unplottable, though mostly now in order to keep The Ministry from being able to find them there.

'And…' Ginny spoke up again, though she seemed to try and continue her statement with the twinkle in her eyes rather than speaking. It was all an elaborate ploy to try and get Hermione to inquire further, to spark the curiosity that Ginny knew that Hermione had.

Damn it, Ginny knew it too well.

Ginny knew that in most cases, Hermione's inquisitive sides would win out. It was what had kept her alive during the War. Hermione's need to know everything meant that information that might have otherwise been lost on the wayside or else never discovered, came to light and could either be used or else carefully explored so that if the situation came to, then the Fighters and Researchers would be able fight against or around it.

And Hermione hadn't lost it, just because the War was over.

She should, if she was to follow a large part of her Common Sense, simply ignore it. But doing so wouldn't get rid of the problem. Ginny knew her weaknesses and knew that Hermione's inquisitive nature nearly always won out. Ginny would keep going, keep leaving out hints until finally…

Or she could do what another part of her Common Sense was telling her, and simply save herself all of the aggravation and follow Ginny's line of questioning. It would certainly get rid of this topic of conversation faster.

And it was currently leading on what would be the best action to take.

'And?' said Hermione.

Ginny's head tipped, ever so slightly to the right side.

'And,' said Ginny, 'when you do come, you should bring Robert with you. None of us have properly met him, other than few glimpses of him over your shoulder.'

Hermione certainly didn't want any of the Weasleys getting any closer to him than that. They had a habit of poking their noses in, catching a simple glimpse of her current boyfriend and then somehow managing to dredge up all of this information. Hermione blamed the networks they had formed during the War for most of it, there was always someone watching in The Ministry, on the streets or even the 'what should have been' private meetings.

But that didn't keep Hermione from continuing to try to keep her relationships secret, even if she didn't have such a good success rate with her previous ones. She had actually managed to keep Robert a secret until…

Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Not a chance,' she said.

She even managed to let a growl creep in, an addition to her voice range that had been carefully nurtured with the help of one Remus Lupin. Nothing seemed to scare the one being faced down then the possibility there was a Were-Wolf in front of them. And Remus had known this, therefore teaching all of his adoptive Pups, whether you were born of a Marauder or not, during the War.

It still was useful every now and then.

Though not against Ginny obviously, Ginny knew most of the tricks and being threatened with a Wolf would hardly make her bat an eyelid. Hermione, along with the rest of the Weasleys, had been brought up on the proper decorum when facing a Were-Wolf, as most Were-Wolves at least understand the bare necessities of ties and status.

And Remus, through his work during the War, was quite well known by the Wolves that they had fought alongside, with most of the Were-Wolves knowing of the witches and wizards he considered his Pups.

'Why not?' said Ginny, even managing to carry an almost curious Tone in her voice.

Hermione snorted.

She wasn't fooled.

And Ginny deserved, completely, the Look she was now on the receiving end of. Ginny knew exactly what Hermione was capable of, especially as she had been around when others who had earned themselves the Look had been given their just punishment.

And with the way the Wizarding World was acting around her, though Hermione doubted that she had ever been given a reprieve since the War had ended, there were others among the Wizarding population who were beginning to fear it. Even by the ones who didn't know her very well.

The newer workers of The Ministry were some of them, as they couldn't escape seeing and hearing the near chaos that swept through the building whenever Hermione, or a fellow Fighter or Researcher, was called before the Officials of The Ministry who had been around during the War. Those older ones hadn't done anything about the War, until it was nearly too late.

Hermione shifted.

'Why not?' repeated Ginny.

Hermione could feel her mouth twitching again.

She was fast losing what little Common Sense she had had at the beginning, the one that had told her to simply get Ginny to give up whatever information she was dangling before Hermione. She was regretting even bothering to listen to that, it was only leading down the path the other side of her Common Sense had been warning her about.

Now Ginny was fast pushing for Hermione to venture into the second part of her Look. And unfortunately for Ginny, Hermione wasn't finding a reason not to.

Hermione had a feeling that Ginny wasn't joking. That this wasn't a trick question, or something that was being said in jest. Ginny actually thought…

'Have you already forgotten what it was like for you?' said Hermione.

Hermione certainly doubted that, as Hermione had been by Ginny's side just before she and her new _partner_ had entered The Burrow to introduce him to the rest of the Weasleys, seen the destruction and wounds due to Ginny not taking it very well when the rest of the members of the Weasley had been less than enthusiastic about her choice, and had been there for the aftermath. Ginny had certainly bitched about the Weasley Sunday Dinner that had become firmly imprinted in everyone's minds, mostly due to the wounds that were suffered, to Hermione for months later, and even after Ginny had finally gotten her _partner_ at least partially accepted by everyone else.

Though, when everyone found out that he was actually her fiancé, it had nearly blown up again. And Hermione had witnessed that as well.

'For me?' said Ginny.

Hermione fought against the urge to roll her eyes. Ginny may be acting understanding of Hermione's other reactions, managing to meet Hermione's Look with one of her own cool gazes, but the act of rolling her eyes might send Ginny into a less than pleased mood.

Even though Hermione could argue correctly that it was Ginny who had brought up the entire incident in the first place.

'It could not have escaped your memory of what you and Draco had to face when you brought him over to The Burrow for the first time?' said Hermione.

Even after all of these years, there were still instances of when it was brought up in conversation, usually to the chorus of the male Weasleys protesting. Any time it was, it usually meant that they would all face Ginny's anger all over again. The only ones able to calm her down were Hermione, Alicia, Katie and even sometimes Aunt Molly.

Aunt Molly kept out of these conversations for the most part, she easily recognised that this was a matter that needed to be decided upon, even if it was for the millionth time, by the younger Weasleys. It was only if there was a danger of The Burrow being destroyed, sometimes Ginny became less accurate with her throwing of spells, did Aunt Molly add her voice to the chaos.

And the trigger to all of this was sometimes something as simple as one of the males being idiotic enough to say a disparaging comment about Draco, behind his back or else straight to his face. Or else placing the wrong kind of Tone to their voice when speaking about Draco.

Draco's sense of pride hadn't dissipated since the beginning of the War. He was more than capable of leaving others wounded, as he clenched his fists and rose himself to his full height. He and Ginny would continue battling it out against the rest until all involved were successfully pulled apart, usually dumped in separate rooms, or else…

Or else by the screams of Penny.

Hermione shivered.

For the most part, the first sign of distress from Penny, the first shudder or hunched shoulders was enough to end any argument. It only took one of them to notice, one of them to catch it, and the mention of Penny could silence the entire room. Their voices would dwindle away to nothing, and though their fists would still be clenched and their eyes sparking with anger, Penny would be spoken to with kindness. She would be asked to go up to her room, or outside, accompanied by one of them, and then the rest of the Talk would be postponed.

Hopefully, it would never need to be spoken of again. Yet the past had shown that the words exchanged would always be brought up, the few times when there were physical wounds may disappear but would still be felt months later.

The need for the air to be cleared between all of them meant that it would have to be.

'There were pre-conceived ideas about Draco,' said Ginny. 'Any previous interaction had been negative and so when he was introduced to the family for the first time-'

'It was a near bloodbath,' cut in Hermione.

It was never good to bring back up what they faced during the War, the destruction, but Hermione hadn't seen such a tearing within the Weasley family since it. It had even looked as though the very fabric of the Weasleys would never be repaired, as if this would be what would destroy the Weasleys. As if it would be that, that would do what the War couldn't.

Hermione knew that the Weasleys didn't have such a perception with Robert. None of them had ever met him, other than as Ginny said, over Hermione's shoulder as they tried to bargain their way into Hermione's apartment. Yet, they would still disapprove of Robert, simply because of any boyfriend Hermione had was never good enough. There were always excuses, always reasons for why she should dump them, and more than once, Hermione had learnt that it was because of their interference that Hermione found herself dumped.

Yes, Hermione would admit that there had been boyfriends who hadn't been worth a moment of her time. That there had been ones that she had known from the very beginning were a waste of her time, but still… Somehow, Hermione had still found herself falling for them.

It was a part of life that Hermione couldn't be protected from, even if the rest of the Weasleys tried to keep her from being hurt. Through the War, they had managed to keep her from being going out with anyone they disproved of, which seemed to be everyone, but now that Hermione was living alone…

It was just a pity that they didn't seem to realise that.

And so they had had no right to get their own back upon finding out that her ex-boyfriend had wronged her; that he had had ulterior motives. They had acted as if they were more outraged than she was upon learning that her ex-boyfriend had used her in order to get back with his ex-girlfriend, or else had been cheating on her the entire time they had been going out.

And it had never helped their case when Lee had been stupid enough to ask her why hadn't she been a bit suspicious about Richard Licion considering that he had never brought her out to anywhere nice and public.

Hermione gave the softest of snorts.

She certainly had made sure that he would think twice the next time he brought up her ex-boyfriends.

'But in the end,' said Ginny, 'it turned all right for Draco, right?'

This time, Hermione did roll her eyes.

Ginny had even managed to pull in the smallest hint of a wheedling tone in her voice. It was almost enough to convince Hermione that Ginny genuinely thought that the Weasleys would accept Robert, except Hermione knew better.

Hermione knew that Robert wouldn't be.

How many Curses had it taken for Draco to be even partially accepted? How many fights and arguments?

'You won't be giving him that chance,' Hermione said.

Or any chance for that matter.

At least in the case of Draco, he had Ron and Harry to at least speak of a few good things to say about him. The fact that the three of them had a past, not a very easy one, as their time as students had been filled with various arguments, physical fights and even a few duels, but they had one. And once the War had grown to full-out battles, the three's relationship had changed once again.

Draco's cover had been blown only several years into the War, and so he no longer had to skirt around the edges of the Fighters and Researchers. The amount of time he could spend with other Light witches and wizards increased, and somehow…somehow during that time, Ron and Harry became better acquainted with Draco.

And Draco fought alongside the two.

When the War ended, Draco was no longer the cold, Pureblood maniac he had been when they had all been students. Ron and Harry saw him differently, and could at least vouch that Draco wasn't as bad as he had been.

Draco and Ginny couldn't expect anything more, considering Harry, Ron and Draco's history.

But none of the Weasleys knew Robert, which was half a blessing, and half not. It meant that none of them could interfere directly in any part of her life concerning Robert, as they didn't know anything about him, but it did mean that they would push her even more to meet Robert, just so they would use the opportunity to grill Robert in order to find something that they could use against him.

Any bit of information they could use to try and convince Hermione to dump him.

And Hermione wanted to hold onto Robert. They had been going out for eleven months, had been living together for five. Hermione felt comfortable with him, he could fire her up with their arguments and he made her feel normal. As though she could truly cut herself from her life during the War.

But sometimes it felt as though the Weasleys didn't want to give her that. And this was all down to the Weasleys trying to regain control over her by delegating exactly who she could go out with, and if they couldn't have that, then at least interfering with her boyfriends.

It sounded unfair Hermione knew, but…

What else could she call it? How many of her boyfriends had Hermione lost not because she wanted to, but because the Weasleys had decided she should?

And they got worse with retribution of any ex-boyfriends who had wronged her. The male Weasleys were the worst offenders of it, though every now and then…

Ginny shouldn't be defending them, but ever since she had finally managed to get Draco accepted, it was as if Hermione had lost one of the few Weasleys she had on her side. Now Ginny-

That was probably why Ginny's eyes became glazed, before a sad smile took control over her lips.

Oh no.

No.

Ginny couldn't do that to her.

Not again.

'They care for you, Mione,' said Ginny, 'and you know that. It's just that they…they are a bit over-protective over the ones they love.'

It took all of Hermione's strength of will to not snort at that comment.

Now _that _was the understatement of the year, and Ginny could not use that against her.

'I used that exact same wording when I was trying to calm you down after they were stupid enough to curse Draco,' said Hermione, 'and look how well that worked out.'

Hermione had been the only one told beforehand that Ginny was going to bring Draco with her to that Sunday Meal, and so she had approached that Weasley meal only after having a long talk with Ginny with a growing feeling of dread. It wasn't as though Hermione would willingly be around the Weasleys when she knew that there was going to be a huge argument, one that would probably erupt into spells being thrown, and this one, Hermione had known, would be no exception. But somehow Ginny had convinced Hermione to, and so after the first spell had been cast at Draco, it had been Hermione who had tried to pull Ginny away so that she could cool down, yelling at Draco to follow them.

The rest of the Weasleys had still been digesting the information that Ginny was going out with Draco.

But Hermione hadn't been able to. Ginny had managed to wrench herself from Hermione's grasp, and Draco wouldn't leave the scene, not when he was being attacked from all sides. And so despite Hermione's yells, Ginny and Draco had fought back.

And all Hermione could do was step back and let them at it. She had turned away from the squabbling Weasleys, grabbed Penny and ordered the young girl to go to the farthest paddock and remain there until Hermione, and only Hermione, came and got her.

And that hadn't happened until many hours later, after all of the ones who had been wounded had been herded elsewhere.

'So?' suddenly cut in Ginny's voice.


	2. Chapter Two

_So?_

Hermione's head snapped up to glare at Ginny.

'Don't tell me you have forgotten what happened when you introduced Draco to the family?' said Hermione.

She was given an innocent look in return.

Ha! As if that was going to fool her!

Ginny knew exactly what the consequences of the entire episode had been. She had been there, just as Hermione had been, and she had seen the after-effects.

'Ginny!' said Hermione, 'don't act as if you can pretend nothing happened! You remember just as clear as I do that by the time you and Draco left The Burrow, the two of you had managed to terrify your entire family!'

And Hermione hadn't been able to stop any of it. She had tried to interfere again once she had sent Penny away, but it had been her against the rest of the Weasley family.

After suffering under the affects of a nasty skin irritant curse, Hermione had washed her hands of all of this. She had taken a deep breath, retreated to the border of The Burrow's primary garden and waited, ignoring all she heard and saw.

She waited, until it was finally over and she could effectively yell at everyone.

But no one would listen to her. The rest of the Weasleys had been too terrified of the amount of damage Ginny and Draco had done in that short amount of time to pay any attention to her.

And what damage they had done.

Charlie….

Merlin damn it!

Ginny was still giving her an innocent look. How could she…?

'For Merlin's sake, Ginny!' said Hermione. 'You Hexed Charlie so badly that he couldn't sit down for two weeks!'

Brian had not been impressed, but hadn't dare complain in case Ginny turned on him again, doing more than giving him donkey ears, a pig nose and green scaly skin.

Again, nothing had changed. Ginny was just staring back at her.

Did Ginny really want Hermione to have to reel out the entire list of injuries the other Weasleys had suffered from?

_Fine! _It seemed she did.

Ginny had now cocked her head.

'And those two and Lee ended up having to stay in their bedrooms for a week in complete darkness,' said Hermione. 'You were just lucky that they could scrounge up a holiday so that they could arrange for others to look after that shop of theirs.'

Oh no. No. No. No!

It had obviously been the wrong way to try and get Ginny to see sense. Bringing up the twins and Lee had just made Ginny have that kind of smile on her face now. The smile that meant that Hermione was in trouble.

'No!' Hermione snapped. 'I still do not have any sympathy for them and that dratted shop of theirs, so don't start!'

Ah for Merlin's sake.

Ginny was just getting worse. She was now grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Shit! If Ginny dared to…

No! Hermione couldn't let her. Definitely couldn't let her.

She had to change the subject, had to use someone else in the hope that Ginny would stop brewing whatever idea it was in her head.

'And your dear, favourite brother and your childhood sweetheart were hurt the worst of all!' said Hermione. 'Six weeks, Ginny!'

The Head Auror of Harry and Ron's group had not been impressed, as the two had been forced to spend those six weeks at their desks and do as little fieldwork as possible. There had been a need for the backlog of paperwork to be caught up with, Ron and Harry had admitted this to the rest of the Weasleys with strained smiles, but the two hadn't enjoyed those six weeks.

They had had to endure many weeks of nasty comments from other Aurors, and various workers of The Ministry, who simply didn't understand exactly how Harry and Ron could allow themselves to be so badly wounded, especially when it had nothing to do with work. It wasn't as if Ron and Harry could actually explain how and why they had ended up hurt, the dynamics and relationships within the Weasleys was private and no one would understand it, especially if they weren't involved in the War.

But Ron and Harry had tried, just like the rest of the wounded Weasleys, to keep all of this from Ginny. Despite how annoyed they were that Ginny might be going out with an unsavoury character, there was a forgiveness born in all of them that meant that grudges could slowly ebb away.

Not forgotten, but forgiven.

And it seemed that Hermione's words had finally gotten through. Ginny was finally letting remorse show in her features.

It may have taken weeks for Ginny to finally forgive them completely, especially after all of the Weasleys had apologised to Draco for their skewed pre-perception, but she had in the end. Even if the apology had only been an after-thought once they had forced Draco endure a long Talk.

But that wasn't the point.

Or the fact that the entire episode still made Hermione cringe.

And make Ginny scowl.

Like she was now.

Hmph.

Think over that Ginny. Think over it long and hard. The logical conclusion will present itself in the end.

Maybe that would keep Ginny quiet for a while.

Hermione glanced at Ginny again.

Or not.

'Still Mione, everyone misses you,' said Ginny. 'And we do all wish that you would come around more often.'

And that wish didn't only apply to The Burrow and seeing the rest of the Weasleys there. Hermione rarely could get out of the Sunday Meals, or the Weasley Gatherings, she had actually been quite lucky so far and had managed to limit the amount of hours she actually spent around them.

It just meant that she had to have a long list of excuses and answers to any questions sent her way, though that was putting it politely. More than once she had actually been manhandled away from Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur in order for the rest of the Weasleys to get the 'real' explanations from her.

They never liked her answers, though more fool to them in the first place. It wasn't as if they didn't know that Hermione would be completely truthful if pushed.

But they wanted to expand on that. They wanted to figure out a way that she couldn't get out of inviting the Weasleys to her own apartment. They wanted to be able to do all of this, without Hermione being able to complain about it.

And she had even heard that the Weasleys were hoping to manage this, with Hermione willingly allowing them.

That had resulted in her rolling her eyes, throwing her hands in the air and muttering angrily under her breath 'when had they ever managed to convince her of something like this before?' The other Weasleys hadn't been impressed.

It had nearly resulted in yet another argument between them. Only Bill had stepped in, ordering for neither side to see each for two weeks. Hermione had welcomed it, until she learnt that this meant that Bill would be 'popping round' once a day in order to 'keep an eye on her'.

She had seriously wondered how Bill had kept his job at Gringotts during that time, even if he was simply doing paperwork at the main building of Gringotts in Diagon Alley. But somehow he had, managing to make a nuisance of himself until Hermione found herself all of a sudden locked in a room with the rest of the Weasleys.

Where she was told that she wasn't allowed to leave until they had made a significant breakthrough. She had then spent the next couple of weeks finding herself being 'kidnapped' by Bill at the oddest of moments until finally, it had been worked out as far as it could.

The Weasleys had agreed to not push Hermione into an arrangement she was happy with, and she had promised that she would spend more time around them. And despite what the Weasleys complained about, Hermione was around them more often than before.

She hadn't been this often with them since…since the War.

'Mione,' cut in Ginny's voice. 'Please. You are a Weasley. All of our homes are yours.'

And there was the look that Ginny usually reserved solely for the male Weasleys. For a reason.

Exactly what impact would that have against Hermione? Ginny knew that her –I'm your baby girl- look only worked on her brothers and other male Weasleys. Not on anyone else.

And especially not on Hermione.

'Please Mione,' said Ginny, 'come to the Gathering. It's only Weasleys coming, and it won't be complete unless all Weasleys are there.'

It had been a title bestowed upon her in the middle of the War. A sign of how she still had a family upon her birth parents 'disappearing'. It was used as a way to comfort her, an act that had only taken moments to complete, Hermione had never found out exactly how the Weasleys had managed to steal the adoption papers out of The Ministry but it was a safety blanket for the rest of her life.

And to any she may add to her life.

Most of the time, Hermione was proud that she was Hermione Granger-Weasley. It was her connection to her life before the War, to her life during it and the fact that she had survived it all.

But every now and then, it wasn't. The problems that could run along with this sometimes felt as though they outweighed all of the good points.

Hermione would then almost wish that she wasn't.

Almost.

As she did now. There was something in Ginny's voice, catching Hermione's attention. There was a Tone, and that Tone meant that…

'Is your mum worrying?' said Hermione softly.

Not that there was ever a time when Aunt Molly wasn't worrying. All of them may no longer be on the front lines of the War, and attacks on them by the Servants still out there may have dwindled, but this simply meant that Aunt Molly now worried over all of them returning to 'normal' as quickly as possible.

She pushed, to the point of nearly being over-bearing, for all of her children to be happy.

'A bit,' said Ginny, gently skimming her right foot over the ground.

A bit?

Aunt Molly never worried only a little bit. Either she was content, watching over her brood with a small smile, or else scurrying around, her voice more insistent as she tried to pin one of her family down as she fired out questions and comments.

There was no in between.

Ginny's eyes rose so that she looked straight into Hermione's.

'Mione,' said Ginny, 'she just really wishes that you had married a Weasley. She would feel better if….'

Ginny gave the slightest of shrugs.

Ah.

Marriage.

The War had turned the entire family paranoid. It had taught them exactly who they could trust, and who they couldn't. By the end of it, several harsh life lessons had been drummed into their skulls, and they had all become…

Everyone was looked at with narrowed eyes, with mistrust swirling in their minds as they analysed every word, every movement of the ones they interacted with. And it stayed with them.

Even once it had all ended, after even the Resistances had declared the War over, none of them could just return to the life they used to have. They still watched anyone who hadn't been a member of the Resistance, with hooded eyes. They didn't trust those Others (witches and wizards who didn't know the truth about the War), and that was probably why all of the Weasleys Taken were partnered with someone else who had played a part in the real War.

It was just easier to be with ones who knew what you had gone through.

Hermione had fought alongside various other Resistance members. She had seen them at their best, and at their worst. But none had ever caught her fancy. None of them had caught her interest.

And so Hermione had spread her net further, including others in her search to find her own Partner. The rest of the Weasleys hadn't been impressed with her list of ex-boyfriends, mostly because of her ex-boyfriends' failings (real or not), but also because they were all Others.

Others were still not regarded with much respect.

But who else could Hermione view as potential Partners? There was no one within the members of the Resistances, or if she truly wished to keep to the ones she trusted, the Weasleys. But she could hardly pick a Weasley, as…

'Aunt Molly knows just as well as I do,' said Hermione, 'that there is no one left.'

The ones who were still single…

'But what about-?' said Ginny.

'No!' Hermione said.

She couldn't let Ginny continue that train of thought. Hermione knew the depths of Ginny's mind. She knew that once Ginny managed to catch a thought, and started down that path… There was nothing anyone could do to stop her.

Such as Ginny managing to convince Hermione to come with her when she introduced Draco to the Weasley family for the first time.

'But you-' said Ginny.

'Ginny! Enough!' said Hermione. 'There isn't a single Weasley left. You know it. And so does Aunt Molly. Ron is quite happy in his relationship, as is his Partner. No doubt their Promise Rings are still on their fingers?'

Despite what had seemed to always be one of the main topics of the Hogwarts Rumour Mill when it was still a student, and had been echoed within the many members of the Resistances, Hermione, Ron and Harry were not involved. What many had taken as signs to this Trio of Partnership could never be unproven, despite the number of times the three had tried. People wanted to see the closeness the trio had had since they had first started Hogwarts grow into something more due to the War.

And when Ron had finally gotten up the nerve to ask Harry out, though Hermione had been told that it was more of a 'problem with his balance and then it had just happened', the Rumour Mill of the Resistances had gone into overdrive. By the next day, many of them had been convinced that it was only a matter of time before Ron and Harry would approach Hermione and ask her to become their Partner.

It had never happened. Ron and Harry were Soul Mates in Love, unlike what they shared with her. It was more than friendship, Hermione felt as though she shared a part of her Soul with them, but she would never be a part of what those two felt for each other.

Not that this had ever stopped the other members of the Resistances from still thinking that one day the three would hook up. They still thought it could happen, even after all of these years.

And sometimes Ginny liked to still tease Hermione about it.

Ginny's mouth twitching gave it away, even when she tried to look serious when she nodded to Hermione's question.

'Do I have to continue this?' Hermione said.

Was Ginny really going to make Hermione have to go through the entire reason all over again?

Another nod.

Merlin damn you, Ginny. May Merlin damn you completely.

Hermione sighed.

'Fine,' Hermione nearly hissed. 'Aunt Molly is the last one holding onto the notion that Bill is ever going to settle down.'

Hermione raised a hand, even though she knew that would hardly stop Ginny.

'And no,' Hermione quickly added, 'I don't want to hear about the girlfriends he's had since his last one, no matter how entertaining it might be.'

Ginny snorted.

'You should have seen Her trying to evade mum's questions about exactly what She does with her life,' Ginny said. 'When mum finally managed to get it out of Her, Bill was keeping quiet, several-'

'I don't want to know Ginny,' said Hermione.

She didn't.

Bill's choice of potential Partners could range from females of Resistances, to Others. He didn't seem to be very particular about who these girlfriends were, and would go out with them for a little while. Sometimes it was for a few weeks, sometimes for over a year.

Hermione loved Bill as a brother, he had been there for her more times than she could count and he was the one who had approached Hermione about being adopted as a full Weasley, but his ex-girlfriends were usually a lot to be desired. This one wouldn't be any different.

And unless Hermione was mistaken, there had been slight emphasis on any references to whomever Bill was now dating. Not that this was anything new, none of the other Weasleys ever approved of Bill's girlfriends…

Just like they did with her's.

'You'd like this,' said Ginny.

Hermione snorted.

Hardly.

And this finally seemed to get through to Ginny.

'Save it for when you come then,' said Ginny, 'where you'll see-'

'See that everyone is still taken,' cut in Hermione.

'But what about-?' said Ginny.

'No!' said Hermione, 'for the last time Ginny, there is no one left! Percy will never go through the entire ordeal again! He has no wish to have anyone else in his life, even someone who he knows well! He is having enough problems with Penny without adding someone else to it!'

'But Penny knows you,' said Ginny.

'That's not the point,' said Hermione.

'He loves you-' said Ginny.

'As a sister,' snapped Hermione. 'That is not enough for him to ask me to become his Partner, even for Penny. I love Penny as if she was my own daughter, but Percy doesn't need someone by his side. He's happy enough as he is, as is Penny.'

Ginny bit her bottom lip as her shoulders sagged.

Hermione had never admitted it, but at one point she had thought of becoming Percy's Partner. Percy had been floundering, lost in the death of his beloved Penelope. He had badly needed someone, and while he had talked to the Weasley family, there had been numerous times when it had just been the two of them, up long after they should, and just talking.

But…

It was a fact of life for many of the Resistances after the War. So many of them had lost their Partners, had lost the ones they had shared their life, the War, with. And they couldn't handle it.

They flailed as they tried to once again live in a World that didn't contain a War, and look after their children.

And so, for their own sake, and their children's, many had found ones they trusted, to become their Partner. It was a partnership, friendship. It meant there were two to look after the children, to give the children guidance and someone else there by your side.

Hermione had seen and heard of it happening often.

She had never done it. The closest had been with Percy before the rest of the Weasleys had managed to help him get his life back on track.

'George and Lee-' Ginny said.

'Know that they are to stop giving me lists of potential Partners,' said Hermione. 'I told them what would happen if they gave me a new one!'

Ginny sighed, gently shaking her head.

'How can you not have forgiven them yet?' said Ginny.

And then Ginny paused.

That was a bad sign.

A very bad sign.

It meant that there was more to this conversation than just Ginny's worry of when she had last seen Hermione, or Aunt Molly's wish that Hermione was Partnered with one of the remaining single, straight Weasleys, even if that did only leave, Bill, Percy and Fred.

_Shit!_

'Mione,' said Ginny, 'can't you just forgive them and let it all lie now? It's been ages!'

It may seem like ages, it always did to any Weasley who didn't seem to be her. But for Hermione, no time at all seemed to pass from the point of the fight, to when she made up with them. It was just too short when they were supposed to get on again.

But she was always 'convinced' otherwise.

'Mione?' said Ginny. 'Surely you can? You've forgiven them quicker for worse ones.'

Hermione snorted.

Again, there was a difference of exactly what constituted as 'bad' and 'understandable' between Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys. It was what many of the arguments constituted from. Hermione wouldn't forgive the twins and Lee for what the other Weasleys viewed as the 'nicer' ones, and they couldn't understand why she was holding such a grudge.

Hermione never could explain exactly why she did. Maybe it was because she had never been able to explain, even when she was still a student at Hogwarts. Harry and Ron had always tried to drag her into as many light-hearted moments as possible, make her laugh ever since she had uttered those fateful words that being expelled was worse than being killed.

Those two had made it their mission to make her laugh more, to make her enjoy being more light-hearted.

And she had overheard Ron and Harry speaking to each other during the War. How all of the ground they had won with Hermione over her attitude towards 'fun' had been lost once War had been declared.

Hermione had retreated back into her shell.

During the War, Harry and Ron, and eventually the rest of the Weasleys, had made another attempt. But it hadn't worked as well as the first time.

Hermione did regain some of the humour, but not as much as she used to. She had heard all of them lament about it, but nothing they could do was able to change it.

And it clearly showed it when she had yet another 'disagreement' with one of the Weasleys.

'Mione?' said Ginny.

Ah, yes.

Forgiving the three of them.

'No!' Hermione growled.

'Mione,' said Ginny, tilting her head. 'You know that they play pranks on everyone! All of us do! There was no need-'

'I already know that!' said Hermione. 'But they know full well that I don't like it when I am pranked! How can they have forgotten what happened to them after they gave me pink bubblegum hair for my graduation?'

It had been bad enough that the Elders had agreed that the momentous occasion of all the students who had been delayed in graduating from Hogwarts could use the reconstructed Great Hall for the ceremony. This didn't include only the ones who had fought during the Second War, but also the students who had left Hogwarts, refusing to believe that the War started when it did.

They could understand that, truly they could. But the Elders had gone too far when they had allowed the children who were Servants, the ones who had managed to slip through the net of witches and wizards The Ministry had named as Death Eaters, to be there as well. The Elders had given a long talk over all of this, asking for best behaviour on both sides as the graduation was a significant event in everyone moving on.

It had been allowed, in the end, but that hadn't meant that the graduation had been without incident. Even if the entire prank of Hermione having pink coloured hair, and the excitement that brought, was put to the side.

The Servants had been more than happy to use it as an excuse to annoy Hermione all over again. And apparently, the correct response was not to pull several of them aside and give them one of her 'infamous' Talks.

Or to 'allow' the rest of the Weasleys to partake.

The Elders wouldn't listen when Hermione had said that she hadn't 'invited' the Weasleys to help her out. They had just punished them collectively.

And the Weasleys had added their own bit, informing her that she should have seen the lighter side of the twins and Lee's prank. And bringing up the fact that Harry and Ron had also been pranked. (Harry found himself sporting periwinkle robes with a dark blue Wizarding hat that shot out rainbow sparks and Ron's hair had turned silver and long, with a knee- long silver beard). That had led to her refusing to talk to them for three weeks, until once again, Bill had interfered and forced her to work it out with them.

It was supposed to have caused the twins and Lee to back off a bit on her, but then her twenty-fourth birthday had come along and…

Hermione could feel her hands clench.

'Mione?' said Ginny.

Hermione gave the slightest shake of her head.

'Mione?' said Ginny. 'You can't still be annoyed about your graduation. That was over two years ago!'

True, but her birthday had meant that all of her aggravation over her graduation had returned full force.

It may have only played out in front of the other Weasleys and their Allies, but Hermione hadn't found the funny side of it. She knew what the twins and Lee were underlining in the prank, even if Fred, George and Lee had never spoken of it.

It was yet another jibe about Hermione's weight, and exactly how much she ate.

'Mione?' said Ginny. 'What is it?'

Hermione gave a soft sigh.

'Mione?' said Ginny.

Ginny wasn't going to give up.

Damn.

'Birthday,' Hermione muttered.

It hardly needed any more explanation than that.

Ginny would know exactly what birthday Hermione was speaking of.

The twins and Lee hadn't dared do anything to any of her other birthdays.

There, go on.

Go ahead. Cover your mouth. Try and hide the fact that you are grinning.

Hermione could see it anyway.

And even after all of these years, she still couldn't see exactly how it was as funny as the rest of the Weasleys claimed it to be.

Or exactly how Fred, George and Lee had managed to convince Charlie, Brian and Bill to help them. Hermione had bet that it was a sudden streak of insanity.

And no one could convince her otherwise, even when Charlie, Brian and Bill told her that they had done it knowing full well what the consequences would be.

'You looked really nice, Mione,' said Ginny.

Hermione gave a soft snort.

But that hadn't been the outfit she had wanted to wear when celebrating her birthday at The Burrow.

She didn't know how any of them had managed to get into her apartment, and she personally didn't want to know, even if it might mean that she would be able to stop them the next time.

Or what spells they had used on her clothes so that whatever she chose to wear, it would immediately change to the loose-fitting dark brown blouse that hung off her shoulders, and a dark gold-brown flowing skirt that danced around her ankles with her every moment once it touched her skin. Nothing she did managed to change it back, even though she had tried various other clothes, and so she had been forced to arrive at The Burrow like that.

And to her anger, the twins and Lee, the ones she somehow knew had been responsible, didn't even seem to notice. They had simply given her appreciating looks as their mouths twitched. That was it.

And the three of them, with the help of Bill, Brian and Charlie as she found out later on, weren't even finished. Not even close.

Several hours later, the Weasley family and their friends had finally sat down for lunch out in the garden. Yet when Hermione had settled into her chair, between Charlie and Oliver, and tried to place food on her plate, it instantly changed to something fattening, sugary and/or sweet.

She tried several times to get what she had taken from the bowl to remain as it was on her plate, but she couldn't do it. And with her strangled cry, Ginny and Katie, who had yet to sit down, made their own attempts, but it still happened.

Nothing the three of them could do could stop it.

Hermione had not been happy, especially once she had realised that the rest of the Weasleys and their friends were laughing. At her.

That was when she had figured that Fred, George and Lee were once again pranking her. They were chuckling along with everyone else, but there was something about them that caught her attention.

It was the way they were looking at her. The way their eyes were sparkling, their mouths were twitching and their over-the-top actions.

It just…

And that had been when Fred had grabbed her and-

'And Mione,' said Ginny, cutting into her thoughts, 'you did agree to forgive them. They apologised that night, without even being ordered to by the rest of us, and that is a first, even you have to admit that.'

Hermione bit her bottom lip.

Yes, that was true.

They had apologised, along with Bill, Charlie and Brian. None of the six had been forced and she had…

Hermione gave the softest of sighs.

But she still wished that…

'It doesn't mean that I will accept the fact that they believe they can prank me whenever they think I _need _it,' muttered Hermione.

That had been their excuse several times. That the only reason they had done it was because they thought she needed a lift and had thought that through their prank, they would be able to.

Though they had used it also for why they had pranked someone else. Hermione had been slightly flattered that they would, even though she had a suspicion that this was just an excuse, that they would have done it anyway. But she couldn't let them know that.

That would just make them worse.

'It's their way to cause laughter,' said Ginny, giving her a small grin. 'And they don't mean any harm.'

Hermione gave a gentle shake of her head.

They never did, but they knew how she felt about pranks. She found them humiliating, even if they weren't directed at her. She had told them that.

And while she knew that she couldn't very well be excluded from all pranks, she still…

'Especially towards you,' cut in Ginny.

Hermione sighed again.

She knew. She knew.

She would never doubt that.

'But there is probably nothing you have to worry about,' added Ginny. 'When you come you won't have to talk to them. And they will probably go out of their way to avoid you. They have been trying to give you space.'

In some areas yes, but not all.


	3. Chapter Three

'Please Mione,' said Ginny as the silence grew.

'No,' said Hermione, shaking her head again.

'Mione,' said Ginny, 'you can't refuse to come just because of the twins and Lee.'

'I am not,' said Hermione.

She would never let Fred, George and Lee stop her from going to The Burrow. That wouldn't be a good enough excuse, and Hermione wouldn't want to tempt Aunt Molly's temper because of it.

She wouldn't dare.

And there were those eyes. Those eyes that held so much emotion, flickers that Hermione knew the reason for. It always haunted her.

It was the look of someone who thought she should know better. That she shouldn't be doing, or saying what she was.

And when Hermione was on the receiving end of it from a Weasley or a friend, it…

It made her feel extremely bad when it was from Aunt Molly. The woman who had gladly included Hermione in with the family, who refused to try and become Hermione's mum, happy enough with being Hermione's aunt, seemed to have high expectations with Hermione.

Aunt Molly expected Hermione to know better than to let Fred, George and Lee get out of hand. And certainly to not let herself become involved in a disagreement with the three. Or to refuse to back down, especially when everyone knew that she was wrong.

As did Hermione.

More than once, Aunt Molly had had a quiet chat with Hermione, gently remarking about Hermione's stubbornness.

And Ginny seemed to have picked that up.

'You have more of your mum in you,' muttered Hermione, 'then you realise.'

She received a dirty look for that.

What?

'Did you like it when you were compared to your mum?' Ginny said.

'Depends,' said Hermione.

'Did you like it?' said Ginny.

Hermione gave a slight shrug.

'It depends,' she muttered.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

'Well,' she said, 'neither do I.'

And another glare was directed at Hermione.

Ginny seemed to have taken that as an admission.

And Hermione wasn't going to argue.

'All right. All right,' Hermione said. 'I won't compare you to your mum.'

And that seemed to be enough. Ginny's face softened slightly.

It now bore the traces of that blasted twinkle in her eye, and a grin tugging at her lips.

Blast.

She had to grab hold of this conversation or else-

'But mum wants you there,' cut in Ginny. 'It's been so long since she's seen you properly.'

And that was why she needed to. Ginny had taken the mention of Aunt Molly and now…

'Since all of us have seen you properly,' added Ginny.

'You saw me properly at the last Weasley Gathering,' said Hermione.

'You only stayed one night,' said Ginny.

She couldn't stay any longer, but Hermione would never dare tell any of the Weasleys that. That would mean she would have to delve into exactly why she couldn't, and then they would take offence, try and think of a solution to make it all better.

She couldn't do that to them.

'I had quite a bit that needed to be done,' said Hermione.

Untrue, as Val would have been more than happy to look after those troublesome invoices, somehow the one that was supposed to travelling with the four boxes got mixed up with another shipment to another store.

It was just an excuse to keep her from having to stay there longer, so that she could immerse herself in her shop and the normalcy of it all. So that she could use it to try and forget everything that had happened when she with the rest of the Weasleys and…

And to keep everything that had yet to be resolved, that should have been resolved after all of these years, from spilling over and Hermione doing something stupid such as…

Val, the fellow owner of the shop 'The Books of Life', had managed to weasel it out of her though. Not the entire truth of course, Val wasn't a witch who had participated in the War, but enough for Val to know that Hermione had not stayed for the entire duration of the Weasley Gathering. The dates chosen for each Gathering would seem to be completely random for Val, or for the importance of those days, but Val knew that these Gatherings didn't last for two days.

And Val knew enough, either by worming it out of a reluctant Hermione or else from the 'chats' she had with the other Weasleys when they called to try and talk to Hermione, to realise that Hermione should be attending every day put aside.

And so when Val had learnt that Hermione had once again left early, she had not been impressed. She had all but ordered for Hermione to return, but Hermione wouldn't budge.

Hermione had learnt from the best, and Val for all of her talents, wouldn't be able to persuade her otherwise.

'Just as you did during the Gathering before that?' said Ginny, a twist entering her voice. 'And the one before that? Mione, you can't believe that the rest of us haven't noticed. You've gotten better, yes. Merlin knows we wouldn't accuse you of being as bad as you were before. You've gotten better since we had the talk with you during the last Winter Celebration.'

Hermione couldn't keep herself from shuddering.

It had barely constituted as a talk. It was a very painful, seemingly never-ending conversation in which Hermione could barely sit through. She had wanted to move, she had so badly wanted to bolt out of the kitchen, but she had stayed firm, keeping her eyes on any space that did not have a Weasley occupying it.

And just listened.

Hermione shuddered again.

She never wanted to have that talk again.

She had sworn she would never put herself in that kind of situation again. And so, she had taken their words to heart and tried to attend all of the Weasley Gatherings.

As best as she could of course. She only stayed there for the two days she could limit herself to.

But it was better than what she had been doing.

She had been skipping quite a few of them since she had finally moved out of Ron and Harry's apartment. She had made the move upon it being finally agreed that everyone who had put their education on hold to fight in the War, needed to continue it. And so the older members of the Resistance had arranged for certain homes to be used as places of learning, and the ex-students were grouped together in small numbers to be under the tutelage of an Elder.

And Hermione had known that she wouldn't be able to handle the clash of the sheer normalcy of studies, with the weight of exactly what she had been through, by the side of the witches and wizards who she had fought alongside. So she had insisted on moving out of the home she had shared with Harry and Ron, finding residence in one of the worst neighbourhoods of London (temporarily) and travelling back to where she was taught with Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Harry, Ron and Padma Patil.

And by the time her education had finally been finished, Hermione had managed to secure a home that didn't earn her numerous talks with the Weasleys over its suitability, location and perceived level of danger. Apparently the entire fact that Hermione had survived through a War didn't count when the Weasleys believed she was in a bad area.

But the needed distance this gave her meant that it was easier for her to make excuses and so… So, she had stopped appearing at the Gatherings, until she was given the dreaded talk.

'Mione,' said Ginny, giving a frustrated sigh as her entire body seemed to shiver because of the thoughts running through her head, 'you just… You got better, but you still only stay for a couple of days each time we have a Gathering. Two days. And you follow the rules we laid down, but… You'll arrive at ten if it's your turn to be the first one there, but… But you still leave that day. And you'll return for the Sunday Meal, but you arrive that morning and then leave shortly afterwards. You don't stay, Mione. Not for the full four days like the rest of us do.'

Another strained sigh.

Ginny's body seemed to be vibrating with tension and Hermione knew…

'Mione,' continued on Ginny, 'you must realise that the last time we were around you properly, was when you were still living with Harry and Ron.'

Hermione snorted.

It probably felt like that to the Weasleys, but all of this brought up the differences on the definition of the word 'properly'. They said since she was staying at the shared apartment with Harry and Ron. Hermione on the other hand…

'It was not,' Hermione muttered.

'Then when, Mione?' said Ginny. 'As agreed, we try to give you space. You said that you needed it, and even though we want to be to spend more time with you, we don't. Because you won't let us.'

Each word twisted deeper into Hermione's heart. And the worse of it us, Hermione couldn't tell if Ginny was doing it on purpose, if Ginny was trying to get a re-start the argument all over again, or if it was simply the frustration of it all.

And so she didn't know how to react.

'We try to adhere to what you feel you need,' added Ginny, 'but… It's nearly impossible to spend some impromptu time with you. And the last time you willingly did, it was after you learnt that Percy had found out about that idiot from Regulation for Dangerous Creatures!'

No, it was an argument.

Ginny was trying to bring it up all over again.

The anger that laced Ginny's voice proved it. Ginny was losing her temper, and it was hindering the Common Sense that Hermione knew Ginny had.

But the fact that Ginny was allowing it to get the better of her, didn't excuse Ginny from bringing up that topic.

Ginny _knew _that it wasn't to be spoken of again. Though of course, that didn't mean that it couldn't be hinted about at some point.

Hermione had known that the entire matter of her ex-boyfriends would come up into the conversation at some point. It always did. It was one of the reasons why Hermione tried to avoid the Weasleys.

And when she couldn't, silently hope that she would have until closer to the end of the conversation to have to deal with it all.

'And that would hardly count as precious time together,' hissed Ginny. 'You grabbed Fred, dragged him into the back with George and Lee following, and yelled at them even before the door had closed. Everyone could hear you!'

Hermione was holding herself back, she wasn't sure exactly how she was, but she was. The only physical sign of discomfort Hermione was aware of, was that she was gritting her teeth.

But then she realised that Ginny's blue eyes were flashing, and…

All bets were off.

'And since when have any of you allowed that to bother you?' snapped Hermione.

Merlin knew exactly how many times it had been Hermione who had been shouting for the rest of the Weasleys to keep their voice down because there were Others nearly. They had never listened to her, and certainly any repercussions because of what the Others had overheard was always met with the shrugging of shoulders.

So Ginny could hardly become angry over the fact that the customers on the shop floor could hear her giving out to the twins and Lee for what they had done to Richard Licion. At least there was a better chance of most of it being muffled because of the big steel door that led to the back room.

And it was unlikely that the Others would have been able to understand any of the words that were clear enough.

The exact same argument the rest of the Weasleys used against her when she was trying to get them to lower their voices.

And besides, if anything, she was the one who should be the one who was mortified over the entire event.

It had been _she _who had admitted, in a public place, that Richard Licion had managed to fool her. And _she _had been the one to bring up it as well.

But no one would have guessed that if they had heard Hermione being accosted by some very angry Weasleys once they realised exactly what she was giving out to them about.

It had been Fred, George and Lee who had made the entire argument bigger than it already was, by insisting that other Weasleys should participate. If the tongues hadn't been wagging with the shouting that was barking out from behind the back room, then the sudden appearance of Alicia, Katie and Ginny certainly had got them started.

'You do not bring up a family feud in the middle of one of our areas of work!' said Ginny. 'You know that!'

Hermione could feel her back straighten as she glared at Ginny.

'Then how come that never seems to stop the rest of you from doing that to me?' said Hermione. 'Or does it not count? Because my shop is usually empty and there is only Val there?'

Hermione could feel her breathing tighten as she forced herself to cross her arms across her chest. She had to. If she didn't, then she wouldn't be able to stop herself from throwing a spell, or…something worse.

And she knew that her every action was being mirrored by Ginny. Hermione didn't need to stare at Ginny's furious face to know that.

'We at least try to bring you somewhere more private when we need to discuss something like that,' replied Ginny. 'We try. But you are the one who always refuse and forces us to have it out on the shop floor!'

Hermione snorted at those words.

No.

She tried to keep from having the discussion at all until they were somewhere more private. They were the ones who wanted to have the 'talk' there and then.

'There are much more appropriate times for any of you to bring your latest grievances to me than when I am work,' said Hermione.

'When, Mione?' said Ginny. 'When? When are we supposed to come to you then? You are the one who won't let us see you, unless it is during a Gathering. Otherwise we either have to barge into your life, which none of us enjoy, or else argue with you at your door.'

'After the way you keep treating me?' snapped Hermione, 'would you expect anything else?'

No.

No.

She hadn't meant to do that.

She didn't mean to have said that.

She had sworn to herself many years before that she would never say those words out loud. Those words were too hurtful, too true.

She knew that the Weasleys tried to be understanding in all matters concerning her, Hermione would almost say that they were too understanding, except she didn't always agree with how they treated her.

But she tried to keep that to herself. There were too many words she had spoken to them in the heat of the moment that she wished she could take back moments later, and…

And she had sworn to herself that she would never let those words escape from her lips again.

Only…

Only she had done it again.

Shit.

'Is that how you feel?' whispered Ginny.

Hermione could barely hear Ginny's voice. It had all but disappeared within the breathlessness of Ginny's tone.

Hermione couldn't look up, not from the more pleasant view of her shoes. She couldn't bare to see the emotions flickering over her face, Ginny wouldn't be able to hide them from her. The closeness and effects of fighting alongside each other had given Hermione the gift to be able to read Ginny, and anything Ginny might be trying to keep herself from being noticed.

It would all be on display for Hermione.

And Hermione couldn't take that.

She couldn't.

'Mione?'

It was only the softest of touches on her arm, but it was enough to remind Hermione of what she used to have. Of what she could boldly know as hers. The closeness Hermione had had with the rest of the Weasleys during the War had slowly deteriorated as the years had passed. As Hermione had learnt, once again, to deal with life again.

But the Weasleys didn't want to let her go, and so…

And so had started the many arguments over Hermione's independence. She had wanted what…

No.

That was hardly fair.

They had all dealt with the War in different ways, and for her…

'Mione?'

Hermione could feel her body flinch at the sound of Ginny's voice breaking.

Hermione swallowed.

Misdirection.

She had to change the conversation.

'I know,' said Hermione, forcing herself to take a deep breath. 'I know when to admit when I am wrong.'

The tension radiating from Ginny's form increased with those words.

'But I could handle him,' added Hermione.

And there was the slightest of pauses. Time Ginny was taking in order to choose her next words carefully and…

Mione,' Ginny said softly, 'we were worried about his reputation.'

'I knew of his reputation,' Hermione replied.

This was so hard.

She wanted that Tone to enter her voice. It was begging her to be allowed to enter. She wanted to let her anger and frustration of having to deal with the problems of the Weasleys parading her ex-boyfriends in front of her again, but…

But Ginny was trying.

She was trying so hard to…

'And Sam…' began Ginny, before, luckily for her, her voice failed.

Hermione's nails dug into her arms.

How _dare _Ginny mention Sam.

How dare she!

Hermione could barely see Ginny through her narrowed eyes and the fact that her body was shaking so badly. She must look a sight, but at this moment, Hermione didn't care.

She didn't care because Ginny had sunk so low.

Hermione had had the most satisfying break-up with Sam Reep. She had done the most damage to Sam Reep, and his _girlfriend._

It had certainly given the Healers at St. Mungo's a run for their talent and money. Hermione heard that it had taken them four months to figure out the counter-spells for the two, and even then there were still several more months before the two could leave St. Mungo's.

That had made her smile.

And add the fact that the ones who would have been able to untangle the intricate mess of spells, had refused…

Despite all of this, it had still taken her some time before she was finally able to banish the image of Sam Reep, and anything to do with him. They had been so many places that the two had gone, the reason for Hermione had only found out after she had broken up with him, and it was too easy for her mind to cruelly remind her of being there with him.

But she had, in the end. Sam Reep had hurt her the worst, and it had taken her the longest to get over him.

And all of the Weasleys had known, especially Ginny as she had insisted on staying by Hermione's side for the next three weeks, of how much it had wounded Hermione. How much Sam Reep had hurt her.

And she had finally been able to move safely into the last stage of recovery. The Weasleys knew that.

But the knowledge they held inside could also be used against her, especially if it was to prove a point to her. And it sometimes felt as though any Weasley was more than willing to bring it up, and slam the entire matter back into Hermione's face.

'Merlin Mione,' Ginny whispered. 'That git hurt you so bad you-'

'I took care of him!' Hermione hissed. 'There was nothing left for the rest of you to do!'

'We know you did, Mione,' said Ginny. 'But we felt so helpless that-'

'That the lot of you stormed St. Mungo's and hurt him all over again,' cut in Hermione.

By that time, the Healers at St. Mungo's had had enough, and fearing that they would be held accountable, they had sent Sam Reep home and arranged for Healers to care for him from there.

'We had to, Mione,' said Ginny, her hands unfolding from across her chest to be held up in the air. 'Merlin, we couldn't do nothing.'

'Yes you could,' said Hermione. 'You just stirred everything up again.'

The rumours and the nosy witches and wizards had just managed to realise that a) there was nothing left to speculate, b) that they wouldn't learn anything new and c) if they did try to inquire further, they were going to find themselves on the receiving end of a nasty, and relatively unknown spell. Hermione didn't have to worry that some inquisitive witch and/or wizard would interrupt her work, the shop had seen more through footfall during those months than it ever had before, or probably ever would, unless another scandal was attached to her name, only…

Only then the rest of the Weasleys had interfered, and the Rumour Mill had gone into over-drive all over again.

'Mione,' began Ginny.

'No!' hissed Hermione. 'I don't want to hear it! None of them have any right to do anything to any of my boyfriends! No matter what my boyfriends did or supposedly did!'

'We are trying to-!' said Ginny.

'No!' said Hermione. 'None of you had any right to attack Sam Reep like you did! Or to Richard Licion either!'

She had to call her ex-boyfriends by their full names. Otherwise they became names with faces, bodies, temperaments that she knew.

They had to be wizards who she no longer dealt with, and were erased from her mind.

But the other Weasleys wouldn't let her…

'They all care for you like a sister, Mione,' said Ginny.

'That still does not give any of you the right to do what you did!' said Hermione.

'Mione,' said Ginny, folding her arms across her chest again, 'you could hardly expect anything else. I love them just as much as you do, but they sometimes do act in a mob mentality. With so many of them, they sometimes don't think, they just act.'

'Disregarding several of them,' said Hermione, 'that still leaves males who _should _know better!'

'You are Harry and Ron's blind spot, Mione,' said Ginny. 'You always have been.'

'I'm not only talking about them, Ginny,' said Hermione.

Ginny sighed, closing her eyes briefly before she once again turned her stare back on Hermione.

'To them,' Ginny said, 'you grew up too fast. Both of us grew up too fast. They were so used to seeing us running around in pigtails with more important things to worry about then the rest of the student body. But then suddenly, one day they woke up and…'

Realised that the two of us had grown up. That the two of us were on the verge of womanhood.

And the male population of Hogwarts had noticed.

'They take our welfare seriously,' said Ginny. 'Always have.'

But there hadn't been anything for the male Weasleys to fear, when Hogwarts was still a school. Hermione and Ginny knew how to protect themselves, simply living with males as either family or friends had taught them how to fight back, but the male Weasleys, and the other males who joined this protective group, refused to realise that.

'At Hogwarts,' said Ginny, 'they could keep their eye on us. There was always one of them around in order to-'

'Make sure that no one, especially males,' cut in Hermione, 'came too close to us. They even went as far to tell us that there was an imaginary circle around us, one that only they were allowed to break through when they wanted to. They kept creeping into our personal space that the two of us had to fight in order to get them to sometimes stay ten steps away from us.'

Hermione gave the slightest snort.

'And when they weren't interfering with everything we did,' she continued, 'then they were spending the time chasing away all potential boyfriends.'

The uneasiness, the tiredness in Ginny's face seemed to slightly diminish with Hermione's reply. It could almost be said that Hermione had just given Ginny a way to lighten the subject.

And the slightest of twitches was overtaking the corners of Ginny's mouth.

Hermione could feel her back straighten at Ginny's reaction, but this time, there was a chance to rope in her own anger and maybe even…

Maybe.

And now she was on the receiving end of one of Ginny's infamous looks.

What? Now Ginny was going to warp the past all over again and forget how much she had hated it, just as much a Hermione had.

Hermione sniffed.

No point in Ginny trying to give her that look.

'Now Mione,' said Ginny, 'they were only doing it for our own good.'

Yep, there was the narrowed take of exactly what the two had gone through when _they _had decided that they wanted to maybe actually have a boyfriend. Ginny completely forgetting that she had protested just as much as Hermione had, and that she had thrown her own fair share of spells at the male Weasleys, and the other males who would later become honorary Weasleys.

Typical.

'Have you completely forgotten about Dean?' said Hermione.

Ginny quickly smoothed all of her features, made any expression on her face disappear.

But Hermione caught it.

Hermione caught the slight flinch.

'All he tried to do was ask me out for the Halloween Hogsmeade Weekend in my fifth year!' snapped Hermione.

It would have been thought that none of them would believe that Dean Thomas would be a threat. Ron and Harry had shared their Dormitory with him since they first started at Hogwarts, but apparently not. No, the male they shared classes with, who they ate beside, who they talked with in the Gryffindor Common Room, might try something.

Bunch of bloody idiots.

Ginny sighed.

'Yes,' Ginny said, 'but-'

'But nothing, Ginny,' said Hermione. 'I was barely able to say that I would like to before he was whisked away.'

Barely managed to open her mouth was more like it.

'Mione,' said Ginny.

No.

No.

Ginny wouldn't be able to console Hermione of this. This chance to steer away from the more sensitive topic of conversation meant that a whole new can of worms had been opened.

'Dean was terrified after being given The Talk from Ron, Harry and the twins,' said Hermione. 'So terrified that he found me ten minutes after those four finally let him go, broke off the date, apologised profusely for daring to waste my time and sneaked out to Hogsmeade that night in order to buy me enough flowers and chocolates in the hope to appease for any hurt me might have caused me. And then he refused to go near me, or talk to me, for the next two months!'

'Yes, but-' said Ginny.

'Two months, Ginny!' interrupted Hermione.

And that was only to get Dean to start talking to her again.

As Hermione took in a few deep breaths, Ginny took the time to pause, before…

'But it worked out in the end, right?' said Ginny. 'You ended up closer to him.'

Hermione could feel herself growl.

Ooh, not even close.

'Guinivere Alia Weasley!' said Hermione softly, congratulating herself on being able to actually keep her voice down. 'He ended up joining the blasted group of Weasley males!'


	4. Chapter Four

'Yes,' Ginny tried again, 'but-'

'And it got even worse,' said Hermione, 'as you well know. Because shortly after Dean shifted into the group of Weasley males, Seamus and Neville joined. And that certainly didn't help matters.'

Certainly not.

Hermione could handle having to deal with the twins, Ron and Harry trying to 'save' her from the nasty world out there, emphasis on the parts concerning men. She could just survive with that kind of interference.

But add Seamus, Dean and Neville to the mix? That was when it became unbearable.

Hermione couldn't hide her life from the eight males who made up the over-protective Weasley group.

Eight?

'Or Lee!'

Merlin, how had she forgotten him? He was the one who found her secret hideout in the dungeons. She had thought she would be safe down there. Merlin knew that most Gryffindors avoided the area where the Slytherins were most plentiful like it was an area of the plague.

But once Lee discovered Hermione curled up on the sofa she had transfigured from an old desk in a disused classroom, reading one of the many books she had collected specially to fill up the bookcase also originally a desk, he wouldn't leave her alone. He wouldn't let her have five moments to herself once he realised another area Hermione would disappear to.

But one nice thing Hermione could say about Lee, was that he had never disclosed the location to anyone else. Hermione didn't think it was because he liked being the one to find her when she wasn't in the library or in one of the rooms of the Great Hall like she usually did, but because…

Because it was something that he could share with her.

Hermione had almost feared that his feelings towards her were more than sisterly. They had shared some tender moments together. Though, it was usually with her crying her eyes out into his shoulder as he wrapped his body around her while she let everything go.

But she needn't have worried.

Lee always remained a good friend. And she was the first one he told outside of his older group of friends his secret.

It was just a pity that he kept losing himself in a multitude of pranks, along with George and Fred. It was hard for Hermione to view him as a confidante when she feared that any problem she brought to him would result in her, or others around her, being pranked.

And the three of them always seemed to have so many willingly accomplices.

'Mione,' cut in Ginny's voice, 'you just have to realise…no, you have to admit to yourself, like I have, that no matter what you do, or who you date, your boyfriends is going to be given The Talk from the rest of the Weasleys.'

Hermione gave the softest of snorts.

She sometimes wondered exactly how the rest of the Weasleys would act if she was to date a Weasley, though Merlin knew who. She knew from previous experience, as the rest of the Weasleys had found their Partners, that both sides were forced to sit through The Talk. She had always refused to partake in them, preferring to take a back seat and wait before she simply passed on the words she thought were important.

-Look after each other. Talk to each other. And remember, do what feels right for the both of you-

She rarely actually went as far to threaten, leaving that to the rest of the Weasleys.

If she was to actually go out with a Weasley…

'You know I'm right,' added Ginny. 'It happens to all of us.'

But it had only happened to Ginny a few times.

She had found her Partner only several years into the War. Or at least, that was what Hermione suspected. Ginny wouldn't give any exact dates, or even year, of when she and Draco had first realised that there might be something between them. Not even to Hermione.

But whenever the two had, Hermione knew that Ginny hadn't had many previous boyfriends, partly because the rest of the Weasleys had chased away any other potential ones, and also because none had taken Ginny's fancy.

Oh, Ginny had dabbled. There had been several non-serious flings before then, Ginny always made sure that the boy knew this before she would go out with him. And Ginny would get the experience, what she couldn't get from her brothers and male friends, and have fun while she did.

Yes, definitely fun.

Hermione would still swear blind that one of the main reasons why Ginny would go and have those 'amusing' relationships was to simply watch the rest of the Weasleys run around, trying to convince Ginny's current boyfriend to give her up, and to remind Ginny exactly why she shouldn't be going out with said boyfriend.

Ginny had once remarked that they acted like headless chickens, and Hermione had agreed.

Yes, just like headless chickens.

The lot of them.

Even the Females who should better. Should definitely know better.

All Male Weasleys were kept on a tight leash concerning relationships. Any potential girlfriend or boyfriend was always carefully scrutinised.

But for a Female Weasley? It was even worse.

The Male Weasleys found hidden danger in everything. Any potential girlfriend or boyfriend for a Female Weasley was always watched with even more of a careful eye. There always seemed to be more research done into the potential Partner, making sure that they found proof of why the potential Partner wasn't right for the Female Weasley.

And it was always scarier to watch when the rest of the Weasleys gave the potential Partner The Talk, and Hermione had seen them at their worst.

'Mione?' said Ginny.

Hermione gave a grunt.

The Talk Richard Licion had been given had been particularly un-nerving. And Hermione couldn't do anything because of Charlie and Brian. She had been forced to endure the two of them trying to console her as she watched Richard Licion being dragged away by Alicia, before Katie joined the two.

And the site where Richard Licion was going to receive The Talk had been chosen well. She hadn't heard any of the words used. She had been too far away; left to grumble to herself, or Brian and Charlie over the unfairness of it all, and watch as the rest of the Weasleys slowly trickled over to where Alicia and Katie were holding Richard Licion.

What had been said had never been passed on to Hermione. Richard Licion had always refused to speak of it, and Hermione, after trying to get a version from the rest of the Weasleys through threats, had eventually given up.

She figured she probably had the gist of The Talk understood anyway.

Though, it didn't explain how Richard Licion had then thought that he could…

No.

No.

She couldn't let herself go down that route.

Richard Licion had been taken care of.

Hermione knew that.

And the Weasleys certainly did.

'Mione!'

'What?' Hermione growled.

She earned herself the rolling of eyes for it, before…

'You need to bring Robert over, Mione,' said Ginny. 'You can't keep him from us, and he will have to go through The Talk at some point. Might as well get it over with.'

'No,' said Hermione, 'and you know why. You know _exactly _why I am not bringing Robert over to The Burrow for The Gathering.'

It was with great satisfaction that Hermione stared into Ginny's eyes.

'And I'm not defending it any further,' Hermione added.

She hoped she wouldn't have to.

Ginny should understand. Hermione needed Ginny to understand.

Ginny had always been a sister to Hermione, long before Katie, Alicia and Angelina had joined the Sisterhood. Hermione had always felt that she could tell Ginny anything, and that the two shared a mutual understanding of how this entire mess involving the Male Weasleys and the Female's lives.

But that had changed upon Ginny managing to find her Partner. Though she may have had a rocky start, and was still continuing to even after all of these years, Ginny had changed her perception about the rest of the Weasleys.

They were no longer interfering busybodies who had no right, but their brothers and sisters who cared deeply for them. Nothing Hermione could say would change Ginny's mind, or remind her of what she used to say.

And so, Hermione felt as though it was now-

'Let's head for the Ice Cream Parlour,' Ginny said.

And she had grabbed Hermione's arm before Hermione could protest.

Oh, no.

Flortescue's Ice Cream Parlour was too close to the Triple Double V's. If Hermione went anywhere near it, now run by the granddaughter of the Flortescue Hermione remembered, then undoubtedly the twins and Lee would find her.

They always did.

And it would only take a glance for Hermione to find herself dragged into the shop, unable to leave until many hours later.

They might even figure out a way to keep her there for the next couple of days. Drag her to the Gathering the day it starts, and never let her leave until it officially ended.

Hermione could fight back, she could argue with the best of them, but the Weasleys…

The Weasleys always seemed to know exactly how to undermine each and every single one of her arguments, and Hermione would find herself unable to do anything but agree with what they were proposing. Even if she disagreed with it.

Just like now. Hermione was finding herself being guided through the crowd. She was heading into trouble and not doing anything to stop it.

Hermione tried to jerk her elbow out of Ginny's grip, but Ginny wasn't going to have any of it. Ginny wasn't going to allow her to get away with it.

Damn.

She used to be able to pull herself from the Weasleys' clutch. She used to have the strength. But since the War had ended, Hermione had….

'No,' said Hermione. 'Ginny I am not going there to have another serious conversation with you.'

Damn.

Should have phrased that better. Ginny could easily get away with it just by replying that they weren't going to have that kind of conversation.

But Ginny had at least stopped, turning so that she could face her.

'Yes,' she said, 'you are. You have to have this explained to you from someone, and it might as well be me.'

Yes, Hermione would usually agree that she would rather have to deal with Ginny, than any of the other Weasleys, except on this. Ginny had lost part of her credibility after 'pretending' to forget what she had gone through when she was single, or when the Weasleys thought she was just 'dating' Draco.

No, Hermione wasn't going to let herself go through that kind of conversation again.

'I am going home,' Hermione said, making another attempt.

Only, Ginny seemed to simply tighten her grip before striding through the crowd again, managing a straight line. That was probably because of Ginny's face alone.

'Not before you hear this,' said Ginny over her shoulder.

Before Hermione could protest further, she found herself through the main doorway to Flortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and being pushed through the usual crowd. After being dumped behind a table near the back, Ginny disappeared towards the counter and Hermione was left, temporarily, alone.

And there was no escape. Hermione couldn't leave now. If she was to, Ginny needed to be there, otherwise it was just rude.

And Merlin knew, Hermione couldn't do that.

She let her head sink into her hands.

If Hermione was being truthful to herself, and most of the time she liked fooling herself, she was only moments away from banging her head against the table. To Hell with whatever it looked like to anyone else, Hermione was going to physically show what she felt with her, again, being reminded of how she needed to be more 'open' to the rest of the Weasleys and their concerns.

She had thought she had finally gotten through to Ginny about all of this, only for it to be re-started all over again.

Hermione sighed deeply.

'Auntie, auntie,' called a voice to Hermione's right. 'Can I have chocolate with sprinkles?'

Hermione's eyes shifted to a young, squiggling girl, Hermione was guessing she was around four, sitting, if it could be called that, at the table one over. The girl was banging her hands happily on the tabletop as she grinned excitedly at a witch, who must be her aunt, but barely looked old enough to be one.

Though the same could be said about Hermione. She had been 19 when Penny had been born of Percy and Penelope, and she knew that when she brought Penny out, the two received strange looks from passer-bys.

Though that was probably because they thought Penny was hers. The relationship between the Weasleys, especially with only have one niece, was extremely close. And Penny was slightly spoiled. Hermione would admit that freely as she knew that the rest of the Weasleys would to.

But all of this mean that Penny spent quite a bit of time with her aunts and uncles, and in more ways than one, would even treat them as if they were her parents, instead of her Guardians. And this showed especially, when any of them were out and about with Penny.

Penny.

No.

Hermione couldn't let her annoyance show. She held herself back when she was around Penny, just like the rest of the Weasleys did, and that little girl reminded her…

'No,' cut in the little girl's aunt, 'you know that your dad doesn't want you to have any sprinkles. Ice cream only.'

The little girl gave her aunt a slight face before she was once again banging happily on the tabletop.

'Ok,' she said.

Hermione smiled as she turned away from the little girl and her aunt. And sighed.

No, she couldn't show how rattled she was, even to Ginny. The quicker this conversation ended, the quicker Hermione could leave and return home to her apartment. Hermione needed to keep this Ginny, or else Ginny would go into over-protective Weasley mode and Hermione would undoubtedly find herself being pulled into the Triple Double V's.

So, she needed to regain her calm if she was going to get out of this. She needed to surround herself in the calm she used to have during her earlier years at Hogwarts. Before she had allowed the interference of the Weasleys to get to her.

Before all of the Weasleys had joined together to supposedly protect herself and Ginny.

Hermione breathed in slowly, moving her hands to the edge of the table, elbows out and right hand over left. And one deep breath.

As she breathed out, she focused her eyes on the magical far window that portrayed a scene of Audrey Flortescue's choosing. That always calmed her down. Had since she had still been a student.

In. And out. In. And out.

Slowly.

Calmly.

Return to a state of peace of mind.

And she nearly did. Hermione could feel her shoulders drooping until she heard the unmistakable sound of Ginny's footsteps. That tightened them up again.

But Hermione didn't look up until Ginny set the ice cream on the table. Ah Hell.

Sundaes.

Another little reminder of exactly what the Weasleys thought of Hermione's eating habits. But they would always disapprove, earning Hermione bigger portions when she was in their presence.

And as always, brought to her with a little smile.

Hermione sighed.

Ginny all but threw the spoon at Hermione, but Hermione hadn't been that lax. She easily caught it, dunking it into the top scoop of her chocolate fudge ice cream before sending Ginny a glare.

There was no need for such public displays. They were supposed to be keeping their previous lives from being noticed.

It was just easier that way.

But Ginny sometimes liked being less than subtle, especially when she was obviously teasing her.

And through all of this, Ginny was watching her. Staring at Hermione as she cocked her head and kept a playful smile on her face.

Well, obviously Ginny had decided to make this serious conversation more 'fun' by throwing in innuendos, strange comments and so on.

Hermione never should have let Ginny spend some time by herself where she could think things over.

'Mione,' said Ginny, 'please. Just hear me out.'

'What is left to say, Ginny?' said Hermione. 'I've heard it all before.'

'Not without you interrupting me,' cut in Ginny.

Hermione sighed.

'It will go quicker that way,' Ginny gently reminded her.

Hermione felt her head sink to the side, before she nodded.

'Go ahead,' said Hermione.

Ginny was right. It might mean that Hermione would be able to return to her apartment quicker.

And stop the twins and Lee being pulled in to help.

'All those years ago,' said Ginny, 'everything was different. When we were students at Hogwarts, we felt secure. We had never thought that a War would erupt around us when we were so young, or that Hogwarts would ever be attacked.'

Hermione gave a little sniff.

Hogwarts never attacked. What idiocy! Anyone with brains should have realised that Hogwarts was the perfect place to attack, especially with everything it stood for.

And there had been numerous attempts. Every year since Ron, Harry and herself had become a student, something had happened that involved the Evil Lord.

'Yes, I know Mione,' said Ginny. 'You are right. We should have known better. But honestly, that was what we thought all those years ago. We thought we had more time. We weren't watching the signs when we should have been, and we should definitely been listening more closely to the three of you. We know that now.'

Hermione gave a flick of her hand in reply.

They had all apologised before, moments after the first battle had finally ended. Hermione, Ron and Harry, who had spent all of it side by side, terrified to allow each other out of their sight, and so when the last of the Servants had fallen back into the Forbidden Forest, they had returned to The Great Hall and huddled together. It was then that the rest of the Weasleys had trickled in, exchanging hugs with each other as they stared dazedly at each other.

And as if they had suddenly just realised that Ron, Harry and Hermione were there as well, the Weasleys had moved over to them. All of a sudden, Hermione had found herself crushed up against Charlie's chest, his arms wrapped around her as he muttered incoherently into her ear.

Hermione hadn't known who was more surprised, herself or Charlie. But Charlie rightfully refused to apologise for his actions, and Hermione had found herself passed on from Weasley to Weasley to be given the same treatment.

It had been the start of…

'We felt secure,' added Ginny, 'at Hogwarts. We thought that the worse of our problems would be over usual teenagers' stuff, as we ascended up the years of being students. And through all of it, it was always believed that there would always be someone around, to help.'

Hermione gave the softest of snorts. She couldn't stop herself.

The help was given whether Hermione wanted it or not.

'And as you know,' said Ginny, 'as the years passed, we grew up, especially in your case.'

She gave another snort.

It wasn't as though Hermione had started spending more time on herself. She would brush her hair up, as always, into a ponytail to stop it from annoying her during the day, and wouldn't let a touch of make-up on her. Unless lip balm to keep her lips from cracking was counted.

She hadn't done anything different, but somehow, she had started to catch the eyes of males.

But she could handle the attention, even if it was un-wanted.

She had more important things to do those days than pay attention to them. Unfortunately that hadn't been agreed with.

'And Ron and Harry started to notice as well,' said Ginny. 'They realised that you were attracting male attention, and so started to keep an eye out for you. And before I knew it, I was added. Those two decided to become our protectors.'

And Ginny had been just as annoyed as Hermione when all of this had been realised. Ginny had decided to date Danny something or other, only for Ron and Harry to find this out.

The fight had been anything but pleasant, and Hermione guessed that Ginny kept the relationship going between herself and Danny for so long just to piss off Ron and Harry even more.

It had certainly worked.

'And at some point,' said Ginny, 'the twins noticed how over-protective Ron and Harry had gotten over us and-'

'Ginny!' hissed Hermione, pulling her hands away from the chocolate sundae so that she didn't give in, in a moment of temporary rage, and throw it at the woman beside her. 'I know all of this! I've talked to you about all of this more times than I can remember.'

She had been trying.

She had been trying so hard, but Ginny was just…

Agh!

'What exactly is the point of repeating the entire conversation?' Hermione said. 'We both know it by heart!'

'Because it's important,' said Ginny. 'That's why I want to start from the very beginning.'

Ginny's voice was so calm, but it didn't have any affect on Hermione.

Hermione was still on the verge of losing her temper.

And this was not helping her, because if Ginny thought that this conversation was fast being lost, then she wouldn't be above calling in the aid of Fred, George and Lee. Hermione couldn't have that.

No, the twins and Lee needed to stay in their shop, and Hermione needed to get this conversation over with.

Hermione took a deep breath.

'Mione?' said Ginny.

Hermione sighed, before giving a little nod.

'Go on, Ginny,' said Hermione. 'Go on.'

It earned her a strange look from Ginny, as if Ginny…

No.

Hermione needed to get this over with.

'Go on, Ginny,' said Hermione.

Ginny still was staring at Hermione as if she knew something was wrong, but then-

'And once Fred and George noticed it for the first time,' Ginny continued, 'then they began to catch every single time Ron and/or Harry would fend off other males from trying anything with us. So they just watched, until one day, they asked Ron and Harry exactly what was going on.'

Ginny sounded exactly like the rest of the Weasleys. She was making it out as if any guy who was asking them out had a secret agenda, and not all males were like that. Some of them were sordid, but not all of them.

And Hermione could certainly tell that soon enough.

Usually.

'So Ron and Harry told the twins about the small problems with males we were having,' said Ginny, before a small smile tugged at her lips. 'Or, as we thought at the time, weren't having as none of the males ever managed to get close enough to ask us out. And if they did, then we never got to our first date.

'And that is how it started,' said Ginny.

Unfortunately.

And it had just snowballed from then on.

'Percy brought Oliver over the summer after the two graduated,' said Ginny, 'and that was when the twins decided to include Percy in our protection, even if he was no longer at Hogwarts. Oliver on the other hand, overheard them one night when they were at the living room, and asked to help.'

Though, Oliver had never explained fully why he all of a sudden felt as though Hermione and Ginny were like the younger sisters he had never had. He had never shown such inclination before, but then…

'And after that incident close to Diagon Alley,' said Ginny, 'where the Muggle police were called and all of us nearly ended up being arrested, along with the boys who were heckling us, he ended up becoming quite protective over us.'

Yes. Yes.

Hermione could all too easily remember that. She had always thanked her stars that the only Weasleys there had been the twins, Lee, Percy, Oliver, Ron and Harry. It would have been ten times worse undoubtedly, at least in Hermione's mind, if there had been more.

Probably they would have all ended up arrested, especially if Charlie had brought his boyfriend Brian with him to meet the rest of the Weasley family all those years ago as he was supposed to. But something had come up, and so the ones who knew about Charlie's sexuality remained as only Percy, Oliver, Bill, Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur.

'Mione?' said Ginny.

Damn.

Her face was probably giving away exactly what Hermione was thinking.

'Ginny,' said Hermione, trying to fight against the urge to shout. 'Please, I know this. Oliver was the first one other than Lee to join in to 'protect' us. I know exactly how everyone joined.'

She was failing miserably at keeping this conversation from getting out of hand. She needed to, but she couldn't be reminded how the amount of people had increased as the months had passed. Of how she felt more and more constricted until she just wanted to scream.

She needed her space, and with so many trying to 'keep an eye on her'…

'Mione,' said Ginny, 'please let me explain this to you.'

Hermione shook her head.

'No,' said Hermione, 'I can't. I need to go home. I'll see you later, Ginny, I promise. I just…'

Merlin, she was breaking, right in front of Ginny. That would only make everything worse.

She had to get away.

'Mione,' said Ginny.

Hermione shook her head, jabbing the spoon further into the ice cream and nearly placing half of the first scoop into her mouth. As her lips closed over it, she sent Ginny a grin before pulling herself out of the chair. She would like to take the entire sundae with her, but that would be too dangerous. That would give Ginny the ammunition.

Or maybe Ginny already had it.

As Hermione threw the spoon back into the cup, Ginny reached over the table and grabbed her arm. Hermione closed her eyes.

Please don't, Ginny.

Hermione couldn't listen to it again.

'Mione,' said Ginny, 'we don't see you often enough. We miss you.'

Oh Ginny.

Hermione sighed.

'Oh Ginny,' she whispered, 'there is nothing wrong. I'm just a bit busy, that's all.'

She opened her eyes, flashing Ginny a smile and trying to ignore the fact that Ginny's face had fallen.

'Will you come on Thursday?' said Ginny softly.

Thursday? But that was…

'Ginny,' said Hermione, 'I never can come on a Thursday.'

It was a day she always ignored, unless it was her turn to be there before ten, because that was the day everyone began to arrive. That was when it was complete chaos, and Hermione-

'Please?' said Ginny.

What was it? What was bothering Ginny so much that she was trying to insist on Hermione arriving on that day?

And since when had Ginny been so unreadable for her?

Hermione sighed.

She just couldn't fight it.

'I'll be there on Thursday,' she said.

Ginny gave her own sigh.

No, that didn't seem to have been consoled Ginny in any way. If anything, Ginny looked even worse.

'You promise?' said Ginny.

What? What was bothering Ginny?

'Yes,' said Hermione, 'I promise.'

Ginny gave a nod.

What in Merlin's name? All of the Weasleys knew that when one of them gave a promise, then it was kept. None of them would dare break it when the War had-

'Good,' said Ginny. 'I'll tell the rest to expect you.'

Ginny gave Hermione another nod, and released her arm, allowing Hermione to step out of the restaurant and loose herself within the crowd. But even as she travelled further away, she felt as though Ginny's gaze was still on her.

And she couldn't stop herself from shivering.


	5. Chapter Five

Slamming the door shut, Hermione winced as she paused a few feet from the entrance to her apartment. All and all, it hadn't been the worse meeting between Ginny and herself, there were plenty that came to her mind of when she hadn't managed to keep a grip on her temper, ending up nearly screaming bloody murder at her best friend.

But it definitely didn't rank as one of the best either.

Hermione had broken down, nearly cried. All in front of Ginny.

And Ginny was going to go back to the rest of the Weasleys, Hermione had the flinching thought that Ginny would probably go straight to them, and report exactly what happened.

Word for word.

Ever single emotion Hermione had displayed.

And all of this would mean that one of the Weasleys was going to turn up on her doorstep, not allow her to say a word in edgeways and announce that they were going to have a 'talk'.

A 'talk'.

She went out of her way to avoid those talks, but now…

Hermione sighed.

It wasn't as if she couldn't understand their point of view. She could understand why they were so protective.

Merlin knew that if anyone had a good friend nearly burst into tears in front of them, said friend would try and do something about it, even if it was something as simple as telling their friend that 'they would be there if they were ever needed'.

But this was the Weasleys. They had to be different.

They had methods, but said methods usually made everything worse. And try as they did, the Weasleys just couldn't see why Hermione's temper rose to new heights every time they employed these methods.

The last problem Hermione needed was Bill starting up his 'visits' again. He would be back in the United Kingdom by now, he always arrived at the beginning of the week of the Gathering, and then would spend all of the days up to the Gathering, visiting his various family members.

Whether he had a girlfriend or not.

The Weasley Gatherings were only for Weasleys. It was rare, unless the relationship was serious, for the potential Partner to be brought. It was a big step to have the Partner meet the Weasleys, especially Penny.

That was one reason why she wouldn't bring Robert with her.

No.

She was getting ahead of herself.

There hadn't been an argument yet, and Bill had certainly not started his 'annoying' visits where he literally dragged her out of her apartment, shop or wherever she was so that he could spend some time with her. No, as long as Hermione could handle whatever the rest of the Weasleys threw at her in an attempt to try and figure out exactly why she had been so close to crying (the fact that it was because of her annoyance at how any potential relationships were interfered with would just make everything worse), then…

Hermione sighed.

She just had to prepare herself, and be ready for whichever Weasley had been decided upon to visit her. Hermione was guessing it would be Bill, as he just had the knack of being able to catch her off balance just enough that she couldn't get angry at him.

And the rest of the Weasleys knew it.

So, it would probably be Bill.

But, she needed to put that to the back of her mind, and carry on with the rest of the day as normal. There were still other jobs she needed to do before Robert…

Hermione closed her eyes.

Damn.

Robert.

He would be home soon, and before he did, she needed to gain control over herself again. She had to.

If Robert returned from work and he saw her like this… He would know that she had been rattled.

And quickly guess exactly who was responsible for it as well.

Robert was very direct when it came to certain subjects, especially on ones that made an impact on the two of them as a couple.

That was where the Weasleys fell.

Robert didn't like it when the people that he knew Hermione cared about, did something that made Hermione frustrated. He knew that the more time Hermione spent around the other Weasleys, the more…

Well, the more likely it was that Hermione would return in not the best of moods.

And so, he didn't like it when she brought up the subject of the Weasleys. He didn't like to see her crumble before his eyes.

She always tried to hide it from him, pull her hair down so that it would hide the signs on her face, but… He would know.

He would even know when she went as far as to place a Glamour over her skin so that the slight tinges of red wouldn't be seen.

And he knew all of this, without ever haven meeting them.

By the second date, after narrowly missing being 'found' by Brian, Hermione had finally braved the first conversation involving the wizard she might be interested in, and her 'family'. She had tried to gently warn him about what her 'family' might get up to, but…

But it had only taken a few months before he had actually seen what they could do to her. And he finally stopped joking over Hermione's annoyance of the protection her family put her through.

So he heeded her warning when she told him that she didn't want him to face them. She had thought that this would 'hurt' his male pride or something, but no.

No, he realised the truth behind it all and always disappeared as soon as he could upon realising that one of the Weasleys was at the front door of the apartment they shared. He would barely give them a glance before yelling over his shoulder that it was for her and closing the door again.

That had been a harder battle for him to understand.

The fact that if one of the Weasleys did come to the door, then they would expect to see her. It wouldn't matter if Robert was to mention that Hermione wasn't, the Weasley or Weasleys would insist on seeing her.

And so, after a few arguments over the entire matter, Robert had given in. Hermione managed to get Robert to realise that a Weasley or Weasleys always seemed to know when Hermione was home, she never dared to tell him that when she was feeling particularly paranoid, she felt that they probably had a Tracing Spell on her form, and so she had to talk to the Weasley or Weasleys at the door. They wouldn't leave otherwise.

At most, there had been a few words exchanged between Robert and the Weasley. Hermione had overheard some of these 'conversations', and most of those fully justified Hermione snapping at the Weasley or Weasleys at the door for the tone they used when talking to Robert.

Robert at least attempted to be polite when he met them in the beginning. Now he had just given up, and Hermione didn't blame him.

He had every right.

Though sometimes….

Hermione gently shook her head.

But now the Weasleys wanted to meet Robert properly. They wanted to know more about the wizard they met at her apartment door, undoubtedly to figure out more about the male who she was going out with. But did that mean they hadn't been able to dig anything up on Robert?

They already had the entire issue of how they believed that Robert controlled her life, of how she was the one who did all of the housework…

They were undoubtedly looking for something else to use against him. The various Contacts obviously hadn't come up with anything. Strange, as usually…

As usually, they could find out anything.

The War had insisted that all of them pick up that skill.

She had always sworn that she wouldn't place Robert into the situation of meeting the other Weasleys until both of them agreed to it. And neither of them were ready for that.

So, Robert couldn't go.

She would have to show up alone, even if that meant…

Hermione sighed.

What had she done to ever deserve this?

Who in Hell had decided that she should go through all of this?

She had managed to survive through her school years, until the War had started of course sending quite a few of the students into new lessons of learning how to fight back. And she had remained alive, suffering through various wounds of course as no Battle could be fought without some kind of repercussion, through the entire War.

She had even managed to graduate from Hogwarts, several years after she should have, of course. (She had been twenty-three).

And managed to keep out of most of The Ministry's affairs.

She had found herself the perfect job for herself. She didn't have to spend all of her time knee-deep in mud and peering out of dingy alleyways, waiting for movement or for some kind of signal.

She could spend her time, safe, in a small room, surrounded by comfort.

Hermione breathed deeply.

Yes, comfort.

And she had managed all of this, without whatever Deity or Deities that was Up There's help.

She had everything she could ever want, even the peace and quiet that some people travelled to the ends of the Earth for.

A small smile flitted over her face.

Yes, peace.

No more scuttling across shadowy areas in the hope of not being noticed.

No more glancing over her shoulder, in case someone or something had managed to creep close by.

No more pouring over old manuscripts in the hope that there might be a detail, a few words that give them a small hope so that what they all feared wouldn't come to pass.

And no more wondering if the next time she opened her eyes, would she learn that she had lost yet another dear friend to some unknown Mission.

Hermione sighed.

Yes, all of the chaos of War was over.

And Hermione had her peace, and her books.

And the life that a smile would easily flit across her face.

Yes.

Except…

What comfort was that?

Hermione's face fell.

Shit!

Why in Merlin's name was she trying to convince herself otherwise?

She missed it.

She missed it all.

She might have the peace and quiet she used to yearn for, but she had lost the thrill of adventuring out into the unknown with witches and wizards she trusted with all of her soul. The War may have ended, but there were still little escapades that could be undertaken that could bring the same kind of tingling of excitement.

Hermione knew that the younger Weasleys did.

And she no longer enjoyed late nights, where she stayed up with ones who had been through the same situations as her, and who could laugh about the good times, comfort each other for the sadder ones and so on. The nights were for a time of remembrance, and she missed those times.

Her life was so mundane.

None of the witches and wizards she now surrounded herself with as colleagues and friends knew any of the events she had gone through. They didn't know of her past, and Hermione knew that if she were to ever speak of it, they would just raise their eyebrows and their mouths would drop.

Not the reaction she would be given if she had the ones she completely trusted there.

But she had cut herself from most of the ones who had taken part in the War. She had retreated so far back that most of the ones who she had fought alongside, who she had researched alongside, barely saw her.

Though she knew that they still did inquire about her.

And it was all down to a decision that had been laid out before shortly after the War had ended, and she had chosen this path.

She had decided for her life to…

Hermione angrily shook her head.

No.

She had made her decision.

And she was keeping to it.

She may have lost the familiarity and comfort of her family; cut them as much as possible from her life, but she…

But she couldn't back down. If the Weasleys were even given the slightest of hints that she may allow them back in completely, they would take over her entire life again. And she would be left reeling.

She would end up back in the situation that had made her make this decision in the first place.

Or maybe 'made' was too harsh a word.

The antique, cuckoo clock above her head called out the hour from the living room/study off to her right, causing her to slowly step into the small room. Robert had once remarked that it could barely hold the two of them and the perch for his owl, never mind the fact that a couch, two bookshelves, two chairs and a table had been thrown in there as well. But for Hermione, it was perfect. It reminded her of how cramped a room always was whenever Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys were lounging in there.

And she wanted that in any home she lived in.

She didn't expect Robert to understand it though. She hadn't fully explained her past about the War to him, only mentioned that she had lost witches and wizards she was very close to in it and that she had been around during several Battles. So how could he?

This apartment had been a compromise between what the two of them wanted. Hermione had insisted that it was in the Muggle World and Robert wanted as less travelling time as possible. They had found those two 'needs' here, though Robert hadn't been happy about the living room that also had to serve as a study/library.

Or that one place where he would prefer having another bookcase was instead taken up by Hermione's cuckoo clock. It was one of her greatest and proudest objects she possessed, simply because her entire heart and soul had been poured into it. It had become her pet project when she was still tottering on the bridge between becoming a Fighter and losing her status as a student.

The Elders, their old Professors among them, had still been trying to keep them from the pure horror of the War.

But there had always been signs of how even the War wouldn't be able to tear the ties of friendship and love. Hermione had always known it was there, but there was one object that proved it to her, and before the War, it could only be found when she visited her adoptive family.

Before the War, she only saw it twice in the kitchen of The Burrow, as once the War had started Aunt Molly moved to the small apartment she shared with Uncle Arthur inside Hogwarts. And so during the Second War, Hermione could find the physical evidence of this love through the Weasley Family Clock there.

But whether it was during the War or after, once she had greeted any family members or friends everyone, Hermione had a little ritual where she would have to glance up to it and take note of the position of where all the other members were. She had to know exactly where they were.

And she knew the same could be said for the rest of the Weasleys.

After the fiasco of the Tri-Wizard Cup had finally ended, and the 'incident' involving Hermione, Ginny and a few males in a park in the Muggle side of London barely weeks into the summer, Hermione had journeyed down to The Burrow for the second time to learn that two more hands had been added to the clock. One was an indicator of where Harry was, and the other was herself.

And it hadn't even been Aunt Molly or Uncle Arthur who had been the ones to announce to her that she had been added to the family in the first place.

No, it had been Bill.

And with his what Hermione would soon realise was his usual quirkiness, Bill had nearly accosted her after she had greeted the last Weasley member. All Hermione had noticed before the blindfold had been placed over her eyes was that Fred's grey-blue eyes had lightened slightly before he had started laughing, and then everything had gone dark. The next sensation Hermione had felt was that Bill's long fingers wrapping around her arms before he had gently guided her into an unknown room.

Not for long though, as the sudden strong smell of the chicken she knew Aunt Molly was cooking for dinner helped her guess that she was in the kitchen.

But then the blindfold had been removed, and Bill had confused her further by leaning over her from behind, breathing into her ear, and muttering that she needed to guess what the 'surprise' was.

Even after she had gotten over the loss of sight, Hermione couldn't see what was different. Just like the last time Hermione had been there, there was the clutter of small pots, herbs drying over the window and pieces of crockery littered on any available space. There hadn't seemed to be anything different, though Hermione couldn't be sure.

The last time she had been here was for the weeks leading up the Quidditch World Cup, and most of that had been spent outside due to the insistence of Ron and Ginny. They have given up trying to get her to actually participate in their strange games, but that didn't mean that they wouldn't drag her outside so that at least she was reading her book out under the sky, or her homework.

But when she had twisted her neck behind her so that she could glance at Bill, all she had been given in return was that annoying –Haven't you guessed it yet?- grin from him. It was only years later that Hermione had figured out how to counter it.

But at that time, Hermione wasn't able to wrangle the answer out of him. Bill wouldn't even let her open her mouth. Every time she did he just gave her a nudge until finally he lost his need of teasing her and just gave her a shove. That hadn't improved her mood, but it was the smirk that did it.

It was at that moment that Hermione had her stroke of genius. It was something that she used against him freely later on, but until then she had never realised exactly how effective a threat they were.

Hermione threatened to set the twins on him.

It earned her a little hug, an unusual gesture at that time but one that Hermione would gratefully accept for the most part now, except when Bill was using it as a method to diffuse her temper. And then to make the entire situation ten times more confusing, Bill had used his eyes to indicate the pillar that divided the kitchen from the living room.

And there hung the Weasley Family Clock, one hand giving a little swish as it slipped from WORK, to TRAVELLING. And then mere seconds later began hovering between that and HOME.

'Percy's coming home,' she had said, a twist of surprise in her voice.

It was best to say that at that time, Percy was going through a bad patch. He was going through a bad period where he was questioning everything, especially his relationship with his family.

And stuck in the middle of all of this, though none of the Weasleys had known it, was that Percy had fallen for Penelope Clearwater.

It wasn't as if Percy had feared that his family wouldn't approve of Penelope. Merlin knew that Penelope had had this gift in helping Percy see the lighter side to things, and had been the one to push him in later years into getting the twins and Lee back with his own pranks. But, the ties between Percy and his family was so strained that Percy…

Hermione had never found out exactly what Percy was arguing about with his parents all those years ago. It was briefly mentioned during the War, and after it, but all of them respected Percy's privacy. If he didn't want to divulge it, then they wouldn't push.

But she had known that they were arguing. Ron had received a letter from Charlie, at the beginning of their fourth year. He hadn't been very forthcoming, though Hermione had noticed that it had been passed along to the twins and Ginny as soon as Ron could.

And what had scared her was how quiet Ron had gotten. His faults seemed to blow out of proportion, erupting out of nowhere and what Hermione fully blamed when Ron refused to believe that Harry hadn't put his name into the Goblet of Fire. But then Ron seemed to calm down, his temper didn't seem to be too bad, only for a few months later, Charlie and a few other Dragon Keepers had arrived in order to provide the dragons for the First Task.

Ron's bad behaviour reached new heights, especially after Charlie took Ron, the twins and Ginny aside several times.

And then Bill had arrived to be one of the outside supporters for Harry during the Third Task. Ron returning to his usual easy-going attitude evaporated all over again, and then…

But Ron, Ginny and the twins had never expanded on what was going on. Their friends had just watched as the four changed before their eyes, until…

Ron, Harry and herself had woken up in the Hospital Wing, Harry still covered in bandages from the injuries of the Third Task and the lights low. They could hear Madame Pomphrey in the background, and the soft voices of two people on the other side of the room. Hermione would never understand exactly why Ron all of a sudden decided that then was the perfect time to explain.

Maybe it was because they had nearly lost Harry.

Maybe it was because this time, some had died.

But it was at that moment that Ron had told them about the situation between Percy, and his parents. He told them that Percy, even though he had moved out of The Burrow and was living in a small apartment on his pay from The Ministry, still dropped in to see their parents. Only instead of 'chats', none of them had known at that time how to interpret Percy's conversations; the simple words were turning into full-blown fights.

And that on more than one occasion, Percy had walked out, slamming the door behind him, and leaving their mum in tears.

The last fight, Ron had said, was the worst of all, and now Bill feared that Percy was never going to return to The Burrow. That was the reason behind the little talk Bill had had with Ron, the twins and Ginny.

And so for the little hand of the Weasleys Family Clock to waver towards HOME with the picture of an exact replica of The Burrow on it, meant that maybe Percy and his parents were going to reconcile.

But all Bill had done was raise his eyebrow as he gently pushed her closer to the pillar and whispered into her ear, 'Look at Home.'

It was only then that Hermione had realised that instead of seven hands resting at HOME, there were eight. And that the eighth hand had her name scrolled on it.

She had never felt so loved at that moment, and as the War began to loom over them, Hermione realised she never wanted to lose it.

So as their fifth year cascaded around them, filled with numerous arguments as Ron, Harry and Hermione fought against the Professors for the right to take their rightful place in the War and bitter disappointments as more and more bad news travelled through the grapevines of the seemingly unbeatable Death Eater Army, Hermione had known that she had to do something that would take her mind off it all. She knew that she had to start a project that would give her the peace of mind she needed to keep arguing against the Professors.

Because the Professors' reasoning that Hermione, Harry and Ron were too young and needed to be sheltered from the War only made Hermione fear more for her friends and family she knew that were out there, fighting.

She had to have something that would tell her when they were all right.

She needed something that would tell her when they were resting.

Fighting.

Injured.

Alive.

Dead.

She had to know.

It was shortly after Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur had finally had to abandon The Burrow for their own safety, making a home instead in one of the many apartments that were situated inside Hogwarts for visitors that it had hit her. Harry, Ron and Hermione had volunteered to help Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur move the few belongings they had taken with them into the new apartment, when she had glanced up at the Weasley Family Clock that Arthur was gently hanging up on one of the walls inside their small living room.

The Weasley Family Clock, which had begun with only nine hands: Uncle Arthur, Aunt Molly, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny; now had Oliver Wood's, Hermione's, Harry's and Penelope's. Four new hands of witches and wizards that Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur had gladly welcomed into the family, even if Weasley wasn't their second name.

And Hermione had known that there would be more soon enough. In the last letter Charlie had sent, it seemed that he was finally going to join them at Hogwarts and he would be bringing a few others with him. And it sounded as though he might actually be dating one of them.

Aunt Molly always hoped for some kind of normalcy.

She had hoped through the entire War that every single Weasley, adopted or born to, would find their Partner.

Hermione had realised at that moment that making her own special clock to keep track of all the ones she cared for would give her the peace of mind she needed, and the drive to continue to fight the Professors in being allowed to be by the Fighters' side. And so she had pulled out as many books on the craft of clocks, sensors, tracking spells etc and hidden all of it inside the Room of Requirement, spending every available moment, from when she was still considered a student, to when she finally won the right to fight.

It may have taken her two years to finish her own version of the Weasley Family Clock, but she was quite proud of the fact that she had completed it, with the minimum amount of others knowing.

And it did what she needed it to do. She could finally sleep at night.

And since barely anyone knew that it existed, in the apartment she had shared with Ron, Harry and Neville during the War to the apartment she had shared with Ron and Harry after the War she always kept it hidden away, no one knew her fear. And she managed to keep an eye on the ones she grew to love so dearly.

Even once the War had finally ended, when it would have been thought that there was no more need for her to fear for their safety, she had kept it with her. It was always placed in a position of honour in every house she inhabited, though carefully tucked away so that it wouldn't catch the eye of any Weasley visiting.

Visiting.

Bill.

Hermione slightly shivered as her eyes flickered over the hands of the clock, registering, with some relief, where everyone else was.

Bill, Charlie and Brian were at HOGWARTS, undoubtedly either checking up on some of their belongings that they still kept there, much to the annoyance of McGonegall who had told them to clear all of it out years before, or else having a chat with one of the Elders. Merlin knew that if it was Hagrid the three were speaking to, none of them would return to whichever Weasley member had agreed to put them up until the Weasley Family Gathering started until much later.

But it also meant that Ginny hadn't spoken to either of them, as the three wouldn't be spending time at Hogwarts if they could be spreading the word to the other Weasleys that something was wrong with Hermione. Again.

Thank Merlin for that little favour.

Percy was at THE MINISTRY, undoubtedly trying to get along with the mountain of work he believed he had to get done even after all of these years of the other Weasleys interfering in order to prove otherwise. And none of this was made any easier due to the fact that Fudge still liked to poke his nose where it wasn't wanted.

Thank Merlin at least that Percy had changed Departments, and was now under a new Head who refused to allow the old Minister, who had 'resigned' several years into the War but had managed to retain some kind of high paying Ministry position, have any say in matters regarding that Department.

Not that Fudge didn't try to interfere. He still tried to 'pop in', as he liked to call it, to have a little 'chat' with Percy at least once a week. But the years of the War, and of Percy's own dealings with The Ministry meant that Percy had managed to build up a kind of immunity to all the 'suggestions' Fudge liked to put out in the open, in the hope that Percy might mess up and provide Fudge with new information that he could use against the Resistances.

Even after all of these years, Fudge still hadn't given up the grudge and he was less than happy with the fact that it had been because of the Resistances that the War had been brought to the public's attention in time for the War to be swayed to the side of the Light. If it hadn't, then…

But it didn't matter anyway. Fudge had been 'asked' to resign from his position of Prime Minister of the Wizarding World of the United Kingdom, and the Resistances had been given the boost they needed for the War to be won. To see that sudden arrival of those Aurors in Diagon Alley had…

Hermione's eyes instinctively glanced at the position of DIAGON ALLEY on her Family Clock, to see that Fred, George and Lee's hands were pointing to it. So, the three were obviously spending some social time in the area, instead of working.

It still left a few not so pleasant possibilities, as they could be just be checking up something at one of the various other shops that were owned by their Contacts, or else the three had settled in The Leaky Cauldron, to have another one of their 'discussions'.

Not a good situation.

Hermione could clearly remember what had happened the last time the three had been allowed to spend time together without at least one other Weasley to regulate them.

And if the three were in The Leaky Cauldron, then it especially didn't look good for her. Because for once, Alicia and Katie's hands weren't there as well, they were at WORK.

Damn it.

She really needed to try and find the time to fit in a position for MISCHIEF and PUB. It would be a good counter for the twins and Lee, especially when they were in some pub or other where the fumes of the alcohol, the general chatter of other drinkers and the sheer fact that they were all capable of spending hours there. And unfortunately the other Weasleys weren't unknown for getting into the same kind of trouble.

Which led her to search out where Ginny, Harry and Ron's hands were.

DIAGON ALLEY.

Harry and Ron must have finally gained some time off, finally managed to prove to their Supervisor that they deserved it, even after that little 'escapade' concerning the idiot kid who thought he was a future Servant. The two had calmly informed the rest of the Weasleys exactly what the so-called Servant had told them, though in Hermione's case, it had been through a Fire-Call Harry and Ron had insisted she take.

Hermione had tried to ignore the constant calling through her Fire, there was an extremely interesting book she was trying to re-read, but when they hadn't given up after three hours, interrupting her every fifteen minutes, Hermione had grabbed a quilt, wrapped herself around it in front of the fireplace, and let Ron and Harry talk. But it would be through extreme torture before she would admit exactly how much fun she had during that half an hour chat.

That was what she missed.

Hermione shook her head.

No, she was worrying about the fact that Harry and Ron had managed to secure a few hours off, early, and that they were spending those hours in Diagon Alley. So they were either causing mischief, with Fred, George and Lee, or else…

Could they have volunteered some time to work at the Triple Double V's? It wasn't unusual for one or more of the Weasleys to help out, Hermione had passed through Diagon Alley more than once to see a Weasley working inside Triple Double V's, and it would explain exactly why Hermione had run into Ginny…

Ginny?

Was that why Ginny had managed to 'run into' her? Had Ginny had a few free hours and volunteered to help out the twins and Lee so the three could have some time off just so that Ginny could…?

Had all of this been planned?


	6. Chapter Six

Merlin, she wouldn't put it past them.

And it would be so easy for them to arrange it all. Ginny worked flexible hours, it would be too easy for Ginny to arrange it so that she didn't have any appointments to get in the way of her being at Diagon Alley at a pre-approved time.

It would be much easier for Ginny, than for anyone else.

And not only because she had a more 'tolerable' schedule. Ginny had this knack of being able to find someone, Hermione had more than once compared it to how Bill always seemed to know exactly where Hermione was 'attempting' to hide out. The Weasleys had quickly learnt that if they wanted to find Hermione, they either had to send Bill, or Ginny.

And as Bill wasn't officially back in the United Kingdom yet, he would have only had enough time to see Charlie and anyone at Hogwarts, in particular Hagrid, that only left Ginny.

Damn it.

It just made her even more nervous about attending this Weasley Gathering. If the younger Weasleys felt that they had to go as far as sending Ginny after her, then…

The tapping of glass cut into those thoughts, sending them neatly back into little boxes where her mind would be able to find them again to use against her. And while Hermione certainly wasn't annoyed at being given some reprieve, it didn't mean that whatever was responsible for interrupting her would be any better.

Proven by the fact that when she looked out her window, she was confronted with the sight of two black and white owls.

Ah Hell.

It would be hard to ever miss those two owls, known collectively as Four and Twenty Blackbirds Baked in a Pie. One was thoughtfully called Four Blackbirds Baked in a Pie, and the other Twenty Blackbirds Baked in a Pie.

When Hermione had been told what the twins and Lee had decided to call their two owls, she had made a vow to never tell a Weasley a Muggle rhyme again. In particular, the twins and Lee.

At least with Brian she could hex him with the minimum amount of fuss. If Brian tried to protest, Charlie was prone to simply tell him that Brian deserved it.

She didn't get that same kind of understanding when it concerned Fred, George and Lee. Even when she argued that the three deserved it.

Or that, even if she _did _get the funny side of it all, it didn't mean that the three could then start bugging her for more Muggle stories and rhymes so that they could name other creatures in their care strange titles. The short-lived White Rabbit came all too easily to mind.

But Hermione had also vowed that she never wanted to ever see Four and Twenty Blackbirds again, not after what had happened the last time she had been 'visited' by the two owls. Those three had sworn that it was just a bit of fun, and at least it had made her laugh; Val had told them so over the phone when Charlie had called the bookshop the next day.

But Hermione hadn't seen it the same way.

It may have started as a bit of harmless fun, and it wouldn't have seemed to cause any trouble, but when she was at work wasn't the time for the three to prank her. All Hermione had been trying to do was push Four and Twenty Blackbirds, the shorter and easier name for the two owls, out of the front door, when her fingers had accidentally touched one of the owls.

And the effect had ben instantaneous. Her hair had all of a sudden turned black, curling into a high bun with blood red roses, thankfully without thorns, wrapped around it.

But Hermione had barely been able to admire herself, when the roses had started shooting sparks, with each ball of light turning into a petal that fell slowly to the ground around her. It was at that point that Val had Transfigured an object into a mirror to show Hermione what she looked like.

And Hermione had had to admit that at that point, it had made her smile.

She hadn't been able to stop herself from giving a little grin. And a few moments of laughter.

But it had all gone downhill moments later, when the very important client, who had been in the shop before the two owls had appeared, had started his very unmanly shouting. All Hermione could tell during those first few moments of yells was that the client wasn't impressed, until finally he seemed to make sense and Hermione learnt…

Hermione realised that the reason why the important client didn't see the funny side was because he had lost his only son very recently, and that he had surrounded his son's grave with rose bushes.

He had stormed out moments later.

But Val hadn't seen it as a great loss. She had thought that the entire incident was hilarious. And she hadn't cared that the famous wizard, who was a renowned collector of exotic information, had vowed to never come back to the shop again.

Val had replied, once the front door had slammed shut, that the wizard obviously needed to get a sense of humour. And then Val had given her that grin, and had asked Hermione did she know exactly which Weasley was responsible for this?

Val hadn't gotten to the point of being able to recognise every single one of the Weasley owls yet, or which one belonged to which yet.

Hermione had made sure to give Val their full names, if Val wanted to let herself get mixed with the twins and Lee then let her, their exact address of the shop, as some people still hadn't figured it out other than vague directions between Flortescue's and Flourish and Blott's, and volunteered to let Val use her own owl so that any letters were certain to reach them. No one just skirted around the edges when it concerned the owners of Triple Double V's, and Val would undoubtedly find that out the hard way.

But Val had just laughed, misinterpreting Hermione's intentions and said that she hadn't wanted to date any of the three. She hadn't then and probably still didn't know about the truth of the relationship between George and Lee. Fred was the only single one.

All Val said she wanted, was that that she wanted to pass on to those three that she was interested in purchasing some prank materials from them; to liven up a few future events. And that she wanted Hermione to go with her.

Hermione had flat out refused.

She had told Val to go by herself.

And passed on the address, but wouldn't go any further. And as far as Hermione knew, that had ended it.

She had never heard from Fred, George and Lee about Val stopping by.

Loud hoots from outside of the window to indicate that Four and Twenty Blackbirds were not pleased about being ignored. Like owners, like owls, as Hermione had always insisted.

'Don't give me that,' Hermione muttered, eyeing the two owls. 'I am not stupid.'

Four and Twenty Blackbirds gave another round of hoots before swooping away, taking a perch on the small, and nearly unusable empty window box, the flowers that had been growing in it had died two months ago and Hermione had forgotten to replace them with new ones, just outside the window. They swivelled their head back and forth, one of them always remembering to keep an eye on her as the other one fluffed its feathers.

'Oh,' Hermione said, 'and you think I can trust you?'

Those owls were always talking back. It was quite easy to interpret their movements for answers, just had to know what to look for.

And Hermione knew that those owls were just like their owners.

Another hoot.

Hermione sighed.

Blast!

The stupid owl was right. She didn't have enough time to throw every counter-curse she could think of the two owls to try and see exactly what spell the twins and Lee had put on them this time. She would just have to risk it.

And besides, how much longer did she want to keep this conversation going, especially when the last time Robert had walked in on her conversing with the two owls, she had received strange looks? Robert viewed it all as Hermione talking about her own problems, but had informed Hermione that he would rather if she spoke of all of this with another human being, instead of two owls.

Hermione hadn't been exactly sure how to respond to that, as Robert hadn't been there when the only creatures to bond with were the owl, or creature that was also forced to remain in a confined area. All Fighters had to have a creature with them that could carry a small written message with them, just in case. For Hermione it had been a small, white owl, Harry had sworn blind that it was a midget form of his own Hedwig, that could fit in her cloak pocket, and she had grown to speaking to it, telling Howler, Lee had named it, all of her worries and problems.

It was comforting, and eased some of her troubles during those harsher, lonelier days.

But Robert wouldn't understand that, and so Hermione had given a little shrug in response.

Bt it wasn't giving her the same satisfaction at the moment, and she needed to get rid of the two owls as soon as possible. And so with a flick of her hand, the window screeched open, allowing the two owls to fly in, doing their usual circuit around the room before each one settling on the owl perch. And without waiting for the signal, both owls held out their legs holding the letter.

Hermione sighed.

Why did she keep allowing herself into these situations? She had already done her penance for the day. She had had that conversation with Ginny, lost it in front of her best friend, ending up crying in front of Ginny. All of that was just going to end up with her on the receiving end of yet another Talk from the other Weasleys. And she had agreed to be at the Weasley Gathering from the day it began, something she had always made sure that she never did.

It was always easier for the rest of the Weasleys to coerce her into staying longer if they had her from the first day.

And now this.

She had allowed Four and Twenty Blackbirds into her living room, forcing herself into having to read what the letters said. She couldn't throw it away, the owls would report it back to the twins and Lee if she did.

Damn.

Damn.

Damn.

With a sigh, Hermione walked over to the owls, untying the parchment around one of the owl's legs before scooting back. She needed her space, especially from the owls as the creatures had a habit of taking note of every reaction she had to the letter she was reading. And she knew that somehow, the owls would relay this back to the twins and Lee.

Hermione didn't need to give the Weasleys more ammo against her.

And so she pulled off the polka-dot string, un-scrolled the parchment before raising it to her eyes. She made sure that it completely covered her face so that at least she had a better chance of keeping her immediate emotions from the owls. But that was going to be hard, as the first words that met her brown eyes were these:

-…Ginny is completely against the entire idea. Even with the offering of several 'Immunities', our dear little sister seems to believe that it wouldn't be in her best interest to 'help' us in our latest endeavour…-

Wrong one to begin with, obviously. And this one was all too easily recognisable as Fred's handwriting, which meant…

Damn.

That meant she only had half a chance that Lee had written the first third of the letter, usually what turned out to be the most important part of the entire long-winded explanation. The three had to be different in as many ways as possible, and something as simple as writing a letter was one of them.

Any letter the three wrote was always divided up between them.

This always meant that Hermione had to pray to what ever Deity or Deity Up There that most of the letter was either written by Fred, or Lee. George had this gift of such an unruly script that she rarely managed to understand without a little help of a Headache Cure and something soothing, such as hot chocolate or comfort food. It would have been thought that after all those years at Hogwarts, and with untold number of professors forced to read through his essays, that at least George would have learnt to make his handwriting legible.

But it wasn't to be.

Somehow, George had managed to fall through the cracks. He still wrote as though he was six years old, learning exactly how tall each letter should be, where there were silent letters within a word and how to make sure that his sentences made sense.

At least he had been forced to always read his part of the letters out loud.

The only reprieve she could hope for was that George's handwriting became so bad that Lee and Fred were forced to interfere; that the two had taken over George's part of the letter. But it was a very small chance, as it would take George's script to become particularly ineligible for the two to admit that no one else would be able to admit it.

And Hermione doubted that it would be one of those times.

Hermione carefully approached the owls again, untying the other parchment from the second owl before inching the bowl of water closer to the two owls. One of them gave her the softest of hoots before the two dipped their beaks into the water bowl, and hopefully ignoring her.

Hermione sank into the sofa, placing the second half of the letter next to her before carefully smoothing out what she hoped was the beginning, and sighing.

Someone truly Up There, hated her. Really, really hated her.

But she couldn't let that show, because the owls were watching. All she could do was hide her face and hope that her sighs didn't become too loud.

She had to pretend that this was just another letter, so that no one got any pleasure from this entire incident. She had to read this as if the writers weren't wizards who would on purpose add sparks that made her skin go strange colours or force her to wear the clothes she slept in, a tank top and loose cotton pants, for three days straight.

She just had to fool herself into thinking that none of that was a possibility for her, even though she knew she was lying to herself. The twins and Lee were never going to grow up, or start acting their ages.

No one would be able to stop them from acting immature, and neither would any solemn event.

Such as a wedding.

Or a proposal.

Proof of the mess the three caused when Charlie finally got enough courage to propose to his Partner, Brian. Charlie had even gone as far as to inform several of the younger Weasleys beforehand, he had needed their help in order to make the entire night magical, should have meant that nothing had gone wrong. But Fred, George and Lee had seen it otherwise.

They had decided to add their own flair to the evening.

The fact that no one else seemed to be angry as she was didn't count. The three had no right to force their own imprint onto the night.

No right at all.

And they certainly should have endured a harsher punishment, especially after the three had tried to protest that they couldn't allow such a 'perfect opportunity' be wasted.

Perfect opportunity.

Hermione gave a soft snort, but then a thought occurred to her.

That was what the letter might be for her, a perfect opportunity. She might be able to use this to her advantage.

If there was enough in this letter to give her ammo against the twins and Lee, then she would…

Maybe.

It might be enough to get her through the Gathering. It just might be enough.

She wouldn't leave the Weasley Gathering unscathed, but since she knew that Fred, George and Lee would be up to something… The three would be up to something; Weasley Gatherings were always perfect for their own kind of trouble.

And she had a few days in her favour, a few days before she would have to face those three. And as long as she used that time wisely, then she might be able to turn the tables and make sure the three left her alone.

And more importantly, leave the rest of the Weasleys alone.

There was something in the air, something that Ginny had hinted at when she had seen her earlier. For Merlin's sake, Ginny had begged Hermione to attend the Weasley Gathering on a Thursday instead of the usual Saturday.

Ginny had refused to explain exactly what it was, but whatever it was, it was important. And though the rest of the Weasleys always protested that Hermione was blind in the case of the twins and Lee, that she refused to believe that they had grown up in any way, even after the War, Hermione knew that the Weasley Gathering would be too much of a perfect possibility for them to miss.

Because that was how Fred, George and Lee reacted to harsh times. They had done this through the entire time they were all involved in the War, forcing laughter out of tired bodies and creatures who swore that the only time tears would spring from their eyes was when they were sad. They had always managed it, but this was different.

This Weasley Gathering needed to be handled with the softest of care, until after whatever was troubling Ginny, and Aunt Molly, was out in the open. And hopefully dealt with.

But in order for that to happen, Hermione would have to start her planning now. She had a few areas in her favour already, as the letter the twins and Lee had written to her, would be perfect in making sure that the three acted properly. The three could never stop themselves from hinting what they were up to, especially when it concerned her, and so maybe…

Maybe Hermione would be able to blackmail them.

It had worked before.

Hermione had blackmailed the three of them into good behaviour before. It may have been several years before, shortly after the War had finally ended, but Hermione knew that she could still do it.

And she could take any consequences that were thrown in her way afterwards, even if it meant that she was going to be given those disappointed looks from Bill, Ginny, Charlie and Aunt Molly.

So, the letter would nearly be a confession, enough for her hopefully to make the entire Weasley Gathering be smooth sailing. If she could counter whatever the twins and Lee were up to, then she could concentrate solely on what was worrying Ginny and Aunt Molly.

And probably those two weren't the only ones worrying.

None of them would need the twins and Lee causing more trouble.

So, that meant she needed to start, from today, to prepare herself for the experience. And, it also meant, that she would have to read the entirety of this letter. Even if it ended up giving her the worse headache she had ever had.

Because there could be some good out of all of this.

The entire time Hermione was at the Weasley Gathering, she needed to find out exactly what was going on before extracting herself. Before the twins and Lee lost control and did something stupid.

Ginny had already warned her that something was going on. Hermione needed to heed that warning, and so…

And so Hermione needed to spend precious time trying to figure out exactly what the three were up to, all from this letter.

She just wished she didn't have to, as the first part was all in George's handwriting. She could barely make out the first words, and it was only because she knew exactly how the three always started their letters to her that the first two words were _Dear Babe._

Their silly little nickname that only those three called her. Between the three of them they had a list of sweet nothings they liked to term her as, but their favourite, especially when writing a letter to her, was always Babe.

Enough.

She was just wasting precious time.

Read the damn letter.

_-Dear Babe,_

As you have once again managed to pass an entire week without being spotted by one or more of our little minions that we have spread across Diagon Alley in particular, and no Babe, we won't tell you where they are hidden so that they may remain anonymous, we believe that this letter will help us learn about everything you have gotten up to since the last time we saw you. And as promised, we will not ask any more of the event that happened the last time we met.-

It was nice to know that something had gotten through their very thick heads. Though, that was probably down to the fact that the punishment they had received from Hermione had convinced them that it was in their best interest to never speak or even think about it again, and to make good their promise. The screaming of the other Weasleys had certainly had nothing to do with it.

But they still should have known better than to do it in the first place.

-One of our best and brightest spies will have already visited you. We are quite sure that the hair will give it all away, and as these owls have been carefully coordinated to not arrive at your place until after you return, you have by now already been awarded with the pleasure of the company of our darling sister.-

What?

They had been the ones that had sent Ginny after her? But that didn't make any sense, that meant that the twins and Lee must know what was worrying Ginny and Aunt Molly.

Unless…

-You, our dear Babe, have been avoiding all instances where any of us and might see you and so we, in our usual, cute stubborn way, we no longer accept any further refusals on your part. And, as you have already proven that you will not allow us to gently encourage you back into the family's embraces, we will do our utmost to have you included in our daily routines, even if this means that a firm hand will be needed.-

What did that mean?

Were the three hinting that there was a good reason why they needed her deep within the Weasley family again? Did they know what was worrying Ginny and Aunt Molly?

Was Aunt Molly even worrying about the same thing as Ginny was? Ginny had never said, only admitted that Aunt Molly had wished that Hermione had married into the Weasley family.

What in Merlin's name was going on?

And exactly why did a 'firm hand' needed to be included in this? Was it simply on the part of getting Hermione back into the Weasley family after the last sting? Fred, George and Lee had actually managed to keep themselves from pulling any major pranks on her since the entire incident with her birthday, though…

There was the time when George had abducted her, trying to lock her into the apartment he shared with his twin and Lee. But Hermione had managed to take care of it all, even if she had ended up underneath Fred by the time Alicia and Lee had burst in.

Hermione could already feel the slight blush rise in her cheeks.

But that could hardly be called as a prank. That was just another incident when George went too far in order to get Hermione to be with the rest of the Weasleys family. And Fred certainly hadn't meant to trip her as she had made a mad dash for their backdoor.

Deep breath.

A deep, deep breath.

She needed to continue.

-Though you may have slight doubt about our ability about being firm, we have, with a bit of aid from our beloved older brothers, thought of a way that even you will not find disagreeable. Yes, we were warned severely on our original plan, and as such, a new one was thought up of.

_I am quite sure that you will find this to your liking, no?_

_Unfortunately in your case, our older brothers have made us promise to not speak, or to write of this new way of us taking a firm hand, and as such, you will not learn of it until you have graced The Burrow with your presence.-_

So Bill, Charlie and Brian knew of it, at least. That was, slightly comforting, but…

But that didn't mean that they were worried about the same thing. Bill, Charlie and Brian might simply be helping the twins and Lee get her back into the Weasley fold. They might not know…

Damn.

This was just too damn confusing.

She didn't know what the twins and Lee knew, and what they didn't.

She didn't know what Bill, Charlie and Brian knew either.

She didn't know anything.

She had to stop allowing her thoughts to run wild and just read the damn letter.

-It was decided earlier that the decision that you will visit The Burrow would be kept within the 'need to know'. That currently consists of myself, my lovely twin and Lee. Ginny knows as we needed her to be the one to find her, she still has the gift, as do Bill, Charlie and Brian. And that is due to their insistence that they are involved in what they term as 'your safety'.

It is at this point that Bill wishes for you to be informed that there will be no need for you to catch up on your advanced spells. He wishes to assure you that he, along with Charlie and Brian, will always be around in order to keep control of our movement.

He fails to agree that there will be no need for this, as we have tried to convince him that we would not dare to anger your beautiful soul. He seems to be harbouring this idea that you do not wish to be placed in what he views as a 'delicate situation' and as such, he believes that you will have an unlimited amount of warnings, and that it is in your right to decide on their punishments. -

Yes, that was Bill all right.

He knew that would be the only way to make sure that Hermione would come. He knew that he needed to promise Hermione that she would be given immunity, in order to get her back.

But that still didn't answer her question.

Did the five of them worry about exactly what was troubling Ginny?

-But even with what Bill quotes as 'needed intervention', you will be entering a festive and extremely interesting, even for you, time when you arrive at The Burrow. We have decided, in order to make sure that this visit is enjoyable, and to ensure that you will return, that there will be several events set up just for you pleasure.

_And do not worry Babe, we will make sure that these special plans just for you do not fall into anyone else's hands. As you well know, there are a few members who will be there who will wish to interfere for your own 'behalf'. Sadly, the knowledge that Bill and Charlie will be keeping 'an eye', as it is termed, will not lessen their fears.-_

None of it sounded as though anything was worrying them. It was as if they were simply carrying on with their usual attitude to cause complete and utter mayhem and…

No!

Just keep to the damn letter.

-How can they have such little faith in myself, Fred and Lee are unfounded. Your interests are always at the top of our list, as you well know, and with the added help of our three older brothers, Bill, Charlie and Brian (Oliver has decided, for the moment, to ignore any of the owls we have sent to him and we did try to include him after a brief discussion with Bill), there will be nothing that will hinder your long awaited return to The Burrow.-

Strange.

Usually it was part and parcel when Fred, George and Lee tried to include more than just the three of them in some crazy plan. If the three were trying for the older group, then it was Bill, Charlie and Brian. If the twins and Lee decided for the second eldest group, then it was Oliver _and _Percy.

They didn't try for Oliver, and not Percy.

What in Merlin's name was going on?

It had only been a month since she had seen the entirety of the Weasley family, during the last Weasley Gathering, and a week and a half since she had seen Harry, Ron and Penny. Exactly what could have happened since then?

And Harry and Ron, even if they did have Penny with them, would have hinted if there was something wrong.

It was just bloody perfect.

She doesn't see them just over a week, and everything goes to bleeding Hell.

Perfect.

Bloody perfect.

This had to be what Ginny had been hinting about. Something had gone completely wrong, and somehow Percy was involved in it all.

So that meant The Ministry, only…

Hermione would have heard something if it had been. She kept a close ear to what was happening in The Ministry, quite a bit of the time she would have the news on the radio echoing softly in the background when she was at work, and when she was in her apartment.

She should know, even if The Ministry were still keep a very strict hand on what was allowed to be broadcasted on the radio waves.

But if it was extremely important, than it would have been told to her while she was at work. More than once a Contact had slipped into the shop and dropped the news to her in the middle of what would seem to be a perfectly ordinary conversation.

But no one had approached her.

Damn it all.

Now she was beyond worried.

She needed to talk to someone, now!

It was at that point that she was awarded with a sharp hoot. Hermione turned her head so see that Four and Twenty Blackbirds were shifting from foot to foot, taking it in turns hoot at her.

Well, that was a possibility.

She could send them a letter back, demanding for them to tell her their news to her face, instead of continuing to try and read the letter. At least then she would have a better chance of figuring out exactly what the twins and Lee knew, and what they were trying to just hint about.

But then…

Was it wise to try and get information out of those three? They were well known in adoring it when someone thought they knew something, when they didn't. It meant that they could drive that said person up the wall, without ever having to say what it was.

Usually waited until the person was in near tears before admitting it too.

And Fred, George and Lee would love it if they could do that to Hermione. She had a better chance of getting something out of another Weasley, but who…?

She could try Bill, but that would undoubtedly drag Charlie and Brian into it.

Or Percy, but…

No.

No.

She needed to write to….

With a decisive nod, Hermione folded back up the parchments, ignoring the protesting hoots from Four and Twenty Blackbirds. Undoubtedly the twins and Lee had demanded that this would once again be another one of those times when they weren't allowed to let Hermione not read the entire letter, and so they were going to make nuisances of themselves until she did. But she had another task for them.

As her owl was already out, she was going to use the two of them to carry her letter to the Weasley she intended on getting the truth out of.

If she remembered correctly, there was some spare parchment at the top of the bookshelf to the right of the window and enough of it that she could make her demands perfectly clear to the intended recipient. Usually it didn't take much to convince someone to see her point of view, but Weasleys were tricky.

Sometimes it took a bit of a push to make them understand it was in their best interest to follow her way.

A few minutes later, and after finally managing to pull a lone quill from another shelf of the bookshelves, Hermione used the polka-dot string to tie it to one of the owls, and made shooing motions towards the owls. But, they were having none of it, and clicked their beaks back at her.

'I'm warning you,' Hermione said. 'You'll end up under one of my spells again. I'm not kidding.'

Still that damn blank stare.

'Out!' Hermione roared.

Hermione shifted her wand from the holster around her wrist, gave her fingers a flourish and a pale blue spell shot towards the owls. That seemed to be the warning they needed, as with a protesting hoot, the two owls took the air and soured out of the open window.

With a decisive nod, Hermione spelled the window shut again before returning her wand to its original place.

'That's that,' she muttered, grabbing the letter from Fred, George and Lee and heading towards the bedroom. She could hide the parchments in there.


	7. Chapter Seven

Blowing her hair out of her eyes, Hermione second-guessed her ability to do anything right today. She should have grabbed a scrunchie before she had even bothered to start the dinner, as the last thing she needed was more problems when her mind couldn't even keep on a single train of thought.

She had already nearly burned the lamb chops she was cooking especially for Robert, Hermione had chicken for herself, because all of a sudden her mind had decided to play the mean trick of scaring her with the possibility that the recipient to the owl might decide to pay a visit today. The spoon had managed to get itself into a nice spin as it had shot across the kitchen and crashed into the corresponding wall.

Merlin, sometimes she truly hated her brain. It seemed to delight in scaring the bloody bajeezus out of her.

Maybe she should have taken up Brian's offer to make up a t-shirt for her that read MY BRAIN'S INSANE. WHAT'S YOUR EXCUSE?

Or maybe not.

Hermione hurriedly shook her head.

No, the food.

Pay attention to the food cooking.

Right, so the pasta was nearly soft, and the lamb was cooking nicely in the oven. Her chicken was sizzling in the frying pan, already covered in a lovely Mediterranean sauce, and the peas were cooking in the small boiling pot. The potatoes just needed to be mashed, so…

She could try and grab a scrunchie now, even if she would be losing valuable time.

Hermione sighed.

It might calm her down a bit.

Letting the wooden spoon fall back into the frying pan, with drops of the sauce spitting out, Hermione grabbed her hair in an attempt to pull it into a high ponytail. It was one of the few hairstyles that actually would keep the trails of hair out of her eyes.

And she knew this for a fact.

Most of the Weasleys had ended up stuck at Hogwarts after a particularly nasty encounter with some Servants, and since the Elders had decided that they should keep their movements to a minimum, they had ended up in restricted to their own Quarters. Hermione had curled herself up on one of the couches of Bill, Charlie and Brian's Quarters, re-reading her favourite book 'Alice in Wonderland' when Fred had suddenly grabbed her from behind.

All of a sudden Hermione had found herself in Fred's lap, with Fred playing around with her hair. She had only made the minimal amount of fuss, as Fred had assured her that he wasn't going to try and interrupt her reading, and so during the next three hours, Fred had tried a variety of hairstyles on her.

And he was the one who discovered that only a high ponytail or bun worked, with the minimum amount of wisps of hair escaping, along with a half ponytail or half braid. A full braid didn't, as within an hour her hair was all over the place.

Now all she had to do was find something that could keep her hair up.

Why did something that should be so simple, be so difficult?

Stepping into the small hallway that divided the apartment into two separate sections: one being the entertaining area, except for when it was just them, and the living quarters; Hermione rummaged through a small chest of drawers just before her own bedroom. It was packed full with the usual nonsense articles, item that truly did not need to be there, but ones that he insisted were kept somewhere in the house.

But every now and then, there would be something useful in there, such as a bobble.

And there was one. Pushing aside a small ball of twine, all habits died hard, Hermione pulled out a green scrunchie and wrestled it into her hair, which was still untameable. Even after all of these years, the various talks and forced 'makeovers' from the other girls, and allowing her hair to lengthen, it still caused her as much trouble as it did when she was a student.

The only difference was now she knew what hairstyles would work, without the need of special additives and creams.

And as Hermione gave her head a shake to check if the ponytail would hold, she didn't need for it to suddenly give when she was trying to cook again, there was the unmistakable sound of a key being turned. Hermione's eyes turned to the door to see the top lock tip to the right before it creaked open.

And the only one with a key was…

_What in Merlin's name is he doing home early? _Hermione thought as she hurriedly closed the drawer.

And nothing was even ready.

For Merlin's sake, the apartment hadn't been given a quick cleaning, she meant to do it once the dinner was finished and under the Warming Spell and…

Shit.

The dinner wasn't even finished!

And Robert wouldn't have had a good day today, that was why Hermione was cooking him lamb chops. He had told her this morning, just before he had left the apartment for work that he had several harsh meetings today. And when he had such meetings, it meant that he would undoubtedly miss lunch as he would be too nervous and stressed to eat.

He would need to eat a big dinner, not have to wait.

Damn.

'Hermione!' Robert called from the front door, throwing his keys into the small bowl by the front door and followed by a thump as he allowed the bags he needed for work to land on the floor. 'Honey? I'm home!'

That sounded as if Robert was returning with more bags than what he had left the apartment with.

Even worse.

Shit!

Taking a deep breath, Hermione quickly pushed as much of her hair as possible flat against her head before throwing a Watching Charm over the food cooking and quickly scurrying up to Robert.

And as always, upon being within reaching distance of Robert, Hermione was forced to go onto the tips of her toes to kiss his pouting lips. After, of course, she had moved the three locks of brown hair on either side of his thin face before giving him the kiss and being rewarded with the lightening of his blue eyes.

'Rob,' she said as he leant down to give her better access to his lips.

'What?' he said, tilting his head, 'no Honey Bear?'

Hermione's mouth twitched.

Maybe his day hadn't been that bad after all. Maybe everything that he had worried about going wrong hadn't, and he had been spared having an argument with his boss. Not being able to eat lunch always made Robert cranky.

'Thought it was agreed that those words were out,' said Hermione, 'along with the promise that pizza would never be ordered to this apartment.'

Hermione always got her fill of pizza whenever she visited one of the Weasleys, as despite the fact that all of the Weasleys were well versed in being able to cook, something that had been insisted upon, usually they ended up ordering in. And pizza seemed to be a favourite.

'Hm,' said Robert, biting his bottom lip as he glanced at her side-ways, 'too true. So, what's for dinner?'

'Not pizza,' said Hermione, moving back to the kitchen so that she could pretend that she hadn't noticed that he was biting his bottom lip, a sure sign that not all was well, 'but your favourite.'

Maybe she was just pulling it out of proportion. Robert biting his lip didn't always mean that he was in a bad mood. It could mean other things.

Yes, maybe it would go her way for once. Maybe Robert was in enough of a good mood that he wouldn't realise that the entire apartment was in a state or that his supper wasn't ready yet.

'Can't wait,' said Robert, giving his robes a shake. 'I'll be at the table, ready and waiting for your delicious meal once I've changed out of my work clothes.'

Or maybe not.

How was it that everyone else seemed to make keeping home look so easy? Even the twins and Lee, three males who placed most of their time either in their business and pranks, or else their family, managed to keep their apartment tidy. But Hermione, on the other hand, couldn't do the simplest of tasks.

She couldn't ease Robert's day by having dinner ready for him before he returned from work, or the apartment tidy enough that he could just relax. When the apartment was out of place, Robert couldn't sit still.

'Uh,' said Hermione, 'dinner is going to be a bit late tonight.'

She swallowed.

It wouldn't take long for Robert to realise that the apartment needed to be cleaned.

Damn.

Damn.

Today wasn't going to be one of her good days. Someone Up There really, really hated her.

'Late?' said Robert.

Hermione couldn't allow herself to turn around. She couldn't let herself see the look of annoyance that would have filled his face at the prospect of dinner not being before him on time.

Oh Merlin, she hated herself.

'Yes,' said Hermione.

'You didn't manage to leave work on time?' said Robert, before giving a slight sigh. 'Merlin Hermione, I told you that you need to have Val stay late and do the extra deliveries if there are more than you can handle. She needs to do her fair share. And just because Val is on the Floor this week, that doesn't mean she can't do deliveries.'

'I did,' said Hermione, stepping back into the kitchen. 'We both left shortly after we closed shop.'

She winced as she heard Robert follow behind her.

'Then…?' said Robert.

Her body felt as though it was on a spring. Her muscles were screaming at her to react at having someone step so close into her personal space, even if it was her boyfriend behind her.

Her instinct was to push him away.

But this was Robert.

Not a stranger.

'Slightly delayed,' said Hermione, giving a wave of her wand to get rid of the Watching Charm so that she could test the sides of the lamb chops inside the oven.

'Delayed?' said Robert.

Swallowing, Hermione made her head give a little nod.

She could explain exactly what the delay had been, but that would only cause trouble. That would bring the Weasleys into the conversation, and irritate Robert even further.

And then Hermione would lose her temper because Robert still couldn't completely understand her relationship with the Weasleys.

She didn't need that.

And neither did Robert.

But then, there was a knock on the door.

Hermione's head swung in an effort to glance at the front door, even though she knew that it would be near impossible for her to get any clear view of it at all, especially as Robert was blocking it. But still, the interruption was more than welcome.

Unless of course…

Robert sighed softly.

'I'll get it,' he said.

Hermione's shoulders hunched as she heard him walk back into the hallway.

It was only then she allowed herself to sigh.

Oh Merlin was she going to regret getting up this morning.

'Oh, it's you,' said the voice of Robert from the hallway.

Was _anything _going to go right today?

She couldn't hear whoever was at the door's reply, but the next voice she heard was called as Robert strolled past the entranceway to the kitchen.

'Hermione, it's for you.'

With a sigh, Hermione Cast another Watching Charm back on the food. Robert was going to forget about it, again and so if there was any chance of saving dinner, it was going to have to be her.

Undoubtedly he was now going to spend the rest of the night in a sulk.

Shit.

Walking down the hall, Hermione noticed that Robert had already disappeared into their bedroom. And closed the front door.

That wasn't good.

And what she was greeted with when she opened the door just proved that. For there, standing on the other side, leaning against the wall as if he was meant to be there, was someone who she got along with just as well as any other Weasley, but was known for causing friction among the others who called themselves her friends and family.

The Weasleys had learnt to know exactly when he was actually up to no good, and not to take his demeanour into any account. Sometimes, he just liked to use the image he portrayed as a way to irritate the rest of the Weasleys, proven by the fact that he didn't bother to change his image, even if his name had been smeared by the time the War had ended.

Very few Malfoys had ended up being thought of anything but Dark, Draco was only one of them.

Even after all of these years, his silver-gold hair had yet to mellow in any way, and he had even allowed it to grow long enough so that he could tie it into a ponytail to lie against his neck. Not as long as his so-called father's, but enough that it made a statement.

And then there were his blue eyes that still could hold that cold glare in them. It was only people he was close to, the very small group of creatures as well, who knew whether he was truly angry or not.

But he still managed to fool them, especially when he was feeling mischievous. Sometimes they had to completely depend on Ginny to know when he was giving them the run around the Quidditch paddock again, one of Oliver's strange sayings, and that was usually only after she had slapped him.

Of course, none of this was helped along with the fact that he now had a long scar that ran right across his left eye. It had nearly cost Draco his eye, but the Healers had managed to save it in time. But it had given him a severe look.

It was enough to make most of the public to scurry away whenever they saw him.

And it also didn't help that he was able to tower over almost anyone, especially her.

'Good to see you, Mione,' he said.

He didn't even bother straightening up. He simply glanced at her with his head cocked to the side, forcing Hermione to be the one to have to step out of the front door.

She couldn't let Robert hear what they were going to discuss.

'Draco,' Hermione said, giving a little shiver as she felt a breeze brush past her.

Undoubtedly someone had decided to 'forget' to close the main door to the apartment complex and was thus treating all of its occupants to the drafts.

It was also proving to Hermione that she needed to strengthen herself. She was shivering at a slight breeze for Merlin's sake.

'And to what?' Hermione continued, 'do I owe this undoubted pleasure?'

'Ah,' said Draco, raising one of his exquisite eyebrows, 'so now this is considered a pleasure? Did I miss something?'

Hermione felt her mouth twitch.

Sometimes she truly wondered if there had every been a point in becoming an acquaintance of him. It wasn't as if it did her any good, as more than once Draco had proved that he wasn't above pissing her off just as much as the rest of the Weasleys males did. Just to do it of course.

There rarely seemed to be a point of it.

But somehow…

'Just answer the question,' aid Hermione, crossing her arms across her chest.

Draco had one point in his favour. He was lucky enough to learn early on that it was best not to beat around the bush like the rest of them did. He had certainly picked it up quicker than any of the rest had, and so he knew that when Hermione asked a question, it was best to actually do so.

It had only taken him being punished a few times after invoking her anger to realise that it was for the best, even if he was still proud.

'I believe that it was in my best interest,' said Draco, 'to find you before the entire plan was unfolded before your very eyes.'

The entire plan?

Oh Merlin help her, there couldn't be another plan.

'Please tell me that this is the one that will begin on Friday,' said Hermione, 'and nothing else.'

Unless of course, Ginny had found the other Weasleys by now and told them that she would be present from Thursday onwards. Except, by the sound of it, they wanted as few people as possible to know that she was arriving early.

But she still couldn't handle yet another plan in the making.

'So it was brought to your attention?' said Draco. 'And here I was led to believe that the twins and Lee were adamant that you were not to be informed of it until it was too late for you to back out. Well, either you have become sneakier in your ways of finding out what the other Weasleys are up to, without them knowing, or else one of them went behind the others' back and told you. Tell me, do I receive a Little Extra if I guess correctly?'

Little Extra. There had been no Little Extra in her possession since the end of the War.

For a reason.

There was no need for extra goodies, for objects that she could barter or trade once the War had ended because she hadn't been involved in the Clean-Up. When the War had finally been declared over, Hermione had thrown herself into all matters concerning research, and so had very little to do with grouping up the remaining Servants.

But that was how she had wanted it, after the horror of the War.

'I do not hide anything that might count as your Little Extra on my person or any place where I might frequent,' said Hermione, 'as I have told you before, and the time before that. Need I go on, or has your little brain managed to finally catch onto the simple concept now?'

But all she received was a smirk.

'Ah,' said Draco, 'so I should have voiced that from the very beginning. You were approached.'

What?

Why was he teasing her as if he didn't know?

Why was he pissing her off when he knew-?

Deep breath, Hermione.

Deep breath.

There.

That's it.

'I am not telling you who it was,' said Hermione.

Because she wasn't going to continue on this stupid game. Because that's all it was, a stupid game.

'I am not interested in who told you,' said Draco.

What?

Hermione narrowed her eyes.

No.

She couldn't have.

'She told you,' Hermione growled.

'Why else do you think I am here?' said Draco.

She was going to kill Ginny the next time she saw her. Hermione had specifically asked Ginny to come over to explain exactly what was going on, not send her Partner to do it for her.

Blasted woman!

'Obviously not for my company,' Hermione muttered.

'You have told each of us more than once that you do not want our company,' said Draco.

'For a reason,' said Hermione.

'So you tell us,' said Draco.

All right, that was it.

She wasn't going to just kill Ginny. Oh no, she was going to…

Why did the Weasleys refuse to give up on the notion that she was done with that life? Had the fact that her decision to no longer have the entanglements that surrounded their life not been enough of a clue? Should she have pulled out the shadow puppets?

How about the fact that she had opened up a bookshop, one that she on purpose had very little to do with that side of Life, though it did sometimes still manage to slip itself in? Or the fact that they knew that it was her dream, long before the War had become a reality, but had also cut her from that kind of Life.

'My dear Mione, even you must realise that this does not mean that you will left out from the family,' said Draco. 'They do seem to have this gift in being able to rope you in, never letting you go, don't they? And your hand still remains a part of the Family Clock, one that Aunt Molly glances at whenever she can to check on you.'

She knew that Draco caught her sigh. She couldn't very well hide it from him anyway.

So there was no point in trying.

And besides, it was the lesser of evils.

'I know,' said Hermione.

'Along with the rest of them, of course,' said Draco, glancing beyond her as if there was something interesting there.

Draco still had slight problems expressing emotions, not that Hermione would blame him. He had spent most of his childhood being taught how to repress them, and during the War he had been forced to keep them even closer in.

It was only recently that Draco had learnt…

Wait a minute.

'Rest of them?' said Hermione.

What in Merlin's name was he hinting about? Surely the rest of the Weasleys hadn't gone as far as to place Watching Spells on her because they didn't have full access to the Weasley Family Clock? That would be-

'When is the last time you have visited any of their homes?' said Draco.

Not even the slightest glance her way. He kept his eyes over her shoulder, unfocused.

What in Merlin's name was he hiding?

Was everyone hiding something now?

'Their homes?' said Hermione.

'You have visited our homes more often than any of us have been inside yours,' said Draco. 'And of course, it can not be forgotten that our visits usually constitute nothing more than us standing in your doorway, trying to convince you to let us rather than us actually seeing your home.'

And exactly why was this being brought up again? Hermione had already explained to them, usually resorting to the simplest words she could possibly think of, to explain exactly why she wouldn't. It wasn't only to protect the small hints she had around her home that showed how worried she was about the other Weasleys, or the fact that she was worried about when the Weasleys would eventually meet Robert.

No, her home, even though she tried to hide most of it, was a glance into the real her. The War had forced her to hide most of who she was, it was kept her safe, kept anyone from knowing how to really hurt her, and even after all of these years, she was still loathe to show that part of her.

Even if it was only to the Weasleys.

It was hard enough for her to allow them to linger around her doorway. There were too many clues that could be ascertained just by looking into her hallway, she tried, Merlin knew that she tried to keep her hallway from giving anything away, but still…

But she had to give them that, even if she did try to close her front door as soon as possible after pushing her way into the corridor.

'I believe that I was in Ron and Harry's apartment three weeks ago,' said Hermione, trying to keep her voice firm.

The last time she had seen them was a week and a half ago, when they had appeared out of nowhere with Penny by their side. Hermione couldn't very well refuse, not when Penny had, immediately upon seeing her, launched a long one-sided conversation about how the twins and Lee had brought a large bag of M&M's ™ and spent hours with her dividing up the various colours, each one allocated its own bowl, the last time they had visited The Burrow. Hermione couldn't very well ignore Penny, and so…

It had taken Hermione three hours before she could extract herself from them.

Draco gave a little sniff.

'You were at Ron and Harry's apartment three months ago,' he said, 'only after we managed to convince you to allow yourself to be dragged out of your home. This One didn't seem to have such a prominent spot in your life at that point.'

Hermione hissed through her clenched teeth.

How dare he!

After everything he had gone through, Hermione would have thought that she would earn herself a bit of sympathy from Draco, but she obviously had blinded herself of the little fact that Draco had been just as outspoken about the rest of her boyfriends. It had been Draco, after all, who had been the one to dig up that little interesting titbit about Sam Reap.

Hermione blamed the extra Contacts Draco made with his job.

'His name is Robert,' Hermione said, 'as you well know.'

She knew that Draco had used his Contacts to try and dig up dirt on Robert. She had actually received a little warning from one of them several days after Draco had started making his first inquiries. Not because the Contact approved of Robert any more than Draco or the rest of the Weasleys did, but simply because the Contact, Ernie McMillan, didn't want to be part of the rampage when the Weasleys went too far.

She had been very close to Cursing them beyond recognition for that, never mind the fact it would have earned her a stern talking from Aunt Molly, Uncle Arthur, the Elders and in particular, the returning professors to Hogwarts. All were still extremely protective over the students turned Fighters, especially when there was an argument brewing among those old students.

McGonegall had threatened to pull Hermione into a teaching position if she caused as much damage as she did the last time.

'He's not worth it,' said Draco, his grey eyes snapping onto hers.

She was being given the full Draco Malfoy stare, but it didn't affect her anymore, even if he had picked up a few of the techniques of The Old One. Hermione had had to endure it during the earlier years of the War, specifically from The Old One, and just as her body had grown an immunity to certain Dark Curses, the same could be said about that stare.

She wasn't going to suddenly agree with Draco.

'I do not need you to join in the Hate Hermione's Boyfriends Club!' said Hermione. 'None of you have even ever met him, other than a few glances at him when he answers the door, and yet the lot of you love making instant decisions to hate anyone I like!'

'What other decision should we be making?' said Draco, 'when we have yet to meet him?'

'How about make none until you do?' Hermione said.

'Mione,' said Draco, 'he's another one of them that isn't worth it.'

'Draco!'

'I was a Slytherin, Mione. I know when there are people around us who are barely worth the air they breathe,' said Draco. 'And he is one of them.'

'No, he is not!' said Hermione. 'You are just slotting him in with the rest of the other boyfriends.'

'From what little we know,' began Draco.

'From what little you have dug up without doing what is proper,' said Hermione.

'And what would that be, for you?' said Draco.

'To leave him alone until the appropriate time,' said Hermione.

Her eyes were flashing, and the ease Draco had portrayed from the beginning had disappeared. His entire body was tense, his eyes narrowed as he glared down at Hermione. Between the two of them, they were moments from…

'It's called keeping an eye on you, Mione,' said Draco.

There it was, something that he usually kept hidden, even from the other Weasleys. In fact, the only time Hermione ever heard it lingering in his voice was when he was talking to Hermione or Ginny. Somehow…

Hermione had somehow managed to find herself adopted by Draco as well.

How in Merlin's name did she manage all of this? She had been born as the only daughter, she had had an older brother who had showed no sign of a magical ability but he had disappeared the same time…

No.

No.

She couldn't let that emotion encroach over her anger. If she did, then she would lose this argument against Draco and…

Interfering, busybody family members!

'The lot of you do more than just keep an eye on me, Draco,' said Hermione, 'as you well know!'

And there it was, this ability that everyone within the Weasley family seemed to have, other than Hermione, of being able to suddenly switch from one mood to the other. Moments before, Draco had been in enough of a temper to be pulled into yet another argument about Hermione and her boyfriends, only he had…

'So the decision had been made,' said Draco, his eyes returning to the space beyond her right shoulder as his mouth gave a little twitch, 'you were informed. Hm, so they did change their plan.'

But Hermione couldn't.

Hermione couldn't just switch her emotion just like that.

She was still seething.

Hermione growled.

'And exactly how does this involve Bill, Charlie and Brian?' she muttered.

She didn't expect any kind of answer from him. Draco was obviously involved in this somehow. That made the entire issue even more confusing, as exactly why would it be kept from Percy, but not Draco?

Draco, even though the rest of the Weasleys accepted him, was still not kept in the thick of the Weasleys as everyone knew that if something was told to Draco, then it would undoubtedly be leaked to Ginny. And the twins and Lee knew better than to let Ginny know, as that would lead to Hermione finding out.

And the female Weasleys were a formidable group to face if they disagreed with something the males were up to.

'I was there,' said Draco.

What?

So Bill, Charlie, Brian, Fred, George, Lee, Draco and Ginny knew that something was going on, but no one else? Oliver because he decided to keep out of it, a first as usually Oliver was in the thick of things, and Percy hadn't even been approached. There was no mention of Ron and Harry, or Alicia and Katie…

There was a Weasley Meeting missing all of them?

That hadn't happened since…

Wait a minute…

'And an owl was sent to you,' added Draco.

The last owl, other than Four and Twenty Blackbirds Baked in a Pie, sent to her had been-

'You expect me to let _that owl_ into my home?' Hermione hissed.

That owl was vindictive. It was ten times worse than Four and Twenty Blackbirds, and the only reason Hermione allowed those two owls into her apartment was because of the punishment she received if she didn't. If those two owls returned with the letter they had sent to her not read, then Fred, George and Lee had decided that they then had the right to visit her apartment and deliver the owl that way. And that was ten times worse for Hermione.

So she let Four and Twenty Blackbirds in.

'You need to get over this disdain for Chatter,' said Draco.

And there it was, that unmistakable hint of humour at all of Hermione's past incidents involving that owl.

It always made the Weasleys bloody…

'That owl is owned by the least disagreeable member of the Weasley family,' Hermione hissed.

'Our niece,' cut in Draco.

Hermione glared at him.

'And yet it delights in making my life miserable whenever Penny sends a letter to me,' she said.

'It's an owl, Mione,' said Draco.

Hermione snorted.


	8. Chapter Eight

'If you had allowed Chatter in,' said Draco, 'you would have been informed about the Meeting.'

Let Chatter in?

Was Draco losing what little sanity Hermione had always granted Draco of possessing?

Chatter may belong to the least disagreeable member of the entire Weasley family, but it didn't mean that the owl contained her Mistresses' sweet nature. The only reason Hermione, and the other Weasleys, used Chatter was because Penny was always more than happy to lend her owl out to whichever Weasley was in need of it, and keep the secret, (Penny at least didn't try to blackmail the Weasley who wanted the help, unlike others who wouldn't be mentioned). And there was also the little matter that anyone who saw Chatter at their window, would always let the owl in.

None of them would dare refuse an owl from Penny.

But, this time, when Hermione had realised that it was Chatter who was hovering outside of her window, she had had a bad feeling. Something was telling her that this was one letter that she didn't want, and so she had refused to open the window, much to the frustration of Chatter.

It had been a risk. It very well could have been important information about the other Weasleys being sent by Penny, but that was such a small chance. That would have given her a bad feeling but as such matters were only ever distributed by the other Weasleys, and so…

So, she had refused Chatter, and now was being told that she had done the right thing. She didn't want to know about the Meeting, because if she knew about it, then somehow, as they always did, the Weasleys would know.

And then she couldn't claim innocence about not partaking in the Meeting.

A Meeting that would be full of…

'I have already told all of you that I don't want to take any part in those nonsense Meetings,' said Hermione.

But they would never listen, even though they knew that she had some ground to stand on, that indeed, they couldn't argue that the discussions didn't end up becoming yet another nonsense conversation between the Weasleys. Ones that would turn to the most trivial of issues and led to the ganging up on one or more over something that had been argued till death before.

And when Hermione was there, it usually got turned on her.

But to the Weasleys, these Meetings were important. They were needed time spent together to argue over the issues that needed to be raised, even if they had already been talked over numerous times before.

And they wouldn't listen to her protests even further, even if they had had to admit that they sometimes did become waste of time.

That was why she had refused to go to the last few, deciding that she had better plans than to have to deal with the possessiveness and thick-headedness of the other Weasleys. Any of the –talks- she had been forced to endure because of it…

Well, she had taken it with as much grace as she could imagine.

'And you know very well,' said Draco, 'that it is impossible. For any of us.'

True. Hermione could refuse to go to these Meetings, or at least a few of them, but in the end, somehow, the rest of the Weasleys would 'convince' her to go again. Until she managed to worm her way out of it.

But she wasn't going to admit that.

Even if she did know that Draco already had that figured out.

That look in his eyes proved it.

Why couldn't anything just be a little bit easy?

And why did this one have to involve Draco?

Narrowing her eyes, Hermione stepped further into the hallway, forcing Draco further away from the apartment's doorway. Slight safety, though she certainly didn't have to worry about Robert. He wouldn't be leaving the apartment, but…

Draco had just sounded like Him, and she didn't want Robert to hear about that part of her life.

'Don't invoke Him,' Hermione softly growled.

Enough of her time had been wasted with That Old One when she had been younger. The Old One who liked to pick up subjects that He knew she didn't want to speak about, or learn, and lecture on and on to her about the importance of said subject when she could be spending her time doing some useful.

Anything would better than being stuck in that Office, mind wandering as That Old One tried to impart useless information.

Blasted Old One, still managed to impart his knowledge even after he had Passed On. Managed to have his characteristics adopted by everyone she knew and cared for.

Couldn't escape him, even after all of these years.

'We all came away with a part of Him in us,' said Draco.

Yes.

Wasn't that the truth.

Unfortunately.

'Even you,' added Draco, slyly keeping his eyes away from her. 'Out of the three, you were the one who built up the hard shell, with half-answers and unreadable eyes.'

Merlin damn it, she hadn't been able not to. It was the only way she had been able to survive the War, even if it had meant that she…

Hermione forced herself to bite her bottom lip, giving up any attempt to not show Draco that she was upset about the mention of The Old One. Futile anyway, as Draco knew that any conversation concerning The Old One annoyed her, proof by the various other times The Old One had been brought up.

Yet he still…

No.

It was more important that she didn't let this line of thought continue.

'But I wasn't the only one,' Hermione allowed to herself, mindful of her tone and voice.

If Draco was given too much of an indication, given too much of a reason to continue, then this entire conversation would be dominated by That Old One. And Hermione needed, despite the fact that she didn't want to be involved in this talk, to find out exactly what Draco's motive to be here was.

Other than Ginny had sent him here, despite the fact that Hermione had asked Ginny to be the one to meet her. Hermione obviously didn't want Ginny to arrive today, but at some point…

'No one was more saddened than us to see that,' whispered Draco.

Yes, and how many times had she heard that uttered from the lips of the Weasleys? How they wished that the circumstances hadn't…

But still…

And all of this was portrayed in Draco's eyes. There was still nothing within them. He was still pretending to focus over her shoulder.

The perfect example of an expressionless form. Other than the smallest of sighs escaping his lips.

But, it was still disconcerting. A motionless body near her that made Hermione feel as though she needed to twitch, that she needed to expel energy in order to counter Draco's silence.

No.

She had to control herself. She knew that those slight movements would too easily turn to the her Magic, and then…

And then the Magic would take over.

She couldn't let her 'restlessness' fuel her Magic.

'But you did adopt the most of his mannerisms,' Draco added.

It was almost as if Draco was trying to make it seem as though it was jut an afterthought, but Hermione had seen it. She knew deep into her bones tha Draco had been planning to say those words since his previous statement.

And that was why…

How dare he!

'I did not!' snapped Hermione.

She was losing it. All the previous talks she had gave herself, the one where she had ordered herself to always remain calm when she was in one of the Weasleys' presence, just evaporated and…

And now her anger was fuelling her Magic.

Hermione barely noticed that her hands had curled into fists, or that she had backed away slightly from Draco in order to ensure that she had enough space to properly throw her fists. Even the fact that she had given the slightest flick of her right arm, had pulled her wand from its holder around her wrist without a thought, didn't register other than…

Draco had raised his head, but he was still watching her with expressionless eyes.

'Mione?' Draco said, caution in his voice.

But Hermione was too far gone.

She almost squirmed in pleasure at the slightest strains of caution in Draco's voice. That tone wasn't only an enquiry on her action, but was hiding the layer of fear contained there as well.

Draco knew what she was capable of. He knew how bad her temper was.

This was Hermione, not the façade she displayed to the ones she now surrounded herself with. To them, she would always seem to be a passive Bookshop owner with a few strange quirks. She passed off as normal.

She had managed to always cloak herself so well that for Hermione to be able to throw it off and return to what she used to be…

'Mione, you have to calm yourself down,' Draco continued. 'Remember your neighbours. They won't think you're normal if they catch you like this.'

Normal?

Normal!

How she bloody well hated that word, especially when spoken to her by one who was considered a member of the Weasley family. They knew how none of them were able to stop a stress being played upon that word, and for Draco to use it…

He had to know what it meant to use it.

He had to know what he was getting himself into. Yet he was…

'Dra-co!' Hermione said through clenched teeth.

'Mione, keep your voice down,' said Draco, his body becoming rigid.

Oh, so now he realised what he had said? He was going to pretend that he only realised it now?

Idiotic, little-

'You will forever lose your image that you are a simple witch living in the Muggle World if you continue,' added Draco, 'and you know that certain Ministry Officials will be thrilled if you manage to get yourself into such trouble. Especially if they can force you to never be allowed to take residence in the Muggle World…'

But Hermione's hand had already raised, the Magic streaking out from her palm and the crackle in the air as she Called her Magic to her.

'For the love of Merlin, Mione!' Draco said. 'Listen to me! You will never be able to explain any of this to anyone outside of our Group. Do you want that?'

But he was too late.

Hermione couldn't hear him.

Her entire body was tingling with Magic. The light blue sphere had already formed itself around her; invisible strands of winds were shifting through her clothes.

She was only vaguely aware of the sound of doors banging, glass shattering and the whisper of a promise.

Her promise.

Ah yes. It had been too long since she had felt this way.

'Mione!' hissed Draco. 'Do you really want them to find out who you really are this way?'

Oh no.

Not even reason was going to bring her down from this high. This was what had helped her survive during all those years in the War. This was what had helped her kill Bellatrix Lestrange, along with her husband and quite a few other choice members of the Inner Circle.

This was who she really was.

This was who the Weasleys knew her as.

And nothing could dissipate that until she had let it properly 'flow' out of her.

She was laughing. Manical laughter that rang through the apartment block and made her feel free. For the first time in months, Hermione felt as if she was truly back.

'Really Draco,' Hermione hissed back, 'do you think I care at this moment?'

And then Draco took a step back.

A mistake.

A fatal mistake.

That wasn't going to save him. Even distance wouldn't save him now.

He was already doomed to feel her wrath. His chance to back away from all of this was already lost.

'Mione!' Draco said. 'Just listen to me!'

No, it was better to let the feeling of the ripple of Magic wrap around her upright raised hands, feeding into the ball hovering over her head then to give in. Then to listen to Draco's reasoning.

The Magic surrounded her. She could feel the Magic everywhere.

And there was nothing Draco could do.

Nothing.

'Do I need to alert everyone that you are in Need of Help again?' said Draco.

No.

Not even that threat would help him. He would need to use much more drastic measures to stop her.

And besides…

'I don't need help!' said Hermione.

It was rare when she did, and something that she had proven time and time again. Yet none of the other Weasleys would ever listen, they always pushed away all of her cries and forced her into a situation where she would have to deal with all of the trouble this would bring.

And they weren't above causing all of these problems in the Muggle World, especially just outside of her apartment, even though they knew that one of her neighbours had any connection with the Wizarding World. That just seemed to completely escape them.

Time and time again.

'Yes you do!' said Draco. 'If you are stupid enough to show Magic in front of your Muggle neighbours, then you are out of control!'

How dare he!

He was the one who had forced her into this position. Hermione hadn't wanted to lose her temper and since he had been the one who had pushed her into this, he would have to face the consequences.

He would be the one to blame for what happened after she unleashed her Magic.

And…despite what he thought, she wasn't that far gone. She wasn't.

Her Magic needed to be released, yes, but she could still control it enough that only the ones responsible would be hit by it.

She knew what she was doing.

'I'm warning you Mione!' said Draco. 'I will throw a spell!'

He wouldn't dare!

He wouldn't _dare_!

He knew very well that if he was the one to throw the first spell that this problem would go from bad to worse. It wouldn't be her simply letting go of her Magic. It would turn to…

Draco knew, very well, what the consequences would be if he were the one who blew her cover as a simple Muggle in the Muggle World. There had been a reason why Hermione had chosen to live in the Muggle World, and Draco, along with the rest of the Weasleys and their Allies, knew that quite well.

He had been there when she had yelled at them that no matter how hard they tried to keep her in their old lives, she was making certain changes so that she could have the privacy she needed. And one of those decisions was for her to choose to live in the Muggle World, where any witch or wizard who visited her had to be on their guard in order to not upset her neighbours, and the included the amount of Magic she would allow to be done inside her apartment.

But all of these restrictions on the Weasleys and Allies meant that it gave Hermione more control. And she needed that.

She needed to be able to ensure something in her life.

It was what she needed.

And if this meant that she lived in the Muggle World, then so be it. Hermione was particularly careful with how she acted in this World, and so if it was broken, then it was Draco's fault.

She was usually able to keep all of her actions carefully in line, and this was only a small hiccup. Yes, she hadn't meant to allow her Magic to build in such strength so quickly, but she could handle it.

Yes, she just had to deal with the problem.

Hermione turned her attention on Draco. The wizard had adopted a stance that was very familiar to her, especially when they had still been students at Hogwarts. That Malfoy glare was in his eyes, along with the smirk that used to cause Ron and Harry to reach for their wands and Hermione to be forced to interfere in order to stop them all from getting into trouble.

It was as if she was staring at the cold, calculating Draco Malfoy again.

Bt it had never truly scared her, not even when she had been younger. And if this was Draco's attempt to make her back down…

But before she could throw one of her own spells, Hermione found herself under the effects of one of Draco's. She could feel the crackle of Magic around her protesting against the sudden Magic and her mind rushing into overdrive in order to try and out manoeuvre.

Draco had managed to get one over her, but still. She could still remind Draco exactly what happened to him when he interfered. He had already been warned before of what happened when he cut her off, when he got her so riled up that…

Draco was always granted some leeway, he wasn't as annoying, some of the time, as the rest of the Weasleys, but… That was gone. Now she was going to give him the full assault of her anger.

'I have already placed a shield around you, Mione,' said Draco softly, though there was still a steel to his voice, 'and the Magic surrounding you will not be able to permeate it.'

And it was then that his determined eyes met her hollow ones.

'And if you do try and unleash it,' said Draco, 'then it will simply rebound within the shield until it hits you. So, I would advise you not to, but you may try if you think I could be lying.'

Damn.

Draco would do that.

He had more than once proven that he was capable of it. When he said that he had done something, he had done it.

It had been his threat when he was still a student at Hogwarts, and one that he had carried through the War. But none of them had realised that he was always serious when he said it in that tone. They hadn't ever made the connection.

But they did now.

Hermione had been there when Draco had finally had had enough. He was driven to being forced to make a point of exactly what he was capable of if someone kept pushing after he had warned them of his threat beforehand.

It hadn't been pretty.

And the Healers had certainly not been pleased. The two witches had ended up in their care for over three weeks, and the entire stay had been filled with complaints over how the Healers were looking after them, the room they had been put in and generally anything the two witches could think of.

But no one could really blame Draco. Not really.

He had warned them.

But the slight problem with this was the fact that sometimes Draco didn't seem to differentiate his behaviour around Servants, and when he was around friends. A threat from Draco was universal in who it applied to.

And wasn't it lucky that she was viewed as one of Draco's friends?

But this 'honour' meant that Hermione knew from experience that she wouldn't be able to force her Magic through his shield. He was more than capable to, especially as he had managed to catch her outburst of Magic so early on.

Damn.

And he probably would keep her hovering in the air until he was satisfied that she wasn't going to unleash her Magic. Even though he knew that it would only take one of her neighbours to poke their noses in to see all of the aspects of the argument, and they would see…

'Ms. Granger?' called a soft voice from further down the hall.

But that was enough. That person didn't need to speak any louder. Hermione knew exactly who it was.

That occupant of the apartment block was prone to being the centre of the rumour mill; Hermione had learnt that at her own expense. And along with that woman, her husband was always gaily by her side. Between the two of them, they had the gift of being able to pick up any bit of information, no matter how small, and subsequently spreading it to as many, and as far, as they possibly could.

If Mrs. Swirely saw-

'Mione,' said Draco, quietly. 'I will only let you down if you promise to come with me.'

What?

Come with him?

He couldn't do that! That was blackmail, pure and simple, and she already agreed to see all of the Weasleys on Thursday. Draco would know all about Ginny's win on that front. Ginny would have been more than forthright to make sure that Draco did know.

What more could they want? She was following their rules. She would see them on the day of the Weasley Gathering: that Thursday. She hadn't wanted to, but…

She was trying, but…

'Do you?' said Draco.

That look in his eyes didn't even flicker, even for a moment. He was serious.

Shit.

Draco wasn't going to be persuaded otherwise.

'Mione,' said Draco, the strength of his tone carrying through into his shield and causing her entire body tingle, 'you will only have a few moments before that woman will come along the corridor and see you. Exactly what kind of scene do you want her to see?'

Bastard!

He knew he was pushing her into a corner! He knew that Hermione didn't want Mrs. Swirely to see her hovering in the air when the woman walked down the corridor! It certainly wasn't because of her own Magic that she was in the air with nothing holding her up!

Damn!

'Fine!' Hermione growled.

Her anger was returning. Her fists were clenched again. She could feel the Magic pulsating around her again, but…

No, she couldn't. She couldn't take the chance of what would happen if she gave in to the urge to throw a spell at him, not after he had warned her against it.

He could very well have…

Damn.

'I need to hear those words, Mione,' said Draco.

Hermione's cold eyes met his. But this time he didn't back away; he didn't look over her shoulder.

No, his eyes gazed straight back into hers, and Hermione knew…

'Mione,' said Draco.

'I just gave it,' Hermione said.

'Mione,' said Draco.

And there was the now infamous growl creeping into his voice. That tone of voice that was highly admired by the ones who knew him, they knew what it was capable of resulting in, and highly feared by the ones who didn't.

Remus had once mentioned that it was nearly identical to that of a real Wolf.

And just proved that despite the fact that many had always thought that Draco had perfected his gift of his smarmy, sarcastic manner, along with his scowl, his true talent lay with his voice. He could hint so much with just the simplest of stresses.

But so could Hermione.

She just used other methods.

Hermione growled.

'Mione!' warned Draco.

Damn it!

'Fine, Draco!' Hermione said. 'I promise to withhold my anger and will act as a simple Muggle here.'

Draco raised an eyebrow.

'Mione,' he said, 'that was not what I asked you.'

Hermione stretched her fingers before she curled them once again into the palms of her hand.

'That is all you are getting,' said Hermione.

Narrowing his eyes, Draco seemed to decide that his next attack was to try and stare her down. A pointless gesture. He knew that it was futile.

Hermione had, after all, managed to hold the gaze of quite a few certain Servants in her time, even when she had believed that she wouldn't make it.

And the fact that Draco was just as likely to give her just as much trouble for doing so didn't mean that Hermione would give up ground. Even if it was Draco.

More than once she had been responsible of nearly destroying a place because she had gotten into a fight with Draco.

It was only ever rivalled by her 'arguments' with the other Weasleys.

'Mione,' said Draco, 'it is up to you to decide if you will continue to live here, as a Muggle, or else end up becoming a hot topic of gossip for the Wizarding Community, and find yourself living in an apartment deep within the fold.'

The fold.

He meant the Weasleys. If Hermione did end up being kicked out of this apartment block, certain Ministry Officials would use it as an opportunity to try to throw her into one of their Holding Facilities.

And of course, the Weasleys would let that happen.

So she would be staying in one of their homes, unable to make an escape unless she gave in to the charges and took up residence within the Wizarding World. And that would be too close to the rest of the Weasleys for her own comfort.

The deeper within the World of Wizardry she was, the easier it was for the rest of the Weasleys, and their Allies, to pop in and annoy her.

And through all of this, she would be continually thrown in front of the Mis-Use of Magic Department, along with Draco, to face the charges that she had nearly been responsible of spilling the Wizarding secret. And, of course, certain Ministry Officials would try to add as many other rule breakings as they could to the mix.

It would be complete chaos, and Hermione couldn't…

No, she couldn't.

She would have to…

Hermione sighed.

'Fine,' said Hermione, 'I will stay over at your home.'

If Hermione hadn't known how much satisfaction it would give Draco, along with the probability that it would end up with her in even more trouble, Hermione would have shown further emotions to those words. Something as simple as Hermione crossing her arms across her chest, her way of being defiant, could result in Draco's reaction making her lose what little control she had left.

And it wouldn't have to be much either. It could just be the smallest of gestures, or the most innocent of words, and Hermione would do something stupid.

And all of this would be because he, just like the rest of the Weasleys, seemed to have this uncanny ability of pissing her of, pushing her too far even though they knew she was at the end of her tether. And then go even further by saying or doing something that would make her anger deflate completely.

And it always drove her mad.

Hermione couldn't let Draco realise…

'Mione,' said Draco, 'I never mentioned any order for you to return to my home.'

And there it was.

Draco had just done it. Either consciously, or not, he had known that Hermione was on that precipice, and so had then picked up the one subject that he knew would take the wind out of Hermione's sails, so to speak.

And he had managed it, almost even passing off as being serious. But he gave himself away.

His lips were twitching.

Oh, for Merlin's sake! Why was he even bothering to pretend?

If Hermione was to pick up on this, then Draco certainly already knew that when he had given her the order to come with him, he had meant that she would be staying with him and Ginny. He certainly wouldn't have her go anywhere else.

And he knew that Hermione considered Draco and Ginny's home to be the lesser out of all the other Weasleys'.

'But since you have brought it up,' continued on Draco, the corner of his lips twitching even more violently.

Hermione could feel herself shake with annoyance. Her mind was trying to throw advice at her, reminding her of the consequences and the fact that she preferred this topic of conversation to anything else, but Hermione was this close to…

No.

No!

She couldn't!

She had to remain calm. She had to restrict herself to glares, and words.

But words would only work if she could keep herself in control, otherwise…

'Then I will inform you that I would be more than pleased to extend our invitation for you to stay at our home until the Weasley Gathering,' added Draco.

The lesser of the evils. Lesser of the evils.

She had to remember that.

It was the only way she would be able to remain there without doing anyone any great harm…

Just as long as she managed to get enough time away from them, hopefully in some secluded room.

And that the two didn't keep bugging her about her food intake.

Or spend their time bugging her.

Which they would.

Hermione sighed, closing her eyes briefly.

This was going to be Hell.

'But,' said Draco, 'I would advise you to _warn _him that you are leaving before you pack your bag.

Him?

That was what Robert would be reverted to now? Draco had already referred Robert as this Certain One, and now he was going to degrade Robert even further by calling Robert him?

What in Merlin's name was going on? Hermione hadn't expected Draco to go as far as to approve of Robert, or to not speak his mind of what he thought of Robert, but to go as far as to term Robert as _him_…

'I'll return for you in ten minutes,' said Draco.

And there was that hated tone of Hermione being given an order. Draco was ordering her to be at her front door by then, or else.

And he knew how she reacted towards being given orders!

She had barely been able to stand them when she was a Fighter in the War, and she had known that those orders were what would keep her alive. She had followed them because she knew she had to, but Draco…

Draco wasn't giving her an order to stay alive. Draco was giving this order because he…

Hermione could feel her body shake, but Draco seemed to already believe that the conversation was over, and that he would be obeyed. He slunk past her, slowly shifting down the corridor until he disappeared from sight.

And once he had rounded that corner, Hermione could feel the power of the spell lessen and she gently drifted back to the ground.

'I will deal with your neighbour,' Draco's voice called from further down the corridor.

His voice was soft, but the War had taught her to improve the abilities she had been born with. All too easily, her ears picked up his words.

But it was it was a slight relief to know this. Draco, despite the training he had received from his father, had a certain respect for Muggles. He would treat Mrs. Swirely with all the skill he needed to diffuse any of her curiousness of the argument she had overheard, and manage it without returning with resentment at having to do so.

Even if Hermione wasn't certain if Mrs. Swirely deserved being given such respect. That woman was a terrier on two legs, always desperate to clench her teeth on any kind of topic and then shake it as far as possible.

And unfortunately, being rude didn't deter Mrs. Swirely in the least. Hermione had already tried that, and had nearly come out worse.

No, it needed to be Draco who dealt with her.

The only problem with that was that Draco had left her with her own.

Robert.

How in Merlin's name was she going to explain this to him?

How was she going to be able to tell him anything when she had to curtail her own words, and would be speaking all of this through a locked door?


	9. Chapter Nine

Hermione made, she had actually giving up counting at this point, yet another attempt to fix her eyes onto a specific part of the page. Or, if she was really going to push herself into being truthful, onto the last sentence she remembered reading from the large textbook.

Unfortunately, Hermione was having a little problem recalling. And not because her own mind was still whirling with possibilities, at the moment it was leading towards returning to the old library and hiding out in the small cubby-hole. She might be able to earn herself a few hours before Ginny found her again.

No, she probably wouldn't get that. Ginny had that look in her eyes, and she was watching every one of Hermione's attempts to read the book in front of her with a smile.

And Hermione did need to get through this book. Not only was the book incredibly interesting, or from what Hermione had already read was extremely interesting-

Damn.

Ginny had done it again, proving that she was uncanny at knowing exactly when to do something that would catch Hermione's attention. Ginny had only picked up a spoon because she had known that the glint of metal would catch Hermione's attention if she gave it a little twirl. And she didn't even need it, there was already a wooden spoon tending to the sizzling sausages in the pan.

It was just a pity that any attempt to 'explain' to Ginny that 'it wasn't nice' to keep interrupting Hermione's reading just because Ginny thought it was 'funny' would only make Ginny ten times worse. Ginny would not only find the wording 'nice' and 'funny' amusing, but use it as a stepping stone to be twice as annoying to Hermione until Hermione finally gave in and asked Ginny exactly what it was that the two of them had to do.

It was a mannerism that Ginny had picked up from the twins at an early age. If Bill was to be believed, the twins, when they were younger, used to have these moments when they would take Ginny and Ron under their wing and show the two how to be 'trouble'. And Ginny had taken to it more readily than Ron had, and so Ginny…liked to be a bit of a pest.

Exactly how amusing Hermione found this all depended on Hermione's mood at the time. This morning…

Not at all.

But if Hermione was to speak of this, especially in front of Draco, she would…

Hermione gave an inner shake of her head.

No, especially not with Draco around. That male thrived on mischief, though he would never admit it to anyone else and especially not to himself. It was too close to what the other Weasleys, and in particular a certain pair and their best friend, were like.

And Draco, though he had become an Ally of the Weasleys, was _not _in any possible way, like Fred, George and Lee. His words, not Hermione's.

Or anyone else's.

Even the twins and Lee admitted that at points, Draco did have the same level of 'trouble' as the three of them.

But no one could change Draco's mind, not even Ginny, who would laughingly tell him that it was nothing to be ashamed of. Draco didn't appreciate it, no matter what anyone said.

And it sounded as if one of those two were moments away from saying something. Hermione could tell.

She could always tell.

And that would be bad.

Very bad.

She had to return her attention to the book. She had to, or else one of them would start up a conversation with her and the next thing Hermione would know, she would be…

Hermione shuddered.

She didn't want to even think of exactly what the subject might turn to.

And so with a decisive snort, Hermione raised the textbook up to her eyes again and decided to save herself from wasting time by simply flipping back to the beginning of the chapter. It might give Draco and Ginny more ammunition against her, but that didn't matter. Hermione needed to read it, as it would help her when she arrived at The Burrow and was faced with the twins and Lee again.

Nothing could change the topic faster with Fred, George and Lee, even when they were half-way through a prank, than suddenly bringing up their greatest love. Pranks, and anything to do with them. Whether it be about the various tools needed to successfully pull off, or different methods in order to achieve different ends, if Hermione could start up a conversation on it, and successfully hold up her own end, then any trouble the three might cause, and any she might by simply being too close to the twins and Lee and 'giving them an idea' then this visit to The Burrow, several days before she wanted to be, would turn out to not be so terrible.

Or at least, not lead to any arguments between her and whichever family member was trying to convince her that she wasn't in the right to curse Fred, George and/or Lee for something they had done.

This book would hopefully give her that advantage, as the last time Hermione had had a civil conversation with them, it had been some weeks ago, though, she had learnt that they were currently in yet another re-make of one of their classics that they had unleashed on the student body of Hogwarts many years before. Though the earlier editions had always been extremely successful, Hermione had heard the various stories of the twins and Lee having to pull all-nighters in order to keep up with the demand, the three now wanted to update it so that it would be less detectable for the ones the prank was going to be played on.

Especially if the one going to be pranked involved one of the Elders of Hogwarts. Those professors had taught Fred, George and Lee after all, and they knew what those three could get up to.

And the Elders were keeping an eye out on what Fred, George and Lee were inventing for their shop. They knew what kind of pranks were being produced and so…

And so, for any students that were daring enough, it was extremely hard to, even if they did use something from the Triple Double V's.

Even Hermione had to admit that the owners and mass producers of the Triple Double V's were recognisable worldwide for a reason.

And this book, about various potions that had been used and created through the ages particularly geared towards transformation, would hopefully give Hermione not only something to talk about with Fred, George and Lee, but also find a medium that the four could use.

And that medium was laughter and gentile fun being used reasonably.

During the War, Hermione had learnt this the hard way. She, just like many of the other students, had nearly fallen apart upon learning that the Elders weren't infallible. The Elders had made bad decision after bad decision, through no fault of their own as either choices would have resulted in death, and it had cracked the new Fighters and Researchers' world.

They no longer had the confidence to believe that they could win this Second War.

They didn't even know if the various Resistances would last longer than a few years, before it all would crumble and they would fall to the Darkness.

But there had been hope. None of them had known it at the time, but it had been contained within a pair of twins, and their best friend.

And, true to form, the three of them had unleashed this three days after a Battle that had left two Resistances nearly crippled, and numerous casualties. Brian and Charlie had ended up in the Hospital Wing, having to fight to be allowed to leave and so were present when all of a sudden the entire air in the Great Hall seemed to dance. The slightest of breezes had swirled around them, tinted with the sound of lavender and…

Then stars glittering in gold and silver had fallen from the ceiling, and upon touching any of the forms below had caused the creature to glow in a near heavenly light before transforming. Each creature had been appropriately changed into another form, and always kissed with a beautiful shine.

Everyone contained within the Great Hall became something else, even the Elders who had retreated within themselves. They had disappeared from everyone, keeping to areas where they knew no one else frequented, lost in the knowledge that they had let everyone down.

But this prank had gifted them with a small smile.

It had given the Elders back what they needed in order to carry on.

And it had done the same for the other Resistances.

It might not count as a prank, but it had been what all of them had needed. All of them had carried on, continued to fight and in the end…

In the end, the Resistances had won the Second War.

And Hermione had seen how pranks could have a positive effect. From that day on, Hermione had tried to see the better side to the pranks that were played, though she still did draw the line with her. She would admit that some of them did make her smile, but ones such as the ones played on her birthday, or graduation were another matter.

There was no funny side, unless the fact that it had annoyed the hell out of her was supposed to be.

That's why she needed the book, and if Ginny actually decided to use the little brain of hers, Ginny would realise that and decide to leave Hermione alone. A useless thought, as even if Ginny did, that wouldn't mean that Hermione would be allowed to read.

Ginny obviously, at least in Ginny's mind, needed to talk to Hermione.

But Hermione refused to give in, causing her to glare at Ginny. She refused to tone it down even though Ginny was making another attempt to look as though she was perfectly normal and was definitely not 'planning something'. Ginny had even managed to 're-discover' the nice, frilly apron that had been a gag present from Lee, and had it wrapped around her tiny form by the time Hermione had come down for breakfast.

It was supposed to help with Ginny's 'image'.

It was a waste though, as Hermione knew perfectly well that Ginny hated aprons, refused to wear them even if she was making one of the most messiest meals possible and would probably end up nearly destroying her clothes. It took special 'persuasion' to ever get Ginny in an apron, or to act like a traditional housewife. Everyone knew that all chores were spread out equally between herself and Draco.

It was the same for all of the Weasleys' households.

Even the twins and Lee, confirmed typical males, with all of the strange quirks that went with it, knew better than to be slack with their chores. The apartment they shared was always kept some-what clean, never to Aunt Molly's standards but very few of any of Aunt Molly's children were able to achieve that, and carefully divided between the three of them so that there was a minimum of arguments over it. There was nothing more energy diminishing than snapping over who's turn it was to do the dishes, and 'how the fact that they weren't done the night before did _not _mean that it now carried on to today's appointed dish washer'.

All of them had learnt that quickly, and so…

And so there was no need for Ginny to pretend that she was all of a sudden 'taken' to acting as a traditional, pureblood wife. All chores were dealt out between the two, and Ginny no more made sure that dinner was ready when Draco came home, his slippers already warmed than Draco kept the grounds proper, looked after all of the bills and decided on all matters of finances appropriately. Both worked, both had their own bank accounts, and one they shared, and Ginny could be seen out in the nearby woods collecting firewood just as often as Draco would arrive home early and taken advantage of this by having dinner prepared when Ginny finally arrived.

Besides, this entire idea was enough to make Hermione laugh, undoubtedly yet another ploy of Ginny's to try and get Hermione talking. Hermione had managed to spend the last hour since trundling down at half-six barely speaking more than a few words, and those included the polite and necessary 'good mornings'. She didn't want to let it go any further than that, Ginny and Draco were working today, an unfortunate side effect in order to tie up any loose ends before they arrived at The Burrow for the Weasley Gathering, and if Hermione managed to keep conversation to a minimum until then…

She might be able to…

It was a long shot but she might…

Merlin's Balls, she wasn't sure what this might achieve, but she bloody well wanted the chance.

'Come now, Mione,' Ginny suddenly spoke, catching Hermione's attention once again with another twirl of that damn spoon so that Hermione saw the added effect of Ginny having her hands on her hips as if that would 'convince' Hermione to follow her words, 'you need to eat.'

Hermione's mind sparked into ignition at those words, impolitely reminding her that she 'wanted' to remain silent and that consequences that might occur because she had opened her 'big, fat mouth' could not be blamed on anyone else but herself.

Hermione tried to discreetly roll her eyes.

She knew that she shouldn't have gotten up this morning. She should have stayed in bed until Draco and Ginny had left work, ignored any attempts of the two to get her out, and get the peace and quiet she had moments before told herself she wanted.

At least then she wouldn't have her mind telling her sarcastically that she was an idiot.

'Just a little bit,' added Ginny, 'that's all.'

Hardly.

That little bit would end up being two platefuls of food, the contents of which would be decided upon by Draco and Ginny, and then, as soon as the two could, one of them would contact the rest of the Weasley siblings. That would cause whichever Weasley sibling had some free time to pop into the Malfoy-Weasley Home to annoy her, and to encourage for Hermione to eat more.

It never ended well when food was thrown into the mix.

'An itty little bit, Mione,' said Ginny, throwing the metal spoon towards the sink where it made a resounding clang. Hermione fought against the urge to glare at Ginny for the noise, loud noises never boded well with any of the old Members of the Resistances but that wasn't what was bothering Hermione. It was because she knew Ginny had done that on purpose to push some kind of response out of Hermione.

A low whistle.

Not Ginny's contribution this time.

This was Draco's attempt.

Hermione could feel herself chewing on the right side of her inner cheek, before sighing.

She might as well give up.

She wasn't going to get her peace and quiet.

'Please, Mione?' said Ginny softly, acting as if the lack of Hermione's communication was wounding her somehow.

Hardly likely.

Hermione sighed.

What was the point?

'Lay off,' Hermione muttered, deciding to make a point of turning a page as if she was actually engrossed in the book even though she knew that Draco and Ginny knew that her attention was elsewhere. 'I'm reading.'

Chuckling now.

Was this all Draco was going to add to the conversation? A very unlikely and poor hope as Hermione knew that Draco wouldn't be able to stop himself from becoming involved. But, Hermione could wish, anyway.

'You sure? You've re-started the chapter. Again,' said Ginny, truly warming up this now as she added the slightest of tones to her voice. A hint of 'something' that Hermione easily recognised, she had been on the receiving end of it more times than she ever wanted to remember over the years, and one that told her all she needed to know of exactly where it would lead to.

And Hermione couldn't have that.

The last time Ginny had managed to get her way, Hermione had been forced to plead ignorance to several officials of The Ministry after another 'argument' between Hermione and the twins, Lee and Ginny. The fight probably would haven't been noticed, or reported by any of the passer-bys if George hadn't been stupid enough to mention, probably it was just a snap poor judgement, the fact that it was obviously due to Hermione's latest bad choice of boyfriends that was making her so thin. And then George had wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed to prove his point.

It was Hermione's shriek that had done it.

But it was still all George's fault.

And Ginny's tone.

The entire matter had ended with the Lapdogs, once again, threatening the five with being thrown into Azkaban for undetermined crimes. Not a new or original punishment, but one that had led to the five arguing right back.

Percy had had to intervene. He had heard the commotion as Aurors were pulling Fred, George, Lee, Ginny and Hermione through the corridors of The Ministry and had strode from his office to meet the Aurors at the entrance of The Holding Cells. More words had been yelled and hissed, threats exchanged, but the five had gained their freedom and walked out of The Ministry, fuming.

Well, Hermione had been shaking with rage. George and Lee were chuckling between themselves, undoubtedly about something inane over the entire incident. And Ginny seemed lost in thought.

Fred, on the other hand…

Fred had acted most strange.

Though it wasn't unusual for the twins and Lee to try and 'help' the situation by making attempts to cool Hermione's temper, the fact that it was only Fred… And he wasn't being brash...

There was a difference between being brash, and being unkind. George, Fred and Lee were well known, especially to their family and friends, of spitting out the obvious, even if the comment might be considered 'too direct'. But they never did it to be cruel.

It was just how they approached certain 'events'.

And this was usually how the three approached one of Hermione's 'tempers'. But Fred…

Hermione could feel her forehead crease.

It was just one, in a long list of many, strange quirks that Fred had all of a sudden-

'Mione?' cut in Ginny's voice.

Damn.

She was obviously showing that something had caught her attention and now Ginny was trying to worm it out of her. The only choice Hermione had was to…

'The book's complicated,' said Hermione.

It was hardly any true kind of response. Ginny would easily be able to shred it. But at least it was something, and it might give Hermione enough of a part in this conversation, since she had no other choice, that it did not move in a direction she didn't want it to.

But it was going to be a hard line to tread.

'Come now Mione,' said Ginny, that damn twinkle back in her eye, 'you've always been able to process information faster than anyone else. Wasn't there some kind of competition between you and Penelope when I was stuck in the Hospital Wing?'

Yes, and Penelope Clearwater had nearly won. Only lost by a few seconds.

It had been nice to find someone of the same kind of love for reading.

Even better when Hermione had found that Percy shared it as well.

Hermione couldn't stop herself from sighing softly.

Those two had deserved each other. Had been born just so that the two could meet and share their soul.

And Hermione would never take that away.

'Mione?' cut in Ginny's voice.

Yes, the book.

Hermione had to continue on with the conversation over the book.

'That doesn't mean that I don't need to take my time when I am reading something important,' said Hermione.

Chuckling.

That damn chuckling was getting louder.

'But not this long,' said Ginny, sending Hermione what was undoubtedly supposed to be disarming grin. 'Come on, Mione. Give up pretending. Put down the book and eat the sausages in front of you.'

That plate of sausages had been strategically placed in front of Hermione ever since they had been pushed off the saucepan. Ginny had known that the smell would eventually get to Hermione, and so had placed a Warming Spell on them so that they would still be hot when Hermione finally gave in.

Hermione's stomach had been grumbling about the lack of such sustenance since the very beginning. Hermione had tried to yell at her stomach, informing it that it could very well wait. She had waited longer periods than simply a night of sleep to fill it up, and she could make her own breakfast once Draco and Ginny had left.

But her stomach wouldn't listen.

Hermione would have thought that Draco and Ginny would have noticed it by now, but Ginny had waited for quite some time before bringing up food. And Ginny didn't take this long to remark on something like this.

And Ginny would have certainly pushed the plate of sausages closer if she had, along with the plate that contained mashed potatoes and peas. An unusual choice for breakfast, but Ginny knew what Hermione would need after she had been 'convinced' to stay over at the Malfoy-Weasley Home.

But still…

'I do not need fattening up,' said Hermione.

Merlin, she didn't need that.

And she certainly didn't need the subject of food or her appetite be brought up again. She was going to be over-fed enough while she stayed with Draco and Ginny.

'You know what will happen when mum gets her hands on you,' said Ginny, giving the slightest shake of her head. 'She'll send you food packages, again.'

Hermione winced.

Hell.

Food packages.

'She keeps seeing problems that aren't there,' grumbled Hermione.

And then winced again.

The subject of Molly Weasley was always touchy, especially when it concerned Ginny. Either Ginny was going through another one of her phases when she was annoyed at her mum, though Aunt Molly was pleased that Ginny was affianced she had started on the subject of weddings, or barring that, children, or else was fiercely over-protective of her mum. Ginny would completely forget that Hermione would never insult Aunt Molly, as Hermione considered Aunt Molly to be a surrogate mum.

There had been more than one incident when Hermione and Ginny had ended an argument in terms where they couldn't stand to be in each other's presences for several weeks. It always drove the rest of the Weasley siblings up the wall, as they were more than willing to tell the two, and on more than one occasion, Hermione had found herself forced into a room, locked in with Ginny, and then told that neither of them would be let out until the issues were resolved.

It didn't matter how much Ginny and Hermione cursed them, or threatened to. Apparently, to the Weasley siblings, the two needed to talk this problem out.

'Mione,' said Ginny, 'only you wouldn't see it a problem. You won't spend more than the barest amount of money on yourself. Your grocery bill is a joke, and proven by the fact that while you at least eat two meals, there's barely anything contained in those meals.'

There it was.

There was the jab.

Hermione not eating enough.

Hermione's intake of food being a joke.

Hermione sighed.

Always.

Every time she met up with one of them. There had to be some mention of the amount of food Hermione consumed.

Any minute now, she was going to be grabbed. And either Draco or Ginny were going to make the point of wrapping their arms around her waist to prove that she was too skinny.

'And don't say that you do eat enough, Mione,' continued on Ginny, 'because even when you do indulge yourself in 'excess' food, or eat something that is extremely bad for you, like chocolate- though the last time you did, it was only after you were pressured into doing so by Charlie, you still wouldn't make your calorie count.'

Hermione gave a snort.

There was no need for Ginny to get that personal. Despite what Ginny insisted, as did the rest, Hermione did eat enough. And she did have late nights when she would eat bars of chocolate simply because she was in the mood for it.

It wasn't as if Hermione was starving herself, and Hermione certainly wasn't trying to, on purpose, lose weight. She knew that she was just below the 'ideal' weight for her height and body shape, but she wasn't that far.

And the only reason she did, was because sometimes she simply forgot to eat. Other matters kept her attention, and so…she didn't always remember to grab a bite.

But she did eat enough so that she would have energy.

'I just don't like sugary foods as much as the rest of you,' said Hermione, throwing in a shrug in the hope that it might 'nudge' Ginny away from all of this, 'that's all.'

And there was _that _look.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Honestly. Ginny knew that only worked on her brothers.

'You like chocolate,' said Ginny. 'All of us know that. Yet you refuse to let yourself to have any.'

'I don't refuse,' said Hermione, feeling her shoulders beg to slump. 'I just limit my intake.'

'To nothing?' said Draco. 'Curious Mione. I thought you knew that you couldn't have less than nothing. This isn't Alice in Wonderland after all.'

Hermione did everything but bare her teeth at him.

It was just typical. She made an attempt to broaden the rest of the group's mind, to use such a simple method as reading, only for them to figure out a way to spit it right back at her.

All right, so maybe it had only been the Males who had done so.

And all right, maybe there was a reason why the Males hadn't been thrilled at the prospect of getting a children's book read to them when they were unable to escape. The Healers had restricted them to the Hospital Wing after a little 'incident' between the Weasley siblings and several Servants.

But still, the book was a classic.

And…it had been one of her favourite books growing up.

But the group, the Males, had never thought what they might be doing to her by making fun of the book. They never had realised what the book had meant to her.

And probably didn't care.

'Glad to see that some part of the book entered your tiny miniscule brain,' Hermione growled. 'I thought the shrieking laughter mingled quite nicely with my storytelling.'

A little chuckle from Ginny.

'Mione,' she said, dipping her head, 'you know very well that none of them would dare interrupt you when you are speaking, especially if it is towards them. And your Muggle story did keep their attention.'

Hermione snorted.

'Two minutes didn't pass without one of them interrupting me,' she said.

Ginny gave a shake of her head, as if that would be able to dampen Hermione's temper. But all it did was cause Hermione to narrow her eyes.

Ginny would never be 'oh so sweet and innocent' in Hermione's eyes. Ginny might be able to fool others with this act, but Hermione knew Ginny. She had fought alongside her.

She knew that the War had changed Ginny forever.

Just like it had changed the rest of the Weasley family and their Allies.

No, this was just Ginny being annoying. This was Ginny using what Fred and George had taught her at a young age, and being 'trouble'.

Damn it.

'Mione,' said Ginny, 'you know that the Males can barely keep still for longer than a few moments. Even during the War they could hardly keep themselves from twitching. We both know that they only ever behaved for us, no one else.'

That was hardly soothing her temper. The fact that the small group of girls who had been married, adopted or born into the Weasley Clan had the most control over the Males didn't mean it was any less exhausting having to deal with said Males. Or that the Males acted like good little boys when they were in the presence of the Females, or after being, once again, threatened into being 'halfway decent'.

The best any of the Females could do was glare at the Males and hope that enough of the Males' brains were working that they took heed of the warning. Because if the Males didn't, then the girls would be forced to actually act on their threats, and it wasn't as if they took pleasure in doing so.

'I would hardly call it behaving,' said Hermione.

'But you at least made them hesitate,' said Draco.

Hermione glared at him.

'Don't even pretend that your name isn't included in the fiasco,' she said.

'Me?' said Draco, 'included?'

Hermione found herself on the receiving end of one of his infamous stares, the one that he used to bare down on any of the 'lesser' students. Except, Hermione knew that there wasn't any heat contained in it.

Draco was just playing with her.

He liked to do that, even though he knew that he didn't have a chance in winning this argument. But just like any male, he seemed to think that he might as well try and have some fun with it.

Draco always did have a twisted sense of humour.

If Hermione hadn't known of Draco's past relationships with the Weasleys, she would have sworn that he had conspired with the twins and Lee during the numerous pranks played in Hogwarts.

'That still doesn't work on me,' said Hermione.

'He knows that,' said Ginny, sending Hermione a grin. 'He's just trying to have a little talk with you before he has to go to work.'

'I'd prefer him to just go to work,' said Hermione, 'then I wouldn't have to be bothered by his idea of a little talk.'

More chuckles.

His.

'Ah Mione,' said Draco, 'I need some excitement in my day. I certainly won't receive this from work, so I take it where I may.'

He shrugged.

'Not at my expense you don't,' said Hermione.

Draco's smirk turned to a genuine smile before his eyes glanced over at the clock hanging over the kitchen door.

'Well,' he said, 'it seems that you have been granted some respite, Mione. My office is calling me.'

Hermione snorted.

Where Draco worked, could hardly be called an office. Yes, it had the traditional office chair, two desks, several shelves and cabinets, but it was only in a loose sense. Draco barely worked in that tiny room, other to carefully file his work away.

He spent any of the time concerning paperwork doing it at home, much to the annoyance of Ginny. She hated the fact that work would take so much of Draco's time, even though she knew how important it was that Draco did.

Life as a defence lawyer, an occupation Draco had taken up after the entire fiasco of the Second War, and the trials that all of them had had to go through with The Ministry trying to blame them for everything that had happened. It hadn't ended just because the Idiot and the Lapdogs had finally realised that to trap any of the Members of the Resistances they would have to get much better evidence, and so even now, many years after the Second War, Draco was still fighting for Resistance Members' rights.

He spent most of his time either in court, or else arguing it out inside The Ministry, trying to clear his client and to make sure that he, himself, wasn't implicated for an old or new crime.

'I'm still waiting for that office of yours to start talking back to you,' said Hermione, 'hopefully with plenty of cutting remarks.'

'Never would, Mione,' said Draco, walking out into the hallway. 'My office can handle my words.'

Hermione snorted.

'The only thing that can,' she snapped.

'I never let my words hurt,' said Draco, slipping back into the kitchen with his cloak hanging over his shoulder.

He bent down to give Ginny a kiss on the top of her head, before sending a smile Hermione's way. Hermione returned it with one of her own.

Well, he was right there. Hermione couldn't argue with the fact that Draco would never say any words that would cut her. Somehow, somewhere during the line, Draco had learnt to respect her. She didn't know when, and she certainly couldn't pinpoint even a year, but…

Draco had once mentioned that it was down to the War, but Hermione…

Hermione secretly wondered if it had anything to do with their third year, when she had punched him. Draco would never say in fact that she ever had, but…

And then Draco was gone, the sound of the front door closing with a soft click indicating that he had left.

And it was then that Ginny turned to Hermione, her arms crossed.

'Well,' Ginny said, 'Now that there is only two of us, maybe you will feel that we can talk.'


	10. Chapter Ten

'Talk?' echoed Hermione.

'Yes,' said Ginny, tilting her head slightly, 'talk. So drop that surprised tone in your voice.'

But what else would Ginny expect? There couldn't be anything left for Ginny to tell her; nothing that she hadn't already said. Hermione had already 'agreed' that she would arrive at the Weasley Family Gathering earlier than she had 'expected', and the entire subject of Robert had been brought up and…

Well, spoken about. Hermione couldn't let it go any further than that because if Ginny managed to…

Or if any of the other younger Weasleys for that matter…

Exactly how many more times would Hermione have to lose her temper in order to get them to realise that they needed to let her make her own mistakes, even in the boyfriend department? Well, especially in the boyfriend department.

And Robert was not one of those.

But no, Hermione couldn't be given one of those. Ginny wanted to talk, and that…

And that could be over anything.

'Mione?' said Ginny.

A steely tone, one that Hermione all too easily recognised as what she had heard before when she pissed of one of the older Weasley siblings, was now contained within Ginny's voice. That tone never boded well for Hermione, and there were too many instances when she had found herself on the receiving end of it, but never with Ginny.

Ginny had never…

Shit.

There was no escaping this. Not this time.

Hermione would have to hear this, no matter what she wanted and…

Allowing herself temporary release by closing her eyes, Hermione sighed before letting herself speak.

'About?' she said, feeling her fingers clutch on tighter to the book.

The book.

She needed to put it down. Even though she wanted to use it as a barricade between her and Ginny; between her and whatever topic of conversation that was now going to be brought up; Hermione knew that the book needed to be put away. There couldn't be any sign of her using it as a defence, as a way to escape it all as that would only infuriate Ginny more.

And Hermione couldn't do that to Ginny.

Something was beyond wrong, and Hermione…

Hermione had to listen.

Even if this hurt.

'About The Gathering,' said Ginny.

Gathering.

Shit.

There went her resolve. Well, not all of her resolve, but most of it.

What little she had was being swiftly burrowed into fighting against the urge to push the chair back and storm out of the kitchen. Into not taking refuge into her room until she finally had to leave for work. Just like Ginny and Draco there were some loose ends she needed to tie up, especially as she was now arriving at The Gathering on Thursday. While she knew that the co-owner of the shop, Val, was more than capable of keeping the shop going, there was still…

And Hermione needed that day at work. She needed those hours so that she could relax and prepare herself. There was so much that needed to be done in the shop before she took those days off, and that fast-pace would give Hermione no time to think. She would be run off her feet and be too exhausted tonight for any arguments to ensue.

For any fights between her and Draco and Ginny.

And any moments that she did have to think… They would be too few and too far in between for her mind to turn against her.

It's what she needed.

But… If Ginny got her way, Hermione might not get that. This wouldn't take a few minutes. This wouldn't take a few hours. This would take all day, taking away Hermione's chance to lose herself at work.

Because despite the fact that Ginny had her own work to deal with, it would be easier for Ginny to take the day off and push everything else to after The Gathering finished. Ginny's work was only ever done on her own terms, on her own hours. If Ginny decided to take the day off, then…

Then it was up to Ginny.

She was her own boss, and in enough demand, there were very few witches and wizards who were out there that had the kind of experience she had with Curses and so forth, and most of the ones who did had been a Member of the Resistance and had no interest in 'helping' Others, that she made up her own terms. Ginny was much freer than many others and…

And sometimes it annoyed Hermione. She had her dream job, with only slight touches of War matters, but she didn't have the freedom Ginny had. Hermione had to adhere to the rules of basic retail, to the hours and to the chaos that customers and suppliers dealt her. She couldn't hex either of them if they annoyed her, as Ginny once had.

It had resulted in a long 'talk' between Ginny and Bill and Charlie though. All Members of the Resistances kept their heads down as much as possible. While they did not exactly dissolve into the Other society, they did have part of their daily life around Others. And so any behaviour that might be associated as 'different' had to be controlled.

Ginny's hex was definitely not 'normal'.

It had been found in the last few ripped pages of a very old book that had been shipped to Hogwarts in the last year of the Second War. After being translated, it had originally been hand-written in German by an unknown writer (the name had been obscured on every page it had been mentioned), upon that certain spell had been discovered; it was used only three days later.

But that had been on a Servant, who had deserved it.

Ginny's customer had not only been an Other, but also barely under twenty and someone very important. Well, at least on the social standing anyway. Ginny's loss of temper had resulted in the father of this Other threatening to sue, and it had only been due to Charlie's quick thinking, and Draco's own finesse in legal matters that the Idiot and the Lapdogs had never discovered this.

They had managed to get to the Other's father in time.

'Mione?' said Ginny in a soft voice, sliding into the chair opposite to Hermione.

Hermione's head jerked, she had been too lost in her own thoughts to realise that there had been movement, watching Ginny through widened eyes. She knew that it made the entire matter worse, that it was giving Ginny even more ammunition against her and only causing this conversation to last longer.

Ginny looked like she was moments away from placing a hand on Hermione's arm. Of giving Hermione comfort that Ginny thought Hermione needed.

But Hermione didn't want that contact. There was too much already swirling in her head and for Ginny to touch her would only result…

No. No. Hermione couldn't be touched.

Not at this moment.

'Mione?' repeated Ginny.

Ginny's hand snaked out, inches away from Hermione's skin. And it was instinct, Hermione didn't mean to hurt Ginny, but Hermione immediately flinched and moved her arm away.

Hermione could see the pain and sadness in Ginny's light blue eyes. She could see the upset she had caused Ginny, but…

But she couldn't stand comfort at this moment.

Not now.

Ginny swallowed audibly before her hand returned to being folded on top of the table. Hermione knew that it wasn't over, that this would be brought up again, but for now…

For now the conversation would be continued and Hermione would have…

Hermione would have to listen.

'Mione,' said Ginny, her voice still softer than usual.

Ginny wasn't hiding it. It was as if she wasn't even trying to hide it.

What was wrong?

Why wasn't Ginny hiding it? There was supposed to be something extremely important that Ginny needed to tell Hermione, yet Ginny…

Yet Ginny was being sided by the fact that Hermione hadn't allowed herself to be touched.

Hermione's body shivered.

Something was wrong.

Something was badly wrong.

And Ginny…

Ginny kept being 'distracted'.

'You don't seem very keen to go, Mione,' said Ginny, swallowing again. 'To The Gathering. It's as if… It's as if you're worried about how you will be treated.'

Treated?

Ginny made it sound as if Hermione was afraid of being manhandled while she was with the other Weasleys at The Gathering. As if Hermione was afraid of being forced there against her will.

And while Hermione didn't always enjoy The Gatherings, she wasn't worried about being physically forced somewhere where she didn't want to be. Hermione did go to those Gatherings of her own free will. It wasn't as if she was obliged to go, well, she was, but Hermione did choose to go.

If she truly did wish to cut herself from the other Weasleys, she could.

But Hermione didn't.

The Weasleys were her family, had been for more years than anyone else. They had been there for her when the War had begun, when she had lost her parents and her older brother to the unknown, when she turned Fighter…

She didn't want to lose them.

She would do anything to not lose them.

But that didn't mean that Hermione 'liked' it when one of the Weasleys grabbed her, wrapped their arms around her waist and proclaimed loudly about her weight. There was a difference.

Maybe that was what Ginny meant when she hinted about Hermione being manhandled?

'Are you, Mione?' said Ginny.

Hermione knew that if she showed any sign of emotion, any kind of response, then it would only end up in trouble. Ginny would take that as an admission, that there was something definitely wrong and it would just spiral from there.

And Hermione couldn't have that.

And so she fought against the urge to let her head sink into her hands. She fought against the urge to sigh loudly and curl herself into a comfortable position against the table.

'Mione?' said Ginny.

Hermione could feel Ginny make another motion as if to touch Hermione again. She could, even though her eyes were looking over Ginny's shoulder, picture Ginny reach out, only… only to withdraw it again.

Hermione allowed herself the smallest sigh of relief.

But she knew that she still had to give Ginny some kind of response. She had to, or else Ginny would let her imagination run wild and Hermione…

And Hermione would find herself in another mess.

'I'm not worried, Ginny,' Hermione replied. 'I know nothing will happen to me.'

This was what she had always been afraid of. Hermione's attempts to be independent of the rest of the Weasleys in certain parts of her life didn't mean that she didn't want them to in any part of it. She did.

But the Weasleys always seemed to take the wrong attitude to all of this. They saw Hermione's refusals to let them complete control of her life as a sign that she didn't want them to have a part of it at all. They wouldn't listen to her, no matter how hard she tried, and so…

And so they always took the wrong side of the stick.

And there were always bad repercussions.

It hurt her head to think about it.

'Then why are you acting like this?' whispered Ginny.

Acting like what? Hermione was trying to hide her own emotions, to not give Ginny any sign, but…

But obviously something was giving Hermione away, and so Ginny… Ginny believed something was wrong.

'I'm not, Ginny,' said Hermione. 'I've agreed that I will arrive for The Gathering earlier than I planned and I am currently staying with you until then.'

'But not of your own free will,' said Ginny.

Free will?

Of course it hadn't been of her own free will that she had left her own apartment, to whatever chaos Robert was going to cause while she was gone. Hermione couldn't argue otherwise.

But it wasn't as if Hermione was completely against the idea. True, Draco had basically backed her into a corner and demanded that she come with him, but Hermione had given in. She had agreed to come with him.

And so it just proved that she wasn't trying to keep them out of her life.

But obviously, Ginny hadn't seen it like that.

Undoubtedly just like Draco had, and the rest of the Weasleys would.

Hell.

'I'm here,' said Hermione.

'But not because you want to be,' said Ginny.

Hermione closed her eyes.

This was starting bad, and was just…

Getting worse.

'Ginny,' said Hermione, 'what do you want me to say? Yes, Draco got me here after giving me no other choice, but I'm here. If I didn't want to be I would have sneaked out last night. You know that.'

And it hadn't entered her head either. She could honestly say that.

But still…

'Then why did you come?' whispered Ginny.

Why wasn't Ginny listening to her? Hermione had just said that if she honestly didn't want to be there, she would have disappeared the night before. But she hadn't. She was still here.

But Ginny wouldn't see the significance of that.

Ginny just kept harping on that Hermione had been forced to stay at the Weasley-Malfoy Manor.

What did she want Hermione to say?

'Mione?' said Ginny.

Hermione couldn't take this.

She couldn't.

She knew that there was something significant that she needed to know from Ginny. But Ginny wasn't giving it to her.

Ginny instead was being side-tracked by everything else on the sun and…

Hermione couldn't listen to this.

She couldn't try to get Ginny to understand exactly what the difference was from needing space from the rest of the Weasleys, and not wanting any of them in her life.

She needed to leave.

She needed the peace her work would give her.

'I have to go to work, Ginny,' aid Hermione.

'Mione,' said Ginny.

Ginny was raising in her chair. Hermione knew that Ginny was going to try and touch her again.

Hermione needed to move before Ginny could.

'I need to go, Ginny,' said Hermione.

Her chair scraped against the tiled kitchen floor as she backed away. She knew that Ginny knew the significance, that Ginny knew that Hermione was running away, but at this moment… At this moment, Hermione couldn't care.

She needed her space again.

'You haven't answered the question, Mione,' said Ginny. 'I may not like the answer Mione but I need to know.'

Hermione could feel her shaking her head as she pushed the chair back under the kitchen table.

'I have to go,' said Hermione. 'I am already taking tomorrow and the next couple of days off and there is much I still need to go over with Val.'

'You need to answer it, Mione,' said Ginny.

Ginny was moving around the table. She was getting closer to Hermione.

With a jolt, Hermione jerked herself away before heading out of the kitchen. If she managed to make it to the hallway she would be able to grab her cloak and get out. She'd be able to Dis-Apparate to her workplace.

Why in Merlin's name hadn't she put her cloak somewhere better than in the hallway? Why had she allowed Draco to take it off her was probably a better question? She should have known that doing so would just end up biting her in the ass.

But she hadn't been thinking last night. She had been too riled up as Draco had spent the entire journey from her apartment to the Weasley-Malfoy Manor annoying her even further with his stupid comments, to even think.

And now look where it left her?

'Mione,' called Ginny after her as she followed Hermione into the hallway, 'that's not an excuse. You know perfectly well that Val can manage perfectly well on her own. She doesn't need you there today. You have enough time to answer me.'

No.

This was why Hermione acted as she did. This was why she needed her space from the rest of the Weasleys.

But the Weasleys wouldn't realise this. They refused to realise this.

And then there were misunderstandings and the next thing Hermione knew…

She sighed as she opened the small cupboard just under the right side of the arching stairway to the first floor. Within the jumble, one thing Draco and Ginny weren't known for was there ability to keep their coat cupboard tidy, was her cloak. Hermione would almost suspect that Draco had just thrown her cloak in there instead of hanging it, but she couldn't think about that.

She needed to find it quickly and get out.

'Mione,' said Ginny.

Ginny was closer now.

Shit.

'Val isn't an employee, Ginny,' said Hermione. 'She co-owns the business. And there is a lot we need to discuss about.'

Not least about the work that the two had been putting off for the past couple of weeks. They had meant to do them, honestly they had, but something kept cropping up and so instead…other work was done.

But they couldn't pretend that the stock take didn't need to be done anymore. They had to get their lists back up to date if there was any chance of placing the large order to their suppliers in time, there were books that there were only limited amount of that they needed. And so it had to be done this week.

Only it looked as though Hermione would be taking the rest of the week off, leaving Val to do it by herself. And Hermione knew that this wasn't fair on Val.

Damn.

What a Hellish week this was turning out to be.

'Yes,' said Ginny, now directly over Hermione's shoulder, 'but this means she is perfectly able to run it. You can take these days off.'

Ginny was slightly touching on what was worrying Hermione, but still…

It wasn't what Hermione needed to hear.

'Along with today, Mione,' said Ginny. 'My first appointment isn't until three. We have time.'

No, Ginny had time.

Hermione couldn't tempt it by not going to work today. If not only because there was things needed to be done in the shop, but also because her temper wouldn't be able to handle it.

She would lose it, and then…

No.

Hermione couldn't have that.

'We need to talk about this, Mione,' said Ginny. 'I know you don't want to, but…'

That wasn't it.

At all.

'But nothing,' said Hermione, huffing as she decided to end this once and for all. With the slightest twitch of her head, Accio was hissed inside of her head and her cloak dragged itself out from under Draco's other cloak.

She knew it.

Draco had done that on purpose.

He had known that she would never find it, not with his second cloak hanging on top of it.

'You can't keep running away from all of this,' said Ginny. 'We need to discuss this, and now is the perfect time.'

Hermione gave a low growl, stepping back directly into Ginny. But she didn't apologise, Hermione just side-stepped around Ginny and headed for the front door.

'No, it isn't,' said Hermione, 'because Val doesn't know that I won't be there for Thursday and Friday. Or for the rest of the weekend. I need to tell her and arrange everything.'

'Then Fire-Call her,' said Ginny. 'Or use the phone.'

Ginny was just behind her now.

'Val doesn't understand the phone,' said Hermione. 'The only reason she ever answers it is because she knows that it might be one of you.'

That was the reason why the phone had been installed in the first place.

'You can arrange everything by Fire-Call then,' said Ginny. 'There's no reason for you to have to go there.'

And there it was again.

Despite the fact that there were Weasleys involved in the retail business, the twins and Lee, along with Alicia and Katie with their own, they could never understand exactly how far Hermione would go for hers. There had been more than one debate over the fact that Hermione would take shifts on a Sunday, even though that was the un-declared day of meeting other Weasleys for the rest of the family.

And so Hermione's dedication of going in, even when the rest of the Weasleys couldn't understand why she would, always led to even more discussions. But Ginny should know why Hermione had to today.

Ginny had her own issues to deal with concerning her work.

'It's more polite for me to be there when I tell her,' said Hermione. 'And when we try and re-arrange everything else that needs to be done.'

Ginny sighed just as Hermione reached the front door. Hermione knew that she should just leave, but that sigh…

That sigh told her she might need to wait for this.

'Mione,' said Ginny from a few feet away, 'we are all extremely pleased about how far you have managed to come since we finally managed to pull out from the last few weeks of the War. You have even managed to find someone to help you start a business, to keep it running and it's turned out as a simple but profitable business that is dear to everyone's heart.'

And just like Hermione had known, it tugged at her heart. She could feel the sudden prickle of tears at those simple words.

Dear to everyone's heart.

There had been a very good reason for why Hermione had chosen to open up a bookshop. The library at Hogwarts, and consequently any books of information found in people's houses, in other libraries and The Ministry had proved invaluable during the War. Invaluable, but something so simple that not doing so caused untold trouble.

Sometimes the research needed in order for Fighters to go out to the Battle wasn't always available, or prepared in a way to be worthwhile. It might only be a small fact, a tiny detail that there needed to be research done on in order for this information to be tracked down, but that small fact could be the defining factor in whether the Battle was successful or not.

And Hermione had been there to see all of this.

To see the Fighters return with their numbers decimated.

To see Fighters die in the arms of their loved ones in the middle of the Hospital Wing.

To see the funerals as the bodies of their own the Fighters had managed to recover burn to ash.

And it had shaken her.

Before Hermione had gotten involved in it, she had been aware that other Fighters, Researchers and Healers had collective pieces on various people who were suspected Servants, or information on battle plans in their possession. And she knew that quite a bit of this was left at Hogwarts, as it was believed to be safer than other Bases.

But nothing had really been done about it until Hermione had…

Until Hermione had gotten it into her head that something needed to be done, and so she had taken control over the entire situation.

It had been Hermione who had gone through every single piece, collecting all the books and parchments that were stored around Hogwarts and stating up a system. She had been the one who had arranged them so that other Fighters or Researchers could go through this information and be able to find what they needed. And it had also been Hermione who had sent out a plea to any other Resistances and asked them for anything that needed to be safe or was important to the Second War.

And the one who had pulled in others so that she could return to being a Fighter.

When the Second War had ended, Hermione had continued on this need. She had always had a dream, long before the Second War had crashed around her, of opening a bookstore. But she had never thought it would come true, as money was a real problem.

Though the rest of the Weasleys had come together in order to help Hermione be given the rights she was owed by the Passing of her parents and brother, it still hadn't been enough. She had sold the house her parents had owned, but only after careful consideration and several days of crying. The Weasleys had been present for all of this. Hermione had needed them, offering her their shoulders to cry own and their hugs whenever she needed it.

But it had only been after meeting up Val, an Other who Hermione had found the same kind of love for books and reading, that Hermione had realised that this dream could come true. Between the two of them, a shop had been found, bought and the entire process had begun.

And a small part of what Hermione had been doing during the War had crept back in. She found herself becoming a collector of any writings done during the War as well, where it was catalogued before being sent to Hogwarts, where it would be kept. But…

It was a small price to pay, and still something that touched her.

The truth about the Second War needed to be kept safe, and there was no safer place than Hogwarts. At least they didn't have to worry about the Idiot and/or any of the Lapdogs getting their hands on it and destroying it.

And it was there, for any who were interested.

'But you need to stop trying to drown yourself in the business,' added Ginny. 'You did you part during the War, and you are carrying it on with your bookstore. But you rarely do anything out of it. Contrary to the picture you are trying to paint for me now, you are reading considerably less than you used to.'

And there was the twist.

It was bad enough that Hermione had to be reminded about her part in the War, but for her lifestyle to once again be jabbed at.

Why did she do this to herself? Why had she stayed when she knew that the tug at her heartstrings would result in…?

'And that barely counts as a book you were reading anyway,' said Ginny. 'That's a textbook if I have ever seen one.'

Yes, but Hermione knew that she needed to read it if she wanted to be able to get on with the twins and Lee during The Gathering. It was her only chance.

'Yes, because I need to read it,' said Hermione.

Not that she was going to tell Ginny exactly why. With Ginny's mood, Hermione wouldn't know what the result would be, and it might prove to be more disastrous than the event unfolding before her now.

'What about something fiction?' said Ginny. 'Something light?'

Hermione snorted.

'Because you know full well that I don't like those kinds of books,' she said.

Ginny gave her own snort.

'Then something else,' she said. 'Anything else. But something lighter than what you are reading now.'

Hermione swirled the cloak around her, letting it lay on her shoulders as she fumbled for the catch.

'With the little amount of time you do spend on reading,' Ginny added, 'it should at least be something fun.'

'I spend more time than you think reading,' said Hermione, before going on as she could feel Ginny about to interrupt her. 'And it's a fact of getting older. Find yourself with less down time.'

'Less down time,' said Ginny. 'Ha. The reason you have stopped reading so much isn't because you have less time. It's because of your concentration. You no longer have the concentration even to read, even if it is a classic such as Alice in Wonderland that you grew up with.'

'The older you get,' said Hermione, 'the less time you have to appreciate your old past times.'

'That's not the reason why Mione, and you know it,' said Ginny. 'You have fallen into a slump, and not just in managing the little time off you allow yourself.'

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Here it came.

She wasn't going to be able to escape fast enough.

Again.

'What slump?' said Hermione.

She couldn't keep the growl from her voice, not that she was going to hide it. She had a suspicion over what Ginny was hinting at, but Merlin damn it, Ginny was going to have to say the words.

Hermione wasn't going to make it easy on her.

'In a certain department,' said Ginny.

No, Hermione wasn't going to rise to it.

Ginny had to say those words.

'Oh for Merlin's sake, Mione,' said Ginny as Hermione placed her hand on the handle of the double doors, 'your love. Your boyfriend.'

Hermione cringed.

She had been so close.

Fumbling with the clasp, Hermione felt it slip into place and so with a relieved sigh, she let her grip on the cloak go.

At least now she would be able to leave quickly when she could.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Well, at least she would be leaving with a bang.

'What's the matter with him?' hissed Hermione.

She dared not turn around. If she turned around, if she saw Ginny, then this entire situation would just get worse.

'He doesn't drink,' Hermione added. 'He doesn't smoke. He barely swears. He would never hurt me. Exactly why do the lot of you hate him? What do you have against him?'

'How about the little fact that he tries to run your life?' said Ginny.

Run her life?

When?

When exactly did he control her life?'

'He does not!' said Hermione. 'I have control over my whole life!'

She pounded her fists against the front door, feeling it slightly give but it was well built. It wouldn't break under her pressure.

Unless she unleashed her Magic on it.

Like she had in the corridors outside her apartment.

'Then what about the fact that you have to have dinner ready for him at a certain time?' said Ginny.

What about it?

'There is nothing wrong with asking your partner to have dinner prepared for when you get home from work,' said Hermione.

There wasn't.

There was always give and taken when it involved relationships, and so Robert's little request that Hermione have dinner ready for him by the time he got home was nothing. It could be worse.

He could actually be controlling.

Hermione snorted.

'Exactly when was the last time he did that for you?' said Ginny.

That wasn't the bloody point!

'He works more hours than me,' said Hermione. 'He gets home later than I do. It just makes sense that I make dinner.'

'But then what about the weekends?' said Ginny. 'Does he ever make a meal for you then?'

For Merlin's sake? Why was this so hard for Ginny, or any other Weasley for that matter, to understand?

'It is something you do for your partner,' said Hermione.

'But what does he do for you in return?' snapped Ginny.

No.

She didn't have time for this.

And she didn't want to have to listen to it either.

She was leaving.

But not before one last parting shot.

'We are completely equal!' Hermione said. 'Everything is equally divided!'

With another silent Accio, Hermione's book-bag flew into her waiting hand. She quickly pulled the strap over her head before she pulled at the handles and stormed out into the front garden.

She could hear Ginny scurrying after her.

And she knew that Ginny needed to throw out her own comment.

'Mione!' said Ginny. 'Wait!'

But Hermione couldn't do that.

Hermione knew that if she stayed here any longer, she knew that she was going to be driven into this argument even further. And then she wouldn't be able to escape it.

The argument would have gone even longer, and…

This conversation was already getting too personal, too quickly.

And so once Hermione stepped off the front porch, she Apparated away to the alley that led to the back entrance of the shop. Hermione didn't give her senses enough time to register the smell that permeated the area, a mixture of smoke, burning rubbish and the strange wafts of potions and food. It wasn't any worse than she hadn't smelt before.

In fact, she had smelt worse during the Second War.

Anything that used to bother her before, anything that would have made her sneeze continually and feel sick to the stomach, no longer… It just didn't bother her anymore.

The War had thrown out all of those sensibilities. All of those normal attitudes.

The smell only received the slightest shake of her head, before Hermione carefully pulled out the door key from the small pocket within her cloak. Only, just before she could turn the key, she heard footsteps.

Footsteps.

It was too early for anyone to be out. It was barely before eight, and other than any shopkeepers, no one else should be out.

And this alley only led to the shop she shared with Val.

Her body continued to throw out possibilities to her as her body tightened. It couldn't be Val. Her co-owner was always late, even when she did leave her house on time. Something always managed to come up, no matter how hard Val tried, and Hermione…

Hermione had given up trying to even argue with Val over her lateness. Val would arrive when she did, usually she managed to at least make it before the shop opened and Hermione could deal with the pre-opening tasks by herself.

And Val did have quite a few other skills that were extremely valuable to the shop. Val was an asset, and had proven this time and time again over the years the two had owned this business.

But if it couldn't be Val, then this only left someone causing trouble.

Despite the facts that the shop was just off the main street of Diagon Alley, there were still some unmentionable and dark business that occurred around it. The War had pulled out quite a few unsociable witches and wizards, and after it…

Well, these people were still around. It was just that they weren't mentioned in polite society.

But that didn't mean that they weren't there.

And luckily for Hermione, she knew how to deal with them.

Throwing an obscuring charm over her ring of keys, the last thing she needed was for her keys to be stolen, Hermione reached into her robes and pulled out her wand from the special holster attached to her hip. It wouldn't actually be much use to her in the upcoming trouble, unless she could put some distance between herself and whoever it was approaching her. But she could let it rest in the special holster attached to her inner room just in case the occasion arised.

And it made her feel a bit better.

But she still had to wait until this person made their move.

Only, first she would need to get the dagger attached to the sheath on her other arm out as well. It would prove useful, as weapons usually did.

It was just a pity that in order for Hermione to be normal, or at least look normal, she needed to hide the fact that she carried weapons. It wasn't considered normal to, for the Wizarding World nowadays not only believed it to be safe, but also still frowned on Muggle conventions of weapons.

To be a proper witch and wizard, only wands were supposed to be used.

But Hermione had learnt the hard way that just because the Second War was supposedly over, it didn't mean that all of the danger was gone.

And so in order to look normal, Hermione wore long sleeves. She had hidden compartments hidden into her clothes where all kinds of weapons were stored.

It made her feel safe, and the only time these weapons were even openly on display, was when she was surrounded by creatures who knew the truth about the world. Then there was no need to pretend.

But for this person approaching her, Hermione needed to have the element of surprise. And so as she felt the dagger slip comfortably into the palm of her hand, Hermione relaxed her features. She needed to look as though she wasn't expecting trouble, because then…

Because then the idiot trying to attack her would think she was easy prey.

And she could prove them wrong.

She waited until this stranger was only steps away, only about an arms' distance, before whirling around. One hand was raised to protect her chest, and the other wielded the dagger, though it was still covered by her hand and sleeve.

Except, there wasn't an attacker behind her.

No, it was Val.

Val was early.

'Merlin Hermione,' said Val, a hand placed over her heart. 'You gave me a scare.'

'I gave you a scare?' said Hermione, chuckling in a vain attempt to hide the fact that she was still suffering from an adrenalin rush. 'I thought you were…'

Only she couldn't finish that sentence. The real reason would scare Val.

Val hadn't been directly involved in the War. She hadn't spent those years going into Battles, scared out of her wits.

No, Val may have been scared of being attacked, but she hadn't actively gone out, fighting in the War. And so she wouldn't still be carrying around weapons.

To her, the World was safe.

'A mugger?' said Val, flicking her long brown hair over her shoulder and undoubtedly out of her light blue eyes. 'Merlin Hermione, it's barely eight. Who would get mugged at this time?'

Exactly.

Who would?

To Val, just like the rest of the Others, didn't think that Diagon Alley, or anywhere around it, could be unsafe. And especially not in the morning hours.

But Hermione knew better.

Too many Battles had occurred in the early hours. An attempt to catch the other Side unaware at such an hour.

It hadn't always worked, but sometimes…

Sometimes it did.

For both Sides.

'Not until after a few cups of coffee at least, anyway,' Val added. 'It's still too early.'

And then Val thrust one of her hands out, and Hermione realised that within the grip was a large cup of tea. Tea. Val knew better than to try and give Hermione coffee.

Hermione didn't drink that disgusting stuff.

It made her too wired.

It made anyone who drank it wired.

And Hermione knew this for a fact. She had seen Bill, Brian and Oliver on their caffeine highs, and the results because of it.

There was a reason why no one was allowed to mention beach balls, paper umbrellas and a bucket of Forgetfullness Potion.

'Here,' said Val, giving the cup she was offering to Hermione a little shake. 'To get over the shock of seeing me this early.'

Hermione smiled, accepting the cup gratefully.

She had already had a cup when she had woken up, but there was always room for more, especially in the morning. And Val had gotten this from that special place further down Diagon Alley, the one that always used that special sugar cubes that had a hint of something else.

Hermione could hardly refuse.

'Hermione?' said Val.

She was looking at Hermione curiously, as if she didn't believe Hermione about…

Oh.

Yes.

Of course.

Hermione hadn't answered the entire reason why she had been afraid that a mugger would attack her this early in the morning. She needed to console Val over the fact.

Make Val think she was normal again.

'Sorry, Val,' said Hermione. 'Just letting my imagination get away from me I guess.'

Val laughed, reaching into her pockets with her now free hand to look for the keys.

Shit.

The Obscuring Charm.

Hermione gave a little wave of her hand, quickly raising her hand so that her fingers were wrapped around the key in the lock. She couldn't let Val see that, it would only make Val look at her strangely again.

That quirk couldn't be discovered.

It made Hermione look too different.

'Oh, good,' said Val, raising her head with her hand gripping her own key. 'You already have it out. I wasn't so sure if I'd be able to handle it with both my hands full.'

'Hands full?' Hermione repeated, glancing back over her shoulder.

'The books in my bag are heavy,' said Val. 'Not so sure how much longer I can keep them there before my bag breaks.'

Hermione shook her head slightly.

That was Val all over.

While Val was a genius at figures, Hermione let Val deal with all of the money worries as for Hermione, the numbers still swirled around and made no sense, spells was not Val's strong forte. Val had graduated from Hogwarts, three years before the War had begun, with five N.E.W.T.'s, but Hermione sometimes wondered exactly how Val had done it.

Val didn't always make it look as though she knew the simplest of spells.

Her inability to know the basic Weightless Charm just proved that.

Maybe Hermione should offer to put it on Val's bag again?

Or…

'Trust Shakespeare to write heavy books,' said Val as Hermione gave the key a twist and felt the back door shudder in protest. But it gave way a moment later, allowing Hermione to step in and for the darkness of the back rooms that included the stock room and the office, to cover her.

Darkness.

It always made Hermione feel safer.

No matter where she was.

Her senses were always sharper when she was in darkness. She could rely on her hearing, on touch, on the sense of distance to tell her everything she needed. She knew that her eyes could fool her, but her other senses…

They were more reliable, as experience had taught her.

'Really should add a Lightening Charm on the books as standard when they are sold,' Val muttered as she followed Hermione in.

'Weightless,' said Hermione, moving around the single chair that was kept in the back. It was supposed to have been repaired months ago, the back had fallen apart, but it kept being forgotten. One day they would.

'Huh?' said Val, giving a little squeak as she walked into the chair.

Val didn't have as a good senses as Hermione did, though Hermione felt that it might be due to the fact that Hermione had fought through the War. Senses had to be sharpened when there was a need to fight, or else that creature died.

Fact of life.

'Weightless Charm,' said Hermione.

'Oh,' said Val, and Hermione could picture Val cocking her head in thought. 'Weightless. Got to remember that.'

'And ask the bookseller for it the next volume you decide to purchase,' said Hermione.

As she moved into the office, Hermione muttered the words for the lights to spring to life. Immediately the small room was flooded with light that crept into the storeroom and gave Val the needed chance to walk onto the shop floor.

'Not going to,' said Val from the shop floor.

'What?' said Hermione, sitting down on the comfy chair so that it would be easier to bend down for the safe and to pull out the till money.

'I'm not going to get the next volume,' said Val.

'Why not?' said Hermione. 'I thought you swore that you were going to read it all, even if you were bored out of your mind.'

It was Val's attempt to broaden the kind of books she read. While she certainly didn't read trashy books, Val had wanted to dip into the big world of Muggle literature.

And so she had chosen Shakespeare.

Not an easy read, even on the best of days.

'Because I first need to read this other book,' said Val.

The lights flickered on in the shop floor, before there was a thump. Obviously Val had re-discovered the pile of book that had been left next to the till. It was supposed to have been put out three night before, but then there had been that customer who had insisted that Hermione and Val, the two had actually been closing together in a rare show of both working extra hours in order to try and catch up on simple decorating issues, look for this obscure book that had been printed over twenty years before, and they had closed late.

And since then, neither of them had gotten around to it.

Hermione sighed.

There was just too much to do.

'What other book?' said Hermione, reaching into the small box kept hidden at the back of the cupboard over her head to grab the key for the safe. There were spells as well, but one of the first measures to get past was the lock.

'Remember that autobiography of the wizard who was the Headmaster of Hogwarts?' called Val.

Which one?

Nearly every Headmaster or Headmistress of Hogwarts had written their own autobiography, or else had it written on their behalf, whether they wanted it to be or not. There was a long list and Hermione had seen every single one of them when she had been in His' Office.

And in the case of quite a few of them, there had even been discussions between her and them.

Dippett came to mind.

As did that hideously, discouraging uncle of Sirius'.

'Haden,' said Val.

Haden?

Was he the one who was always snoring loudly whenever Hermione entered His' Office?

Or the one who spent the entire time making snorting noises as he listened in to whatever conversation was going on?

'Haden was the one who was Headmaster during the early 1900's,' said Val. 'He was the one who encouraged the new discoveries of the Muggles to be used within Hogwarts, and the one who fought against the Heads of Governors when they wanted to dissolve the Muggle Class.'

Ah, yes.

Now she knew who it was.

The wizard who snored.

'Three famous historians got together and compiled all of the writing and knowledge on Haden,' said Val, 'and recently published a book. They only made a limited amount of copies of it, they knew it wasn't going to be a bestseller, and I managed to track down a copy in Flourish and Blotts.'

'So you are going to read that one?' said Hermione.

'Yeah,' said Val, and she moved back into the office. 'It's sort of funny. I wasn't even really interested in it until I read The Quibbler.'

The Quibbler?

The newspaper had been taken over by Luna Lovegood once the War had ended. Her dad had spent the entire War spreading the news that the Resistances sent to him, the information that the Idiot and the Lapdogs were trying to keep out of The Daily Prophet, but when the War was finally over… Luna's dad had taken a much needed rest, had retired, and Luna had become the owner of the newspaper.

And while it still was filled with the strangest of news, every now and then, pertinent information was listed.

'There was an article in it,' said Val, 'mentioning the fact that the book had been recently published. Not really interesting, but then there was this line added by the editor.'

Editor? Who had Luna mentioned was now the Senior Editor of The Quibbler the last time Hermione had spoken to her?

Or at least, tried to speak to Luna.

It was always a battle trying to have any kind of simple conversation with Luna, as Luna was prone to leading it elsewhere and to the most strangest of subjects. Over the years, Hermione had gotten used to it, or at least, it didn't irritate her as much as it used to.

And Hermione had found a strange ally in Luna, who had been a Researcher during the War. A very good Researcher.

'Who was the editor?' said Hermione, unable to remember exactly who the new one was.

'Someone called Henry Walker,' said Val.

Harry Walker?

Oh yeah. Harry Walker.

How could Hermione forget? Harry Walker was the wizard who had declared that the entire First War had been a hoax by the Idiot and the Lapdogs, and that the Second War was actually the first War against the Dark Lord and his Servants.

And this couldn't be discussed with him either. His idea of discussions were that someone was trying to argue with him, and so…

So it was best to just leave him to his views.

None of the Members of the Resistance, especially in the case of the Weasleys and other Luna's friends, could understand exactly why Luna had employed Harry Walker. They had overheard Harry Walker more than once and his other conspiracy theories.

He made Luna not seem so strange.

Luna hadn't become normal after the War. In fact, she had retained her usual, odd behaviour when it was over and was still 'terrifying' the normal witches and wizards.

But Hermione wouldn't want Luna to change.

She liked Luna the way she was.

In a weird way.

'Harry Walker mentioned that at one point,' added Val, as Hermione detangled the last of the spells on the safe, 'Haden gathered a collection of the best of the Muggle writers and vowed that he would read every single one before he died.'

'So you will be reading it because he had the same idea you did?' said Hermione, pulling out the bag filled with the till money.

'Uh-huh,' said Val.

Hermione twisted her body around so that she could hand the till bag to Val. Grabbing onto the bag, Val disappeared onto the shop floor in order to put the money into the till.

And let out a squeal as she once again hit the pile of books next to the till with her knees again.

The two of them really needed to do something about that pile.

With a sigh, Hermione pulled herself off the chair. She might as well take advantage of the few minutes they had before the shop would open and deal with the pile. It would mean the two would be able to tick something off the long list of things they needed to do, and would make Hermione feel as though they were making a dent on it.

Because at the moment, neither of them did.

That list seemed to just be getting longer and longer with every hour that passed.

Only Fate wouldn't allow that, and suddenly the ping of the alarm of the Fireplace rang through the air. Hermione could feel her entire body still, as she sighed.

Merlin.

She only needed a few moments.

She knew that she had said that she needed to be kept busy in order to not let her thoughts get a good hold on her today, but couldn't she at least have those precious few minutes before the shop opened to herself? Obviously not.

Hermione sighed, hearing an echo from Val.

But unfortunately, Val and Hermione knew that they had to talk to whoever was on the other side of the Fire Call. It could be important.

And though both of them knew that more likely than not it was probably a customer, there was still the chance of it being one of their suppliers. As the suppliers and distributors opened up even earlier than the shops, they liked using the early hours in order to deal with any problems that needed to be discussed. It made sense.

The shops were not open so the shopkeeper could give the supplier their undivided attention and it meant that whatever the problem was could be dealt with early on. Then it wouldn't drag.

But it still meant that Hermione couldn't get away from it. Neither could Val.

Work had officially started.

And the two needed to work.

'I'll get it,' called Val.

Hermione could hear her footsteps as Val made her way to the far side of the backroom where the fireplace was situated. Though the actual position of the fireplace sometimes could be a nuisance, as it meant that the shopkeeper had to leave the shop floor, it did give the two the privacy they needed.

And the relief the two needed from the shop floor.

Hermione sighed as a negative thought gently tugged at her mind. How nice of it, especially as it was bad thought.

Hermione was truly hoping that it was either a customer or a supplier, because otherwise…

Because otherwise, it might be a Weasley.

And that would be much worse.

Ginny would have had enough time to get in Contact with another one of the Weasleys by now. More than enough time to set this Weasley on Hermione in order for Ginny…

In order for Ginny to accomplish whatever it was that had been pushing for this morning.

And Merlin knew that she didn't need that.


	12. Chapter Twelve

'Hermione?' called Val's voice from the small office.

Shit.

There went Hermione's chance of having a non-Weasley day, excluding of course when she would have to return to the Weasley-Malfoy Manor. But what else could she expect?

The phone had rung, and it could only be for her.

She had spent the last four hours being lucky. Extremely lucky.

She hadn't had to deal with anyone unpleasant, as long as she discounted the little 'row' she had had with a certain supplier who still had no recollection of exactly what had happened to the invoice, and was still trying to argue that it was Hermione and Val's fault that the invoice hadn't arrived with the four boxes. If Hermione hadn't been conversing with the witch by Fire Call, and the fact that it was impossible to curse someone through the fireplace, Hermione and the other Weasley Females had tried when they had lost their temper with the Males, then that witch would have ended up with some very nasty wounds.

Boils had been running forefront in her mind when she had been talking to that blasted witch.

But, luckily Hermione couldn't curse her, and Val had taken over the conversation before Hermione truly snapped. The raised voices had probably been the deciding factor for Val.

Val had seen Hermione slip up twice before, and though Val had never attributed exactly how dangerous Hermione really was, Val knew that Hermione's temper was not something pleasant to face.

But really, Hermione had spent the morning under Fate's radar for the most part. She had survived with only one near loss of reasoning, but now…

Now the phone had rung.

And it could only be a certain group of witches and wizards who were calling her.

That didn't bode well for Hermione.

And Hermione just knew that the conversation that was to follow was not going to be one that would survive without something 'wrong' being said.

And Hermione didn't want that.

So she hadn't even waited for the phone to ring for the second time. Upon hearing the last trill of the first ring, Hermione had already dashed from the shop floor to the back room in the pretence of continuing the Stock Take in there.

Hermione wasn't going to answer it.

She was leaving that to Val.

As always.

And usually Val wouldn't really complain. Val had already tried to figure out exactly why Hermione had this aversion to the phone, especially as the ones who did call the shop were witches and wizards that Hermione considered to be family, but Hermione couldn't give Val the real reason. And so it was usually weaker arguments that Hermione told Val, ones that she didn't even believe in but ones that Hermione knew that Val couldn't argue against.

Val didn't know Hermione that well.

Despite the fact that she acted as the negotiator between Hermione and what ever Weasley it was of the phone, Val was never given the real reason for the call. And it was certainly never explained that there were only a few reasons for such a call, either it would fall into another case of a Member of the Weasley Group pleading/teasing Hermione into agreeing to come and see them, or else Hermione was receiving news on a War that had ended, though there seemed to be quite a few of the Servants trying to cause trouble, at the same time attempting to cover their tracks and hide this from The Idiot and his Lapdogs.

Or another case of Hermione being told the news that another Servant had managed to slip through their fingers. Another slippery Servant.

Hermione gave a soft snort.

That happened too often.

Hermione always hoped that Val would never figure it out, but sometimes… Sometimes Hermione called herself a fool if she truly believed that Val hadn't heard Hermione's part in the conversations of the Servants and/or The Ministry. But she could still hope.

And ignore such problems as much as possible.

That was why she left the phone answering to Val.

And that's what it ended as. Val had given up trying to understand or convince Hermione otherwise and had resigned herself to always answering the phone when it rang. Well, not always, as sometimes Hermione did have to, such as when Val was busy, but as often as possible, Hermione left it up to Val.

And so Val, once she had learnt the basics such as not screaming into the mouthpiece when she picked up the phone, had built up a friendship with the Weasleys and their friends, though not only through the phone as she did meet them whenever one of them decided to 'pop in'. But in the case of the phone, Val had also developed a routine when being the 'middle woman' between a conversation of Hermione and whichever Weasley was on the other end of the phone.

There was also a stance that Val took up when she was doing so.

Val's long nails, an extravagance that Val too care of by going to a salon every two weeks in order to either re-touch them, or else decide on a completely new design, would tap over the keys of the telephone. Not enough to press the buttons, Val had learnt that doing so was simply annoying, even if it didn't result in the call ending. The beep of protest it made was too loud, in Val's opinion, and she had more than once asked if it was possible to do something about it.

Unfortunately there wasn't, and Hermione had tried to use magic. But that hadn't reacted well with the telephone.

And Val's long legs, more than once Hermione had 'overheard' customers mention that Val was lost in this job as a shop owner, would be crossed as she leant back against the swivelling chair, another must of the Muggle World Hermione had insisted upon, and her eyes reading over whatever magazine Val had bought.

A strange habit that even Hermione had found herself caught up on, though she never bought any of them. Hermione couldn't explain why she would spend her lunch hour with her eyes wandering over the latest news of the celebratory world. It certainly wasn't that interesting, and she would never pay any attention to this at any other time. But something abut when she had a few moments in the middle of her work day, Hermione…

She would never admit it.

Not to anyone.

And especially not to the Weasleys. They always swore that she was too caught up in the more 'serious' books. This was, of course, excluding any of the children's books she read, and for them to find out that she read the gossip magazines…

Hermione gently shook her head.

Never going to happen.

Hermione crushed down her last thought that it might, on the complete off chance, be one of Muggle book contacts who were calling her back as they had managed to discover new information on one of the many book she was trying to track down. It was completely impractical, nonsensical and… Well, it was highly unlikely.

'Hermione?' said Val, and this time there was a new edge in her tone.

Hermione could feel her shoulders seize up at the very confirmation that…

No, she couldn't allow this to get her. She had to drive those thoughts away from her, and the best way to do that was to distract herself.

And there were very few options to her at the moment, and so Hermione went for the best one she knew.

Pain.

Hermione dug the wooden clipboard into her hip, feeling her muscles and hipbone protest against the pressure. And the edge crush into her skin, making it tingle before it slowly began the agonising cry as the skin, under the assault of the rough wood, bruised before it was cut into.

But it was what she needed.

Pain.

'It's Ginny,' added Val.

Nope, that wasn't going to be enough.

She needed something more to distract her, more than cardboard digging into her hipbone and her hands clenched. She needed something to help her forget the little memory that was already gleefully dancing before her eyes.

Ginny wasn't giving up, not that Hermione had expected Ginny would, but still… She wasn't even sure if she would prefer another one of the Weasley siblings being the one annoying her.

No.

Hermione took that back.

It was much better to have Ginny on the other side of the phone, than anyone else. If it had been Bill, Hermione would be…

Bill wouldn't have called. He wouldn't have bothered with the 'niceties' of pre-warning through the phone, Hermione could count on one hand how many times Bill had used it, he would have simply shown up and…

Hermione shuddered.

She should be slightly grateful, and this was a very small one buried deep within her, that it was Ginny.

But why did Ginny insist on continuing the conversation they had had this morning? Why did Ginny have to be stubborn and refuse to-?

Because she was a Weasley, that was why.

Hermione sighed.

All Weasleys were born with this strong dose of stubbornness, and it was something that any witch and wizard quickly learned of and developed some of their own. It was one of the few ways to win an argument against a Weasley, because a Weasley could hold on to their own refusal to admit something for weeks.

And hold a grudge in certain conditions….

Hermione shuddered.

She had feared that she would never be forgiven for that 'misunderstanding', though that was putting it lightly. It had grown from a simple 'mistake' to a catastrophe by the time she had been pulled from…

'Is there any kind of reply?' cut in Val's voice.

Reply?

Ginny.

Hermione closed her eyes.

She couldn't deal with this.

Not now.

Away.

She needed to get away from all of this.

Too many memories.

Hermione could feel her body give a hiss of protest as she backed away, only to collide with the free-standing shelving unit, and one of the stacks of books kept there. With the edge of one of the larger books seeming to take particular delight in digging into her spine, Hermione grabbed the only handhold she could get on the nearest shelf, they really needed to get that Stock Take over so they could send back major returns, and felt the unit shift back and forth.

It didn't sound as if it was going to stay up.

Hermione threw the clipboard onto the ground, raising her hand to shout out a spell when the unit gave one last rock before settling back on its little footstools. But Hermione didn't relax, didn't breathe a sigh of relief. She kept her hand up, studying the shelving unit to make sure that it wouldn't suddenly shift again, and only after another couple of minutes had passed, released her held breath.

'Hermione?' called Val again.

Damn.

She had too much to do to also have to deal with Ginny.

'I'm busy,' Hermione called.

'She says she won't listen to any nonsense about you being busy,' Val said.

Not even a pause.

Hermione would bet that Val hadn't even bothered to pass on Hermione's answer, had just immediately proceeded to the next piece of argument that always occurred whenever Hermione was trying to avoid one of the Weasley group. Val had it all down pat now, and this was quickly turning to another incident where Val agreed with Ginny.

Damn it.

Val knew that the two of them had much to do that even after the Stock Take had finally been done. There were the lists of returns to get approved, boxed and then sent back. Val should not be encouraging Ginny to disturb Hermione.

'We have a million and one things to do,' said Hermione, 'and she knows that the two of us are going to be busy. I **told **her that this morning. She **knows **that today isn't a good time.'

Might as well remind both of them that it wasn't a day when Val and Hermione could take it easy.

Soft whispering from the office as Hermione waited. Waited to be told exactly how Ginny was going to rip this argument to shreds. Either by bringing up the fact that Hermione had been the one to storm out, several hours before the bookshop would even be opened, and if Hermione had simply stayed at the Malfoy-Weasley Manor for a little bit longer, there wouldn't be any need for Ginny to have to call Hermione at work; or by stating that Val had already agreed to allow Hermione to have today off and therefore Hermione had no excuse not to talk to Ginny so that the earlier argument could be resolved.

Merlin damn it.

Val was not supposed to join with Ginny to gang up on Hermione.

'But you don't,' said Val, as Hermione sighed. 'I can take care of everything.'

So, they had chosen that one. Still near impossible to contradict. Val had said that the Stock Take for the back room could be postponed until Hermione returned next week. And it could, as they had already pushed it back from two weeks.

What was another couple of days?

Hermione shook her head.

It was the principle of the thing.

'I am trying to get some kind of dent in this Stock Take,' said Hermione. 'You can't do that alone, and with the shop open.'

'I can start with the books on the shop floor,' said Val, again without even the slightest of pauses. 'The ones in the stock room can be saved until later.'

Exactly how long had Val been planning this argument? From the very beginning, when Hermione had first told her? Or had that small whispered conversation between the two of them before Hermione had been told that it was Ginny been the agreement?

Blast it all.

'I'll be gone until Sunday at least,' said Hermione.

She was hoping to be gone by late Sunday, shortly after the Family Meal that all Weasleys, and their friends attending, had to be there for. Aunt Molly wouldn't take 'No' as an answer. It didn't matter how important another 'event' might be, all had to be there.

And it was with a shiver Hermione remembered what had happened to the Lapdogs when they had tried to make the Hearing for Percy on a Sunday of a Weasley Family Gathering. Even Umbridge hadn't been able to hide her fear at the domineering figure of the Matriarch of the Weasley family.

'The books will still be there when you return, Hermione,' said Val. 'They are not going anywhere. And if we have to wait until after Sunday to get the ones in the back done, then we'll wait until then.'

Hermione could almost see Val's shrug, completely dismissing Hermione's words. It was a trait of Val's carefree manner, and it had never truly bothered Hermione before. It was always nicely countered by the fact that when there was a need for seriousness, Val could be as stringent and hard working as was needed.

But it was getting slightly annoying, as this was a time when Hermione needed Val to not be following her usual behaviour. Hermione needed Val to realise that Hermione wasn't making these excuses because she was trying to be difficult and hiding behind work, but because she didn't want to be involved in any situation with a Weasley just yet.

But, as Val didn't know the true relationship between Hermione and the Weasleys…

Hermione's lips twitched.

It was unlikely.

No, she had to do this alone.

'We've putting this off for weeks now,' said Hermione. 'It needs to be done before-'

'And it can wait for a bit longer,' cut in Val. 'None of our suppliers are expecting our order until the end of this month. We've got plenty of time.'

'But we've got other jobs that need to be done,' said Hermione. 'And they can't be put off.'

'Between the two of us we are more than capable of making up a schedule that won't strain us too badly,' replied Val. 'It will just mean that we have a few late nights and we won't be able to read the books we want to read right away.'

The voice in the phone was nearly high enough for Hermione to hear. Nearly. Hermione couldn't hear what Ginny was saying, but she did hear Val's answer.

'I'm the one with the new book,' Val was saying. 'Hermione hasn't picked up one in a while.'

Shit.

Shit.

Hermione had not wanted any of the Weasleys to know that she'd been having trouble getting into any new books. The textbook that she hoped would help her have a decent conversation with the twins had been picked up three weeks ago, but…

But it was taking her forever to read.

Extremely unusual.

If the Weasleys found out how long it was taking her-

And then the bell above the shop's front door jangled. Hermione's mind snapped back from her racing thoughts to realise that Val was murmuring something in the office before the shop was nearly consumed with the sound of something shuffling their feet on the shop floor.

'Think it over,' said Val.

The phone made the softest of protests as the headset of the phone was set on the desk, and then Val ventured out of the office and into the shop floor.

Hermione sniffed.

She didn't need to think it over.

She didn't want to think it over.

It was over.

'Oh. Hi,' said Val's voice, with just as much enthusiasm as she used on customers, but were tinged with light amusement. 'What brings you here?'

And that made Hermione's blood run cold.

That couldn't be someone who was going to browse through the shop. That couldn't be any of the customers who they were on quite friendly terms with.

Val was always careful to never sound as if she was offending them in any way. She was always professional when she was working.

So that only left…

'She's out back,' Val's voice cut in. 'Go straight in.'

Hermione's body froze.

Instinctively, Hermione's body wanted to flee. It wanted her to dump all unnecessary weight, even though a pen and clipboard was hardly going to weigh her down, and run out the back door.

It would be so easy. All she had to do was emerge out of the stock room, walk down the small corridor without being seen, and she would be able to escape out into the back alley.

That's all.

She could do this.

Except, she had barely taken one step before she heard the shuffling of feet. And not as in a pair of them.

Oh no.

There was more than one of them.

Damn.

She didn't have enough time to escape. She was trapped, in this stock room.

Blast.

Hermione forced herself to take a deep breath.

Easy.

If she was going to end up being cornered in here, then she wasn't going to see what her natural reaction was. They couldn't realise that she wanted to escape.

Not only because it would hurt their feelings, but because…

Because then they'd know that she had something to hide.

And so with one more helpful breath, Hermione lightened her grip on the clipboard, white knuckles and sweaty pages would her entire attempt pointless, and hissed a few spells to straighten her appearance. To give herself a few extra moments, Hermione turned her back to the entrance of the stock room and waited as they approached.

'Mione,' said a voice softly.

Hermione could feel her body tense. It wanted to physically show how much…

No.

She couldn't.

But it just had to be them, didn't it?

'So lovely to see you again,' said a second.

She didn't have a choice now.

The challenge in his voice was all too clear, and Hermione…

They knew she wouldn't be able to refuse to answer it.

And she knew that if she held off any longer, made them worry about the fact that she hadn't, they would get closer. They would get too close.

And if they managed that, then they would completely surround her and she wouldn't…

'Can't say the same,' said Hermione, twisting around to see the eager faces of Fred and George.

Was there ever a time when those two weren't together? Other than in the case of Lee of course.

But just as much 'chaos' they could cause when it was just one twin with Lee… When it was the twins together?

Oh Merlin.

Both of them had those identical twitches contained within their lips, and those 'we're going to cause so much trouble' sparks in their eyes. She knew that this was going to be one of those times.

She was in so much trouble.

'Aw Mione,' said one, 'you wound me.'

And he even went as far as to place a hand over his heart, giving Hermione a clear view of burnt skin in the curve between his thump and pointer finger. So, that would be Fred.

Through his own complete fault, Fred was always going to have that wound. By now, the twins and Lee should have figured out that they shouldn't make up new concoctions, especially in the Potions' department, especially if they didn't know what the results would be.

After all the near misses, the blown-off facial hair, the burns that only Charlie and Brian's salve could heal and Fred nearly losing his hand, he was lucky that it could be treated quick enough by Pomphrey that he only had that small scarred area, it would have been thought that they'd realise that if they did need a new potion, then they should go to the ones who could do all of this without nearly killing themselves. Even if that did mean that they'd have to go to Snape in order to do it.

Snape had built a some-what grudging relationship with the Weasleys and their friends.

But, oh no. It was more fun to 'see' what happened when they made what they viewed as 'calculated guesses' and Hermione viewed as completely insane theories.

Sometimes Hermione wondered how the twins and Lee weren't missing limbs. How they only had various wounds littered around their bodies as proof. And small episodes when they had to be healed back to health, and Hermione always remained steadfast in refusing to be that person, despite the fact that quite a few of the other Weasleys liked pushing her into that position for 'her own good'.

She'd luckily been able to keep herself from having to deal with Fred, George and Lee the last time they had managed to hurt themselves, good patients they weren't. They tried the most patient of Healers all through the War, and they certainly hadn't stopped after everything had calmed down again.

They deserved every single one of those last wounds.

Wounds that Hermione had nothing to do with her.

So, she couldn't.

Exactly.

'I couldn't Fred,' Hermione muttered, 'no matter how hard I tried. You always manage that on your own.'

All too easily.

'So cruel,' said George.

'Realistic,' said Hermione, giving a little twitch of her head with a smirk.

She watched as the two exchanged a look.

'Realistic, huh?' said George. 'Well sometimes, people can be too realistic and they lose all fun in their lives.'

'You can be realistic and have fun, George,' said Hermione.

She was proof of that.

She was able to partake in the joys of life, and still be able to keep some structure to her life. She didn't sway too far on one side, she was careful.

She kept it in balance.

And she could remain calm and have it even when faced in a situation where she had to deal with Fred and George.

Unfortunately, there was a little Voice in the back of her mind that wanted her to break this so-called 'peace' by putting her hands on her hips. But that would give everything away.

That would tell them that she was close to breaking.

That she was losing it.

But…

But it just wasn't fair.

She had already spent the morning dealing with Ginny and her conversation. Had barely managed to get away from her. But Ginny wouldn't let the entire situation lie, and had called her, using Val as a mediator.

Damn it.

She had to get back her control.

'Realistic,' Hermione muttered.

She shouldn't also have the twins to suddenly appear on her.

And then Val re-entered the background noise. Hermione could hear Val move around the office before…

'I'll just get her to call you back later,' Val's voice said.

Blast.

Hermione's shoulders hunched.

This just wasn't fair!

And George's grin just proved it.

'So? You've been talking to us?' he said.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Damn. Damn. Damn.

'Who ever said that?' Hermione replied.

George raised an eyebrow, as if to dare…

No, there was no 'daring' to this. He was outright calling her out.

Hermione could feel her hands clench.

She couldn't lose control. Couldn't lose control.

Don't lose control…

'You were on the phone,' said George, giving a twitch of his head to indicate back towards the office.

Obviously, George wasn't feeling patient. Slightly unusual, as George, Fred and Lee were experts in drawing out silences, arguments etc.

They didn't add something to the conversation unless-

'Or at least,' said Fred, 'Val was delegating a conversation between you and the caller.'

Or do that either.

'That doesn't mean that it was one of you,' said Hermione.

'Who'd else be calling you?' said George.

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

'This is a book store,' she said, 'and sometimes the books needed to be acquired, are in the Muggle World.'

Every now and then, in order to increase the amount of time they spent around her, one of the Weasleys' would insist on accompanying her on one of these journeys. Fred and George had both tagged along at one point or another, increasing their familiarity with the Muggle World and once more reiterating the fact that she needs a phone.

It wasn't always Weasleys on the other end, and the Weasleys knew that.

'Hence the phone,' Hermione added.

Their reaction to this was George's dead stare, Hermione knew him well enough to know that he was hiding something, and the slightest flickers of Fred's lips. But it was something at least.

Hermione wasn't sure if she would be able to handle it if the twins kept making it so easily seen that something was wrong. She needed for them to try and fool her.

It was the only way Hermione would be able to survive this conversation.

'But Val wouldn't be acting so casual on the phone unless it was one of us,' said George. 'And since you have obviously talked to Ginny yesterday...'

Hermione's eyes narrowed.

'And what proof do you have of that?' she said.

George's face broke into a smile. Hermione could see that old glint back in his blue eyes now.

It was almost as if she was seeing the care-free George Weasley again.

'Ginny did talk to you, Mione,' said George. 'There's no point in you trying to argue. And since Ginny is the only one who has had contact with you so far...'

'Ginny wouldn't be waiting until now to talk to you again,' spoke up Fred. 'So, she's obviously spoken to you today. Before this phone call.'

'And that would have had to have been this morning,' said George, before giving Hermione a wink. 'Early this morning.'

He gave Hermione a slight shake of his head.

'Had to give you some time to calm down,' he added.

It was just a pity that they only realised this some of the time. It would save the Weasleys, the twins in particular, a lot of trouble in the long run.

'And there's also the little fact that Ginny likes to start things early,' said Fred. 'So, either she arrived at your apartment around seven, or...

'Or that you had taken up residence in the Malfoy-Weasley home,' said George, now with a delighted grin on his face.

Hermione was slightly pleased that at least Fred's smile hadn't become any more twisted. She would lose it if it was both of them.

'I'm glad your powers of deduction hasn't failed you,' Hermione muttered.

It was something that Hermione spent half the time annoyed about this particular attribute of the twins and Lee, such as when they managed to come to this train of thought, and other times grateful that it had saved her, or else the ones she loved. It all depended on exactly what they were deducing.

'Of course not,' said Fred. 'Not with our crafty minds.'

Hermione raised the other eyebrow.

Now that was up to debate.

'And we just missed Ginny's owl when we left the shop,' said George.

Hermione sighed.

'Why didn't you just wait a few more minutes?' she said. 'You'd obviously would have gotten your answer that way and you needn't have bothered me.'

George shrugged.

'We want to hear it from your own mouth,' he said.

Hermione narrowed her eyes.

'You know your answer,' she said.

'We still want to hear it directly from you,' said Fred.

Hermione could feel her face nearly give away her surprise. It almost betrayed her. But...

Fred's tone could hardly be called firm. Or commanding.

No, it didn't hold any of the usual -you're not getting out of this-. And that was always present when the twins were outright ordering her to obey them.

It was almost as if...

Concern.

But they'd never let such an emotion show, not when the twins knew that doing so wouldn't help them win any argument with Hermione. For them to allow it to creep into their voice...?

'Why?' she said softly.

She couldn't keep up her own anger when....

'Because we have learnt, through trial and error,' said Fred, 'that you manage to worm your way out of anything unless you promise each and every one of us to follow through.'

No.

She took it back.

It had been just a ploy. They were messing with her. Trying to undermine her through emotion so that she couldn't think logically and argue back properly.

She had almost been duped.

She had honestly thought that...

And now they were making it quite clear that they thought she would back out of her promise concerning the Weasley Gathering, even though they knew that she would never outright refuse to go at all.

Not since the Talk.

Unless...

Hermione made no secret that she was studying the two. They had already hurt her enough by simply implying that she'd try and wriggle out of the Weasley Gathering.

The Gathering...

Hermione's eyes widened.

Unless...

But they couldn't know that she had agreed to arrive on Thursday, the first day of the Gathering. They had already mentioned that they had missed Ginny's owl, and so they couldn't...

But...

Would they really dare to make such an accusation? They knew her and...

'Mione?' said Fred.

He took a step towards her, almost as if...

No. He wouldn't be trying to comfort her. He didn't have the right to...

And he was the one who had put their idea that she would try to get out of the Weasley Gathering in the first place.

How dare they!

'You need me to promise that I will attend?' Hermione hissed through gritted teeth.

'Attend?' Fred repeated, exchanging a quick glance at his twin. 'Mione? Why would you be trying to do that? You'd never....'

He trailed off as he looked at George again. As if George would be able to answer...

But what else could they have meant?

And since when was either twin so unsure...?

They had honestly been surprised at the thought that she would refuse to go.

Hermione swallowed nervously.

What in Merlin's name was going on?

'We want you to promise us that you will be there Thursday,' said George.

Thursday?

They shouldn't know about that! They hadn't been given the time to. The only way they could was if...

Hermione growled.

How stupid could she be? It should have been obvious from the start.

It had been Fred, George and Lee who had set Ginny on her in the first place. They had been the one to tell Ginny that she had to convince Hermione to be at the Weasley Gathering on Thursday, instead of Saturday.

But that still didn't explain why the twins were insisting that she repeat a promise to them? She had already given her word to Ginny. There was no need for her to have to do the same with them.

'I said I would be there on Thursday,' Hermione said.

'Please Mione,' said Fred.

Merlin.

Hermione's hands curled into fists.

There it was again.

Concern.

Hermione wanted them to stop doing that. It was upsetting her, her train of thought.

It made her remember...

'I have already promised,' said Hermione. 'That's all you're getting.'

'We need you to promise,' said George. 'We need you there on Thursday.'

'We need you there for the entire stay,' added Fred.

Needed?

Now it was spreading.

Ginny had had the same kind of 'feeling' in her voice when she had been speaking of The Burrow. Of the entire background reason of why it was so important that Hermione arrive there on the first day.

Did all of the Weasleys know something she didn't? Were they keeping secrets from her that would end up biting her in the ass?

Merlin.

She didn't want this. But now that she knew...

But what was it?

It couldn't have anything to do with the few Servants still on the loose. Oh no. If there was any threat to Hermione's safety, one of the Weasleys would have long ago just appeared by her side and dragged her to The Burrow.

Ginny would have done it upon first sighting Hermione in Diagon Alley.

And she would have been told moments after arriving there. There wouldn't be any of this waiting around, refusing to tell...

The Weasleys wouldn't have kept it from her. They would tell her so that it would kill, immediately, any argument she might have against this kind of treatment.

Problems with The Ministry, maybe? Any new or old 'incidents' between any Resistance Member(s) and the Idiot and his Lapdogs would certainly not be publicly spoken about on the radio or in any news media. The Ministry still liked to keep any disagreement private, just in case any 'discrepancies' came up.

Their discrepancies.

And Hermione wouldn't be informed of this. The Weasleys would keep her in the dark about it, part of the reason why being Hermione's own relationship with The Ministry.

It was almost as bad as Ginny's.

'Mione,' said Fred slowly.

That's it.

Not only was she going to demand an answer to all of this, even though previous experience had always taught her that it would be withheld from her a bit longer, she was going to let them know that she could tell that something was wrong. She was going to give them ammo against her.

But she had to know.

Thumping the clipboard onto the nearest available shelf, Hermione crossed her arms across her chest as she tried to stare them down. It rarely worked, but she was going to try.

'What's going on?' she said. 'And don't insult my intelligence by pretending that you don't know what I am talking about. The lot of you are acting weird.'

Hermione gave a little shake of her head.

'Stranger than usual,' she amended.

Strange was the norm for all Weasleys, not just the twins.

Damn it.

They weren't supposed to be making her worried even more.

Both of them had moved closer to each other.

'Mione,' said Fred, 'we've already explained.'

'Explained?' said Hermione. 'When?'

Rigid. Their bodies had become rigid.

And their eyes...

Hermione could feel her resolve shake. Her body wanted to melt into itself and...

'Didn't you read our letter?' said George.

His voice was nearly perfect. Just the right amount of steel, and Tone. All of it carefully balanced with the slightest hint of warmth and concern..

Except Hermione knew George.

And she could pick out the underlining...

'Letter?' said Hermione.

Fred took another step towards her, his hand shifting from its position by his side and it was almost as if...

But it was George who needed the resolve of his brother. Why was Fred reaching out for her?

'You didn't?' said Fred softly. 'Did you?'

Under his breath, George swore.

Hell, she had told herself that valuable information would have been contained within it, but she had told herself that she would be able to receive the exact same 'news' from Ginny. She hadn't thought that it was being left to a letter to inform her...

To inform her over what was bothering the Weasleys.

Hermione sighed slightly.

Shit.

'What was in it?' said Hermione.

And how come Ginny had never even hinted on it. Or had she?

The entire talk had been overshadowed by Robert. Hermione hadn't allowed it to progress even further. If she had...

Would she now know what...?

'Ginny...' began Fred, but the look from George silenced him.

'Ginny?' said Hermione.

It earned her one of her own 'stares' from George, but he should know better. Hermione would take any little bit of information that someone let slip and refuse to let go until she knew exactly what it pertained to.

That might take days to do, but Hermione was persistent.

She had once been compared to a pug-nose bulldog. Stubborn to a fault, and ugly to boot.

Hermione had taken great pleasure in Hexing Pansy Parkinson until she wasn't recognisable. And the news of how long it took those Healers from St. Mungo's to be able to help Pansy Parkinson in any way had simply added to it.

'Ginny only knows parts,' said George, 'but not everything.'

'Everything of what?' said Hermione.

George sighed.

'Later,' he said.

'Of what?' repeated Hermione.

'Mione,' said George.

Did they really expect her to give up?

'Keep your voice down,' said George, 'or else Val will hear.'

Hermione sniffed.

'Just tell me,' she said.

'Mione,' said Fred, ever so slightly cocking his head, 'the only ones who know everything are myself, George-'

'What?' said Hermione. 'Why?'

During the entire War, the Weasley Group always made sure that any information any of them received was spread to each and every single one of them. It was what had kept them alive. Kept the Group from losing...all of them.

They knew how important it was to not keep anything from each other, and that certainly hadn't changed once the War had ended.

'Because it involves Bill's girlfriend,' said George softly.

Bill's girlfriend?

'But I thought she was just like all the other ones?' said Hermione. 'Ginny said-'

'Exactly,' said Fred. 'None of the family may have taken very well to her, she's managed to rub each one of us the wrong day, but-'

'But how does that make her different?' said Hermione.

Another glance between them, before...

'If you had been unfortunate enough to meet her,' said George in a bare whisper, 'you would understand.'

Hermione snapped her mouth shut. She couldn't respond to that. She couldn't...

She didn't need to be reminded that it had been quite a while since she had been around the entirety of the Weasley family, and in particular Bill.

Bill may not be the only Weasley who still lived abroad, despite Aunt Molly's frequent requests for Charlie and Brian to at least move to a Dragon Sanctuary that was closer to the United Kingdom they both refused, but Bill was the more 'free spirited' of the Weasley family. He always kept the rest of the family constantly informed of where he was, and the less 'dangerous' and 'private' parts of his life, he was also the one who was around the least.

It usually meant that any of Bill's girlfriends were shrouded in mystery, as they could just as easily be from another country then from the United Kingdom. But they always shared one attribute: they always were hated by the Weasleys.

The last time Hermione had been around one of Bill's boyfriends, she generally ignored any of them and any of the 'troubles' surrounding Bill and his relationships, her name had been Cheryl and she had been one of those giggly kinds. She had even had the 'constantly twisting her hair around her fingers to look coy and sexual' down pat. Add in the 'refusing to allow Bill out of her sight' to the mix and...

And she had kept touching Bill.

Possessive touches. As if she...

But no one 'controlled' Bill.

And certainly any unpleasant attributes about Bill's girlfriends were certainly not kept from the rest of the Weasley family. If anything, they were spread as quickly as possible so that the plan of exactly how she would be gotten rid of could be put into action almost immediately.

So why?

'Why haven't you told everyone else?' said Hermione.

George moved up, standing side by side to Fred. A barrier, yet...

Fred was turned towards her, still...

Merlin, she should be able to read their body language better after all of these years. But, she couldn't possibly be...

'Lee knows,' said Fred, 'but he's the only other one.'

Three? That was still better that there was three of them, even if it was made up of the twins and Lee, but...

Those three hadn't kept something that was obviously important from the rest of the Weasleys since...Since George and Lee had been hiding their relationship.

'But why only you three?' said Hermione. 'What is keeping you from telling anyone else?'

'Because we think that between the four of us,' said George, 'we might be able to come up with something.'

Just the four of them?

What could the four do that wouldn't be better with the help of the rest of the Weasleys? Hermione had worked exclusively with Fred, George and Lee before, despite the volatile relationship Hermione had with them usually some kind of agreements could be made, and intervention from the other Weasley Young Ones, and they did make quite a good team. Moody had even once remarked that he thought the four of them should be grouped together more often.

But he could have been using his dry wit again. Hermione still wasn't exactly sure how to 'read' Mad-Eye Moody.

'Just for now Mione,' spoke up Fred. 'once we can, the rest will be told.'

Hermione gave a small nod.

All right, she could live with that. She could work with that.

As long as this was only temporary.

'Where is Lee now?' said Hermione.

The sooner she found out what the four were keeping from everyone else, the quicker she could convince them to tell. Because secrets were usually not mentally and physically good for the one holding it, and the one it was being left in the dark.

'He's coming over now,' said Fred. 'He got held up this morning.'

Hermione sighed.

'And we can't speak about it until he arrives?' said Hermione, 'can we?'

Everyone there, everyone on equal ground.

George nodded.

'And we need to go somewhere else,' said Fred. 'We can't speak here.'

Hermione nervously chewed her bottom lip.

'Can't you at least give me a hint?' she whispered. 'You are making it sound as if they...'

She was breaking the own rules she adhered to, but if that blasted Idiot and his conniving Lapdogs had anything to do with Bill's new girlfriend, and this was going to give Bill trouble...

Ginny had tried to hint about what the new girlfriend did.

'It has nothing to do with that,' cut in George.

Hermione sighed.

Unfortunately, that still left a varied and long-range list of other potential problems that could involve a Weasley.

'Will he be long?' said Hermione.

'Shouldn't be,' said Fred. 'He Fire-Called us just as we were leaving the shop.'

Lee's day off, meaning he had been... And that-

'You've taken the day off?' said Hermione.

'We're off until Sunday,' said Sunday.

Sunday?

Shit!

Hermione didn't like where this conversation was going. No, for there to be a problem that meant that the twins and Lee were taking nearly the entire week off...

It was only Tuesday.

While it was completely usual for the Weasley family to take a few days off in order to have some extra time before a Weasley Gathering, it was timed to start on Wednesday. Not Tuesday.

That meant that this 'problem' wasn't as easy to solve as Hermione had hoped. She had thought that by Saturday, all of the problems of why this couldn't be told to everyone else would be solved, and the Sunday Meal would be...

Not as calm and pleasant as Hermione had thought it would be before...before she found out about...whatever this was, but... But now it seemed as though Sunday was going to be the first day that everyone knew of it.

Hell, emotions were going to be...

'Why today?' said Hermione.

She had an idea, but-

'Because this problem with Bill's girlfriend will be take longer...' said Fred, nervously licking his lips. 'It will take longer to figure out what to do in order to...in order to deal with this.'

What in Merlin's name was surrounding this girlfriend? She had never seen a girlfriend cause this kind of reaction from one of the twins before.

Ever. Not even when Bill had been involved with Rhea and Rhea had...

George gently jabbed Fred's stomach, using his head to indicate behind them. It was all too easy to see what was worrying George.

Val.

Hermione knew that Val would never drop as low as to, on purpose, overhear what was being said, but there was still a chance that from the shop floor, Val would be able to hear their words.

And this was a Weasley family matter.

'Come on Lee,' muttered George under his breath, slightly rubbing his arms.

And as if Someone from Up High was answering his soft prayer, there was the tinkle of the bell over the shop's front door. George's reaction to that simple sound, the way his body instinctively relaxed as he obviously identified the newcomer as Lee, gave Hermione all the answer she needed.

Gently pushing past Fred and George, and knowing that they were following her, she stepped onto the shop floor. Val looked up from her position behind the small desk in the middle of the floor, a large leather-bound book laid out in front of her, giving Hermione a small smile before returning her attention to the book.

And there standing by the entrance was the slightly disgruntled form of Lee. He nodded a greeting to Hermione as George moved to his side, while Fred stayed by hers.

'Taken care of?' said George softly.

'Yes,' whispered Lee, before glancing over at Val.

He was right.

Not in front of Val.

Hermione sighed before heading into the office, where she picked up her cloak. She took one last look over the office, she had a feeling that if she forgot anything, none of the Weasleys would let her return, before realising that she was only denying the inevitable.

And she wanted to find out what it was anyway.

Her bag came to her with a simple flick of her fingers, and once she carefully schooled her features so that she would fool Val, and might even convince Fred, George and Lee that-

No, she didn't have a chance. With the way Fred was acting around her today...

She held the front door open, waiting until one of them took the weight before moving into the street. The crowd instantly tried to swallow her up, but Fred, George and Lee used their physical strength to be the ones to surround her instead.

Hermione wasn't exactly sure how pleased that old witch was at being elbowed when her hands were full of bags, but all she received was a muttered sorry from Lee. Their minds were too consumed by other 'problems', the Others' 'niceties' were on hold for the moment.

Fred's soft touch on Hermione's arm indicated their decision to continue this conversation in the dark alley to their right. As always, upon the shadows settling around her, Hermione could feel her body relax.

And see the exact same reaction in Fred, George and Lee.

'We can't go back to our shop or our apartment,' said Lee, leaning against a wall after making a cursory glance around and George initiating one of the Resistance's special shields around them. 'As competent as our employees are, if they know that the owners are only one floor above, they will keep interrupting.'

'And they'll need to be able to pass freely through the back room, the Staff Room and the office,' added Fred.

A pause.

'That was why I was thinking of using Hermione's apartment,' said George, exchanging one of those special looks that only the three understood.

Hermione could feel her neck give a crack of protest at such treatment as she twisted her head around to glare at him.

'What?' hissed Hermione. 'No!'

Damn it.

Lee was not supposed to be agreeing with this.

'He's right Mione,' said Fred. 'It's the only place where we can be sure that we'll be left alone, and is secure.'

'But-!' said Hermione.

'Mione,' said Fred, 'you've got just as much protection on your apartment as the rest of us do with ours. It's the best place.'

They had insisted on it, and Hermione... And Hermione couldn't deny that she wouldn't feel safe unless she did have such measures up.

It was just lucky that The Ministry were unable to detect such spells, or else that would be another act of rule-breaking that the Idiot and his Lapdogs would try to use against them.

'And this is important,' said Lee. 'We need to talk about this.'

'I-' said Hermione.

'Please Mione,' said Fred. 'We wouldn't insist on this unless we had to.'

Hermione could feel her mouth open to retort, but she couldn't continue.

Fred's implied words were all too clear.

The conversation was dead.

It was over.

Fred, George and Lee had made their point, and...

With a sigh, Hermione nodded.

But she just knew that this was going to end badly.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Note: Yes, yes. Finally got around to it. I apologise to any who are actually trying to keep track of this story. Thank you all for your patience.

Kya

* * *

Hermione hadn't had any of the Weasleys inside of her apartment, if Draco was to be believed, for quite some time. Though honestly...

Hermione couldn't remember when one of them had. They had definitely been there one night shortly after herself and Robert had first rented it. It had been a House Warming Party, without Robert's attendance, but as Hermione was desperately trying to keep him away from the Weasleys, she hadn't really protested.

It had been quite a good party, even if half-way through there had been an 'incident' involving the food. But to Hermione, at that moment in time, she couldn't care and so she had simply laughed when Brian had looked shamefully at the broken table as Charlie had whacked Brian on the back of the head. It had been Lee and George who had announced that they might as well order in.

And when the delivery man had been greeted at the door, he looked at her suspiciously as if she was harbouring something nasty in the rooms behind her. The fact that Fred was chasing Brian around the apartment, Brian had once again opened his big mouth, and shouting threats in French as he did so, hadn't helped matters.

Obviously the delivery guy wasn't exactly sure about the events happening behind her, and that was probably why he had asked if all of them were going into hibernation in the next couple of weeks for the Winter? Hermione's reactions had probably not encouraged his idea of the situation, but she hadn't been certain if he was trying to be funny, or else actually thought that Hermione and the other Younger Ones were that strange.

They hadn't ordered that much after all.

There had been incidents when even more food had been delivered. And besides, hadn't the delivery guy ever heard of leftovers? None of them would throw out food, it had been such a precious commodity during the War during the first year when the Resistances had been struggling to establish supply routes.

Yet...

Ever since Hermione had moved into the apartment five months ago, the Males... The Males were acting even stranger than usual. More excitable. More playful.

As if they were returning to even more of a childish side...

From what Hermione could guess from the moments she had been around them.

But it all meant trouble.

Trouble that Hermione didn't need.

She fought against the urge to sigh.

Sometimes Hermione felt that she should be watching the Males more closely. Or, at least, more than she already did.

With the way the Males were acting...

Maybe Hermione should take advantage of the Sisterhood again, pass on this observation to the other Females. It was always there, always on offer.

And the last time Hermione had seen Alicia, she had been practically ordered to at least spend more time with the Females. 'Just because you keep having _disagreements _with the Males doesn't mean you can't be around us,' Alicia had said after all.

So...

Hermione needed to arrange a meeting between the Younger Ones' Females. She wasn't being paranoid, there was definitely something going on involving the Males.

And...and it would be nice to have a grouping of just the girls again. It was rare, and not only because Hermione tried to keep the time she spent around the Weasley Younger Ones to only as much as she could stand, for them to be able to. So...

It would be some relief to see them again, even if it was because...

This time Hermione couldn't stop herself from sighing.

There was always something that destroyed any possibility of light and good-hearted events. Would they ever be able to have one that wasn't marred by some crises?

Hermione could feel her body still for a moment, barely noticeable unless you were a Weasley walking beside her. Ever so gently she could feel George rest his fingers on her arm, only for a second, before he withdrew it again.

She sent a small smile his way, in an effort to try and reassure him.

But still...here they were again. The Weasleys were finally going to be granted entrance to Hermione's apartment again, but only because...

But only because there was once again, a 'problem'. How she wished that it was just like the first time when they had actually been able to...

And nothing had disturbed their 'good feeling'.

Maybe she should have let the Weasleys in when they were out in the corridor, furiously whispering at her. Maybe she should have...

Once again, too many 'maybes'. They littered her life and it was always only after Hermione had fallen flat on her face that she realised that there had been so many chances when she could avoid it all.

Was she now going to regret the fact that she had always refused to have the Weasleys pass her front door?

But the conversation they were trying to have with her had always been the deciding factor. Despite the fact that one of them might raise their voices to be overheard, Hermione had never had to worry that they would do it on purpose, Hermione had always kept them out in the corridor. It didn't matter to her whether Robert was inside the apartment or not, she wouldn't let them pass.

But it hardly meant that the usual end result was any better.

Since one of their main arguments seemed to be that Hermione didn't spend enough time with them, and that she had a tendency to either hole herself in her apartment or else in the shop, they would make what they always cried was a compromise when ever Hermione tried to protest.

After all, they weren't trying to barge their way into her home, were they? No, they were simply moving her somewhere else so that they could be with her, obviously somewhere more comfortable than just outside her front door. And if the fact that they had to grab her and drag her out of the apartment building in order to do it was a problem, then... ?

They had tried her way. They had tried to express their views logically after all.

Apparently.

Hermione's objections were always met with that _look _on their faces.

And now she had given in to their points, and was allowing them in. After all of these months, three of the Weasleys were...

For a good reason.

And she was nervous. Nervous because...

Obviously because of the reason of why they had been gained entrance. Everything was pointing towards this being what Hermione would term as a 'Fiasco' (the capital letter was extremely important to prove the significance). One that was going to rock the Weasley Family and maybe even its Allies, starting during the Weasley Family Gathering.

Hell, if this had anything to make Sirius Black to lose his temper...

No, Remus Lupin would be present, and if anyone could keep some kind of control, it was the Wolf. The slightest sign of Sirius being unable to hold himself back any longer and Sirius would be reminded of Remus' Alpha Status.

But there was another kind of worry needling away at her, though...

It wasn't as if she wouldn't be able to throw the twins and Lee out of the apartment, though this entire thought of the 'problem' was enough to convince Hermione that it probably would not be in her best interest. Part of the specialist spells that cloaked and protected her home also made it impossible for any of her neighbours, for any Muggles, witches and wizards from noticing any magic. As long no spell was shot out of the front door, or any of her windows, no one would ever know that it was the home to a witch and wizard.

There were plenty of magic that Hermione could do inside of her apartment that would be the needed push to kick the three out. And then all she had to do was activate the shield around the entrance and close the door.

Yet, she couldn't shake the apprehension that something terrible was going to happen, and it didn't matter what she did. And that her allowing them into her apartment was just going to make everything worse.

Ever so slightly, Hermione shivered.

She could feel George once more move closer to her, but this time Hermione couldn't allow it. She couldn't accept it, and she couldn't give him that level of comfort.

She needed to let her thoughts run as they liked, and prepare herself for the entire idea of Weasleys being in her apartment again. It wasn't as if Robert would be there as he was once again working late.

Robert.

This time Hermione couldn't keep herself from reacting to that. Her body came to a halt, she barely noticed that Fred, George and Lee only took two more steps before they realised that she had stopped. The three of them stared back at her, but Hermione couldn't let herself think over what this must look to them.

Robert.

Robert had been abandoned, in the apartment... Suddenly.

Hermione hadn't been able to give him a proper explanation, not with the bedroom door between them and the time restraint Draco had given her. She had barely managed to get him to at least listen to her when Draco had rapped on the front door.

Hermione had had to leave him there, ignoring the slight hurt she felt when he even refused to say goodbye to her, she had told him that she wouldn't be back until Sunday night, and...

Robert hadn't been pleased that Hermione was allowing herself to be pulled again by the Weasleys. He had shouted so through the bedroom door, and had...

He had tried to convince her that she shouldn't allow herself to be dictated to, even if they were her family, but how... How was Hermione supposed to explain exactly how the 'structure' of the family was completely different from any Others'?

Maybe this was one of the reasons why it was so hard to date anyone who hadn't been a Resistance Member. If Hermione's boyfriend had been _involved _in the War, there wouldn't be a need for Hermione to have to.

They would already know, as they would have the same kind of family dynamics.

But Robert...

Hermione forced herself to move again, to walk further down the street and once again accompanied by Fred, George and Lee. The rest of the journey passed in a blur, Hermione guessed that she had said something to Patty Jervil who was trying desperately to pull a rather large envelope out of her small letterbox on the ground floor of the apartment complex, with the help of Patty's 'friendly' neighbour, Alec Gibbons. The two still protested that Patty would always remain a widow, and that Alec would always be a bachelor, but there was a running pool by everyone who lived in the apartment building of when the two would officially come out as a couple.

Hermione refused to participate when she had the unfair advantage of knowing, though of course she couldn't tell her neighbours that. She had another reason to placate them with.

But, yes... She must have said something. She'd never pass them before without some kind of greeting.

'And the twins and Lee had added their own, there had definitely been some remark about the 'nice young men' accompanying Hermione.

'Mione?' said Fred softly as they moved onto the stairway.

And there it was again. Those hints of 'something' that Hermione couldn't understand. Couldn't explain away.

Every Weasley she had spoken to so far had all of had that 'trace' in their voices, and Hermione still didn't know what it was. And now Fred was acting as though he was expecting...

But Fred had never turned to her before for comfort. George and Lee had always been able to provide Fred with what he needed. Why was Fred now looking at her...?

But what was she supposed to say?

How was she supposed to ease it when...?

Hermione couldn't remember the last time when he had seeked her out for comfort. She knew that there had been numerous times when she had. When she was needing it, it didn't matter what latest fight she might be embroiled in with them. None of that mattered because in her mind and in her heart, she was desperate to have someone she loved sheltering her from what was hurting her.

And that Weasley had always been more than happy to give it.

Even when the War had officially ended, it hadn't changed. Hermione still went to a Weasley sibling when she needed them. And she knew that this was echoed with every single other Weasley.

But when had Fred ever come to her?

Hermione gave the slightest shake of her head.

No, it had always been George and Lee who had been there for Fred.

So, why...

'Fred,' said Lee quietly, reaching out a hand and slightly pulling Fred back. And with not a squeak of protest, Fred allowed himself to be held back, and it was George who moved up the steps by Hermione's side.

And not another word was spoken until Hermione unlocked the front door to her apartment. She had barely given it the needed shove, sometimes it just liked to stick despite the fact that Hermione and Robert had put as many different anti-sticking spells as they could on it, and kept replenishing it in the hope that it would finally get it to open with one slight push, when George placed a hand on her arm again.

'You don't need to worry about looking after us,' he said. 'Weve got our own -little extras-.'

Hermione could feel her eyes squeeze close.

There was no hope now. The mention of -little extras- just proved it.

It wasn't a jab about the food she had in her apartment, but the admition that the news they were going to talk about, the information shared, was so bad that they would need the added boost of high calorie, rich in sugar food.

But all Hermione did was nod as she felt her right foot hit something lying in the hallway. She didn't open her eyes, she didn't let her eyes verify the mess she already knew littered the hallway and undoubtedly the rest of the home.

No, Robert wasn't happy.

All she could hope was that the twins and Lee didn't think she usually left the apartment like this. That they didn't notice.

So Hermione moved further in, stepping over the various belongings, the bags and suitcases belonged to Robert, before noticing a pile of her books hidden underneath one of Robert's Muggle coats. How had that gotten there? Hermione could have sworn that she had left them in the library/study/living room the night before so that she could shelve them at a later date.

How had it ended up out here?

With the slightest shake of her head, Hermione picked up the books and let them be the deciding factor for where this conversation would take place. It was only as Hermione stacked the books on a shelf did she remember something extremely important. And so as she heard Fred, George and Lee shuffling up the corridor behind her, Hermione hissed a Concealing spell over her Family Clock.

It was gone by the time Hermione had made her choice of where she would sit. Of where she would prepare herself for one very long Talk. As she settled down on the chair by the doorway, and her bag on the small table on the other side of her, Fred, George and Lee entered, gave the room a sweeping gaze around before the three sat down on the two-seater couch, with Fred on the couch's arm.

And yet immdiately, Hermione could feel their gaze on her again. Their eyes staring at her as if they were afraid she was just going to...

Hermione shivered ever so slightly, knowing that too much of their attention was on her for her to hide it. They were going to catch it no matter what she did.

She knew it only made the entire situation worse. That they would now fear more for her, but...

That unease that hung over the three was slowly creeping over her. It was surrounding her and...

Hermione sighed.

'Mione,' said Lee softly. 'We need your help.'

Her eyes met his. Or they would have, if his brown eyes hadn't been covered, intentionally or intentionally, by his black, dreadlocked hair.

It wasn't until the War that Hermione realised how much of a defence Lee had in the hair that he had always refused to cut, or even make more manageble. Not that this was ever admitted, even when he had been given his seventieth milionth, according the twins and Lee at least though Hermione always thought they were exagerating sightly, lecture by Mad-Eye Moody that turned ino yet another full-scale argument, Lee refused to list it as a good reason.

But it was due to the wall of tangled hair that gave Lee the ability to lie directly to McGonegall and various other Elders before the Younger Weasleys had slipped off the Hogwarts Grounds in order to take care of something before the visit of the Idiot and his Lapdogs to 'talk of terms' to regain 'responsibility' of their own citizens. No one had noticed...excluding two _certain _individuals. But as Oliver had declared after Remus and Sirius, with their own twists of grins as they handed a 'special bag of goodies' to Bill and Charlie, there were no others they would have preferred to be caught by.

And much thanks had been whispered into Remus and Sirius' ears after they had returned, with not a 'stare' from any of the Elders. Or at least, not until the Elders had learnt of a 'little incident' involving Umbridge, her office and an 'acquaintance' of hers.

And despite what had been hissed at them from across the room by the Personal Assistant to the Idiot, they had never hinted _once _that Umbridge might be involved with this acquaintance. Everyone knew Umbridge was married to her work, and her personal wars of how Society should be.

All Detentions thrown at them had been more than worth it, though of course the Younger Weasley Group had, of course, tried to not look so pleased with it all. But exactly how could even the punishment of being given List Duty for a month and a half cause them to regret the sheer revenge of that 'little incident'?

It was probably because Lee had managed to lie so sucessfully to the Elders that had made their Detention be that long and time-consuming. The Elders understood, just as everyone else who was involved in the Second War, that sometimes lies were essential, but they hated it when they were the ones fooled.

But the Younger Weasleys hadn't been bothered by it all.

And Lee had continued to consistantly use the fact that his dreadlocks could hide the true expression in his eyes.

But Hermione hated it when he used it against her.

Not only because it meant that she didn't know what Lee was thinking or how to 'react' to him. It wasn't as though any of the Younger Weasleys were always completely open with each other but there was still quite a bit of their soul bared only for each other.

But because it meant that Lee was closed from her. To have the sheer personality that nicely balanced George's, who was known for being not as exhuberant as his Partner, but certainly managed the same kind of 'energy' and ability to fill the room with his presence through simpler movements and words, to cut her from being able to have the comfort and knowledge that he was being 'plain' with her...

It left her unable to know how to be around him. His eyes gave nothing away, his very posture on her couch was...completly 'off'. He could be anyone, any of her passing friends, with too many 'unknowns' between them.

She felt as though he was no longer Lee, the one who willingly kept himself up to all hours, even when he knew that he had to be up early before dawn for a Mission, just so that he could give her the comfort she needed to slowly untangle her fears. The one who hunted her down when she disappeared into the dungeons, never revealing to anyone else where she went and would simply sit close to her for as long as she needed.

The first non-Weasley, excluding Ron and Harry, who she had opened up to.

'Mione?' whispered Lee's voice.

Hermione could feel her body relax slightly.

There. That was her Lee again.

With his head titled slightly, his dreadlocks had gathered to collect against his neck and revealed the lightest brown eyes Hermione had ever seen, had widened. And he had scooted closer to her.

He was-

'Mione?' Lee said again, moving the hand against his leg, sliding up to his knee as he reached it out to her.

An old gesture. An offer for a full body hug complete with kisses on the cheek, palm of the hands, crown and words and only used when needed.

But she wasn't the one who... No, for Lee to shut himself from her like that from the very beginning of the upcoming conversation meant he had to have Fred and George surrounding him. The two needed to surround him completely and Hermione...

Hermione couldn't break that.

So she wouldn't.

She gave the slightest shake of her head in response, careful to keep Lee's gaze so that he didn't think that there was any need to argue. She was all right, it was just a lapse into her own thoughts.

And to prove that, Hermione straightened her shoulders and said:

'You need my help?'

The smallest movement of heads, George's gentle taps of his fingers against Lee's back and then-

'It's concerning Bill's girlfriend,' sid George.

Hermione could feel the corners of her lips twitch slightly, but she kept the rest of her body from showing any sign. This was already enough of a dangerous situation, Lee's hiding of his eyes proved that. Tension was high and Hermione...

The subject matter wasn't lending any ease to any of this. Hermione was protective over what she viewed was anyone's right to go out with who they chose. If they wanted to be the boyfriend or girlfriend to someone who Hermione believed was a complete 'dud', then it was up to them to make that mistake.

No one had the right to interfere in what was a part of Life.

Unfortunately for Hermione, most of the Younger Weasley Group were already in a relationship or were progressing to one that involved someone else who was already approved of. And the ones who weren't... There were only five of them.

And that was no match against the rest.

And that was why majority ruled when any of them became 'entangled'. Whoever found someone outside of the group of Weasleys was in for their 'disaproval' due to their growing paranoia over anyone who wasn't a Weasley, an Honorary One or an Ally.

They didn't have a chance.

Hermione had no possibility of finding a boyfriend that would survive the Weasleys' view of a suitable potential Partner. And she never had.

After all these years later, she was still...

It wouldn't matter what she did, or what she said. Or what Robert did.

The Weasleys, including the Older Ones, would never approve of anyone she dated.

'Mione?' said George.

Merlin.

She had to pay better attention or else this was only going to get worse.

'So we are at the point where I can learn more about this girlfriend of Bill's?' she said.

No Tone. She had managed to carry it off with no Tone, but had betrayed herself by her choice of words. She was so used to fighting, to arguing that her ability to be 'calm' during such situations as this was always much to be desired.

It was a pity that Charlie wasn't here. He would have been able to...

If the twins and Lee knew that they were going to be breaching such information that would cause all four of them to be upset, they should have brought Charlie. They knew that he had the calming power to...

He'd be available by now. His business at Hogwarts, reacquainting himself with all the news he had missed while he had been back in Romania with Brian may have taken him until late last night, but he wouldn't still be there. He'd be at the point where Brian and he would be catching up in their other 'spots' around the United Kingdom, and would be more than willing to aid Fred, George and Lee in...whatever this business concerning Bill's current girlfriend was.

Bill's new girlfriend. A new girl who was hated more than his last one.

The last one had always been called by her full name. None of the Younger Weasley Siblings had ever refused to use her name, and there certainly hadn't been any real mystery to her.

So, it meant that Bill must have broken up with Rosalie, not to be confused with the owner of The Three Broomsticks. Rosalie Jenkins, a thirty-three year old witch, though she had always claimed to only be twenty-six, had got her claws on Bill after 'bumping' into him in a Muggle pub that was frequented by Bill and a few other 'rebel' witches and wizards. It hadn't seemed to take her long to 'convince' Bill to ask her out.

But that had been before the Summer of last year. That was more than enough time for Bill and Rosalie Jenkins to break up, and for Bill to go out with...whoever this witch was.

The relationships between Bill and his girlfriends were always...uncertain. No one could ever tell if Bill was ever serious about any of those witches. If he actually wished to make any of them his Partner.

Though there had been times when he had brought his 'girlfriend of the time', to a Weasley Family Gathering for at least one of the days. But it had never been an indicator if Bill was truly...

Truthfully, Hermione hadn't liked any of the girlfriends she had met. They were just...wrong.

But she wouldn't stop Bill if he decided to marry one of them. She'd keep it inside...

Or at least try to.

'We'll... We'll try to,' said Fred. 'The entire matter is complicated.'

The problem was that any situation involving a Weasley and an outsider boyfriend/girlfriend was complicated. And it was on the tip of Hermione's tongue to say so.

But she bit it back.

Now was not the time.

'That doesn't mean you can't try to explain,' Hermione replied.

Hell.

She wasn't holding anything back. The last time the four of them had gotten into such an argument they had nearly been Banished to their rooms within The Burrow for the rest of the stay, where they would await until the last day of The Weasley Gathering, that Sunday, and a Talk from Aunt Molly. Not a nice prospect.

Luckily Uncle Arthur had managed to convince Aunt Molly otherwise, and after an hour of a cumulative 'discussion', the twins, Lee and Hermione had been allowed to rejoin the rest of the Weasley family and their Allies.

'We'll try to, Mione,' said George, his body shifting closer to Lee.

Fred moved.

He was turning towards her.

'We never meant to keep all of this from you,' Fred said.

And every part of his body was screaming the exact same message. He was...

He had been desperate to tell her. To inform her of what ever was troubling the three of them. So then why had they held back? Why had they waited until now to tell her when the past had always proven that the sooner you told all who needed to know, the quicker a solution could be found?

And why had they chosen her to be the first one outside of the three?

'Then why did you?' Hermione said, before she shook her head.

No, that was too confrontational. Too quickly grabbing at the heart of the matter when the twins and Lee were still having trouble even mentioning the basic outline of the problem.

'So, what has changed?' said Hermione, before she felt herself gave her head a flick. It hadn't been any less argumentative, but she was bloody trying. Until she managed to return to the rare banter that she used to share with them, this...this was the best she could do.

'That would be because of The Weasley Gathering,' spoke up George.

He caught her eyes, mostly due to what she saw within his. Merlin only knew how Hermione somehow had managed to shift from simply being the best friend of their younger brother to...well, considered to be another sister. There wasn't any one event when Hermione could pinpoint where the entire situation between all of them had changed, it just had suddenly...

And that was why when Hermione saw that understanding in his dark blue eyes, she knew... She knew that once again she was being given leeway again. That the three of them would...

Merlin, she shouldn't keep getting these chances. It felt as though...as if she was always the one needing them because she couldn't...

She couldn't just back down or recognise a 'peace treaty or truce' for what it was.

Hermione sighed, before gently letting her head fall forward. It was a sign of weakness. It proved to the three that they needed to treat her as such.

Yet she would only ever show such vulnerability in front of the Weasleys and their Allies.

'Because of the numbers?' she said softly.

The slightest of pauses before:

'Partly,' said Lee, 'but also for the fact that She will be there.'

Hermione sharply raised her head.

'Bill's bringing her to The Gathering?' she said.

'She's being allowed to grace one of our Gatherings,' said George.

Hermione fought against the urge to jerk her head so that she could stare straight into his eyes in an attempt to divine the answer from them. George was prone to not 'refusing to explain', but he did...hide certain details when he felt it was 'for the best'. Hermione only ever caught glimpses of these little 'titbits' when she watched him closely. But to do so meant...

It meant that she would be admitting that she was so out of touch of the lives of the rest of the Weasleys and their Allies, that she didn't know that Bill...that Bill was serious enough about this girlfriend referred to as Her that he was bringing Her to the Weasley Family Gathering. Such a decision to be accompanied by someone outside of the Weasley Circle...

Bad enough that she had to allow that thought to bang around her own head, to wiggle its way to the forefront of her mind and the refuse to leave, but for her to actually speak it out loud...

'One of the few,' spoke up Lee.

His head ever so slightly moved, a calculated decision to catch her attention so that...

Lee knew. That meant Fred and George did too. They were once again making allowances for her, not mentioning it because they didn't want to force Hermione to...

Another 'kindness' on their part in order to...


	15. Chapter Fifteen

'Ginny?' called Hermione almost cautiously into the large hall.

Her voice rebounded through the large entranceway, though it was because of the clever way that it was built that gave it the illusion as such. Neither Draco or Ginny had wanted one of the houses that Draco had grown up in, and while Ginny wished for more space, she still wanted the home to feel as warm and cosy as The Burrow. And so this place had...fit the requirements as such.

Merlin knew that it took the two long enough to agree with what their new home would be when they had finally managed to get out of that awful rented apartment they used to share. Sheer time-keeping and careful planning had always made it so that...

And of course Hermione's own input, not always by her own free will, had helped.

This house was one of the results of this, and one that still made Hermione wonder if she should just shoot a spell off and wait for Ginny and/or Draco, depending on who she wanted to speak to though it was usually Ginny, to appear. Trying to call attention by sound, she had once or twice tried to do it by movement had never seemed enough to alert anyone, and so...

Hermione ever so slightly shivered.

It just reminded her too much of...

But it was better to keep her mind on the reason why she had ventured back. Returning to the home that Ginny and Draco owned, Merlin knew that the two needed to name it properly so that it wasn't such a mouthful, certainly wasn't Hermione's first choice. She had wanted to grab a few breaths of fresh air, as far away from any Weasleys as possible though there weren't many places left, but the twins and Lee...

They had insisted that she find Ginny and...

She squeezed her hands together, causing rustling protests from the parchments in her clutches. Staring down, Hermione realised...

That had been another one of Fred, George and Lee's 'requests'. They had laddened her down with rolls upon rolls of paper, she hadn't wanted to take any that the twins and Lee had stashed on them, but they had made her promise that not only would she take it off them, but also read them when she could. Though when the three expected her to be able to...

Herself and Ginny weren't expected at the Meeting Point for all of the Younger Weasleys until eight, leaving her with three hours before it officially started. Of course, most would gather beforehand, Hermione would hold out arriving until the last moment as much as possible, but in the end...

The three had kept hinting that the papers would tell her more than they were able to.

_'Please Mione,' Fred said. 'There's too much to explain, too much that needs to be talked over, and we don't have time.'_

_'We will though,' cut in George. 'Believe us Mione.'_

_'We just need more time,' added Lee. _

_'But the parchments will help you catch up,' said George. 'You'll know more than anyone else.'_

_Hermione couldn't stop her lips ever so slightly from parting in astonishment. They had just admitted, openly, that not only were they giving her another 'allowance' by using writing, therefore cutting down the arguments, but also were giving her the advantage of knowing a bit more than the rest of the Weasleys._

_But why were they? Why were they not only cutting her 'slack', but also making her privy to information that the rest of the Weasley Young Ones did not have the advantage to? _

_Why was she...?_

_'So just take them,' said Fred, reaching into his pockets and pulling out what looked to be small clippings of parchments. As George and Lee did the same, Fred muttered a few words under his breath, and the paper grew to its proper size. _

_And a moment later, Hermione found herself being handed various parts of parchment with what looked like the script of the three. Hermione barely managed to hold back her groan at having to try to decipher the words. _

'Ginny?' Hermione called out again.

If she had had any sense, Hermione would have Shrunk the papers before she had dashed out of the apartment. Yet with the entire conversation between the three and her still ringing in her head, and the fact that they had...

Merlin, this was all re-iterating exactly what she had been brewing over earlier. The Males were acting stranger than usual. Their entire manner just before they left, she had made sure they were out before her, had reminded her of...

Hermione shook her head again.

This was just too confusing.

All too mind-boggling that...

She was almost thankful that she could escape, slightly, in order to fetch Ginny...

Hermione's brows furrowed.

Ginny.

Fred, George and Lee had asked her to find Ginny, but not... There had been no mention of Draco.

Surely there couldn't be another feud erupting between the four of them again? After Ginny's last 'interference', Hermione would have thought...

But that was where she was going wrong. She was thinking as if the three of them could act like rational creatures, even though all evidence always proved that they were too prone to forgetting what little Common Sense they shared between them and...

Well, if there was another argument, causing the four to refuse to talk to each other again... That would be a blessing, if the worst affects of it was that they ignored the other side. But Hermione knew...

It was a greater possibility that it would end up in another screaming match, with Ginny forcing her way in it, and therefore pulling in Hermione as well. If Hermione wasn't arguing with the three, then someone else was, and Hermione was being dragged into participating.

And it never mattered to any of the other Weasleys and their Allies if Hermione was a willing member of it, or not. She was still 'expected' to somehow keep herself from becoming involved.

Though Merlin knew how.

Draco always made the entire situation even more...troublesome.

The kitchen door slammed, she was spending too much time in this home, despite what everyone protested, if she could tell just by hearing, causing her to jump. Reaction and training immediately kicked in, as Hermione dropped the parchments onto the ground and reached for her wand. She paused, ignoring the sound of the rolls of paper rocking back and forth as she waited.

Waited.

Until she realised that there wasn't another sound, other than the feel of a slight draft. That was what was keeping the parchment moving about, skittering into her feet, and made her...

The Wards, the spells and other precautions that littered around the entire grounds were too powerful to allow just anyone to enter. The very threads of Magic woven into them were carefully tailored so that only the ones Draco and Ginny wanted could gain entry. Anyone else who tried...

They'd seen the affects after a Lapdog had foolishly made an attempt to barge in. Laughed at it, though the Elders had tried to stare them down but as always it hadn't worked, and watched as the Lapdog, with the help of other Ministry Officials and Healers tried to 'help' the Lapdog leave.

But this only left Draco (who was to be either in his office or in the courtrooms all day as usual), Ginny (who hadn't been at work as Hermione had supposed she would be and therefore Hermione had decided to check the home), a Weasley or Weasleys or Ally. No one dangerous...

Yet still...

It still sometimes amazed Hermione exactly how much trouble any of the Weasleys could cause, simply by being within the vicinity of another Weasley. Even the Elders had mentioned that when two or more of the Weasley Young Ones were together, could have a worse consequence then when they were interacting with the Idiot and/or his Lapdogs.

The entire War, and the years after it, had been riddled with instances of...

Hermione shook her head.

Whenever she allowed herself to follow those kinds of thoughts, she reminded herself of what part she had played in it. She wouldn't ever allow herself to think that she never did anything, her grievances and therefore her actions to the Idiot and/his Lapdogs were always in the thick of it as if she was given the possibility to show the Ministry Officials exactly how she felt about them, then she would.

And since it had been several weeks since a 'C0mmunity Announcement' to the witches and wizards of the United Kingdom had been made, that meant...

Hermione gave a slight nod.

Yes, there was due another 'radio –talk- between the Idiot and the Wizarding public. It would be just like all the other ones, it rarely ventured further than the usual nonsensical mumblings that The Ministry were only good for. They hadn't actually given their Public useful information since the last few years of the War.

Or to the end of the Second War as The Ministry saw it. There had been a few years left to go, but that had been, just as it had occurred after the First War, up to the Resistances to deal with.

And with all the years that had passed, the Members of the Resistance had given up trying to 'enlighten' the Others in all they were missing. It had taken too much out of them in order for them to be able to slip into anonymity, and they were not going to risk that because the Idiot and the Lapdogs were still lying to their Kind.

It wasn't as if the Others knowing the truth would affect the possibility of the Others keeping their lives. So the Members of the Resistance let it slide, many making sure that they were not listening to the radio when the Idiot did his broadcast to the Others, as it only made the lose their temper and curse The Ministry all over again.

And the Elders had banned them from doing so, also. A slight incident involving a beach umbrella, three kilograms of seaweed, a ball of pure blue fire after the Idiot made a declaration that the find that had been made on the sands of Blackpool had nothing to do with the previous War...

They were all still a little bit 'touchy' about anything that was involved with the Second War. And their reactions were even worse when the Members of the Resistances who had been involved in that 'part' of the Second War had to hear that the Idiot and the Lapdogs were dismissing it as nothing more than a footnote in a report.

It could have been worse, much worse, as the Weasley Group (one of the Packs involved) and the other Groups protested when the Elders had been forced to bail them out of the Holding Cells. The Idiot and his Lapdogs hadn't been stupid enough to try and actually charge them this time, The Ministry Officials had simply had them thrown into the cells instead until one of the Elders came and got them out.

And it wasn't as if they had done that much damage to The Ministry building either. Just fix a few walls, a lick of paint and it would nearly be as good as new...

And The Ministry Officials caught in the cross fire were out of St. Mungo's after only three months of care.

It barely earned itself anything more than a slight shrug at the wounds the Officials had suffered from. There had been worse incidents Others had found themselves barely living through during the War, and so for the Others to make such a fuss...

They were just proving how much of a cry baby they were, though that was still disrespectful towards babies. Generally, there was a reason why young kids were creating a fuss, despite the amount of noise they created was usually enough to split ear drums and did cause the ones forced to listen to grumble under their breath. The same couldn't be said about Lapdogs, the Idiot or the ones they supposedly served.

With a soft sigh, Hermione pulled herself back up to her full height, giving a flick of her wrist to send the parchments she had dropped to hover over her shoulder. It was now she made the papers shrink to a small size so that she could wrestle them into her cloak's pocket where they would be secure until she somehow managed to procure enough 'free' time to be able to read them. And then they were forgotten about again, or at least put in the back of her mind until she needed to be reminded about them, as Hermione stepped further into the house and was greeted with the sweeping staircase that was the prominent feature in the large hall.

It was one of the few luxuries that Draco and Ginny allowed themselves, certainly none of the other Weasley Young Ones had a home that was big enough to accommodate one. But it served its double purpose: it made any who entered the home from the front door (where all -not so welcome guests- came in from), and gave two different methods of escape. If, for some reason an occupant could not -leave- by the ground floor (the preferred method as not only most horror films had proven, but also life during the First and Second War), then they could race up the stairs and use the shields that lined up along the railing in order to run. The only choice of the assailant was to follow the pursued up the steps and then...then there were all kinds of little -tricks- lining the other two floors of the house, not counting the attic.

The attic.

Hermione shivered.

It was another part of the house that 'offered' something that no one else could give. As Ginny and Draco had the biggest house, they also had the most space. For the most part, none of the Weasley Young Ones had procured many belongings, especially with a War to prove to them that it was best to only keep belongings that truly held memories, and nothing else. When the War had ended, it had hardly changed, yet...

Yet there were other 'items' that were not precious, but...still had to remain in their possession. These were the ones that were filled with bad memories, of haunting events that could still cause terror. But for one reason or another, these 'things' could not be destroyed. No, they had to remain intact, just...kept somewhere safe.

And that place had turned out to be Ginny and Draco's attic.

No matter where these pieces were put, it would only cause 'trouble' for the ones who had to live in that building. And undoubtedly, having it near one of the Females was an even worse idea, but... Draco was the perfect Partner for Ginny, He could support her through anything. He had been there for her when...

Hermione gave a slight shake of her head.

She needed to think of the current problem, not something that had happened all those years ago. And as it was a relatively easy one, as the various ones she usually faced went, Hermione should be able to track down Ginny before she was supposed to arrive with her at the Three Double V's. It wasn't as if Hermione didn't know most of Ginny's haunts.

There were only a few other places Ginny could be, though that would mean that Hermione would have to visit the rest of the Weasley's frequented. And then Hermione...

No. She didn't have to do that just yet. There was still the entirety of the Malfoy-Weasley Home to go through and that should take her quite a while. Enough time for her to get used to the idea that she might have to search in the more populated Weasley areas.

Though she could just hurry it up by unleashing her Patronus to check for Ginny for her.

No.

Hermione snorted.

She would find Ginny long before she would be considered late for the Young Ones' Meeting tonight, even if she did search the entire house. Time wasn't against her.

So, start looking properly.

With the softest of sighs, Hermione lifted her head for one final call out, only to see a small form on the landing above her head slowly moving towards the stairs. It seemed to be a grey glob, streaked with some dark colour, though there seemed to be red near the top.

'Mione?' whispered a soft voice.

Hermione's eyes widened.

The dark colour focused to clothes, and the grey into cobwebs and dirt. And the red was hair, Weasley hair, that twisted into a tight bun on top of Ginny's head.

Ginny.

Why did she look so dishevelled? Being at work usually never left Ginny in such a state, and when it did, Ginny wouldn't have ravelled back in such a state unless... And that was old clothes. Not the work clothes Ginny used for the more 'disagreeable' of spells, but...her actual old clothes.

The ones that signified...

'Ginny?' Hermione whispered.

It barely registered that her voice was probably too low to be caught y Ginny's ears. All that mattered to Hermione was that the activity she had just pulled Ginny from needed the clothes that were barely good enough to be turned into rags.

What had Ginny been doing?

'I was just upstairs,' said Ginny, in an equally soft voice.

Upstairs? Well, that was a given as Ginny was one floor above... But why did Ginny feel as though she had to point it out? It was... Unless...

There was one room that none of them would admit to being in. One that would cause them to be vague...

'Up in the attic?' said Hermione.

Ginny was still quite a bit away, she hadn't even reached the staircase, and yet Hermione caught it. The slightest of flinches. The smallest stumbles in the otherwise calm and slow shuffle of feet.

Hermione swallowed.

'There was something I needed to check,' Ginny said.

And she had done it alone.

When ever there was a need to go up to the attic, it was always insisted that there was at least two of them. It was to offer comfort, to make sure that no one was allowed to become lost in their own thoughts, in their memories, alone. It didn't matter that when there such an urge, generally the person wanted it to be by themselves. That they needed this for their own reflection.

But even Hermione, who always made sure that everyone knew that she was unhappy about being accompanied, and would never admit it... She needed someone to be there with her.

As the last time had proved it.

Hermione shivered.

'But,' cut in Ginny's voice, standing at the top of the swirling staircase with her hands on her hips, 'I'm hungry now. As you probably are.'

Hermione met Ginny's eyes.

There was nothing 'wrong' in Ginny's eyes. They looked as clear as day, as if Ginny was opening herself up for Hermione to be able to 'read' her completely.

But Hermione wasn't fooled.

She knew exactly what Ginny was trying to do. That Ginny was trying to side-step the entire issue by playing on something that Ginny knew could draw out Hermione's attention.

And the food 'discussion' was usually enough to do that.

But not this time.

Hermione crossed her arms across her chest.

'What did you need up in the attic?' said Hermione.

A shrug.

'Just had to see something,' said Ginny.

Ginny took a step down, giving Hermione a smile that was almost as innocent and as open as her eyes. But Hermione knew that there were ways to fake it, even to someone within their own Group.

And the fact that Ginny was trying to use it against her only made Hermione even more determined to find out what Ginny was hiding.

'Fred, George and Lee had the day off today,' said Hermione. 'You could have asked them.'

Ginny brightened. It was if Ginny had seen an opportunity and was going to seize it.

Hermione paused, feeling her 'I'm not going to move from this subject' stance falter.

What had she given away?

'Good,' said Ginny, and there was a definite spring to her step. 'So their owls found you.'

Owls? As in... Oh, Ginny must have meant the letters Hermione had received earlier from Four And Twenty Blackbirds. She hadn't really read them, she had sent an owl to Ginny upon realising that there was no way she'd be able to handle reading George's writing and had tried to gain the information from Ginny instead.

Hermione gently chewed her bottom lip.

She still hadn't learnt anything, even with the meeting of Ginny the day before, the little she had discerned from Fred, George and Lee's letters, staying over at Ginny and Draco's home and even meeting up with the twins and Lee. She had...nothing.

She still wasn't exactly sure what was going on.

Shit.

She was going to be in such trouble as this was going to blow up in her face. She just knew that it would. And...with no idea what it was exactly...

Damn it!

'Did they also manage to talk to you?' interrupted Ginny, laying a gentle hand on Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione sighed.

She had no chance.

She had lost her window of opportunity. All she could do now was wait, see if she could find another moment to confront Ginny over this (though confronting Ginny would only cause more problems so it would be more Hermione gently trying to pull it out of Ginny) and maybe...maybe seek help from other Weasley Young Ones.

Maybe Charlie. Yes, she was leaning towards asking Charlie for help. He was the one who would be best in drawing Ginny out, and wouldn't-

'I'm guessing by that reaction,' said Ginny, 'you did.'

Hermione's head twisted ever so slightly as she glanced up at Ginny.

She did not like the sound of that.

'Good,' said Ginny, tightening her grasp on Hermione's shoulder for a second, 'I was slightly worried that they would miss you.'

'They interrupted my Stock Take,' Hermione muttered.

Ginny gave a soft sigh.

'But they did talk to you?' she said.

Hermione's mouth twitched.

'Yes, they did,' Hermione said.

'Then that means you were given the time and date of when we're all supposed to meet,' said Ginny. 'So, when is it?'

'What?' said Hermione.

How in Merlin's name had Ginny known that? Hermione had only left her home a few hours before and that... Well, it was enough time for Ginny to be informed, but then why had Hermione been told to find Ginny?

Unless...all of this was bloody confusing. Every single one of the Weasley Young Ones had an ulterior motive, for Merlin's sake, Hermione always had an ulterior motive for nearly everything she did, but this...

There was just too much involved in all of this, and she was just too tired... This was why she tried to stay away from the various 'issues' of the Weasley Family. There were just too many 'ins and outs' that always had to be kept in mind, and the sheer family politics... It wasn't only confusing but too many times had drawn Hermione into exhaustion.

And here it came again.

'Well,' said Ginny, with yet another shrug, 'Bill, Charlie and Brian were due back yesterday, and us Younger Ones want to see each other before we descend on The Burrow. Fred, George and Lee said they would pass on the time to you.'

'And they were completely incapable of just telling you then?' said Hermione.

Ginny shook her head.

'The three weren't sure when would be best until they had talked to everyone,' said Ginny, 'and you were the last one.'

'And so when they had finished talking to me?' said Hermione, 'they went and informed everyone else about the time? Couldn't they just add you to that list?'

And there was a little smile there, now, on Ginny's face.

'Why?' said Ginny. 'Did you have to pass this on to someone other than just me?'

Hermione glared at her.

'Ah,' said Ginny, 'so it was just me.'

Jumping off the last step, Ginny dropped her hand to Hermione's wrist and gave a little tug. Hermione, to her chagrin, found herself losing her balance and the only way of recovering it to be her taking a step in the direction Ginny wanted her in. Next moment, she was being pulled in the direction of the kitchen, barely given enough time to catch the swinging door as it made its route back after being given a kick from Ginny. It did leave her with what would undoubtedly grow to being quite a pretty bruise on her free arm, but the subsequent push from Ginny sent Hermione in the direction of the side of the counter that Ginny did not immediately begin searching through. And after one last particular loud cry, Hermione truly wished that Ginny would not mimic the squeals of those annoying, dead-brained girls with....and now she was completely getting off subject, Ginny had thrown open the cupboards.

'Then you have plenty of time to grab some food,' said Ginny, giving a flick of her right hand to cause several packages of something to hover over her shoulder before with another little movement, making these plastic bags land on the counter.

Hermione ignored the slight twinge on her sore arm, she wasn't going to draw Ginny's attention to it as that would only lead to the rest of the Weasley Young Ones having another excuse to 'worry over her', and instead crossed her arms across her chest.

'You don't even know when the Meeting is?' said Hermione.

Ginny turned her head to stare at Hermione, with an almost 'innocent' expression, only-

'Then can we have a big meal or only a quick snack?' she said.

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

'You are going to have a big meal?' Hermione said.

Ginny was notorious, just as all the other surviving Members of The Resistances, of no longer being able to handle what would be considered as large meals, or even what may be 'normal' portions. There had been too many years of deprivation of such simple needs such as food, and an inability to have set times for these meals, during the Second War, that even when it was over... Even now, the Members could not return to such 'standard sized meals', or basic Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner. Instead, all had divided up the amount of food they knew they needed in order to survive, into five to six portions a day, and were allowed to get on with it.

Though there were exceptions, of course. Any meals made at The Burrow by Aunt Molly had to be eaten, and as she had a tendency to make more food than could ever be consumed, it was always more than any of them were used to. But, there was no arguing over that...

And then in the case of Hermione, herself. She-

'Not me,' said Ginny, giving a slight shake of her head. 'You.'

Hermione glared at her.

And there it was again. Another clear sign that any of her family and Allies were given complete permission to stuff her as often as possible. Hermione had no say.

'I ate my meal about two hours ago,' said Ginny.

'You left the attic to make yourself food?' said Hermione.

The smallest shrug.

'I haven't been up in the attic for long,' said Ginny.

Hermione snorted.

She highly doubted that Ginny had only been up there for the last two hours. No, if Ginny was in such a mood to need to go up to the attic, then she wouldn't have gone to work today. Such a 'mood' always destroyed any sense of normalcy, of being able to stick to some kind of schedule or any tasks to be done. Hermione had left before eight, and even with appropriate amount of time of Ginny fighting against the urge, Ginny would have...

Hermione shivered.

She had left before eight. Left, after getting into an argument with Ginny over... But Ginny couldn't have gotten into such a state because of Robert? No boyfriend of Hermione's had ever caused...

Hermione swallowed.

'So do we have time for a proper, big meal?' cut in Ginny's voice. 'Or am I whipping you up a big one that won't take too much time?'

There was nothing noticeable in Ginny's face again. Nothing to give away any sign of what Ginny was feeling, other than what she wanted Hermione to see. Did Ginny even know...?

'Mione?' said Ginny, placing a gentle hand on Hermione's arm.

Hermione fought against the urge to jump at such a touch, and instead carefully slid all of her own emotions behind a mask.

'Undoubtedly we'll be eating when we get there,' said Hermione. 'There's no need for us to to have a meal.'

This time Ginny snorted.

'When was the last time you ate?' said Ginny.

Hermione sighed.

Why couldn't they ever stop worrying over her food intake? When ever she met up with one of them, then she had to have this Talk over it, each and very time.

'You supposedly ate two hours ago,' Hermione muttered, rolling her eyes.

It was rude, especially in that Tone of voice, but Hermione just wanted all of them to leave her alone on that issue.

'I did,' said Ginny, turning around to turn her attention back on the cupboards. 'So, when are we expected?'

'You didn't,' said Hermione.

'When are they expecting us?' said Ginny.

Hermione chewed her bottom lip.

'When did you actually eat last?' said Hermione.

Ginny continued to give Hermione her back.

'Ginny?' said Hermione.

Nothing.

'Ginny, I'm not-' added Hermione.

'I ate two hours ago,' cut in Ginny. 'Now, when are we expected?'

Hermione growled.

Merlin damn it, it just wasn't fair.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

With the slightest of sniffs, Hermione gave Ginny's shoulder a slight nudge with her elbow. In front of her, as expected, Hermione had various bowls, one of them was the duck one, complete with a little head and wings carved into it and decorated in what Hermione guessed was supposed to be goth gear, but Ginny... Ginny only had the leftovers of what used to be tomato soup in a small bowl, at least there was chili and basil in it, and a chunk of bread. And it wasn't only the unfairness of this that was annoying Hermione, but the sheer fact that Hermione knew that Ginny hadn't eaten since breakfast and now Ginny was refusing to actually eat what would be considered a propr meal for Resistance Members.

Hermione was going to get Ginny to have a good meal in her, even if there was another, bigger meal awaiting them when they arrived at the Triple Double V's.

And so with another little jab, Hermione waited until Ginny's head rose to stare at her, Ginny obviously found this slightly childish and usually more Male prone kind of behaviour if the twist of her lips were anything to go by, before magically refilling the bowl in front of Ginny with chicken and croutons. It was a slight pity that Hermione hadn't been able to find another tin of tomato soup, she had even made a little excursion to the cupboards in order to make sure, but she was hoping that once Ginny realised that her bowl was full again, Ginny wouldn't be able to protest.

Underhanded, yes, but... It was just another example that she spent too much time around them. She always swore it, and she was always assured that she was being a bit too paranoid, but she did. There was just too much proof that she was picking up their mannerisms, and this was one of them.

Before, Hermione would have just come right out and told Ginny that she was eating more. That if Hermione was going to eat all of this in front of her, then Merlin damn it, Ginny was going to match her for every bit of food Hermione consumed. She would have held onto this, argued it out with Ginny until eventually Hermione lost (Hermione knew she would), but she would have been more forthright about it.

But now... Now Hermione used such methods as filling up Ginny's bowl when Ginny wasn't looking. Just as what was used against her when Hermione was thought to not be eating enough and the rest of the Weasley Young Ones and their Allies decided to actually be sly about how they made their point. It always caused glares, but...

It was just the way it worked.

Hermione sighed.

But it wasn't the only one. There were all too many to count that Hermione had had used against her, had adopted herself in order to have some kind of defence against it, and...

It had taken Hermione some time, quite a few months that had nearly turned into a year, before she had realised those little tactics. Before, she had always thought that the Weasley Young Ones were being difficult, were on purpose not telling her something because they wanted to be difficult. That they were just trying to tease her for no good reason and so gave her every right to Hex and Curse each and every single one of them, especially when Harry, Alicia, Oliver and Lee seemed to begin using it against her as well.

It had only been after her near death, another one but this one was different. She had lost her temper with Fred and George when they wouldn't just finish the conversation with her. When they refused to explain and so she... And so Hermione had stormed out of Hogwarts in order to 'deal' with the subject of the talk and...

Hermione had woken up two weeks later in the Hospital Wing, Bill sitting on a chair by her side, leaning on the two back legs, and with Fred actually on her bed, ever so slightly leaning over as he played with a few curls of her hair. Once the two realised that her eyes were fluttering open, Bill had sent Fred away, who had only given in after a very quiet, but very heated argument, and Bill... Bill had just stared at her.

From that moment on, Bill was her only visitor, excluding Aunt Molly who checked on Hermione when she was on Shift and when ever she could. Hermione woke up to find Bill silently either beside her, or else nearby until the Healers had decreed that Hermione had recovered enough strength to have a conversation that did not border on her own health. And then...

And then Hermione found herself on the recieving end of an extremely severe telling off. It was rare when Bill 'snapped'. He prided himself on being able to control himself when he was angry, no matter what situation. The only time he did was when...

Hermione gave herself a mental head shake.

And so Hermione had had every single one of her 'buttons' pushed. For the first time, Bill didn't seem to be trying to keep the entire conversation from 'going over the edge', but was actually driving Hermione to it. She was coldly reminded that Bill and his siblings were not going to allow this kind of behaviour, especially any that made her think that she was 'allowed' to die just because she had a death wish.

Hermione's available strength meant that she could fight back. Argue with him. Their voices had raised, his fists had clenched as she struggled to pull herself up into a sitting position so that she could at least stare him in the eyes while they 'talked', until finally... Finally, the Healers had inteferred (Aunt Molly might have been there, but she couldn't remember) and Bill had been kicked out.

Bill had then returned to his silent state, keeping a vigil over her bed, the only one who did, until Remus and Sirius had visited her. Of course, that wasn't the right word. It wasn't a 'visit' but another concerned party that needed to 'speak' to her. Two who made it quite clear that even though they knew that Hermione felt stiffled at being over-protected, and that this would lead to rebellion... Doing so in the middle of a War, especially when it involved in an action of leaving a Sanctuary in order to prove a point that could lead to Passing On, was not advised.

In fact, it would only lead to her being confined even further for 'scaring' her loved ones.

At that point, Sirius had injected his point of view, all previous words had been Remus', from his position several feet away from her bed where he was pacing back and forth, though it had mostly been swear words and angry gestures. Not much of it had made sense, Sirius had kept dipping into Irish and very few understood the language, but Hermione had gotten the gist of it. Sirius was angry and...

And then he'd given her a kiss on the forehead, his hand clutching her chin in a near bruising grip, as he went into another flurry of Irish. It was Remus who had made Sirius let her go, with a slight nudge of his shoulder, before his amber eyes had burnt down into hers. His hand was hot when it had gently stroked her cheek and then with one last whisper, the two had left.

She had barely said a word, just like Bill, who had remained in the background but kept watch on her the entire time.

Hermione swallowed.

But by the end, by the time Bill and Hermione had made up and were speaking to each other again, Hermione had been thoroughly chastised and...

'Mione,' cut in Ginny's voice. 'Did you really think that I wouldn't notice that my bowl is suddenly full again?'

Hermione felt her mouth twist slightly.

Well, what else did Ginny expect? Hermione would fight back any way she knew, and if it meant she had to be underhanded, then...

Hermione shrugged.

Then so be it.

'I am currently trying to consume my own body weight in food,' Hermione said, 'and not think about all the extra food I am going to have to eat when we arrive at the Triple Double V's.'

Ginny's fingers gave a little annoyed tap on the sides of the bowl.

'They always take any oppertunity to try and fatten us up,' she said.

Hermione snorted.

'What -we-?' she said. 'You mean me.'

Ginny shrugged.

'We need to have some light heardedness to the proceedings,' she said.

'And so we eat too much?' said Hermione.

'It has always been the way,' said Ginny, 'remember? During the War there were those little -extras-, and now... Now we have this kind of food, along with what used to be considered our little -extras-. We need it.'

And there it was. The slightest of catches. The smallest of hitches in Ginny's breath.

All on those last three words.

Dear Merlin, what was it about this Meeting that was...?

'Exactly why do we need to go to such lengths?' muttered Hermione.

She knew that she was just throwing in everything by those words, but since it was her own fault that she had brought it up... Well, she had had enough of having to try and guess what this Meeting, exactly, was going to be about and so...

So she was just going to have to say it.

'Because of the subject matter,' said Ginny. 'And Fred, George and Lee have a plan.'

Hermione shivered, even though she knew quite well that the three of them were up to something. The fact that not only had she listened to the three of them refuse to answer any of her questions, only stating again and again that something had to be done about Bill's latest girlfriend though refusing to tell her what, and had become the owner of various parchments that she was undoubtedly expected to read before she arrived for the Meeting, had... But that didn't mean that she liked it.

'Do you know what the plan is?' said Hermione.

'No,' said Ginny, 'but it might not work. That's why we need this Meeting, just in case one of us has a better idea.'

'You'd blindly follow one of their plans?' said Hermione.

Ginny snorted.

'Of course not,' she said. 'But all of us are pulling our ideas together, and ones with sense need to be there.'

She flicked her head.

'That's why us Females insisted we arrive early,' Ginny continued.

'You don't know when the Meeting starts,' said Hermione, ever so slightly feeling the Tone enter his voice.

But she couldn't help it. It would be just perfect if even this part was planned beforehand, and she was just being shuffled from place to place, from Weasley Young One to Weasley Young One. It would-

'No,' said Ginny, turning around and returning to her place at the small kitchen table, 'but it would be better if we are there first before any of the Males arrive. If they are given the chance to plan without any supervision, who knows what they'll come up with.'

Hermione sniffed.

'Can't be worse than what they have come up with before,' she said.

'You'll be surprised,' said Ginny, giving the bowl of soup a tap with her spoon before taking her first sip. 'They really don't like Her.'

Hermione's eyebrows knitted together.

'I guessed that,' she said, 'but no one will tell me why they have taken such offence to her.'

Ginny paused, pursing her lips for a for a few seconds before letting the spoon drop on the table.

'Mione,' Ginny said slowly, 'there's no way to say it. To explain it. We know what each of us mean, but to anyone else... It's just what you feel when you are around Her. She... She just rubs each of us the wrong way, and...'

Ginny gave a little shrug, emphasising the inability to explain any further.

Just as Fred, George and Lee had used against her when they had tried.

Hermione sighed.

'And Bill?' she said softly.

Again, there was the uncomfortable signs flashing over Ginny's face.

Nothing on this subject of Bill's latest girlfriend seemed to be easy.

'Bill knows we don't like Her,' said Ginny, through nearly gritted teeth.

Now what?

'And?' said Hermione.

Ginny sighed.

'And nothing,' she said.

Hermione felt her upper lip curl in anger.

'Nothing my ass,' said Hermione. 'What does Bill think over all of this?'

Another shrug.

'We don't know, said Ginny, 'as he won't tell us. But you can ask him himself tomorrow.'

'Tomorrow?' repeated Hermione.

Ginny sounded so defeated, as if... They must have tried to push their point of view on Bill, but Bill... But Bill acted as he always did when anyone tried it, and just refused to talk about it.

Hermione always tried to emulate it, when she had to deal with similiar matters involving the Weasley Young Ones, but she.. She didn't live abroad, as Bill did with Charlie and Brian being his closest family member who Bill could handle easily, and... She just couldn't do it like he could.

Bill had that ability, and when he told others to 'leave him alone', the rest of the Weasleys did.

'Yes, tomorrow,' said Ginny. 'He's arriving at The Burrow tomorrow.'

'With the girlfriend?' said Hermione softly.

Ginny ever so slightly dipped her head further, grabbing a few spoonfulls of the soup before her eyes fixed on an object decidedly not in Hermione's direction.

'No,' said Ginny, an edge creeping into her voice and Hermione could practically hear the growl developing, 'no. She can't come until Friday. Some kind of previous family engagement or something that is preventing Her from arriving at the appropriate time. Seems to be much more important than being there with Bill on time.'

And that wasn't even directed at Hermione. That was towards the girlfriend of Bill's.

Hermione sucked in a deep breath.

That was said with more venom than what Ginny was usually hissing at the various Lapdogs. This girlfriend had surpassed the anger Ginny felt towards The Ministry.

'We are allowed to arrive on Friday, Ginny,' said Hermione softly. 'And maybe there is-'

'There isn't,' snapped Ginny.

Hermione bit her bottom lip.

'But you don't know that for certain,' said Hermione.

'Her priorities are skewed,' said Ginny. 'Any one who knew the importance of our Gatherings would know better than to pretend they had family commitments in order to not arrive when it is proper.'

'But she doesn't, Ginny,' said Hermione. 'She's not a Resistance Member. And you don't know for certain that there isn't something she needs to do with her family before she arrives. You shouldn't be making snap decisions.'

'This isn't a snap decision,' cut in Ginny. 'We know.'

Hermione sighed.

Why in Merlin's name was she trying to act as a peacemaker? It was obvious that Ginny had a clear picture of exactly what this girlfriend was like, and she wasn't going to change that just because Hermione was trying to get her to.

'Finished,' said Ginny's voice suddenly. 'And it looks like so are you.'

'What?' said Hermione.

And then all the bowls before her were gone, washing themselves in the sink before being given a quick rub by a kitchen towell and then carefully arranging themseves in a cupboard, all with a flick of Ginny's finger. The cupboard door had barely shut before Ginny was up from her seat and heading out the door. Hermione was still in her chair, when Ginny pushed the kitchen door open to poke her head back in and said:

'Come on, we might as well go now.'

'But it doesn't start until-' said Hermione as she slid out of her seat.

'Need to get there early, remember?' said Ginny. 'Else they'll be brewing trouble for all of us.'

And then she was gone again.

Hermione sighed, pulling the cloak back over her again as she followed Ginny. She really didn't have a choice, did she?

Yet when she moved into the hallway, Ginny was gone. If Hermione cocked her head slightly, she could hear Ginny's footsteps a floor above, informing her of exactly where Ginny had gone to.

Hermione tutted.

Typical. Insisted that Hermione had to get ready now, and then decided to disappear in order to take care of a few matters before they finally did leave.

Shifting onto one foot, Hermione began patting her pockets in order to make sure that she had everything she needed. It wouldn't do if she forgot something important, there was a reason why she needed her bag with her, and if she wanted to survive this Meeting then...

It was at that moment that her hands came across the parchments Fred, George and Lee had insisted she carry with her. She paused, feeling her fingers instinctively pull the paper out and bring it in front of her eyes.

_-...if such a simple action could be used in orer to insure that it will actually work, then-_

'Ready,' said Ginny, landing with a thump next to Hermione after jumping the last few steps.

Hermione glared at her, stuffing the parchments back into her cloak's pocket. She hated being startled, mostly because she had allowed herself to be in such a position but also bcause Ginny had disappeared on her too...

Hermione's eyes widened.

Ginny had changed clothes in those two minutes she was gone. She looked like her old self, the side she always showed everyone else when she was out in public.

And told Hermione that Ginny didn't want it known that she had gone up into the attic.

Hermione breathed through gritted teeth.

Hell no.

She wasn't going to let Ginny get away with this.

She couldn't.

This had to be told to the rest of Weasley Young Ones.

'Come on,' said Ginny. 'We need to get there now.'

Hermione swallowed.

'Ginny,' she whispered.

And there was the dis-arming smile. The grin that could fool any of the Males, any of her adopted Brothers, but would never work against Hermione.

'If the simple problem of what trouble they can cause if they are not being watched isn't going to get you moving,' said Ginny, 'then the food should do it.'

Ginny made a slight face.

'Wonder where we are going to order from this time,' she added.

Another attempt to squirm past the issue. Ginny didn't want to talk about it. She didn't want Hermione to try and get her to explain further, and she certainly didn't want Hermione to tell anyone else about it. And so she was using food as a method...

Because that usually worked. All of the Males had been taught to cook, all of the Females had made sure of it, and yet... And yet when there were difficult issues to be talked over, they were prone to splurge a little bit of extra money to order in.

'Hopefully not pizza,' said Ginny, obviously not giving in. 'Remember what happened last time?'

Hermione was given one last face, before with the softest of pops, Ginny was gone. The fact that there was a sound, that Ginny was unable to keep herself from being completely silent as previously trained, made Hermione's body turn rigid.

Shit.

This went deeper.

Something was seriously wrong.

Hermione sighed.

Why was this happening? All of this had managed to errupt in the few months since she had been properly in the company of any of the Weasley Young Ones. As always.

This was how it always happened.

Blast.

With a few more curses, Hermione Dis-Apparated to the Triple Double V's, nearly stumbling over Ginny in the process. But Ginny didn't wait until for Hermione to right herself. She was already walking off to the darkened building in the near deserted street (all pubs excluding The Leaky Cauldron were only allowed on the backstreets of Diagon Alley in an attempt to handle 'drunken' problems and therefore once the various shops were closed it lost most of it pedestrain traffic), leaving Hermione to have to lean against the wall behind her for a few seconds, gently rubbing her right foot.

If the pain was anything to go by, then she'd slightly knocked it when landing. But it would be fine in a few moments.

Yet she kept her eyes on Ginny's retreating form, who for a flash was enclosed in the glow above the door that led to Fred, George and Lee's apartment before disappeared inside. And sighed.

Ginny truly didn't want to talk about it. And seemed to think that as long as she didn't let Hermione get into a conversation before they entered, then there was a better chance that it wasn't brought up again. Or more importantly, in front of the rest of the Weasley Young Ones.

Damn it.

With a soft growl, Hermione stomped over to the entrance of the twins and Lee's home, barely noticing that the entire shop front had been repainted. It was no longer dark, blue (at one point it had been up in the air for it to be red, but that was too close to blood...and they had seen too much of that during the Second War), but a lovely dark green with a black shop door. Or that there was a new display in the window from the last time she had passed, not so long ago, showing off prank materials that were extremely familiar to her and were more than capable of setting off her temper all over again.

Instead, Hermione shifted over to the right to the small door that led up to the apartment above the shop and hissed the password, '1993'. It opened without a protest, and Hermione vaulted herself into the small corridor before pounding up the stairs. She no longer cared that she was giving away too much, that the noise she was producing would give away exactly who was coming up those stairs and... Ginny wouldn't need to say one word of who was following her up. They would just know.

But that no longer mattered. All that was running through her mind was the single thought that Ginny was in trouble, and Hermione... Hermione needed to do something about it.

Except, upon her reaching the inner door and muttering the other password, Hermione wasn't given the time to say one word. Not one. She just took a step into the home and something slammed into her, nearly driving her into the suddenly, closed door.

All Hermione managed, barely managed, was the softest of, 'umphs'.

And then 'Mione!' was shouted right into her right ear.

It was at that point that Hermione recovered enough of her wit, she truly needed to start Training harder if she was going to allow such a lapse just because it was someone she knew who had 'jumped her'.

'Ron, you bastard!' Hermione attempted to say, though she doubted any of it was discernable through Ron's jumper. 'Unhand me!'

A snort was her response, once again straight into he ear.

'Good to see you.'

The words were whispered near her, but they were definitely not from Ron. It was too quiet, too steady, and... And Hermione knew that every word counted.

Ever so slightly pulling herself from Ron's grip, who loosened his arms' strength and gave Hermione the needed leverage to look over Ron's shoulder and see Harry. She glimpsed a small smile from him, the slightest flash of his teeth as Harry pushed his mop of hair out of his green eyes, allowing Hermione... Hermione to see her Harry.

Hermione grinned back.

'It's been too long,' Harry said softly, ever so slightly cocking his head as he gave her that old smile, the old one she remembered from before the entire world had tried to descend on him.

Hermione's lips twitched.

She had sworn all those years ago, that she would never let anyone or anything put such pressure on Harry. And she had made sure, with the immediate help of Ron, that it never did.

No one would ever be 'allowed' to hurt either of Hermione's first best friends like that.

'All right,' cut in Charlie's voice from somewhere off to her left. 'All right. You better do as she says, Ron or else no one else is going to be able to say hello.'

'You mean she'll actually give us warning before she hexes us?' called in another voice.

She may not instantly recognise it, but it was one of the twins.

'Be nice,' said Charlie. 'There will be no need of that if you don't annoy her.'

She had a feeling that Charlie was sending one of his _looks _at the rest of the Weasley Young Ones assembled. He would have to, as sometimes certain Males refused to listen and so Charlie had to... As far as she knew, Charlie had rarely had to physically threaten any of them.

'She'd never dare do anything like that,' said the other twin. 'She knows that it is best to not start a new argument with us.'

'And we're not looking for one with her,' added the first.

Hermione's nose twitched.

Fred and George had just cut any fight she had, as if she tried to persue this any further, then it would be her fault. And she would be properly chastised by everyone else. And rightly so.

All there was left for her was to sigh. So she did.

They always knew how to counter any of her attacks, yet... They didn't always use this knowledge to their advantage. Sometimes, they just wanted an argument, and seemed to enjoy the ones between her and the three of them the most. Any consequences for these actions be damned.

'Never stopped either of you before,' said Oliver.

'Oli,' said Charlie.

'Well, technically this time...' said one of the twins, obviously losing his nerve.

And wishing he hadn't said anything, But that wouldn't save him, his twin or Lee. He had opened up the dam and now he was going to face the consequenes.

'You were given plenty of warning!' Hermione snapped.

'It was a prank, Mione,' said a twin.

Rons hands immediately regained their previous grip, and all she could see was the barest of view over his shoulder. And that gave her nothing, other than the seated form of Percy, who was doing the smart thing and not paying any attention to the conversation and various folded pieces of paper on his lap. The fact that one of them had in blaring red letters -Hai's Chinese- at the top gave away that all of them must be pamphlets for various take-out places.

'For who?' said Hermione, struggling ever so slightly against Ron even though she knew... It was pretty useless, even when she had been at the top of her strength.

'It was supposed to make you laugh, Mione,' said Lee.

'Well, obviously it didn't,' said Hermione.

'All of you,' cut in Charlie. 'Enough.'

And then someone was gently touching her arm, trailing a finger up and down her right arm. It wasn't Ron or Harry, but another who knew that his presence, and especially his touch was enough to soothe her. To calm her down.

That was why Ron released her, stepping away and joining by Harry's side. The two gave Charlie the space he needed to gather her in his arms, gently using a hand to tilt her head up and give her a gentle smile.

'Mione,' he said.

Hermione made what was probably a poor impression of a smile back.

'Charlie,' she said.

'I apologise,' Charlie added. 'I had hoped that all of us would meet together again in better circumstances.'

Hermione tried again, in an attempt to try and reassure Charlie.

'I know,' she said.

His blue eyes sparkled, showing the mischief Hermione had always known was there, but rarely took offence to. It was just different with Charlie. She knew he wasn't trying to piss her off, and his voice, no matter what the subject... It usually calmed her down, instead of riling her up even further.

It was he who, when the rest of the Weasley Young Ones were yelling at her, drawing her into yet another argument over something she not only didn't want to talk about but knew that there was no reason to, that only had to walk into the room and grab her... It barely counted as being held, it was more that he just wrapped his arms around her and she...

She felt completely at peace.

Charlie had the gift, and he could use it on any of the Weasley Young Ones. He could calm down any of them, and it was why he was so sucessful around Creatures. He had shown the potential when he had been a Student at Hogwarts, and blossomed into one of the best Dragon Keepers his Camp had when he trained and worked there. And when the Second War had fallen upon them...

There was no question in Hermione's mind that there wouldn't have been so many Creatures under the Resistances' care without Charlie, his gift with dragons had led him to have many Contacts of ones who admired him and his ability, or that so many of the Creatures would still be alive when the Second War finally ended. And without Charlie...

And it all showed in Charlie's embrace. The hug was tight enough to show that he was well aware of how much this was hurting her. That being pulled into yet another 'fiasco' of the Weasley Young Ones was trying her patience as she needed 'set times' in an attempt to make sense of her life, and that the 'rigidity' (he of course had a nicer way of putting it but unfortunately the definition she was given by the rest of the Young Ones always stuck in her mind) she insisted upon was because she was...

He had only once ever termed it that she was broken. Her response to that word had made him actively seek out another, but Hermione couldn't... She wouldn't term herself as such. She was...not innocent, and the War had caused many of its Members to...lose what made them someone of society.

But she wasn't broken.

Most of the pieces had been recovered, and while they didn't fit as well as they used to...she was stable and 'all there'.

And then Charlie's hug ended, and she was being pulled into another's embrace. Someone's who she recognised, as his tendency to rest his chin on the top of her head always gave him away, if the fact that he was too skinny that she could always feel his rib bones didn't give him away. It was Brian who had to bend the most out of all the Weasley Young Ones, he was even taller than Bill's six foot frame, in order to rest her body against his lithe one. It always made Hermione feel slightly ridiculous at how much he had to scrunch up his body to give her a hug.

But the last time she had brought it up, Brian had simply brushed his brown locks out of the way of his light blue, almost grey eyes (Hermione knew that Brian did get his hair cut, but unfortunately, his hair just fell that way), and laughed. And then he stated, just like he had always done previously, that the rest of the Weasleys and their Allies had to do the same. She was, after all, the shortest out of all of them.

And just like all the other times, Hermione hadn't been amused, but by then... By then she had given up trying to protest about how she felt silly about the stance all of them had to take in order to be given a hug. She couldn't argue it out any more.

So she gave up.

'Mione,' said Brian. 'How is the shop business going?'

He stepped back, though he still had a loose grip around her waist. That made Hermione slightly nervous, especially as he had that twinkle in his eyes.

It was the same kind of glint that the rest of the Weasley Young Ones had in their eyes when they were going to cause trouble. And Brian...

'Still running,' said Hermione slowly, as she tried to twist her neck slightly so she could see what the rest of the Weasley Young Ones were up to. Or more importantly, Charlie. If Brian was up to something, Hermione needed Charlie by her side.

'That's good,' said Brian. 'That's good.'

He was just leaving a wide open question for Hermione to ask, except she knew that if she fell for it, if she asked it, then she was going to be diving head first into trouble. And it would be all her own fault.

Brian was even trying to look innocent, except it had been years since he had managed to carry that look. Hermione had learned to build up her defences, to see right through it when Brian tried to use it against her, and so...

'You recently did a few pick-ups, didn't you?' said Brian, 'not so long ago?'

'Yes, said Hermione.

There was hardly anything in the books she had purchased, that would interest him, though.

'And there was an interesting book contained within those, wasn't there?' continued on Brian.

Ah, except for that book of course. That one she had known upon first learning about it, would catch their attention. She would have just ignored it, left it where it was...except it was in a Muggle shop with the Muggles being completely innocent to...all the trouble it could cause. They just thought...

It was lucky that Hermione had bought it when she did. The owner had mentioned from the first time Hermione had called the shop that quite a few people were interested in it. It was the only the fact that the owner was charging so much for the book that Hermione gussed was the reason why it hadn't sold before she had managed to get her hands on it.

'Just wondering if you would allow us to borrow it,' said Brian.

Hermione made a face.

'I'm not removing it from my stock,' she said, 'just because you want to look through it.'

Brian grinned.

'I'm not the only one, he said.

Damn.

He had said 'us', hadn't he?

A sigh, not from her.

Brian,' cut in Charlie's voice. 'How many times have I told you to stop roping in others just because you want something.'

This time it was Hermione who made the noise.

It was all right. Everything would be all right.

Charlie had done exactly what needed to be done. What Hermione always praised him for doing previously.

He was taking a hold of the entire conversation, using a stern tone in order to grab Brian's attention, but also giving it a twist so that Brian would have no choice but to apply himself to.

Brian and Charlie never could back down or the the oppertunity if it was offered to them, when one of them started the 'how many times have I told you' conversation. It was a playful argument, one that hardly needed a gleam in the eye, as was in Charlie's, for the other to realise the potential. All Hermione had to do was relax, and watch.

'Only because they are too shy to speak up,' said Brian.

'Hey!' snapped one twin.

'We are not!' said the other as Hermione twisted her body and realised that this voice came from the twin who was sitting on the arm of one of the couches, his back being rubbed by Lee, who was actually on it properly.

'Then join in,' said Brian, giving the twins one of his 'or are you unprepared to?' smile.

Shit.

That would cause trouble.

'Brian,' said Charlie, tilting his head as he glared, or at least tried to look stern, at his Partner.

Hermione swallowed.

It hadn't worked. Brian had passed the chance and was still plowing ahead.

And he had the twins not only backing him up, but also wanting exactly what he did.

'Dear Mione,' said George, shifting forward slightly as he gave her what he viewed as 'puppy eyes' and Hermione had long ago determined as 'this will only give all of us Detention'. 'All we are asking is for this book that has caught our attention. There's more than one interested, so surely-'

'There is no -surely- involved in this conversation,' said Hermione. 'Anywhere. I don't care if each of you give me a reason for why you should even be allowed _near _the book, my answer is still the same. No.'

'Right then,' said Brian, and suddenly she was in his arms again.

He hauled her up, his only grip on her around her waist as he slowly made his way towards the other couch, her body swinging with every shape. Katie gave Alicia a little nudge, causing her Partner to move over so that Brian could sit down next to them, with Hermione obviously on his lap, only...

Only Brian came to a halt in front of the two Females, and it was Katie who made the next move, jumping to her feet. She grabbed Hermione around the waist, and with the aid of Brian, spun Hermione around. And then she was falling, being pulled into Katie's lap as the Female dropped back onto the couch.

Hermione just sighed.

It was the better predicament to be in. Out of all the Weasley Young Ones inside the twins and Lee's home, it was best for her to be next to either Alicia or Katie. The two Females could be bringers of calm and peace when they wanted to, and were at least more likely to agree for why Hermione believed that the Males should be cursed than anyone else.

They just didn't always show it.

And lately...

Anyway, she could watch everything from this vantage point. Brian, Lee, Fred and George were right in her sight, with Charlie only a little to her left. Even though Charlie had made an attempt to intervene, and was now clearly waiting for the next oppertune moment which wouldn't be soon enough in Hermione's opinion, he still...

He still was there, on her side.

'How about this book could lead to us broaden our horizons?' said George's voice, giving Hermione a disarming smile as he leant back against the couch, Lee's hand sliding down to curl around George's waist. 'You have always said that we should, and you were the on who started us on our appreciation of books.'

Hermione snorted as she rolled her eyes.

Ha!

When she had tried to get them, though it was more geared to the Males as they were the ones who seemed to have an extreme aversion to books, any kind, into the ones she thought that they might like... She tried to put this into practice as much as possible, especially when any of the Males were in the Hospital Wing, recovering from their latest wounds from yet another Battle during the Second War. It wasn't that she was trying to trap them, as several of them tried to accuse her of, it was just...

There was very little any of the Males stuck under the Healers could do anyway. And the Healers had all visitors under strict rules, they weren't allowed to be given any news of the outside world as that would just 'excite' the patients and the actual patients themselves...

There were books allowed to be kept by their bedside, but there wasn't much fun in reading to themselves. Or, at least that's what the Males protested when it was brought up as a way to stave off boredom...

And so Hermione had decided that something needed to be done about the amount of complaining the Males were doing. No one seemed to be able to think of anything, and so...

And so reading to the Weasley Young One(s) restricted to bed from her own collection of favourite tales had been Hermione's solution...

Hermione inwardly sighed.

Maybe it hadn't been the best. Maybe the Males were right in complaining about having to listen to fairy tales of the Muggle and Wizarding variety, but those stories... That small collection she had managed to have in her possession, some saved from before the War and others ones she had 'recovered' during it...

It had been her lifeline more than she would ever admit.

More than she would ever allow the rest of the Weasley Young Ones to know.

She still had most of them, even after all these years. They were more worn now, the edges of the book covers frayed and the pages more liable to fall out, and she'd lost a few of them due to...circumstances. But she carried the ones that survived everything the Fates threw at her. They had been present when she had been sharing her Hogwarts Living Quarters with Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Ginny, on display. They were tucked away during the times when Harry, Ron and herself had moved out of Hogwarts after it was considered safe enough to for all Resistance Members and the apartment had barely been big enough to house the three of them.

They were always there, even now...

That should have been enough. That should have given Hermione, her books and her idea to read aloud to the Weasley Young Ones stuck as patients, leway. It should have meant that... But no. To the Males...

Hermione gave a soft snort.

It should have meant that the Males wouldn't try and drive her absolutely mad when she was trying to read Alice and Wonderland to them. But they had.

Every time she tried...

'And we would never dare try to not pay you for all your trouble,' cut in Lee's voice. 'Between the three of us, I am sure we can come to an agreement.'

This time Hermione's snort was audible.

They had no idea what she had gone through in order to get her hands on that book. It wasn't only the sheer fact that she had to walk into a sex shop. She had pretty much become unshakable what with the War and then of course the 'closeness' many Members of the Resistances had become due to the simple fact that these Creatures were the ones relied on in order to keep another alive, and they might not be there when dawn broke tomorrow, but the amount of hours she had had to spend. First on the many computers of various Internet cafes, and then on the telephone, trying to track down the book.

There had been so many dead ends, so many books that fit the basic requirements of what a Muggle would see, but had turned out just to be another sex book. It had taken months for...it to be found.

'See if they will throw in any chocolate,' whispered Katie into Hermione's ear. 'I think our combined stash is a bit low.'

With a slight sniff, Hermione snuggled further into Katie's embrace.

It probably was. Due to circumstances, and simple trials of Life, the Female's 'collection' of -little bit extras- usually became pillaged at least twice a month. And the Males were always quick to reach in and insist one of the Females to eat out of it when they could.

'Especially as there are quite a few of us,' added in Brian, 'who are interested. With all of us combined, we can easily pay way over the retail price.'

'Not the point,' Hermione muttered into Katie's shoulder.

If it was actually over the combined expenses of her having to track it down and then actually pay for it, the owner of the sex shop had insisted on her paying an extortionist price, then Hermione wouldn't have to worry. The Triple Double V's was an extremely sucessful business, and Fred, George and Lee were making good profits. As they had for many years now.

And Brian... He and Charlie were comfortable. They had money saved up and would be able to afford to dip in if Brian really was going to insist on being part purchaser in this book. Charlie...

Charlie wasn't truly protesting.

Damn.

'Just think about all the chocolate,' said Katie.

'And try for Chocolate Frogs,' added Alicia softly out of the corner of her mouth. 'Those are your favourite and we are definitely out of those.'

This was one of the few times when Hermione could joke about this. When food could be brought into the conversation and Hermione didn't feel as though she was being bullied, forced into anything.

It just...just didn't happen often enough.

'And we would,' cut in George, 'come in and pick it up myself, of course as soon as possible. We wouldn't make you have to hold onto that book longer than necessary.'

'You have already rescued it so that it can not harm anyone,' added Fred. 'It needs to be safely put away now.'

'With us,' said Lee.

He gave Fred a glare, obviously noticing the blunder Fred had just made.

It most certainly would not be 'best' if it was in Brian, Fred, George and Lee's hands.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

'Here,' said Katie, speaking directly into Hermione's ear.

That was undoubtedly to make sure that she had Hermione's complete attention, as after the last little talk between Katie, Alicia, Hermione against the rest of the Males over the knowing twinkle in Alicia's eyes (the Males' sense that there was trouble afoot had led Fred, George, Lee with some injections by Brian who was being 'restrained' by Charlie through words and physical strength, to try and convince Hermione that they would turn a blind eye to the obvious plotting if Hermione would agree to think more over handing over that book to the four of them), it had taken one word and... She had needed Alicia and Katie holding her back to stop her from doing anything more than spit back her reply, as the mention of that book...

Merlin, the Males truly did not know when to give up. No amount of extra persuasion was going to change her mind, even if she did allow them to think that she was actually brewing over the idea of them owning it.

But they should bloody well know better.

'Here's yours,' said Katie, still maintaining slight pressure to Hermione's side as all of a sudden a fork appeared before her.

Hermione ever so slightly straightened.

She had needed one, had actually been trying to discreetly look for one since the food had begun to be divided up. But she kept being dragged into what ever conversation was being spoken about, and so the few oppertunities she had seen to grab one... Actually, there had only been one.

Katie had had two forks in her hand, but had given one to Alicia, so...

'But you never...' said Hermione, as her mind suddenly clicked onto the little fact that Katie had never had a chance to take a fork from the small kitchen, magically or otherwise, so how had Katie...?

'Been trying to give it to you before,' said Katie, giving the fork a little wave as an obvious message for Hermione to take it, 'but you keep trying to physically take on the Males.'

Hermione gave a snort as she did as she was asked.

'You only had two,' Hermione said, dipping the fork into her carton of fried pork.

'Three,' said Katie. 'One to Ali, one for myself and the third for you.'

She gave what Hermione guessed was a shrug.

'Dropped mine in the first chance I got,' said Katie. 'Best way not to lose it again.'

True.

Certain Males seemed to believe that once a utensil touched a dreaded vegetable, then it was contaminated. And they, for once, would not try and filtch the utensil, as they were prone to do.

Something as simple as either actually walking to the kitchen or else using magic to get the utensil seemed too often to become a foreign concept. They'd just prefer to steal someone else's.

And then the clearing of a throat.

Hermione gazed up from her food to see that Charlie had moved closer to Brian, his grip was definitely tighter around his Partner. And the gleam was gone, as was the general air of 'playfulness'.

Charlie was...too serious, too suddenly.

Shit.

'I think it's time,' said Charlie, 'we talk over what has really brought us all together.'

The magic words. Immediately all other conversation died, as everyone turned to face him. The barest of movements as all adjusted their positions to be more comfortable... It would be a long talk. The subject was...

But it had finally arrived. Hermione would finally learn exactly why Bill's new girlfriend was causing such...unrest.

And why nothing more was being said. No, instead there were acknowledgements to each Member of the Weasley Young Ones, nods that were reciprocated in return.

Hermione could feel her breath catch ever so slightly, as other than a smile, Charlie completely passed over her.

'By now,' added Charlie, 'all of us have met Bill's latest girlfriend.'

It was only slight. Such a small hint that Hermione had nearly missed it, especially as Charlie had referred to the new girlfriend more 'pleasently' than she had heard from anyone else. But if Charlie was trying to hide his own...disapproval of Bill's girlfriend, he'd miss-thought it by being more explicit.

'Or will be soon,' said Charlie, 'as it is undoubtedly already been spread that She will be accompanying Bill to the Family Gathering.'

That, was for her benefit. An allowance to include her in the conversation from the very beginning, and...undoubtedly opening up a whole can of worms.

Because honestly...why was Bill bringing his girlfriend to The Gathering? Only Members of the Weasley Family and their Allies who were truly serious about their new Partners would bring said boyfriend/girlfriend with them, and Bill...

Bill was rarely in a tight enough relationship to attend a Gathering with one of his girlfriends. The last one had been...

Hermione gave her head a slight shake of her head.

Best not to think of that one.

'Most of us more than once,' cut in Fred.

Resounding snorts from around the room.

'Unfortunately,' said Lee.

'Tried to see him a couple of weeks ago,' spoke up Alicia. 'He was back in London in order to have a face-to-face meeting with the goblins and I thought it would be nice if I took him out for lunch. Been so long since he has as last time his entire time was -swamped- with Her. So, showed up as a surprise...'

Flickers of annoyance grew until it overtook Alicia's face. There was a dark cloud settled there, and it looked quite pernament. It wouldn't just disappear.

Hermione snuck a glance at everyone else.

No, especially as the same kind of looks were flitting over their faces away.

'Except She was already there,' continued on Alicia. 'Planted Herself in front of the corridor that leads to Bill's office and told me that I shouldn't mind terribly if She took up all his time so that he could bring Her out for a nice lunch.'

Alicia gave a snort.

'He bring Her out for lunch,' she hissed. 'It's only his second day back and She's expecting him to waste the few days he has on Her.'

Hermione bit her bottom lip.

It sounded selfish, she knew. If anyone outside of the Weasley and their Allies heard it, it would have been thought that this was along the same lines of Creatures who only thought of 'me, me, me'.

But it wasn't.

It was all just an extension of the amount of care they had for each other. It was an unwritten acknowldgement that family and Allies came first over any others who might need to be seen upon returning to the United Kingdom. Any girlfriend/boyfriends/potential Partners didn't fall into that, unless they had actually married in.

That had yet to happen.

Never had been allowed to get that far.

Hermione had a very bad feeling that she woul be the one who would push that boundary.

'So was it for an actual event?' said Brian, the corner of his right lip curling into a snarl, 'or else was it just because he was back?'

Back? As in this new girlfriend was-

'What do you think?' said Alicia. 'She hadn't seen Bill in so long that and She wanted to take him out somewhere nice so they could catch up.'

'With him undoubtedly paying?' said George, leaning into Lee and promptly stealing one of his Partner's 'chicken balls'.

Alicia snorted as she nodded.

'Nice expensive restaurant as well,' she added, givnig a little shake of her head. 'Made sure to tell me all about it before I managed to get away.'

'Could have just raised your voice and got his attention,' muttered Lee, whacking George's fork as he attempted to bring the 'chicken ball' to his mouth. The piece of food fell back onto George's plate.

'Hey!' snapped George.

Lee gave him a grin as he speared the ball of deep fried chicken and bit into it. A 'scuffle' promptly followed.

'Last time any of us did that,' said Katie, 'Bill just invited us along...As if we would want to go out when She's there as well.'

Hermione could feel her nose slightly hitch at those words. Any time spent with another one of the Weasley Young Ones, with their Allies was worth it. It couldn't always be assured that it would be spent with 'just them', but still... Time together.

More time for Hermione to feel 'squeesed' because they 'loved her so much'.

Hermione sighed softly.

Bur she couldn't be angry at them for it. She couldn't. She had her own way of keeping an eye on them, and they...

'Just ignore Her then,' said Percy. His head was bowed, he was still nearly curled up in himself with his knees drawn up right against his chest and using his kneecaps as a table for his food, and he seemed to be completely imersed in his plate. But, he was speaking... 'Ignore Her barbs. Her attempts to pull you in an argument to show your -worse side- then.'

Silence. Barely for a heartbeat and then laughter.

'He already knows our -worse sides-,' muttered Fred. 'He fought alongside us during the War.'

'She don't know that,' said Alicia. 'She thinks She can turn him against us and then...'

Alicia gave a shrug.

And then what? What would this new girlfriend of Bill's hope to accomplish by getting Bill all to herself? Did she believe that Bill had a 'fortune' that... Was she banking on the old Wizarding traditions? That as the next-in-line in the Male family line, Bill would be inheriting...everything?

But surely she had to know that the Weasley family...?

'Why would she try that?' Hermione whispered to herself, only to realise that she had been overheard when Katie tightened her grip on Hermione.

'Not really for the money,' spoke up Fred, tilting his head slightly.

'What do you mean, not really for the money?' snorted George. 'Always can do with more, remember?'

'That's the kind of witch She is,' added Ron.

So, that would mean this girlfriend was-?

'But also for the added bonus of having Bill by Her side,' said Brian.

It earned him a slight nudge of Charlie's arm, but Charlie didn't argue. He didn't try and protest. He didn't tell Brian off. Charlie...agreed.

'And Bill is completely unaware of all this?' said Hermione, feeling a sharp edge underline her words. 'Bill has no idea that she's..._using _him for this?'

Katie's pressure on Hermione's side restricted Hermione's movement further. A pre-emptive strike for not only Hermione's next action and words, but also for everyone else within the living room.

'Bill...' said Alicia, scooting ever so slightly closer to Katie. 'Bill is aware of how different She is.'

'There were other past girlfriends who were only interested in Bill for his money,' said Hermione. 'Ones who are just making him a boyfriend in order to take advantage of what they think he can offer them. And _those_..._those_ were ones you always made sure he was quite aware of. So exactly how is she _different_?'

'It's difficult to explain-' said George, as Hermione gave her first attempt against wiggle out of Katie's grip, only it meant that now Alicia had seized her right arm. She wasn't going to escape. She wouldn't be allowed to, so she used the only method left to her.

'Obviously this _different _includes your inability to chase her away!' said Hermione. 'Certainly managed it against Nancy, and she was the one that all of you declared near impossible to get rid of. She only went out with him for eight months, but for the last two months all of you re-doubled your efforts until Bill broke it off with her. She wanted out within a week of your new assault, but since for some strange reason she wouldn't be the one to 'dump' her boyfriend, she had to endure all of that until Bill did.'

It always had made Hermione wonder if Bill had done that on purpose. That for some reason he wanted to punish her by holding onto her for that much longer just so that she would have to... But that didn't make any sense. Bill did not cause 'pain' to Creatures who did not deserve it, and for the most part... Bills girlfriends didn't fall into that category.

'Have to give her a few points for sticking to her 'guns' like that, so to speak,' Hermione added, 'even after all of you made it imbundetly clear that she had to leave Bill's side pernamently soon or else she would lose a limb.'

She shrugged.

'Stupid thing to do,' Hermione said, 'but still...very Gryffindor of her.'

That was what was important with a sense of 'ideals'. Had to know when to let it go. When it would kill not only yourself and everyone you loved, there was no other choice...

Had to let the darkness in sometimes.

'Said by a true Gryffindor,' said Ron, giving her a slight wink.

Hmph.

There was nothing left of those 'traits' of the Houses, because no one should be 'pigeon-holed', especially in an effort to fit in. No Creature was one, even trying to make it that you leaned more towards one House than the other was complete bull-shit. Hermione had been put into Gryffindor, supposedly loyal and true, and yet used all kinds of Slytherin 'attitudes' in order to make sure that herself, Ron and Harry survived. And then that had been extended to the rest of the Weasley Young Ones and Allies...

'Who's now being _complimented _by another,' said Hermione with a slight hiss.

'You'll be quoting all of us in no time,' said Harry.

Hermione snorted.

'As if I'd waste my time doing so,' she muttered.

Harry gve her a small smile.

'The rest of you, on the other hand...' said Hermione, watching with slight... Why was Harry still smiling at her after those words?

'Then maybe it is time for us to explain,' said Charlie softly, exchanging a quick glance everyone but her. Hermione could almost swear that he was on purpose that he was leaving her out of that, until...until his eyes were suddenly on her. Just her.

Hermione licked her lips. It was almost as if Charlie was...

'It is hard, Mione,' said Charlie softly, and once again, Hermione was surrounded only by the little world Charlie was creating between her and him. There was nothing else, just the two of them and it was only Charlie's voice that Hermione could hear. She no longer noticed the feel of Katie and Alicia's grip, though she knew, somewhere in the back of her mind that neither of them would have released it even if Charlie was speaking to her in those low, soothing tones. All that mattered was... 'If it was so easily a conventional, earlier known kind of problem we have experienced with one of Bill's girlfriend, then it could have been explained upon the first time one of us had bumped into you. Those other ones are not like Her, as She is not only acting as manipulative, selfish and narrow-minded, but this One is...

'She has an air of danger about Her,' Charlie continued, pausing as his hands extended towards her. Not only a suggestion for her to focus only on him, but also another gesture for her to know that he was there. That the sheer 'uglyness' of this entire situation could be lessened, if Hermione wished to, by letting herself sink into his lap, feel his strong arms around her. All that Hermione needed, was there for her. Charlie was more than willing to offer it, because...

Because they feared that this new girlfriend was dangerous?

Hermione's body ever so slightly shivered. There was something on the borders of her mind of there being movement around her, but Charlie's eyes were all she could see. All she could focus on.

'Is she Dark?' Hermione said, tilting her head up better so that her gaze was completely only on Charlie.

'Dark?' repeated Charlie, his tone almost curious and surprised before he gave a soft chuckle. 'No. No, Mione. She isn't Dark. I'm not explaining this as well I was hoping. When I speak of Her having a darker side, I mean... It is more that there is a side of Her that is crueller than any other of Bill's previous girlfriends. She has never done anything to Bill, definitely not anything physical. We've all checked, as we will not let anything happen to him...'

Some of the fog lifted. Hermione was more aware of her surroundings, Charlies sudden 'twist' in his voice shaking her free from the warmth of comfort that he had placed around her upon catching her exclusive attention. Hermione's breath hitched.

'Charlie,' cut in the voice of Brian, barely above a whisper and almost as if he was simply saying the name just for Charlie. As if it was only for Charlie's hearing, only-

'Shh,' hissed a voice softly into Hermione's ear.

There were warm bodies against her. Heat exhuding comfort enclosed upon her, even as her eyes widened to take in the rest of the room again. But-

'She never has, Mione,' drifted over Brian's voice. 'We made sure of that, but we fear that She might.'

It was slowly encassing her again. Brian wasn't as effective as Charlie but it was enough....

'It's just one of the signs of how dangerous She is,' continued on Brian. 'We are all keeping an eye on Her, as much as we can considering that even though She lives in the United Kingdom, but we can not be there as often as much as we would like.'

'We are worried about Her,' spoke up Charlie again, once more his voice controlled and at ease. 'Worried about Her and what She is doing to Bill.'

'Bill would never be controlled,' said Hermione in a bare whisper. 'He would never let anyone else decide his life.'

'We don't think he is,' said Charlie, 'yet we can not be sure... All we know is that She has a hold on him that we don't like... It's not the same grasp as any of the other girlfriends have attempted over Bill. It's different and... And I'm afraid that I will have to use the phrase that you so hate. It will be better explained if you were to meet Her yourself.'

Hermione shivered, barely noticing that this was the reason why there was sudden hot breath against her cheek.

'She will be present at The Family Gathering,' said Charlie, 'as you already know. There, you can hopefully form your own opinion of watching how the two interact with each other. See, with your own eyes and form your own opinion.'

'And Bill,' cut in Brian, though the fact that his voice was low and soothing barely caused a ripple of annoyance to her. It was almost as if- 'Bill will be arriving earlier than Her. You can speak to him yourself.'

'Whose turn is it?' spoke up Ron.

Again, the power of Charlie and Brian lifted. The fuzzyness around her shifted and Hermione could once again not only feel and see all around her, but also realise that... It was Katie and Alicia who were pressed up against her. It was their sides that surrounded her, Katie had at some point moved so that Alicia could crush Hermione's left part of her body with Katie taking the right. And their breathing softly feathering on her face. The rest...

The rest had barely moved. There had been slight changes to their sitting positions, all were noticeably closer to their Partner or to the nearest Weasley Young One as was in the case of Percy and Oliver. The latter had slipped from his position against the wall he had been leaning on previously to crouch next to Percy, an arm slung loosely on Percys shoulder as he nuzzled against Percy's cheek.

Signs of comfort, Wolf traits, that at one point had been unfamiliar to Percy. It had been the hardest point to make to Percy, that they wanted to share this with him not only because he was a Weasley brother, but because...he was loved. Yet to Percy, such physical contact-

'Bill's,' said Percy, giving Oliver a nudge with his own head.

Bill's...?

'Think he would mind if we turned up earlier than him?' said George, turning his head slightly to murmur something into Lee's ear before planting a kiss there. Lee expertly kept his right hand wrapped around George's waist, and used the left that was clutching his fork to jab George's gut. George did the necessary grunt before glaring at his Partner.

'Not getting up earlier than necessary,' said Ron's voice in a low growl, as Harry gave a soft chuckle.

'Don't worry,' Harry said in his usual almost gruff, but tinged with honey tone. 'Mione and I will take care of it.'

Ron's light blue eyes narrowed.

'Traitor,' Ron muttered.

'Probably why She refused to accompany him on the day of he's expected,' said Ginny, giving her forhead a scratch as she stared down at the floor. 'Didn't want to be somewhere that early.'

'So we'll have him to ourselves until later?' said Oliver.

'She's not arriving until Friday,' said Ginny.

'Friday?' said Alicia. 'So he isn't even being given the allowance of meeting up with him again at twelve?'

Ginny shook her head.

'Twelve?' said Hermione, feeling Katie gently stroke Hermione's stomach.

'Always arranges Her entire schedule to make sure that there is nothing She needs to attend until after mid-morning,' said Ginny, making a soft disgusted snort. 'Doesn't matter who you are, or how close She is supposed to be, it has to be after then.'

'Even Bill is never met until then,' muttered Alicia.

Pauses. Nearly everyone's heads were either turned away from her, into the comfort of their Partner's/other Weasley Young One, but still... Hermione could still sense that there was collective eye roles.

'So, this means that we can spend time with Bill?' said Oliver, 'without Her?'


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Author's Note: I'd just like to take this oppertunity as I re-post this chapter to apologise for the mistakes that frequent my latest chapters. Due to my computer slowly breaking down, I'm afraid that the keyboard is the latest breakdown with several keys no longer working. Though I do re-read everything several times before I post, there are still certain ones that get past me, thus causing me to have to do what I'm doing now. Thank you all for not only being patient for me over this, but also the fact that there have been several months between new chapters being put up.

* * *

'Means that we can get up to some of our old tricks before we have to act more..._normal_,' said Ginny.

And for a moment, it was almost as if Ginny had returned. While she hadn't exactly been 'sulking' since she had arrived at the three's apartment, no matter what kind of mood Ginny was in, such an obvious sign of 'something wrong' would have turned the rest of the Weasley Young Ones on her in a flash, and Ginny had made it quite clear that she had no wish for anyone else to know that she had been up in the attic, she had still been quieter. Slightly withdrawn, but...

She had still pushed in her own laughs, threw in some comments to make it appear as though she was partaking in the various conversations. Ginny had even assisted Hermione with her own slew of words during the entire book debacle, yet...

Yet no matter how hard Ginny tried, she just like everyone else within the Group, couldn't 'fake' her normal. Everyone in the apartment knew that something was 'bubbling' around Ginny, but Hermione believed, no...she _knew_ that if there wasn't this entire trouble concerning Bill's girlfriend, the rest of the Weasley Young Ones would have 'pounced'.

'Think Sirius might bring some of his _new _toys?' said Lee, winking as Alicia and Katie glared at him.

Hermione sniffed.

For Merlin's sake, why would those three keep bringing up points that they knew would cause 'trouble'? It was as if Fred, George and Lee wanted to get into yet another argument with the Females!

'How many times have you three been told to stop asking Sirius to _raid _your competitors' stores?' muttered Hermione. 'You'll incur Remus' wrath again, and this time, I'n not deflecting it.'

George snorted.

'Don't need to,' he said. 'We have our own good ideas, so we don't have to steal anyone else's.'

'Sirius said that he had some of his old components that The Marauders used when they were still in Hogwarts' said Lee. 'He offered to share them with us.'

Hermione sighed.

Hopefully, they weren't the ones that Hermione was thinking of, the ones that would not only get all of them in trouble with the Elders, but also... Well, exactly what would be the reaction be of the rest of the Weasley Young Ones, excluding Ron and Harry of course, when they found out?

'Does Remus know?' she said.

There was a slight chance that there could at least be some kind of 'regulation' over all of this. Remus was one of the more 'clear-thinking' Elders. He kept his head when other Elders would raise their voices and twist their words in order to try and grab hold of the situation again. Remus was...the perfect Mate for Sirius.

As long as he was aware of what Sirius was up to. He did give Sirius his space and that sometimes meant that Remus didn't realise exactly how 'far' Sirius had thrown himself into 'trouble'. The little matter involving Hermione, Ron, Harry and Sirius a few years back had unfortunately been one of those times.

George and Fred shrugged.

'Up to him if he is going to tell Remus,' said Fred.

Oh, for the love of Merlin...

'It is if you get him in trouble with his Mate,' said Hermione.

'He wants to help,' said George.

'Help?' said Hermione. 'Help with what?'

Fred, George and Lee exchanged one of their special looks.

No.

Oh, no.

They better not have.

'You're dragging Sirius into the entire 'problem' with Bill's girlfriend?' Hermione hissed.

'They care for Bill,' said George. 'They want to help.'

'Especially as they have met Her,' added Fred.

'The three of you!' said Charlie, his eyes darkening as he glared at them.

'They agree with-!' said George.

'Enough,' cut in Charlie's voice, the thread of steel effetively conveying his -anger-. 'There is no point in arguing over how the Elders feature into all of this. It has already been agreed that Hermione shall be given the time to form her own opinion, and so it will not be spoken of again untl later on. Then, all of us may put our own ideas forward.'

Charlie seemed to believe that the conversation was over. He was right. He didn't need to say anything else.

No one argued with the Second-in-Command's status.

Charlie glanced in Hermione's direction, yet it wasn't his gaze she met. Something was exchanged, something exclusive between himself, Alicia and Katie, and then... And then Hermione's body was given the slightest push, upwards.

No. Definitely not.

Hermione resisted. She could handle it being brought up again, especially as Charlie had made it perfectly clear that the entire 'mess' involving Bill's new girlfriend was a closed matter, at least until Hermione had actually met this girl. She could hold her own temper, there was no need for Charlie, Katie and Alicia to act as though she needed to be 'restricted'.

But the two Females' grip simply tightened on her, guiding her to a standing position... And then as Hermione rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet, another pair of arms wrapped around her. Ones that belonged to-

'Let me go, Charlie,' said Hermione, her words muffled into his sweater.

'It's been collectively agreed that it would be best if you were with someone who can calm you down,' said Charlie, bowing his head so that he could speak directly into her ear.

'I'm with Alicia and Katie,' said Hermione.

'Best options are myself,' said Charlie, 'or Harry and Ron. And those two have placed their trust in me to look after you.'

'Only because Ron would egg me on,' muttered Hermione, and bloody Hell...even she could hear the slight whine in her voice.

Damn it!

'Hey!' said Ron's voice from somewhere.

'She's right,' cut in Harry.

'And then you might as well have handed her over to the care of one of the twins,' said Brian.

Charlie groaned softly.

'Brian,' he said.

'It would cancel out the distance factor,' said Hermione. 'I have had all three within my reach.'

'Mione,' said Charlie. 'Enough.'

But there was a light, teasing aspect to the word this time. A strain of laughter as Charlie's mind undoubtedly entertained him with the proceding event as Hermione could 'teach' Fred, George and Lee a lesson without having to really move.

'And Harry could keep his full attention on Ron to make sure that Ron doesn't participate,' added Ginny.

'For the love of Merlin,' said Charlie. 'Mione is remaining with me, so stop giving her ideas.'

Hermione hung limply against Charlie's grip. There wasn't much she could do, but that, of course, didn't stop her from at least trying. She gave an experimental little wiggle, just to see, only to re-affirm that Charlie was holding her tight enough that she wouldn't be able to slip out of his grasp, and then sighed. Probably best to wait until Charlie had at least settled, and then make her case.

Words were undoubtedly the only chance she had left now. Charlie rarely 'allowed' anyone out of his grasp once he had them, so it was extremely slim... But a Female couldn't be blamed for trying.

So, once Charlie had sat down, taken a few moments to perch her on his lap, keeping one arm around her waist and the other lightly resting on her knee, Hermione glanced up to mke sure that she was looking him dead in his eye to begin her argument of 'exactly why she she was fine'... only to see Brian grinning at her. And, he had his arms outstretched as if he was expecting her to jump into them.

What the...?

Ah Hell.

He couldn't be serious. Being within Brian's 'comfort', especially when Brian was in 'one of his moods' just caused...

'Rather my arms?' he said.

Damn Brian and his 'devilish' smile.

'Brian,' said Charlie, resting his chin on the top of Hermione's head. And then with the slightest of movements, nudges with the side of his face, he shifted her body futher into his, so that she was curled into his chest, her head now nested underneath his.

'I don't have a new scaly patch,' continued on Brian.

Hermione slightly twisted her head in an attempt to be able to gaze directly into her eyes. She had a doubt that she would be allowed to, Charlie had placed her head underneath his chin for a reason, but she could try... She had to, because she needed to have some kind of control over all of this.

She knew that Charlie wouldn't lie to her. He never lied. In fact, he could always be counted on explaining the truth to her in a calm, soothing and cool manner that rarely led to her wanting to hit him. But still...

It would be easier if Hermione had some kind of...input into this conversation.

'Burned again?' Hermione whispered, rubbing the side of her face against Charlie's neck.

A low chuckle, rumbling from Charlie's chest.

'Hazard of the job,' he said. 'But I would ask that you do not inform Mum of this little fact.'

'Until you have a need to use it against him, of course,' cut in Brian.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

The little addition of -even though that's highly unlikely- didn't need to be said. Everyone present knew of its existance. Everyone knew that Hermione never turned on Charlie, even if he did 'push' some of her buttons.

And Hermione only ever 'fed' Charlie to Aunt Molly when she was doing it for 'his own good'. Such as being badly hurt.

Hermione didn't think this would have to be one of those times.

'You like the couch, Brian?' said Charlie. 'Not the nice ones in the living room, but that old, lumpy one that was dragged around when we were younger as an outdoor bed so that we could stargaze? Remember that one?...Because that one is going to become your bed for the rest of The Gathering.'

'Going to?' said George's voice. 'As in, he still has another chance before he's ending up on the mattress?'

Hermione gave a soft growl.

'Stay out of it,' she said. 'It's none of your business.'

'We're nice enough to point it out,' said Lee, with a slight shrug.

'That's very nice of you,' said Brian, titling his head as he threw the twins and Lee a grin, 'But I'm afraid that this might be bordering very close to me ending up on the couch.'

'Usually he gives your more -room- on this,' muttered Fred.

'Fred!' hissed Hermione.

'Enough,' cut in Charlie. 'Though I know that it is completely futile to ask that none of you drop in your own points of view over this, can you at least not do it in my hearing?'

'So?' said George, 'if we speak much quieter, we can keep going?'

'You're actually giving us permission to?' added Fred.

'Since when have you ever listened to find out whether you have permission to?' cut in Alicia.

'Loads of times,' said Lee.

'Name one,' said Katie.

'Enough,' said Charlie, with a slight sigh. It was different this time. Less playful, more _stress _on that individual word.

And that was it. Nothing more to say because...

Charlie had slipped right back into his Second-in-Command Role.

No one argued with Charlie when he did so. He may not be Bill, but...

Fred, George and Lee exchanged one of their _special _glances, as Hermione watched them out of the corner of her eye. The slight problem was that this didn't mean that the three wouldn't nudge their way into an equally _unwanted _situation with Charlie. If they wanted to cause 'problems' nothing could stop them.

Not even when Bill, Charlie and Brian had joined forces and tried to 'argue' them down. The twins and Lee would still keep it going, despite any 'preferances for living' any of the three might have because that...that was just what they did. Hermione never understood it, because they always lost against Bill, Charlie and Brian, but...

And then Fred cocked his head and...

'Hm,' said Fred. 'Doesn't leave much for us to talk about then, does it?'

'You saying we are boring?' said Ron.

A slight shrug from George. Not exactly dismissive, but...

Hermione narrowed her eyes.

There was definitely 'something' in it. Those three were up to something.

'Not really boring,' said Fred, 'just...sometimes allow the conversation to drift into boring topics.'

Ginny snorted.

'Should have a talk with Chang then,' she muttered. 'She'd be right up your alley then.'

That little part of Chang's personality hadn't been much of a surprise... Well, it had been to Harry, poor thing. He'd never made the certain connections of how Chang really was, not even the one that was blaringly obvious and Hermione had almost been sure that it had been enough to help Harry figure it all out.

Except, it hadn't. Harry had honestly thought that it was only because Cedric Diggery had asked Chang out first that he hadn't had her as his date for the Tri-Wizard Ball. He'd never realised that it was because while Chang liked 'press', attention being spent on her, she didn't want negative publicity. And that's what had been surrounding Harry.

It must have been all right in the beginning, but when it had gotten worse... Chang had 'dumped' Harry and turned all of her attention on Cedric Diggery.

Harry never realised. Not at one point in his life (even after Chang had fleed when the Servants had begun the First Battle for Hogwarts) until...it had come up several years into the Second War and Hermione... Merlin, Hermione hadn't wanted to have him figure it out in such a public setting (though that was hardly true as there had only been Weasley Young Ones surrounding the campfire and by that time...by that time, they were practically a Pack), but she couldn't hold her tongue any longer and so... So she had told him.

The only slight bright spark for Harry over all of this was that several of the other Males clearly showed that they hadn't had an idea either.

But luckily, that was the needed push Harry needed to get over his 'slight' crush over Chang. And one of the last few bits of encouragement Ron needed to finally get the courage to 'ask' Harry out.

Because Harry would never have been 'right' for her. Neither would Cedric. That self-centured bitch had her sets too high, even further up the Status Ladder than either Cedric or Harry could have ever placed her. But they could give her the needed 'push' to begin that climb, and that's why she had latched herself onto Harry once he became 'old enough' for her to be seen 'dating' him, before turning to Cedric.

She'd probably have 'kept' with Cedric for a few more years (as long as he won the stupid Tri-Wizard Cup of course. Hermione had been slightly surprised that Chang hadn't immediately gone for Krum instead in the beginning of that stupid competition but maybe she had and he had turned her down. Hermione had never asked) and then moved on. And on and on until she had reached the highest point of the Social Ladder. If the New Idiot wasn't married, Hermione would have bet that Chang would be the girlfriend/wife.

Because Chang wold never be a Mistress. Never be second to anyone in Power.

But she'd have been perfect for the New Idiot. Perfect for any of the Lapdogs, though she had yet to be married to any of them. As far as Hermione knew, Chang had gotten herself a boyfriend in the Higher Ranks of the Lapdogs, but had never actually taken the step to marry any of them.

Chang was undoubtedly still working her way up.

'I said sometimes let the conversation turn boring,' said Fred. 'Not always kept it boring.'

'She has her uses,' spoke up Percy, giving a sniff as he poked at his food, gave it a once-over and then with a sigh, put the plate next to his feet. 'Ever want an easy way to fall asleep during one of the Ministry meetings, just engage her in conversation.'

The slightest of pauses. While Percy had never been the biggest conversationlist, even when he was among his own Group, he still particpated. Never enough to completely satsify them, but...at least he did more than he used to. And yet every now and then, as if they had forgotten that they were no longer facing such barriers between themselves and Percy, the rest were still caught out when he did. Hence a pause, as their minds processed it, before...laughter. Rich, explosive laughter.

'Must remember that the next time I have to speak to her,' muttered Ron.

Hermione didn't even Chang that 'nicessity'. Chnag avoided Hermione for a reason.

'You have to speak to her?' said Fred, raising an eyebrow.

'She likes trying to hunt us out when ever any of us have to go into The Ministry for a non-confrontation,' said Ron with a shrug. 'As I'm sure Percy can attest to.'

The smallest of nods from Percy.

And for a moment, it looked as though Oliver was going to take this chance to push the issue over Percy's intake of food. His hand gently gripped Percy's arm, eyes trained on the plate of untouched food before with a slight shake of his head, and a sigh... Oliver released him.

'Never tried to seek any of us three out,' said Lee.

'Probably because none of you would partake in any of the -nicesities- expected,' said Katie. 'All of you always hated any of the social customs of the Others.'

'Only because we have no use for them,' said George. 'We survived by our own culture, and yet they expect us to all of a sudden return to frivilious, un-necessary social expectations.'

Alicia snorted.

'What do you wantt?' she said. 'A medal?'

'No,' said Lee, 'just like to live my life how I choose, not what the Lapdogs and their Idiot, decide.'

'All of us would like that,' said Brian.

'Yes,' said Charlie, 'but unless it is agreed by all Resistance Councils', we are still forbidden from -exposing- ourselves as who we truly are. The rules and orders are still in place.'

That they were, still as unweilding as ever. And though all of them knew that it was for their own 'good', that didn't mean that every now and then... Well, all of them had slipped up at some point. There had been close calls, many of them that had nearly set in motion a 'movement' that would have...

'This isn't what I meant when I said the conversation had gotten boring,' cut in Fred. 'There's a load to talk about between boring and too serious. We can at least accomplish that...or am I putting too much hope into that?'

Hermione gave a soft groan.

'Fred,' she said, 'are you on purpose trying to piss off as many of us as possible?'

'Me?' he said. 'I'm only putting across my point of view that there needs to be a change in topic.'

'You're insinuating that not only do any of us fail to recognise a volatile/mind-numbing conversation,' said Hermione, 'but also that we are incapable of understanding concepts we have always hoped that even Others can grasp.'

'Mione,' whispered Charlie into her ear.

It barely registered that he wasn't trying to stop her. That he wasn't using his most potent weapon, his voice, in order to keep this dialogue going between her and Fred. His grip only tightened slightly. That was all.

'I am simply taking a point of argument that is used against us,' said Fred, 'by you.'

Hermione felt her fingers curl into the palms of her hand, the nails biting into the weather-beaten skin despite the fact that she used special moisturiser in the hope to smooth out her badly-torn hands.

'I do not doubt your self-worth,' Hermione said. 'Your sanity, yes...but never how much I view your worth.'

She felt her hands un-clench. The sheer rigidity of her body soften as she nearly collapsed back into Charlie's embrace.

No.

No.

They couldn't... No, they couldn't... They wouldn't think...

'Do you...?' she whispered, feeling her breath hitch. 'You don't think that I actually...?'

She could barely breathe. Each little gasp felt as though it was being met with a quickly solidyfying wall.... No. She was wrong.

She couldn't breathe.

Charlie's hand reached up. He pushed her head from underneath his chin, and then up. His hand gently stroked her neck, soothing the irritated outed area of where she felt her throat closed but...

But Hermione had only one functioning thought. The only thread within her mind that she could hold onto, and that was Fred.

A shadow flickered over Fred's face. His eyes darkened, before narrowing. For a moment, Hermione almost thought that Fred was going to...

Air trickled down her rasping throat. A little more than before. It broke her concentration, she couldn't keep all of her attention on Fred when her need for air took over. Hermione had to close her eyes as she realised that Charlie...

With his free hand he had tightened his grip on her. He nearly crushed her into him, so hard that Hermione had a fleeting thought that she was being 'melted' into his body. And though there was cool, cool air being gulped down her throat and into ever part of her inner body...her skin... There was heat enveloping her. Warm breath against the side of her face and whispers... Charlie whispering soft words of comfort into her ear as he helped her...

Hermione took in a deep breath, one that wasn't met with a fierce resistance on her raw throat. It was easier now, but...it always was. Once she knew that she was having a panic attack then...

'No, Mione,' a different voice murmured somewhere in the background. 'No, I don't.'

'Mione?' said Charlie.

She didn't know if he was trying to catch her attention to the fact that someone was trying to talk to her, or if he was trying to ascertain if she was recovering from her panic attack. She never knew what she looked like when she was having one, or in the later stages of it because she'd never spent any time searching for something reflective to check it out. All she knew was that...

Charlie was nuzzling against her. He kept murmuring to her as he did so and Hermione...

This was what having a Pack was all about. Why Hermione was so 'weak' that she-

'We know that's not how you see us, Mione,' drifted in another Male's voice. 'We know that you have never seen us like that.'

'We know, Mione,' said a third.

'Never doubt it,' whispered Charlie, snuggling her choser to him.

It still barely registered. Hermione was still lost within her own thoughts, still caught enough in her panic attack to barely notice, and the comfort she was being offered by Charlie... The haze was back, not only enveloping her body, but was travelling through her mind... There was nothing but...

'Played pretty well,' said Oliver's voice, 'considering...'

'You were watching an Other game,' said George.

'It was a championship,' said Percy.

'Still only slightly more interesting if you are actually playing it,' said Fred. 'Watching it...? Might as well watch paint dry.'

A snort.

'When have any of you three been that bored?' said Katie.

'Been a few close close calls,' said George.

Hermione's brow furrowed.

She was only hearing this. The voices were coming through loud and clear and yet... Why wasn't she seeing the near mandatory physical gestures that went along with this kind of conversation?

Hermione blinked, but instead of clearing her vision like she expected, instead... There was still nothing. Not darkness, there was a fuzzyness but... Why couldn't she see...?

'Mione?' said Charlie. 'Mione?'

There was a hint of laughter in his voice. Only a slightest hint as though he was trying to hold it back, only-

'You need to open your eyes, Mione,' said Charlie softly into her ear. 'You'll see then.'

How did Charlie...?

'You need to rub the sleepy dust out, Mione,' continued on Charlie's voice. 'Then everything will be clear again.'

'Sleepy dust?'

'You fell asleep for a bit, Mione,' said Charlie.

Asleep?

'You let me-' muttered Hermione, only to be interrupted by Charlie crooning.

'Needed it, Mione,' said Charlie. 'All of us will undoubtedly be turning in early-'

'Didn't,' said Hermione, straining against Charlie. 'I've been sleeping!'

'We all need a bit extra shut-eye,' cut in Charlie. 'You've just grabbed some early.'

'Think we're unintentionally drifting towards that again,' said Fred. 'Any minute now all of us are going to be asleep.'

'Could have picked a better topic,' muttered Ron, with a soft yawn.

'Name one that wouldn't have started a shouting match?' cut in Alicia. 'Other Quidditch might be boring, but at least it lives us with guidelines of what can be talked about.'

'Yeah,' said George, 'such as did anyone do anything spectacular.'

'You mean did anyone get hurt?' said Katie, 'doing something out of the ordinary?'

'Supposedly there are some good players out there,' said Fred, 'or at least that's what Oli says.'

'Course there is,' said Oliver. 'They play a less exciting game, but that doesn't mean there aren't some good ones out there.'

'Any worth watching?' said George.

A pause.

'You still need to open your eyes, Mione,' said Charlie.

She gave an irritated shake of her head, raising one of her hands to rub at her eyes. It caused slight scratching against her skin, there was definitely something encrusted around her lashes, before she felt something give... And then there was slight light permeating through. Hernione blinked, seeing little black dots before her eyes...and strange blobs. Dollops that were her Pack. Somehow. She couldn't exactly see how any of the could be...

And then everything finally became focused. She could see all of the Weasley Young Ones properly, not just as fuzzy shapes, and feel... Realise that the entire atmosphere around them had changed. It was...friendlier. More in tune with each other. Relaxed.

It was all...all right.

'Why do you care?' said Alicia.

'More importantly,' added Katie, 'what are the three of you planning?'

'Planning?' said Fred. 'Why would we be planning anything?'

'Because you rarely are interested in anything to do with Other Quidditch,' said Alicia, 'except when you are up to something.'

'And last time it involved the near cancellation of a match,' said Katie. 'Not only that, you left a certain object that only ever pertains to one of our Games, and caused considerable trouble between us and the Idiot and the Lapdogs.'

George shrugged.

'Trying to spice it up,' he said, 'that's all.'

'There's better ways to do it then your choice,' said Brian. 'Could have just had them overheard a few words about our kind of Quidditch and let it go from there.'

'Still would have earned one of those Talks from the Elders,' said Charlie. 'We are all trying to avoid any more of those, remember?'

Slight snorts from the direction of Fred, George and Lee, but at least none of them tried to dispute it. Lee had given George a nudge, whispered a few words into his ear, but other than that...nothing.

'We'll find a way,' said Fred, with the smallest of shrugs.

'Fred,' said Charlie.

'But we need more time,' said George, stretching as Lee's hand slipped from around George's neck, to the small dip in his Mate's back, 'so...I think we should sleep on it.'

'You want to go to bed now,' said Alicia, 'so you can think over a new way to -leak- certain matters about us to the Others?'

'Well-,' said George, holding out his hands in the classic -what ya gonna do?- gesture.

'No!'


	19. Chapter Nineteen

This was nice. This was warmth, and comfort...

This was those few moments before Hermione would have to wake, during the War, when she could just relax. There was nothing she could worry about, as the day hadn't begun yet. She could just...pretend that she could let all the World roll around her, without her having to give a damn.

And all she had to do was pull her covers closer to her, cuddle herself deeper into the nearest heated body (it never mattered who it was as all previous or current grieviances never mattered at that point), and let herself forget everything. It was peace and...all that could not be possible during a War.

An opposite to everything the War represented, where the only chances it had to trickle through was during those few moments before...

'Mm, Mione,' muttered Ron's voice.

It was his arms around her middle, had to be if he was the one speaking directly into her ear, as the second body who was wrapped around her had hers tucked underneath their chin. And his breath against her cheek, as the next round of words were definitely not in any comprehensible English. Or any other language. And it was Harry who was chuckling softly above her.

She had spent the night with them... Why? The last thing she could remember was-

'Too early,' said Ron, his tone tinged not only with the usual morning regret of being awake at such an -unmentionable- hour (Ron's words frequently used to describe of how the ending of the War, truly, had allowed him to sleep-in damn it, until at least seven). 'Way too early.'

'Nearly the hour,' said Harry over her head, giving her a little squeese as he tucked his hands onto the small of her back.

'Still not even six,' said Ron. 'Until that stupid clock chirps the proper hour, I'm not moving from this position.'

Hermione gave a little sniff.

Oh, for the love of Merlin. Why was it, even at this un-Godly hour, did her mind decide to -helpfully- offer her a little image of the exact lengths Ron would go to in order to remain where he wanted to. There was that point a few years back when Ron had actually gone as far as to place a sheild around himself and Harry that was perfectly formed around their bed so that neither could leave it until Ron decided so. What had made it almost -cute- (Ginny's exact word) was how Harry had barely protested, pretty much buried himself back under the covers after a slight grumble, and then had kicked Ron, muttering that Ron better warm him up as it was his fault. And that had all Ron had needed, and the rest of the Weasley Young Ones had given up.

If Ron and Harry were so unwilling to go to the small patch of gardens near the apartment where the two of them lived, then so be it. They had all still had fun. And the twins and Lee had...

'Give up, Mione,' whispered Harry, giving her back a rub. 'Come to our side. Don't fight it.'

'Harry,' said Ron. 'Stop teasing her. She knows she's stuck here. We know that she's stuck here. So shut up and we can all go back to sleep.'

Two bodies pulled themselves closer up against her. Two sets of arms moved from being wrapped around her, to include the one on the opposite side of her. And two breaths gently ruffled her, as Hermione could feel...

Feel the closeness that only Ron and Harry could give her. The three of them were bonded and one way they used to show it to each other was...this. But it had been so long since...

'Shit!' hissed a voice.

'Katie!' pierced a voice through the lovely soothing comfort that was within the two's embrace. She could hear Ron mutter a -Come on. Few more minutes- as he wiggled closer to her and Harry snort. But, it was over. No more chance of returning to sleep now. 'What in Merlin's name happened to your promise that you would be more careful?'

But that caused them to spring away from each other, blanket being wrenched to the side as they struggled to their feet. Balance was a little bit of an issue, early morning and the fact that they had slightly forgotten to open their eyes in their haste, but they had stepped into the next room before there was a reply.

'I am!' growled a voice, distinctly Female and very much a frazzled Katie. 'I don't go around trying to slice my fingers off!'

It was those words that wrenched open their eyes, blearily staring at the scene of Charlie and George huddled around the white form of Katie. Her right hand was stuck in the air, George's fingers wrapped around her wrist but already... Merlin, it was too much blood.

More than Katie could stand to lose, but...that was the problem, wasn't it? Katie...

'Someone grab her potion,' said Charlie's soft voice, steadying Katie's sudden need to lean heavily to the right by wrapping his arms further around her waist.

'Move over,' said Fred, slipping in between George and Charlie's bodies to untangle the strings of the pouch, one of three that Katie costantly kept with her, and juggling the various potion vials kept in there until he undoubtedly felt the correct grove on the stopper. A second later, Fred had stepped away, the potion in his grasp as Charlie caught Katie as she lost her fight against gravity again and George was grabbing the ball of bandages being handed to him by Lee.

Always extra kept on them, just in case... Even after all these years, no...

But at least she was still alive. Katie should have died after... All the Healers had declared that it would only be a matter of time before she would Pass, but somehow, somehow Katie had survived. Had gotten better. The poison in her veins...

'Maybe we should-' said George as Alicia handed him a wet cloth.

'No!' hissed Katie, giving George a shove with her free arm. 'No! You are not going to start that stupid arrangement of keeping me from anything sharp again! You can't mollycuddle me for the rest of my life just because-!'

'For Merlin's sake, Katie!' snapped Lee. 'How many times do you have to bleed before you'll admit that-!'

'I have had this for how many years, now?' said Katie, as George wrestled back his grip on Katie's wrist and Charlie regained control over the rest of her. 'I am not going to get better. There is no cure! I have accepted this! Why can't you?'

With Katie backed up between the counters and Charlie's body, George rubbed a towell at the blood flowing over Katie's hand and George's. The cloth sponged it up, or enough that George had the area around it clear for Lee to squeese himself in and squirt a clear liquid onto the cut. They all watched as the mixture dripped down Katie's finger, sucking up the blood as it did so before... Once it reached Katie's knuckle though, it ballooned to twice its size and then began creeping back up. Relieved sighs from Alicia, the twins and George, slightly less audible signs of the rest's, as the liquid twisted to a dirty pink colour and collected around Katie's cut.

No more blood. The first phase of the 'problem' was sorted, now all they had to do was patch Katie up and then...

'We will not be going back to that, Katie,' said Brian, 'we're just asking you to be a bit more careful.'

Katie snorted, as George began the task of slowly bandaging up Katie's finger.

'Drink,' said Charlie, as Fred approached with the open vial, holding it to Katie's lips.

Katie rolled her eyes, grabbing it from him with her free hand before swinging her head back and sloshing the liquid inside back. After the customary disgusted face, Katie sighed and wiggled.

'Now can you let me go?' she muttered.

'Yes,' said Charlie, hefting Katie up as he shifted her until her upper body was being supported by one arm, and her legs by his other. 'Sitting.'

'What?' said Katie, going rigid before struggling against Charlie's hold. 'No! I am not spending the rest of the day on the couch! We have one day before The Gathering and I-!'

'We can stay here,' said Brian before rolling his eyes. 'For Merlin's sake Katie, stop trying to kick him... We will stay here for the morning, and by then the potion should have kicked in, along with the others and we can go to the park then.'

Park? The nearest one from here was-

'Only if everyone agrees that none of us can feed the ducks,' cut in Alicia from her corner of the kitchen.

With a nod towards Ron, Harry and Hermione, she indicated the steaming cups of coffee, and one tea, beside her. Ron gave her a grunt in reply, he wasn't only grumpy when woken up earlier than he wanted to be, but also un-communicative and had a tendency of forgoing words, taking to quick jabs or kicks to get his point across. It wasn't always at the Creature who annoyed him either.

Harry gave Ron a slight knock with his elbow, Hermione heard the slight snarl behind her, before slipping his hand onto her shoulder and steering her towards the morning sustenance.

It was their needed poison. Hermione, even after all of these years, still didn't like the taste of coffee on her tongue, no matter what point of the day it was. The bitter bite on her taste buds always made her face screw up, as George so lovingly put it once -as if she had just eaten a lemon-, but unfortunately...she'd gotten addicted to the caffeine rush it could give her. There were very little -extras- that were available during the Second War, but coffee...

Somehow, that was usually in enough of good supply and Merlin...what it gave her, was what sustained all of those Members of the Resistances during the War. Food and water could only get any, so far. Sometimes, there needed to be more.

And coffee helped all through the late nights, in the Hogwarts library, hunched down in some mud covered, rubbish stinking alley at the dead of the night, etc. It gave a slight edge to all Resistance Members and...Hermione honestly believed that it had saved lives. More were still alive at the end of the War.

But once she could, once Hermione knew in her hearts of hearts that she no longer had to depend on it, she had immediately searched out for something else. Some other drink that could give her the caffiene high that coffee had always supplied to her, and that...was found in tea. It was a little known fact that tea and coffee had virtually about the same amount of caffiene per mug and so after a bit of experimentation (she had been partial to all the fruity flavours until eventually she had decided that the entire idea of them was ridiculious. She was swapping one addiction for the other simply to keep up with her body's need for it, not for any other benefit), Hermione kept to the -basic- one and stocked her home with boxes of it.

This entire -change- in her life had been watched with slightly skeptical eyes (none of the Weasleys had believed she would be able to find anything equal or better than coffee, though that was undoubtedly because the rest of them were addicted to it and were quite happy remaining in that little caccoon of nasty-tasting caffiene), even going to as far to try and joke to her about it. That hadn't lasted for very long.

Hermione had -made- them realise that realise that little folly.

So, they had fallen away. Given her space as Hermione allowed herself to disappear within this new source and remained until... Until Hermione had found that stray thought. She'd been quite content within that haze of caffiene, content to remain there until there had been that little nudge and Hermione had been reminded...

She'd gotten herself into the exact same state involving -those little extras-. She'd gone beyond a simple craving for such rare treats that every single Resistance Member went through, and had become...

It was a backlash that Hermione had never expected. All the warmth and comfort she felt every time she drank tea became...sources of weakness. And so she had done all that was left to her.

Hermione had refused to drink a drop, going completely cold turkey.

But that had only lasted several weeks, before... Before the collective Weasleys and their Allies (Sirius, as always, had been the one who had taken the most physical approach to it) had intervened. They said it was for her own good, there had been numerous mentions of her erratic behaviour (just because she had finally given in to a life-long wish and kicked the UnderSecretary of the Idiot did not mean she had lost all sense of control), but Hermione knew, she -knew- it was because it was for their own needs. She was only stopped, because...

But they'd manage it. Managed to get her stuck in Harry and Ron's apartment and...take that sip. Hadn't mattered to them that they had had to be the ones to raise the cup to her lips. Or that she was remaining in that chair only because Oliver was holding on to her upper body and Lee had his arms wrapped around her legs. All they were focused on was the cup being held to her lips (she'd only drunk it because if she hadn't, then the tea would have burned her lips and spilled everywhere) by Brian. But it had been her undoing... The liquid had slid down her throat and...

Her need for tea returned.

She couldn't live without it again, though over the last couple of days...

'And any other bird around,' said George, as Hermione grabbed her mug of tea and caught a proper whiff of it. As her face screwed up in protest of exactly what she was now going to drink (the lot of them knew how she felt about specially flavoured tea), she tried to keep it as far away from her nose as possible. Ron, on the other hand, held his mug of coffee as close as possible to his (any closer and he would be snorting it with every intake of breath) before standing next to Alicia and thereby settling any need for any of the four to pull themselves from the morning's brain fog in order to figure out placement.

With Harry taking up residence on Ron's other side (with his own steaming mug of coffee) after giving her a gentle nudge to indicate that he was well aware that Hermione wouldn't be next to him, therefore asking her to try and not lose her temper so early in the day, Hermione took the one barrier between her and -that coffee- by standing next to Alicia. That earned her a small smile from the Female.

Hermione gave a little sniff.

Did everyone believe that she was going to lose her temper before they even headed anywhere?

Slumping against the edge of the counter (there was no point in her attempting to hide her tiredness as she hadn't had any caffiene yet and damn it, she was allowing herself this one slip before she returned to her public -steadfastidness-), Hermione turned her attention to the unfolding scene where...

Wait a minute? Birds! They bloody well not be! She was going to-!

And then a tug. A gentle but extremely -authorative- reminder that she wasn't to...

With a twist of her head, Hermione glanced down at Alicia's back to see exactly who was responsible for this, except...there wasn't any arm sneaking from behind Alicia. No one-

Another tug... Another little nudge to-

'Mione,' a voice softly trailed over the slight breeze from the open kitchen window, informing her...

Harry.

He wasn't looking at her. His attention seemed to be divided beween his coffee and the figure of Charlie as he slowly made his way to the living room, side-stepping around the various blankets littering the various funiture and the floor before leaning down and gently laying Katie down on the couch that faced the kitchen. Katie huffed, there was a definate raise of a hand as if Katie was going to actually go as far as to slap Charlie before she rolled her eyes, and the arm dropped.

As Katie tucked her feet underneath her, Charlie gave a soft caress of her cheek before he stepped back and returned back to the kitchen, with a small smile. He gave Brian a rub on the back, raising his head as Brian dipped ever so slightly so that Charlie could whisper into his ear and then words were exchanged. Nothing noticeable on their faces or their body language but after a few moments, suddenly Charlie's eyes were on hers and he...winked.

Hermione could feel her body jump at the feeling of being enveloped by Charlie's direct attention.

And then there was a definate nod in her direction from Charlie.

Ah Hell. Now what was this?

Hermione felt her lip curl, not exactly a snarl but it was was definitely a public sign that she wanted to be left alone, as she ever so slightly nudged her way behind Alicia. Not a signifcant amount, Hermione definitely only allowed herself enough room between Alicia and the counter to shift in her shoulder but still... She was trying to not make it obvious. Trying to make it so that no one else within the room realised that she was falling back to her old tried and tested belief of -out of sight, out of mind-. Stupid she knew, but damn it... She didn't like the way Charlie, and now Brian, were gazing at her.

'Think Mione has a bit more control over herself now,' muttered Brian, earning him a pointed look from Charlie. 'But just in case...'

And now he was walking towards her. He had -that look- on her face and... And Charlie wasn't stopping him. Charlie was still leaning against the wall and...

Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap.

Hermione launched herself backwards before being cruelly reminded that there was a counter edge there. One that was more than happy to dig into her spine (there would definitely be a bruise there tomorrow. Shit. That would be noticed) as Hermione scrabbled against the floor as if she could launch herself onto the slab of fake marble and that would somehow save her from Brian.

And then his arms were holding onto her, fingers wrapped around her waist and she was being pulled into his chest. Her hands clung onto the edge of the cupboard door, it was a precarious grip, it wouldn't take much of a yank for her to lose it and Brian... Brian seemed to realise that. His hold on hers softened, there was still tightening around her waist but the immediate need to move her off the counter-top...was no longer there.

He leaned in, and said softly:

'Just in case, though.'

And then he hefted her off, bringing her up against him and Hermione's line of sight went dark. Even with just the control over her middle, his positioning of her caused her head to be gently cushioned against his chest, with his upper right arm blocking her eyes. Her legs dangled, if she'd been slightly more awake, Hermione would have wrapped them around Brian's waist to give her some advantage, swinging ever so slightly as Brian moved until-

'She's not the only one who has -trouble- with other animals, Brian,' said Charlie's voice close by, so... Brian had returned to his position by his Partner's side. Confirmed a moment later, as Brian gently let her down and she could move her neck to see Charlie smiling down at her.

Only she wasn't being given freedom. With a gentle spin, Brian hooked one of his arms with hers as Charlie wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his side.

'There was, of course, your little incident involving a sewer opening,' continued on Charlie, 'and a few rats.'

Ah, yes. -That- fiasco. Hermione hadn't known who was more mortified over the entire ordeal. The Muggle policemen who had found Brian stuck in his Shifted Form (the sight of the large Wolfhound struggling and only getting himself even further caught had apparently caused one of the people in uniform to insist that a Vet should be found in order to tranquelise the poor thing) or Brian, who quickly realised that not only had he attracted quite a crowd of passerbys, but that the rest of the Kata had managed to track him down (he'd only supposed to have been gone for fifteen minutes so once the second hour had passed, all of the Weasley Young Ones had gone out to search for him) and were getting quite a view of his doggy ass in the air.

With a small smile (she couldn't stop herself, even if she wanted to. To see Brian, who'd always insisted that he had complete control over himself in Shifter Form, especially on the more -embarrassing- tendicies of the Creature, in such a state...), Hermione twisted her head up so that she could catch the expression on Brian's face and was rewarded with Brian staring at Charlie with an extremely calculating glance. It wasn't exactly stern, but there were definite traces of Brian trying to not only figure out exactly why Charlie was treating him as such, but also a glare for doing so in the first place. Brian was searching for something from Charlie, for an answer that... Well, it must have been given at some point, as Hermione could see the flickers across their faces as some kind of exchange was made, before-

'But I'm not the one who got stuck in a tree,' said Brian, immediately ducking the playful punch sent his way by Charlie.

Hermione snorted.

Thank you, Charlie. There was no need for Brian to bring up -that- again. Considering that Brian had been -lost- in the exact same kind of situation as Hermione should have meant that the two banded together against the rest of the Young Weasleys, but instead... Instead Brian mentioned it, made a jab at her even though she hadn't been the one who brought it up in the first place.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione glanced around the room in what she hoped could not be seen, in any way, as desperate. But, she was out of choices. The only one who was making any attempt to curb Brian was Charlie, only Charlie... He wasn't trying that hard. Other than one physical attempt, easily dodged despite the fact that they were in close proximity of each other but Hermione guessed that it was their need to keep a hold on her that caused such difficulties, Charlie was simply watching his Partner with what could only be called a -doteful, warm and loving- expression.

Charlie was going to be of no other help.

All she had left to her was to appeal to someone else (again, not the smartest move for her to make, or to even admit to any of them as this would cause new...problems) because then...

But she needed some defence against the entire -dibacle- that involved her in -That Tree Incident-.

And any of the other -ideas- the rest of the Weasley Young Ones might come to with such a oppertunistic -stepping stone-.

At least she didn't have to worry about any particpation from Ron. He was easily recognised as being nearly useless this early in the morning since he no longer had the threat of War to force him out of bed at a moments notice at all hours of the night and day.

Only certain -issues-, Creatures (in particular Harry)...

Hermione's eyes shifted in to take in the form of Ron's Mate, who's attention... Well, it certainly wasn't focused on her or in any part to the conversation between herself, Charlie and Brian. His gaze had zeroed in onto the lone window in the kitchen, to the pretty picture of blue sky, very little cloud and..

Or maybe not.

Percy had just shifted. Not very noticeably, it was only the smallest of movement but Harry's eyes had flickered to glance over Percy before returning to the sight out of the window. Almost as if he was hiding this little peek, because...

Hermione wasn't sure. Percy had been quiet other than his two main impacts into the conversations, but that was quite normal for him. Percy had never been the biggest speaker, once he had lost the saftey net that work at Hogwarts and then The Ministry, he had felt...that he had nothing left to contribute. It had taken quite a few years (most of the War) to convince Percy otherwise, and though he did now add his own bit to their musings, he was still...more content to just let everyone else's talk flow over and around him.

Last night, Percy had seemed... Hermione hadn't noticed Percy acting -different- than usual. But Harry... Harry must have seen something.

But what? What had caught Harry's attention...?

And Oliver. Oliver knew something, he was standing too close to Percy. Taking in a stance that was too similiar to a position of Oliver -protecting- Percy...

But from what? Or whom? Why would Percy need...?

Hermione could feel her breath catch.

Could it be The Idiot and his Lapdogs again

'Mione?' whispered Brian, lips brushing against her ear as she felt Brian and his Mate...cuddle her closer to them. 'Don't worry, we'll keep you away from any nasty trees.'

Chuckling. Low rumbling from Charlie's side.

'And myself and Mione will keep you safe from any mean storm drains we come across, Brian,' said Charlie.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Glares didn't seem enough. In fact, full out kicking of legs, throwing of objects (Alicia's contribution to the entire –discussion- by grabbing the book Percy had brought to the park to read) and swears (carefully regulated as there were young kids around) had yet to penetrate their skulls and several hours in they were still going. At this rate, it was only going to end when finally their stomachs over-ran this nonsense. Only, this current streak of stubbornness, the twins, Lee and Oli…

Hermione's eyes flickered over to the standing form of Oli, his presence…

He was undoubtedly playing a part in the entire shenanigans. Shouted out his own ideas of exactly how the twins and Lee could strengthen their cause for the continuing amusement of Katie, complete with hand gestures when Oli believed they were necessary. And yet…

His gaze focused on whoever was adding to the –discussion-. He'd thrown a smile at Hermione and a wink when she had threatened to find a cat box for Fred to lock him permanently in. Thrown his head back and laughed when Brian and Charlie had had to pin Katie down to stop her from launching herself at Lee, and yet…

When he wasn't involved directly in the conversation; when he didn't need to pay any attention to it, then his gaze…

His gaze lingered on Percy. The one who had barely said more than a few words to the rest of the group (other than the slight argument over his first decision of a textbook he wanted to bring with him. Percy knew that it was the lighter reading round). Been the first one to sit while the rest of the Group had bickered back and forth over the exact area they would settle in and already several pages in when the group had collectively given in and just sat around him. Completely normal behaviour but take in the account of Percy being watched earlier that morning by Harry…

And Harry…

Harry was being less obvious of his watching of Percy. If anything, his entire attention was focused on the boy situated several trees away and the on-going face expression war. He'd managed to keep it up (was currently battling with gargoyle sticking out tongues phase) with only quick glances at Percy. Yet…

Two of the group keeping an eye on one meant that there was more. That there was definitely something that needed to be addressed but it didn't need the entire group just yet.

But with Percy…it usually did.

Past experience had proven-

'Round Five isn't it?' suddenly mumbled Ron into her ear, gently pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Hermione's head twisted. Combination of the feeling of his breath against the side of her neck and his touch was enough to send a shiver up her back and Ron…

No wonder everyone had always thought that the Golden Trio would end up Mated together.

'Definitely passed the Third Warning,' Ron added. 'Think that was issued twenty minutes ago, two retreats ago.'

Harry's snort from her left side as Hermione turned to glare at Ron: who was grinning right back at her.

Problem was…that Ron was right. The Third Warning had already been yelled at the twins, Lee and Oli and had proved, for the first time in a very long time (Hermione did have to give them that) Third Time was not always the charm. The four of them weren't going to listen.

And Ron was taking too much pleasure in the entire –discussion-, especially in the informing of each time one of the four stepped up to start it up all over again.

Almost as if he wanted to be involved in it.

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

That better not be it.

'Ron,' Hermione said in a low voice.

'What's going to be your fifth method of attack, Mione?' said Ron, giving a little tilt of his head as if he was seriously thinking it over. 'Usually it involves following through with the cat carrier threat, but….'

And to make matters ten times worse for him, he shrugged.

Hermione's eyes narrowed.

'Ron.'

'But maybe a little flick should be used instead,' the Male continued and Hermione couldn't help herself. She couldn't. She was in a Muggle Public place but…

Hermione growled.

'Harry,' Hermione said, 'tell your Mate to either hold his tongue or else he's going to find himself stuck in his Shifter Form.'

'Mione,' said Ron, 'people would notice a weasel running around.'

Hermione snorted.

Maybe.

But still…

'Sun's light won't hide the Shift, Mione,' added Harry softly, leaning up against her as he covered her hand with his.

'Can help it along,' Hermione muttered.

Soft laughter and then:

'Mione,' said Harry as Hermione sighed.

Yes, she knew. She knew she was sounding petulant, but Ron and the entire situation…

'Katie,' admonished the voice of Charlie over Hermione's right shoulder. 'No throwing Percy's book again.'

'Not unless you are sure you can actually hit them,' called in Alicia. 'Otherwise, flick it over to me.'

'Don't make me have to restrain you, Ali,' said Brian.

Wild laughter.

'You're going to dare take your grip off Katie?' replied Alicia. 'She'll run to safety with us.'

'And you won't make sure she stays still?' said Brian.

'Won't need to,' said Angelina. 'She doesn't mind our hugs.'

'Do I not get a say in what happens to –my- book?' cut in Percy's voice.

Hermione's lips twitched.

Katie must have made the grab for his book.

'Promise I'll be careful with it,' replied Katie.

Twisting her body, Hermione tried to look around Harry, only to find two pairs of hands on her, forcing her back.

'Oh no, Mione,' said Ron. 'You've got your own battle. Let Charlie deal with that. You need to deal with those four.'

Hermione made a face.

Why did it have to be –her- that dealt with Fred, George, Lee and Oli? Though on second thought, she doubted that Oli would be paying any part in it. He would be keeping an eye on Percy, just in case-

'Never know, Mione,' kicked in George's voice. 'Might help you figure out a way around your current conundrum?'

Chewing her bottom lip, Hermione glared at him.

'Hasn't your self-preservation kicked in yet?' Hermione said.

George's eyes brightened as he chuckled.

'Fred's maybe,' he said, 'but Lee's and mine…'

'Think we've got a bit more room of manoeuvre,' added Lee.

And only strengthened her protests that the twins and Lee liked all the problems they caused when they refused to back down. At least with Mione, her decision to be stubborn didn't result in bruises.

'Is that why Fred is several steps behind you?' said Hermione. 'Trying to camouflage himself with that tree?'

'Hardly Mione,' said Fred. 'I'm just leaning against it, watching all of the excitement.'

Hermione snorted.

Yes, the twins did seem to –enjoy- watching the other getting his ass handed back to him.

'Time for lunch!' yelled out Brian's voice.

'But-' said Angelina.

'And not only to save Percy's book,' added Charlie.

Loud round of snorts.

'You're no fun,' muttered Alicia.

'Food time,' said Charlie.

'Just one little-?' said Angelina in her wheedling voice.

'No,' said Charlie. 'Food.'

'Otherwise you'll get even grumpier,' added Brian.

'Brian,' said Charlie, the slightest sharp edge to his voice.

As always, the mood changed. Hermione felt Ron and Harry haul her up as they pulled themselves to their feet, making sure she kept her back to Charlie, Brian, Angelina, Alicia and Katie. One of them had their hands on her while the other dusted themselves off and Hermione…

Always complained about feeling as though she had to enter each and every single fight that erupted among the Group, didn't she? Whether it was serious or not, Hermione…

She'd had two already between of her and the twins, Lee and Oli. Why would she chance it by entering into another when…?

'Cauldron I believe,' muttered Harry into her ear as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

'Hope so,' said Ron. 'Tom still owes me that pudding.'

Snort from Fred as he moved next to them.

'And you still owe him a day's cleaning,' Fred said.

Ron's eyes slightly narrowed.

'Lapdog should have never gone in there,' he hissed.

Roll of the eyes from Lee.

'Well, they have never understood simple logic, now have they?' said Lee. 'Got it stuck in their heads that Tom had stashed some of –his- papers in there and so had to check.'

'Who exactly would ever hide important things in a kitchen, anyway?' muttered Ron, rolling his shoulders. 'As if any House Elf would ever allow it.'

Agreement of snorts.

House Elves were very particular about their areas of expertise, and any object that could not be proven to belong in the rooms they exclusively worked in, was transported elsewhere. And not necessarily where it was easily found either.

It had taken Seamus several months to eventually be able to track down exactly where Winky had sent the little box of –treats- he had stored in one of Hogwart's kitchen cupboards. Despite the fact that it was food, Winky and the other House Elves had taken exception to it being kept there.

'Come on, food,' mumbled Brian's voice off to her left, shifting into view by squeezing himself into the small congregated group with what seemed to be a bit of difficulty as George and Lee wouldn't give way. And so Brian resolved it in true Male fashion; he gave George a bop on the head in order to make him to move.

George scowled, jostling Brian back as he and his Mate squeezed Brian between them.

'Finished pissing off the Females yet?' muttered George, jabbing Brian with his elbow. 'Going for the rest of us now?'

That only earned him the smallest of looks from Brian. There was a not so obvious hint of –something- behind Brian's brown eyes. And then with a tilt of his head, he strode off.

Hermione gave a little sigh.

Everything was going to Hell. As always.

Get the group together and they just couldn't…keep themselves from rubbing each other the wrong way. All the little bits of themselves that they were trying to hide, the annoying parts of their personality clashed together and in the end…

Arguments. More and more fights until one of them….

It was more than loyalty towards the family that drew Hermione to enter each one of these…dealings. Though she knew that at one point she would threaten to walk out, Hermione…

Rubbing on her shoulders. Someone pressing their fingers into her skin, as arms drew her up against the chest of another. Two who had noticed…

'Maybe he's hoping to have a re-do of being stuck?' whispered Lee, in a high conspirator voice. Winking at Brian, he stuck a hand on his hip and that bloody awful smirk appeared.

Hermione hated that smile.

Charlie groaned.

'Lee,' he said. 'There is no need to bring back that back up.'

'What?' said Lee, and he of course had to make it worse by shifting into that –butter wouldn't melt in my mouth, how could you accuse me?- voice. 'You mean Brian doesn't want to be reminded that last time we were in a park, he wandered off to grab a snack for all of us and instead managed to get himself stuck in a storm drain?'

'Undoubtedly would never have gotten out if we hadn't come looking for him,' said George with a soft laugh.

'Two hours later,' growled Brian, as Charlie gave his shoulder a poke.

Charlie rolled his eyes.

'Don't the two of you dare start that tag-team again,' he said.

'Only making sure Brian completely recalls the last time he decided to –annoy- the Females,' said Lee, 'and the consequences he faced because of it.'

Hermione snorted.

While it was quite nice of George and Lee to incorporate all of the Females in the entire –incident-, the truth of the matter was that it had been Hermione who had taken the entire –problem- to hand. It had only been Hermione who had retaliated against Brian for his last trick.

As it should be.

Brian had only pranked her. Not any of the other Females.

And so by right, it was up to Hermione to get him back.

'Wants another stint of having his ass up in the air,' said George.

'Or get another sighting of that cute lady vet,' added Lee as the entire Group erupted with laughter.

The vet had been there for the well-being of the poor Wolfhound the Muggles had found stuck in the storm drain. And poor Brian in his Shifter Form hadn't been able to protest against being given a sedative. As much as he had tried to struggle, Brian had had to allow himself to be treated as a –defenceless- dog…

And there wasn't anything really that the Kata had been able to do against it. Despite Charlie coming forward to pretend that Brian was his –pet-, none of the Muggle policemen would allow Charlie to –help-. The entire Group had had to stand back and watch as Brian was rescued by the Muggles.

'Would you prefer to be the ones –stuck- in that form?' hissed Brian, as Charlie wrapped his arms around his Mate and gave Brian a slight shove. The stumble gave Charlie enough momentum to pull Brian away from the still chuckling group.

Hermione glared at their retreating forms.

'Easy, Mione,' said Ron into her ear. 'He won't be trying that again.'

Hermione snorted again.

Better not. By now Brian should have learnt –not- to take advantage of any of them and their Shifter –quirks-. Unfortunately, he always adhered more to the Males' personalities than Common Sense, so…

Brian should therefore know better than to chase her up a tree.


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

'One sec,' muttered Fred as they finally approached the Triple Double V's. There had been a number of false starts (no one could elongate a conversation matter more than the twins and Lee), sudden remembrances (when was the last time any of the Kata had –properly- talked to Tom anyway?) and so forth since they had left The Cauldron. Those could be blamed on the Group, but Fate was of course dipping in Her Hand and so…the twenty minute journey at most was taking seemingly forever.

Only slight leeway they were being given was the current clear pathway, but that was more down to the sheer size of the Group rather than anything else. It was too easy to be able to push the crowd aside as they moved down the Main Street of Diagon Alley.

'What are you after?' said George, nudging his twin with his shoulder.

Fred only shrugged.

'Just need to grab something from the Back,' he muttered, shifting over to the edge of the group.

Hermione narrowed her eyes.

Oh no. Fred wasn't going to be allowed to make a break for it. Hermione wouldn't let him.

There had been enough –instances- to delay them further once they had left The Leaky Cauldron. Hermione had thought that the entire –failure- to of the quiet lunch at The Cauldron was bad enough…

Despite the hour and the fact that it was still a weekday, the pub had been over-run by a rowdy bunch of Others. Several loud –cliques- of so called friends who spent their three hours there cat-calling, singing loudly (badly and off-tune for the most part) as if they were drunk and being nuisances.

It was only due to pointed looks that the Weasley Kata hadn't interfered on the pub's staff behalf, especially after they watched yet another round of the employees being ordered around as if they were earning enough to verify being treated as such.

At one point, Hermione had slightly worried that the Others might try and call someone –official- in to back the Others up. But, the Others had eventually left and the Kata…

Well, it had still taken them another half an hour to leave The Cauldron. Certain Members of the Group had suddenly developed minds of a sieve.

But there weren't going to be any more sudden –remembrances-. Not if Mione could help it.

'No,' Hermione said, feeling the words hiss through her lips. 'No! You are not going to disappear just because you –think- you need to get something now.'

Hermione softly growled as that seemed to get through to at least three of them. Lee twisted his body so that he could he could stare at her, one of his eyebrows quirked.

'Well, that can be easily solved,' Lee said, eyes winking as his mouth crept into a grin. 'You can go with him to make sure he doesn't take –too- long.'

She half expected him to start waggling his eyebrows or something. Though why Lee would go that far to prove his point, Merlin knew.

Hermione could never understand any of them, even after all of these years.

'Lee!' hissed George, grabbing his Mate around the waist and trying to drag him away.

Too late though. Hermione had already quickened her step so that she could thump Lee on the back.

'Ouch! Mione!' said Lee, hunching his shoulders as he nearly tripped over his own feet in his haste to get away. 'No need for that! Just because you want to-'

'Lee!,' said Charlie, steel underlining his voice from behind her.

With a huff, Lee turned his head to scowl at her, undoubtedly to make sure that she realised what kind of damage she had done not only physically but also to his feelings before righting himself up so that he could walk.

'Can it be retrieved later?' cut in George.

Another shrug from Fred.

'Guess so,' he muttered. 'Just don't let me forget it.'

George nodded.

'Forget what?' piped up Alicia from the back of the Group. 'And any sudden loss of hearing is not going to make me –forget-.'

Hermione's shoulder tensed.

Worse and worse.

And the reaction from Fred and George… It was only the slightest tilts of their heads to each other, but…

It still meant trouble.

'Never you mind,' said George.

Alicia snorted.

'Ha!' she said. 'The last time you said that, we ended up getting another Notice! None of our business you said, and the next minute, there was an owl ordering us to all appear before them!'

And all of this happening in the middle of a work day, Hermione had had to ask Val to come in on her day off to cover, had not made any of the twins and Lee's protests any easier on the ears. The very idea of having to be –hauled- up to Bumblebee's Office to face the stern and disapproving faces of the Elders because Fred, George and Lee had decided to act without –informing- the rest of the Group first…

And then to hear it just being referred by Alicia as just –another- Notice…

Those three were lucky-

'Can we not wait until we are back in the apartment before we get into –another- discussion?' interrupted Charlie, brass tones ringing over the entire Group and for a moment causing the slightest of silences.

Small pause of thought.

'You mean we will be allowed to continue it?' said Alicia. 'Even after what happened last time when there was that –little issue-?'

Charlie visibly sighed.

'Nothing happened last time,' he muttered.

Hermione closed her eyes as she dipped her head into her chest.

Ah Hell.

Did that mean there were more repercussions than what she had done to the three of them? Hermione had left them in not the nicest states of minds, there was a great deal of flinching at any point when they –bumped- into each other, but now…

Other Members of the Kata had obviously decided that it wasn't enough.

Hermione's lips twitched.

More than they deserved.

'It was a combination, Mione,' said Ron. 'Not only due to us being told off by the Elders, but then there was a quick blow-out later.'

He shrugged.

'Ended soon enough,' Ron added.

With a twitch of her head, Hermione frowned.

All she needed. In the two months since the Group had last been pulled in front of the Elders, the twins and Lee…managed to get in even more trouble.

Hermione sighed.

There just could never be any leeway in sight.

'Ministry trying to cause a bit of trouble,' added Ron. 'Twins and Lee caught wind of it. Nipped it back in the bud.'

Hopefully without giving the Idiot and his Lapdogs a new reason to demand their presence again. Hermione wasn't sure Brian would be able to restrain her this time.

What she had done to Umbridge would be nothing compared to what she would do to the lot of them.

The Ministry never learnt from their mistakes. It always took more than three times to get it through their thick heads anything…especially if it had something to do with Resistance Members and Common Sense.

'What kind of trouble?' Hermione muttered.

'Usual nonsense,' said Ron, wrapping his arms around her waist. 'Nothing to worry about.'

Hermione cocked her head slightly as she snorted.

'Honestly, Mione,' murmured Ron, squeezing her.

'Truth,' whispered Harry into her other ear.

Leaning into Ron's embrace, the three followed the Kata to the front steps of the twins and Lee's home. Ron tightened his grip as the group re-arranged itself so that they could troop up those steps two by two, as if Hermione would sudden decide to re-start the entire –argument- with Fred, George and Lee. Harry shifted ahead.

Oh for the love of Merlin. Did both of them think that?

'So no need for any of those little goodies given to you by Sirius and Remus,' muttered Ron. 'Even they do deserve it.'

Hermione snorted.

'Which group?' she muttered.

Though, in either case-

'The Lapdogs of course,' said Ron, with a wink. 'Who else would I be talking about?'

Giving Ron a bump with her hip, Hermione ducked her head into the crook of Ron's neck as she bit her lip. She wasn't going to laugh over that.

She wasn't.

That would only-

'Of course,' added Ron, 'it would all be wasted though. Don't think they would get the joke anyway.'

Ah Hell. Why was she trying to bother?

Slightly wriggling out of Ron's grip, Hermione threw her head back and laughed. Ron, of course, took control over the entire method of walking as Hermione…

Well, she'd hardly be able to stand up if this continued. The actual thought of her marching up to the front desk with a wrapped box, she would of course insist that it was open in front of her, and hand it over personally to the Higher Lapdogs of the New Idiot. She'd need at least several shields around her and a few…

Nearly tripping over her own feet, Hermione nudged herself up against Ron and shook her head.

No. No. She wasn't even going to go that far. She was not even thinking over what she would need to make it successful. side

Even if the thought of not only the reactions she would be given from the Idiot and the Lapdogs, but also…

Dear Merlin, the Kata, excluding Ron and Harry of course who knew better, thought she was-

'Mione?' cut in Fred's voice from the top of the stairs, keeping to the side in order to allow everyone else to pass him.

Hermione made another attempt to cut back on her chuckling. Nestling her head back underneath Ron's chin, she gave Fred a nod. Ron's tightening around her waist made it easier, less room for her to completely lose control and fall, so it only took a couple more gulps before Hermione could more or less be able to talk properly.

'What Fred?' she said as Ron helped her over the final step and the three crossed the front door.

'What about Remus and Sirius?' said Fred, falling back onto the couch nearest the door, one arm along the back of it and crossing one leg over the other.

If Hermione didn't know better, than she would have thought that he was actually completely nonchalant about this little titbit he had overheard.

'Let Mione have some secrets,' said Ron as he actually managed to control his own laughter. Dumping himself onto the couch himself, Ron dragged Hermione down on top of him and the two snuggled up against each other.

Undoubtedly to make sure that Ron could have his fun. He wanted to be the one to –hint- about exactly how much the rest of the Kata didn't know about the three of them.

'Secrets?' said Fred, arching an eyebrow. 'What kind of-?'

'Her own secrets,' said Ron.

Fred's corner of his mouth twitched.

'And?' he said.

'And that's all you're getting,' said Ron, giving Hermione a kiss on the top of her head.

'Or what?' said Fred.

Ron winked at him.

'Or else you'll face the wrath of The Golden Trio,' he said.

Hermione's body shook.

Oh, if only half of the rumours about Ron, Harry and Hermione were true, it would definitely change their point of view of them. Problem was, that even the half that the Resistance Members knew were true, was still a long way from anything that could really –rock the boat-.

It was the ones that they didn't know that-

'You can't leave it at that!' said Fred, leaning forward.

Ron laughed.

'Yes we can,' said Ron.

Hermione had the sudden mental image of Ron sticking out his tongue at Fred in the childish manner of –that's all you are getting from me-. And knowing Fred… undoubtedly he would return the exact same gesture.

Only…

Hermione snorted.

And if Hermione wanted to prove to them exactly how silly the two were acting then… Well, she still had those prongs that Remus and Sirius had left in Harry's possession a few months earlier. They would come in useful to-

'Mione?' murmured Ron into her ear.

Biting her lip again, Hermione pulled herself from Ron's embrace and threw him a smile.

'Prongs,' she said.

Ron's lips twitched.

'Really?' he said. 'Out of all of them, that's the one you are thinking of?'

Hermione snuggled up against Ron, one hand creeping to the neckline of Ron's to rest there.

'Perfect opportunity for it,' she said.

Ron softly snorted.

'Just proves it,' he muttered.

Hermione sniffed.

'Does not.'

Definitely not. Just because she had agreed with Sirius over the abundant different options the prongs offered didn't mean that she could be categorised as-

'Then I'll just have to bring this before Remus,' said Ron. 'And that will be to your loss. You know he'll agree.'

Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Hardly,' she said.

'What in Merlin's name are the pair of you talking about?' cut in the voice of George as he settled next to his twin.

Lee slipped next to him.

A sigh from Charlie.

'It's their own business,' he said

'But-' said Fred.

'They're own,' said Charlie. 'Don't pry.'

And the matter was…over.

It was another leniency, this time afforded to Ron, Harry and Hermione. Even after all of these years, no one outside of the three knew everything they had done before, during and after the War. Some were hoarded as secrets, others were only known in general with allowances made to never ask any further…

But some of those should have been…told.

A huff from Fred, but he leaned back again.

Wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to him, Ron bent his head down to whisper in her ear again.

'Think they need a bit more time,' he said. 'If they find out about the prongs and the rest a bit too soon, they might lose their sensibilities. And who knows what that will lead to.'

Hermione snorted.

'Sh,' said Harry softly, placing a hand on Hermione's knee and giving the slightest of nods towards the rest of the rest of the Kata as they settled around them.


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

'You do realise that one day you will have to return to The Ministry to take care of It, right?' said Alicia, throwing the wrapper her burger had been wrapped in (she'd given in to the teasing of Lee and George over her lack of eating –proper- fatty foods and allowed there to be some take-out ordered in) at Lee.

Successfully ducking, George batted it away in the direction of Brian one sofa over. It earned him a slight glare, but still…

Hermione glanced over at Brian.

She wasn't exactly sure what George was trying to attempt this time. Brian had already proven that he wasn't in the mood to –play-, or at least not with his usual vigour. And so for George to try and pull Brian in…

Had they noticed? Had the little earlier spat over Brian's disappearance at The Leaky Cauldron given Fred, George and Lee the nudge to show…

Brian was even quieter than what was viewed as his normal behaviour.

The fact that he'd barely protested when he had been given out to

And his sudden departure to the back of The Leaky Cauldron in order to supposedly talk to Tom hadn't won him any favours. There was some kind of schedule to keep to, according to the Males, and wandering off with very little warning…

But even then, Brian hadn't really protested. Oh, he'd given out to the twins and Lee quickly enough upon his return (his re-appearance had certainly not taken more than a few yells to occur) from his business. He'd told them that not everything had to be run past them first but his voice and words… They weren't as hard or as snippy as Brian could get when he was annoyed.

They were…calmer and almost… Well, Hermione didn't know how else to term it. It was almost as if Brian had already given up on the argument. As if he couldn't really bother with it.

He just went through the motions.

Hermione sighed.

So, there was the more evidence she had been hoping for earlier. Proof that there was…

What did this make it now? Four of the Group in various stages of –hiding- and Hermione…

She could only hope that the protests of the twins and Lee to Brian's earlier behaviour were a sign that they had realised how off-kilter Brian was acting. That there was more to it, then the three simply getting pissy because the Group didn't return to their home exactly when they –wanted- them to. Otherwise…she didn't have the twins and Lee (Merlin, it was a double-edged sword with them involved. The three would do anything for anyone within their Kata, but…) knowledgeable of the troubles…

'And that would all depend,' muttered George, sticking out as his tongue.

Brian immediately glared back, and Hermione… She could be completely fooled.

'On?' said Katie, glancing up from the book she had –borrowed- from the twin and Lee's non-extensive library of reading material that did not cater exclusively to their type of business.

Charlie nudged her slightly, giving her plate filled to a high mound of a double cheeseburger, chips (from the fast food place) and steak (cooked for her in the kitchen) a pointed look. The need to keep her amused, and out of the earlier heated conversation (as usual, the twins and Lee had a gift in picking the most inappropriate topic to bring up when the Kata was a little testy) had served its purpose undoubtedly in Charlie's mind, and now he wanted her fed.

Katie though, had only awarded the food in front of her a sniff, before she had ignored it. She hadn't even needed to voice her complaint over the choice made for her.

But it would be a losing battle, even Hermione recognised that. Katie needed more iron.

'How important it is,' said Fred, with a little shrug. 'At the moment…'

'It's quite low,' added George, grabbing the hot sauce and pouring it over his chips.

'You do realise that every now and then,' said Katie, 'it sparks back to life? And since the Lapdogs still haven't figured out how to –deal- with it, it causes untold havoc until it temporarily dies again.'

Fred, George and Lee straightened, each turning their attention away from their food (a feat in itself) as their eyebrows rose and that manic smile crept over their faces.

'Really?' said Fred, exchanging a look with his twin and Lee. 'Well then, I guess its' status should be changed again.'

Alicia snorted.

'As in –important- enough to be removed?' she said. 'As promised to the Elders?'

Cocking his head, Lee chuckled.

'But we wouldn't want to deprive the Lapdogs of the experience they will gain by learning how to defuse that bunny,' he said, eyes glinting.

Alicia groaned.

'The three of you swore,' she said.

'But it could hardly be viewed as teasing on our part,' said George.

'George!' said Alicia. 'A giant pink bunny runs loose around The Ministry! And you don't think that is –teasing- them?'

Fred snorted.

'Not our fault if they don't have the mental ability to figure out simple mechanics,' he said.

Alicia rolled her eyes.

'They're all wizards who've grown up exclusively in the Wizarding World,' she muttered. 'You know that the Idiot wouldn't surround himself with anyone else. Electricity completely eludes them.'

'Like I said,' replied Fred, with another shrug. 'Not our fault.'

'Fred!' hissed Alicia.

'Just give up, Ali,' muttered Katie, giving Charlie a little nudge. When he simply smiled down at her as he pulled her further into his lap, Katie gave a soft groan. 'Get off…Charlie!'

Brian pushed her back into Charlie.

'Just keep on giving out to the three of them,' he muttered. 'That one you can win… Arguing with Charlie and I… you won't.'

As Katie rolled her eyes to the hoots of Fred, George and Lee (once again ready to face the challenge), Hermione kept her gaze fixed on Brian.

Once again, Brian sounding… off. His words weren't. Brian did give little warnings over what he believed someone could be successful over, whether someone wanted to hear it or not.

But that Tone.

The fact that he –muttered- it.

That was where it didn't sound like him.

Hermione inwardly sighed.

Was anyone not going through some –difficulty-?

'And besides,' Alicia muttered, Banishing her side of the meal off to the kitchen, 'there are rumours.'

Predictably, the twins and Lee's eyes flashed as they all but leaned forward in their eagerness to hear the latest –info- on anyone working in The Ministry. The kind of titbits that any Resistance Member collected never left any Official, Lapdog or the New Idiot in a good light and…

Hermione sighed.

Well, they needed all the ammo The Resistances could get, didn't they? Despite the end of the Second War and the supposed Truce, various witches and wizards couldn't keep their promises and if given half the chance…would cause trouble.

So The Resistance members needed to keep pushing, to keep making nuisances of themselves in order to insure some kind of safety gap between themselves and the troublemakers.

'Oh? Do tell,' said Fred, crossing one leg over the other as he inched closer to her.

'Now why would I do that?' said Alicia. 'Exactly what do I get if you learn of this interesting bit of information?'

George and Lee exchanged a glance, before George pushed Fred's bouncing leg down and sat up. And flashed his eye teeth as his eyes darkened.

'You want us to promise that we'll remove the bunny,' he said.

Alicia raised an eyebrow.

'And if I am?' she replied.

'Oh, no can do, Pretty Lady,' said Lee, giving her a wink.

'As tempting as that is,' added George. 'We swore that the Trick would remain until a Ministry Official figured out how to stop it.'

Katie snorted.

'Then I guess everyone else will be told,' said Alicia, 'and you three won't.'

'Oh really?' said Lee. 'And exactly how are you going to stop them from passing it on to us'

'The pain of what a Female can do,' said Alicia.

'And in the case of Ginny and Hermione?' spoke up Fred.

He was shot a look by George and Lee, an almost odd expression of…something off. Undoubtedly, a shared thought between the three… But there was still the problem of not being able to –read- them.

And what the twins and Lee were going to do about the situation…

'Female Solidarity,' Katie replied as Charlie gave her a squeeze.

Sighing, Charlie muttered, 'Now Katie, what did I tell you about ganging up on them?'

The slightest of pauses before Alicia chimed in:

'Do it often as possible?'

Brian, on cue, snorted but the rest of the usual response…fell apart. Hermione, just like several other Members of the Kata, were watching Ginny.

That had been Ginny's –poke- to unleash her wit. Ginny's lead in to the conversation as one by one the Females could join in the fight on Alicia's side.

It's what the Females had planned many years before, when they had needed some –weapon- against the Males. To keep the Males from overwhelming them through sheer numbers.

Still did, only…

Ginny gave the rest of the Group a slight smile, before she shrugged.

'It's not fair for me to corner the entire market,' she said, 'so I thought I'd let someone else have a go.'

A slight nod of agreement from Alicia, as everyone dutifully turned their attention away, but… Hermione all too easily noticed the narrowing of eyes and… She was quite sure that her own had done it as well.

The Kata were hardly hiding their surprise as they silently appointed certain ones to watch her. Gazes slyly turned on Ginny…

Yet Ginny hardly seemed to be aware. Or to care.

Just like she hadn't even put forward the strength to prove that the Kata shouldn't worry about her. She just…shrugged and seemed to return to her own little world.

Whatever had affected Ginny in the attic (and there were more of that than could be counted), had to be found.

'So you've thought of something better than that idea, then?' said George, leaning back into the couch as his Mate stuffed the last mouthful of his dinner into his mouth.

'You're just lucky that the Elders Banned us from testing that new version of that powder on you,' said Alicia, wagging her finger.

'What was there left to test?' said Fred. 'We're allergic.'

'Pity it has no effect on Others,' added in Katie.

A round of nods.

'Change our genetic and magical make-up and we're the ones who end up with the rash,' growled George.

'And some of us are even more sensitive as well,' spoke up Ron.

Harry gave his Mate a poke, causing Ron to laugh.

'Oi!' added Ron, 'I've already promised that I wouldn't speak of exactly how you couldn't sit down properly-'

The rest was interrupted by the movement of Harry throwing himself sideways and knocking the pair of them to the floor. Instinctively, all legs went up of any who were on a chair or couch, and the ones on the floor jumped up onto the nearest bit of furniture to keep themselves out of the scuffle.

'Well it is now!' crowed Lee, as Hermione blushed.


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

She'd been present during the long and lagged period of –pain-. Harry had refused to let anyone else be around him, excluding Ron of course, despite the fact that various Healers of The Resistances had seen more bare skin. But Harry had outright forbidden anyone to be Contacted, outside of the Males, and so in desperation, Ron had pulled out the one name Harry couldn't argue about.

Hermione had grown up around the two and what she didn't know about Ron and Harry…

And Harry had easily admitted that he was less embarrassed about Hermione knowing.

Of course, even before she had crossed Ron and Harry's front door, Hermione had been more than aware of the outbreak of rashes due to a –little- incident. She hadn't been present at the –explosion-, than Merlin, but it had quickly travelled through the Weasley Family Grapevine. And so by the time Hermione had left her shop for the day…

She'd been brought up to speed of the latest –problems- of refusals, further arguments, denials etc. of the Males hurt through numerous Owls, Fire Calls and one quick visit (that had ended up lasting three hours) from Katie.

And Aunt Molly's conversations had been twenty minute multiple rants through Smoke & Mirrors.

But it had been through Aunt Molly that Hermione had learnt that the Males present (it would of course have happened without any Females monitoring them) refused in equal measure to allow themselves to be sent to the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts and be treated by Madame Wirop and/or Madame Pomphrey. How all the Males were insisting on remaining separate in their own homes, and refusing to allow anyone else access.

It had taken three days before any other Weasley Family Member was let in to one of their homes, and that had been Hermione. And only after Ron's request.

She'd given out to all the Males of course. Forced all afflicted Males to listen (either through Silence or Face to Face) to her varied and expressive views of exactly how stupid she thought they were and then…had set Percy (through Smoke & Mirrors) on them.

Between herself and Charlie, they'd –helped- Bill see the funny side. Not that he had needed much convincing. Once he had gotten over his round of oaths to break their necks and other parts of their bodies, Bill had…

And Brian had spent most of it (explanation and the aftermath) laughing.

Though undoubtedly, Ron and Harry had had it worse. Being given face time and being able to get into their physical space (none of the other Males would let her near them), Hermione had taken complete advantage of it and…really let them have it. She'd pulled examples from previous experiences when Harry and/or Ron had done something equally…mind numbing (-'We're not eleven anymore, Mione, and this isn't us going into the Forbidden Forest unsupervised!' hissed Ron). And once she was done…

Once she had taken that needed deep breath…

She had gotten to the business of dealing with the two's problems. And that…was many.

The Males (Fred, George, Lee, Ron, Harry, Seamus and Dean) were suffering more than just an aggressive spreading rash on the parts of the body splashed by the liquid. One of them had by mistake swallowed a bit of the potion (Seamus), and Dean had somehow gotten it into his right ear and it was now infected.

Not that Hermione had heard all of this directly from them. Oh no, the wounded Males had made a point of making Harry and Ron a go-between ('As much as I love you, Mione,' Lee said, 'I'd prefer not to have my ears bleeding again.'), but with the information…

Hermione had used it to wear down the Males until she could get Seamus and Dean to agree to have Bill look them over, and from there…

Well, eventually all of them had been given proper medical attention.

It' had just taken forever.

Or at least, it had felt like it had taken forever to accomplish.

'I thought Ron agreed to keep his mouth shut about such things?' called out Alicia as Ron and Harry bounced off the couch.

'He did,' said Katie. 'Mione put him in a toga after the last one.'

Snorts from Fred and George, but Lee… Lee was trying to catch her eye to…

Hermione sighed.

After she had lost her temper and Cursed Ron, Hermione had had Lee sent after her. Undoubtedly due to Lee having the best record of tracking her down and…

And of course, Lee had been successful in pulling her up from the dungeons (Lee shouldn't have known about that hidden cupboard three corridors off the Doorway to the Slytherin House) and had subsequently dumped her into the arms of Charlie. And Charlie…

Charlie had immediately sought out the company of Bill and Brian and between the three… None of them had really given out to her. Brian had loudly proclaimed that he needed to get the spell off her, earning him several cuffs from Charlie) and Bill…

Hadn't even told her that she needed to change Ron back (that had been Ron himself), had only…

But in the end, she had agreed to give Ron another chance. He was issued with a warning that this was the last mistake he was allowed, as next time… And Ron had agreed to never do it again.

'You think this counts as another one of the times when he deserves it?' said Alicia.

Charlie audibly sighed.

'Don't encourage her,' he muttered, shooting Hermione a look as if to warn her off.

But Hermione…

'Harry can take of it,' she said, shrugging.

Charlie raised an eyebrow.

'Delegating?' he said.

Hermione flashed him a smile.

'I can share,' she said.

She could feel the collective shift of the Group's attention from the play-fighting of Ron and Harry to…

'What exactly did Harry –treat- you with?' said Fred, his body shifting closer to the edge of the couch again.

'He's just as bad as the rest of you about your –little extras-,' said Hermione.

The slightest of exchanges between the rest (excluding Ron and Harry of course), though it was still…

'She's got…' cut in Harry's voice in between his gasps fighting for breath. 'She's got her reasons.'

Rolling her eyes, Hermione leaned over the arm of her chair to the entrapped Ron (cursing under his breath) and gave Harry a tap with her foot.

'What did I warn you about?' Hermione muttered.

A lazy kind of childish grin broke on Harry's face.

'Don't be catty?' he said.

Narrowing her eyes, Hermione's toe jab was slightly harder this time.

'Pay attention to the pre-indicators of your personality?' added Ron.

Why that bloody-!

One quick lean over and Hermione had Harry pinned, effectively restricting Ron's movement in the process and-

'Mione!' cried a voice.

Arms wrapped underneath her armpits, pulling her upwards but Hermione…

Her legs were tucked on both sides of Harry, locked behind his back and the lift…only added Harry's weight to the mix.

'Let Harry go, Mione!' said the voice into her ear.

Someone else was having a go on her right side, trying to push weight to force her to lose her balance. Yet, all Hermione had to do was adjust her hips and…

'Then what does your mistake say about you?' hissed Hermione.

An unintentional squeeze of her right shoulder caused Hermione's hands to unlock, and she was hauled off Harry. Feet dangling, she wasn't even given a chance to squirm before she found herself entrapped in the arms of…Alicia.

'Stop glaring, Mione,' said Alicia. 'None of us understood what they meant.'

'Which means the lot of you are going to do everything in your power to find out,' muttered Hermione.

Laughter from everyone else.

'Was it worse than ours?' cut in Lee's voice. 'Our experiment worked in the end.'

'Only because you hid all the ingredients away, including the books,' said Katie. 'If you hadn't-'

'Then we would have never figured out that it was poisoness to us,' said George, 'and then where would we be?'

'Safe in the knowledge of one less thing that can hurt us,' continued on Katie.

Fred narrowed his eyes.

'Dark Ones would still have thrown something at us equally as dangerous,' he said.

'Not that dangerous though,' said Hermione, feeling Alicia's hands slide down Hermione's side to make sure Hermione…only used verbal threats. 'It nearly hit Luna…'

A quick shove from Neville had saved her, earning him two weeks in the Hogwart's Hospital Wing and Luna spending all her free time (she surprisingly had very little with keeping The Quibbler going and her hunts for…something or other) there with him. And when Neville had finally been cleared, Luna had eagerly told him that she would thank him by the two adventuring for Narfs.

Never again was any of them allowing Luna to watch an episode of –Pinky and the Brain- ™ again. Hermione was going to insist upon it.

'And you,' spoke up Harry quietly, leaning up against Ron.

Hermione shifted uneasily. It had been thought, at first, that the liquid from the attack of the Servant had completely missed her; that only Neville, Lee and Brian had been wounded. As Fred and George had drawn their wands, Hermione's robes had been torn off her as Percy had ordered that one of the Females give her a complete check-over somewhere private.

And in the end, it had been Harry who had declared that Hermione was fine.

It had been extremely lucky that Robert had been away on business that night. She'd barely managed to finally drop off (adrenalin from the confrontation had made her want to join the rest for a Night Out), when she'd awoken…

She knew that she had been screaming; that she had pulled off her men's t-shirt and baggy cotton trousers because the weight of her clothes…made it feel as though they were liquid fire against her skin.

To this day, Hermione didn't know how she'd managed to crawl from the bedroom to the sitting room. Or how she had managed to think clear enough to set up a Fire Call to Harry and Ron's apartment. All she remembered was that Harry's arms were suddenly around her, dragging her away from the fireplace as he yelled something to Ron over his shoulder.

She'd later been told that after Harry had examined her, he had discovered that Hermione had been struck. She had a burn splodge over her right shoulder, and several long rivers of red, irritated flesh winding down the side of her breast and ending just above her last rib. Harry…

Ron had only admitted much later that tears had been streaming down his cheeks; that his mantra through all of it was 'It's all my fault' as Hermione was taken care of. By the time Hermione was allowed privacy many days later (no Healer present), Harry had closed up and…

All he wanted to speak about was the present and future. Nothing else. Hermione had had to rely on Ron…

Ron had been the one to tell her that Harry had drawn Hermione a bath with various herbs grounded into it, before gently laying her into it. How Harry had let her soak, holding Hermione up around underneath her arms as Hermione's body…collapsed. Harry had kept yelling for Ron to check her breathing that eventually Ron had just Summoned every other Weasley from the bathroom.

Sirius and Remus had been the first to arrive. Quick words exchanged before Ron had been all but pushed out of the bathroom because Sirius… Sirius demanded to actively help her.

So Harry and Sirius had kept her in the bath until the temperature of her skin had dulled down to a sunburn. The ones who had hold her when she had had a fit upon attempts to dry her off. Sirius had yelled for something soft as Hermione had all but curled into a ball against him as Ron had scurried in with the 100% Egyptian cotton wrap Bill had gotten her the last time he had been in the United Kingdom.

And once they had her wrapped up decently, Hermione had been moved to Ron and Harry's room and the rest of the Weasleys and Allies had trickled in. They'd fought to keep her until…

Until she'd finally woken up to hear what she was dryly informed by Brian as yet another –discussion- between Madame Wirop, Aunt Molly and Harry and Ron. Her oldest best friends refused to let Hermione out of their watch and therefore…out of their apartment.

'Got quite a nice piece of revenge against them though,' spoke up George. 'Unable to touch anything without inflaming their skin and setting fire to any object.'

Ron snorted.

'Not enough,' he muttered. 'Should have taken care of it before.'

Slight widening as his eyes as the attention of the Group once again…

Shit!

None of them needed to see Ron trembling in fury to know…

'Before you didn't have access to those Special Items,' cut in Hermione, inwardly sighing upon realising that she had caught George's question in time.

Ron's mouth twitched.

'I thought you disagreed?' he said.

Hermione shrugged.

'I didn't,' she said.

'But you-' Ron said.

'-Distracted Molly and the other Elders,' interrupted Harry.

Ron's mouth clicked shut, before:

'Mione! I thought you swore you wouldn't after last time?'

Hermione shrugged.

'No choice,' she said. 'He deserved it.'

Ron broke into laughter.

'Now there's the Mione we all love and fear,' he said.

Hermione sniffed.

Honestly, she wasn't that bad. She was a Member of the Golden Trio and she –had- disobeyed rules right in front of Harry and Ron. And yet Ron…

Ron's laughter had died down. And it was over too quickly. Ron…

Hermione glanced over at Ron, only to realise-

'I don't suppose we could add That Git to the List of Revenge?' he said.

Hermione growled.

'No,' she said.

'But after-' said Ron.

'Mione's revenge is always swift and painful,' said Harry, 'to those who deserve it.'

'That Git deserves it,' mumbled Ron.

'He's been behaving himself,' said Hermione.

'Only after that –visit- to Azkaban,' said Ron.

'His older uncle is the deterrent,' said Hermione.

'He's spoken to the New Idiot again,' said Ron, raising an eyebrow.

Hell.

That's all they needed. Whispers and half-truths that would lead to…

'Then a radio broadcast will be interrupting usual viewing in the next couple of days,' said Hermione.

But let any of them try…to cause more trouble.

'It will be worse than the last one,' said Ron.

'No matter what fickle matters they use,' said Hermione, 'they won't be able to drag Sirius back to Azkaban.'

Quick gasps.

The Kata knew that the New Idiot was determined to right that supposed wrong of Sirius Black, but not…

'They'll still try,' said Ron.

'Then they'll have to accuse Kingsley, Remus and the rest as well,' said Hermione. 'Not even Fate would grant The Ministry that.'

Ron grunted.

'And,' Hermione carried on, 'we still have access to that Special Item.'

Ron's gaze met hers.

And with those…not even The Ministry's attempt of blackmail would work.


	24. Chapter TwentyFour

'Ten seconds,' called Fred from his position at the back door of the apartment.

Scowling at him, Hermione threw one of the couch's pillows at him as she passed. Despite how annoying Fred was being, along with George to a slightly less extent but that was due to Lee, Hermione needed to first find her coat and that, was once again, lost in the cupboard. Why in Merlin's name did she keep allowing one of the Weasleys to put it away, rather than do it herself? It always, somehow, managed to disappear.

'We're not going by Portkey,' said Katie, sighing from the living room. Charlie had barely given Brian a nod, and ever since Katie had woken up to the bright new day, the poor Female had been confined to the over-stuffed chair. 'No need for a countdown.'

'And we all know where we're going,' added Alicia, striding out of one of the bedrooms, 'so none of us need help to get there.'

George snorted as he brushed past Hermione.

'It's five minutes to ten,' he said. 'Should have left twenty minutes ago.'

'We're not going to miss him,' called out Lee. 'Bill will have barely beaten us.'

'Not the point,' George replied.

With a huff, Hermione threw off several bits of clothes covering the floor, until she saw the corner of her leather jacket. It had been a gift, from the other Females, to make a point on Hermione not only owning something fashionable but also a bit pricy. Her old duffel coat, dark blue, was viewed as long past its' prime and so…

A year ago, Alicia, Katie and Ginny had suddenly swanned into her bookshop, big parcel in Katie's hands and…none of them would leave until she had opened it. She had been touched when she had realised what it was. The only reason she had stuck with her duffel coat was because it was hard wearing and not completely falling apart, and…

Well, it could last her a bit longer, couldn't it? She didn't –have- to have a new one.

Just nice to.

'We're nearly ready,' said Charlie, his arm suddenly around Hermione's waist and giving her a little squeeze. Regaining her balance, Hermione retrieved her coat and used it to whack Charlie's back.

'Eaten, clothed and washed,' said Ron, grabbing Hermione and all but pulling her down the small hallway and into the open plan living room/kitchen. 'We're all set to go.'

'Great,' said George. 'That's three more.'

He exchanged a look with his twin as Lee nudged him towards Katie and Brian.

'Just two left,' said Fred, 'and one of them will be going by her Females' use of time.'

Alicia scowled,

'It's not as if I have to put on any make-up or anything!' she snapped.

'Then why are you still traipsing around?' said George. 'You're dressed, eaten and done all your bathroom duties! So what's the hold up?'

'I just need to find one more thing,' said Alicia.

George and Fred all but growled.

'That's what you've said for the past half an hour!' said Fred.

It was slightly strange to see Fred and George so out of sorts over… Well, nothing that could be discerned. It wouldn't be the first time though that something unknown was bothering them and the pair of them decided to not tell the rest of Group about it. Some things…were private.

It had begun this morning, upon the pair of them pulling themselves out of their respective beds. Black, lengthy clouds hovering over them as they trailed out in their boxers, muttering about coffee and Lee…

Lee just watching them, steering them away from the rest of the Group and acting as a buffer as… Whatever it was, Lee was more than aware of it.

Hermione slightly snorted, feeling Ron pull her into him.

'Maybe if we knew what you were trying to find, Ali,' interrupted Charlie, 'we could help you?'

'I know where it is,' said Alicia.

'Then why are you taking so long?' snapped George.

'Because I had to check all the other places it could be,' said Alicia, stomping over to the small table next to the couch, forcing the drawer open before displaying what a small glass bottle.

'And that is?' said Fred.

'Important,' hissed Alicia, giving a jab with her shoulder as she passed by George and Lee.

'Right!' said Charlie. 'All done! Apparate out!'

Resounding snorts from Fred and George as Lee, holding onto the sleeve of George's sweater, dragged him over to his twin. Keeping his voice low, Lee muttered to the pair of them, but Hermione…wasn't allowed to get any closer.

Ron, taking advantage of his grip already on her, gave Harry a nod and then…Hermione felt herself being Side-Apparated out. A feel of her entire body being squeezed through a juicer, wrung out and spilt into a million little pieces…Darkness and then… The cool feel of wind and the shifting of a body against her.

Ron.

'Brilliant,' Ron's voice muttered close to her ear. 'Can already smell all the cooking.'

Hermione sniffed.

'Could be meters away and we'd still be able to,' she said, slightly wriggling out of Ron's grasp before heading around the bushes to the small white gate that would lead to the clearing around the house owned by Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur.

'She's doing Bill's favourites,' said Ron, as the pair followed her.

Yes. None of them saw Bill enough and so…spoil the eldest Weasley Young One when possible.

'Aunt Mi!' yelled out a soft voice and out of the corner of her eye, rounding around the corner of the chicken pen…was the small form of a little girl with reddish-golden locks tied up in the current preferred hairstyle, pigtails.

Hermione's grin split her face as she gazed down at the cannon that was Penelope Clearwater-Weasley. A Young One that still didn't know her own strength and would be throwing herself full force at Hermione. So Hermione, needed to steady herself.

Penny had, more than once, pushed Hermione onto her bum.

But none of that ever mattered. Just the sight of the Young One of Percy Weasley was enough for the bubbles of laughter already erupting within her throat to escape, and for Hermione to welcome the girl in her arms.

'Penny,' whispered Hermione, kissing her on the cheek as the girl gave a squeal.

It had been too long since Hermione had seen Penny last. Since she had actually been able to spend time with her and not only in passing, when Hermione was usually trying to politely detangle herself from a Weasley Member. Then it was barely a hug passed between them, a few warm words and a smile.

And it was never enough.

It never could be enough when the birth of Penny had given the Weasley Family a new reason to fight. They couldn't have a Young One, the next generation of their family, live in a world torn apart by evil. And as time had passed, and Penny had remained the only one…

Penny was their representation of what could be, after the War. A simpler life when there could be such a thing as naiveté and so… They nurtured that.

'You here for The Gath'ring?' said Penny, somewhere from within the folds of Hermione's clothes.

Hermione let out a small laugh, raising one of her hands to gently stroke Penny's back.

'Yes,' said Hermione, pausing before softly untangling Penny's fingers from around her waist so that she could look into Penny's light blue eyes. 'I'm here for The Gathering.'

'Gran Mol is in the kitchen,' said Penny, giving Hermione a full-blown smile. 'She started up the food early.'

'Exactly how early?' said Hermione as her eyebrows rose.

It was completely typical of Aunt Molly to be up at the crack of dawn preparing for The Gathering. Piles and plates of food already cooling on the counter top by the time Hermione, or whoever was expected at ten o'clock, arrived and with Bill supposed to be the first…?

All out food war.

'Before dad woke up,' said Penny.

Hermione's body tensed.

Before Percy got up at six in the morning? There had always been fears that Aunt Molly put too much of her energy into the preparation of food for The Gathering, and Uncle Arthur kept an eye but it seemed… Something had pulled Aunt Molly into…returning to overdrive.

And that meant… Hermione had to make sure that Penny didn't pick up on it. She had to keep it light so that Penny…

'Any dishes I should be worried about?' said Hermione, slightly cocking her head.

Penny laughed.

'Mione,' cut in Percy, appearing from the back door of the kitchen, 'stop corrupting my daughter.'

Yet, there was a distinct tone of warmth in his voice.

Hermione shook her head.

She was the last Weasley Percy would have to worry about, especially on the subject of giving Penny bad ideas. And he knew that.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione chuckled.

'Exactly why are you worried about me?' she said. 'The ones behind me are the ones who cause the trouble.'

'Hey!' yelled George, Lee still holding onto his arm.

'We always divide it up equally within the entire family!' added Fred.

And didn't Hermione know that.

Unless there was a direct reason why they should target one of the Weasleys in particular, generally the twins and Lee would spread the prank among all of them. Careful to make sure that all of them were treated equally, and so-

'Still not an excuse,' said Percy, 'especially when you decided to send a particular nasty one to-'

'Deserved it!' cut in George.

'Even you admitted it!' said Fred.

'Still doesn't give you any right to give that Official that –present-!' snapped Percy. 'Keep this up and you'll be in front of The Wizemegot again!'

Fred snorted.

'Exactly what could they do?' said George.

Percy's fingers clenched.

'And it's that kind of behaviour that keeps getting you into trouble!' he said. 'Are you really this desperate to be proven that no rules apply to you? Bad enough you involved your shop in it all but-'

'Not here!' hissed Lee, pulling at George's arm.

'We didn't tell them to come to our shop and start the problem!' said Fred. 'They were the ones who approached Marian and ran their mouth with new alleged crimes we had committed!'

'You nip it in the bud by pulling the Official away!' said Percy. 'You don't start an argument in the middle of the shop floor!'

Dear Merlin… What was all of this? What had happened…?

Was this why Fred and George had been acting off all morning? But that didn't explain why there was talk of an incident at the Three Double V's…that couldn't have happened this morning.

The entire Group would have heard it.

'He wouldn't move!' said Fred.

'So we had to Curse him out!' added George.

Hermione felt herself take a step forward, to put herself in between the twins and Percy to…calm it down somehow. To get them to break off into different directions and hopefully…only regain the argument again when there were more to regulate it.

She had a feeling that herself and Lee wouldn't be enough.

Only there was pressure against her side. Hermione dipped her head to see…Penny.

Shit!

Holding Penny closer to her, Hermione bent down so that she could move an arm around the girl's back legs and used the other underneath Penny's right armpit. With a slight heave, Hermione helped the girl wrap her legs around her hips. Ever so slightly, she pressed Penny back into her, re-arranging her grip as she gently kissed Penny's cheek.

'How about we see if Aunt Molly has left any of the food unattended?' Hermione whispered into Penny's ear. 'Maybe we can sneak some chocolate.'

Penny's eyes were too wide. She was still able to hear the argument erupting between the twins and Percy, and if she turned her head…

Still too close.

'Not supposed to take anything,' said Penny in a soft, almost whispy voice.

'Aunt Molly won't mind,' said Hermione, squeezing Penny as she moved away from the feuding three. Lee was unsuccessfully trying to use his physical body to keep the twins and Percy apart, but Fred…. Lee only had one pair of hands and he was having enough of a fight trying to keep George from stepping closer.

But then the rest of the Group were there, surrounding Fred, George, Lee and Percy and closing in. They would act as a proper buffer. Keep the noise from getting too loud that Penny…

It would be pulled away so that Penny wouldn't be any witness to this. But that still meant that Penny needed to be moved out of the area as well.

'Aunt Mol won't like it,' said Penny, her head buried deeper into Hermione's chest.

'Don't worry,' said Hermione. 'No one will tell. And we can take it up to Bill's room. How about that?'

'Bill's up there,' said Penny.

'Then we'll grab extra for him,' said Hermione. 'The three of us can have a little feast.'

'But dad said I'm not allowed to eat in a bedroom,' said Penny, her arms gripping Hermione tighter as the two passed through the kitchen door.

'Well,' said Hermione, taking a slight breath. Think fast. Think fast. Return to…Return to being a Member of the troublesome Golden Trio, 'I'll take the blame if Percy does his cross face, all right? He can take it out of my pocket money.'

The slightest of nods as Hermione peered through into the living room, as the kitchen, other than the plates of food, boiling pots and what looked suspiciously like every single known fried food crackling away in two different frying pans, there was no sign of Aunt Molly. There was no real danger of Aunt Molly giving out if Hermione did bring up a few bits of food upstairs. One look at Hermione and the slightest of indications towards the shouting match outside and Aunt Molly would understand immediately what Hermione was trying to accomplish. More than likely, Aunt Molly would completely pretend to not notice them.

But as it was, Aunt Molly wasn't anywhere downstairs.

Turning her head, Hermione winked at Penny before re-adjusting her hold on the girl and muttered the spell to pull out several plates from the cupboard next to the stove. A few more flicks of her hand, and the plates were heaving with enough sweet and sugar food to give all anyone a high.

One last conspirator's smile, and Hermione had the food following the two up as Hermione trudged up the stairs to Bill's bedroom. A deep breath once the door was reached, and then Hermione pounded against the wood.

Best to give Bill some warning.

'Fee Fie Foo Fum!' yelled Hermione. 'I smell the blood of a wizard with a rumpty dumpty tum!'


	25. Chapter TwentyFive

Gently stroking Penny's back, Bill gave Hermione one of those almost smirks. A hidden message just between the two of them when Bill…

Fred and George hadn't been the first of the Weasley Family to display the mischief that resulted in bangs, purple smoke and a yelling Aunt Molly, who usually magically appeared with a wooden spoon that she was determined to whack the offender with. There had been the eldest Weasley Male Young Pup, who had raided prank shops long before he had even become a First Year, dragging his slightly younger brother along with him, and using most of his pocket money to fill his pockets with anything and everything that could result in trouble.

And –corrupting- Charlie had hardly been enough for Bill. He'd trained Charlie carefully into becoming his partner of crime, beginning during their young –innocent- years before Bill had become a student at Hogwarts, passing through the time Charlie had joined him and once Bill had viewed Fred and George old enough…

Though of course, Bill's idea of this had hardly been an appropriate year in Aunt Molly's mind. A few days after Fred and George's fifth birthday, Bill had passed them a Dung Bomb, along with ideas of where and when they might use it. The twins had been free to make a choice, or to think of something else, and during the fall out of a nearly destroyed living room, including the phone that Uncle Arthur had just brought home from The Ministry…

Bill had provided them with an alibi, resulting in Bill also being punished. Fred and George had been let off lightly, only having to do half an hour of weeding in the garden. And Charlie…

There was a reason why Charlie, despite his seemingly never-ending –discussions- with his Partner over said Partner's ability to cause trouble, did have a hand in improving said pranks. Brian did freely admit what he would be about to get up to, whether it be alone or with the –help- of other Weasley Members and their Allies, to Charlie and sometimes Charlie… He'd adopted a method that Hermione highly doubted she'd ever take part in.

If Charlie believed that he wouldn't be able to stop one or more of the pranksters, then he picked to put in his own ideas in the hope that this would turn the prank…into either not being so volatile or else causing it to be more tightly constructive so that the message wasn't lost. Hermione preferred informing the lot of them that they were stupid and had no right to perform any of it, on anyone.

And generally, this meant that none of them told her what they were getting up to…unless it was Bill. His partaking in these pranks had dwindled over the years, mostly because of his decision to live abroad, but when he did… Bill never hid it from her. He'd drop around little hints, tease her with bits of information that left her puzzling over seemingly non-related objects and leave her…

Hermione could take the choice to go up to Bill and demand some kind of explanation from him. He never admitted it right away. He liked leaving her even more clues (he'd once mentioned that this was to give her a chance to figure it out herself as she was a smart little –Female [with no sign of condescension in his voice either]), only giving in to her questions if he decided she wouldn't. And then his voice…

Merlin, it was annoying how he would state exactly what he, and/or anyone else would be getting up to, as if it was just a fact. This was what they were planning to do, and Hermione… She could either join in, or else take up a seat nearby (more than once Bill had offered to put by snacks so she had something to munch on during the floor show) and watch the fireworks. Her protests, her cries of how she viewed it stupid, her attempts to stop him/them only ended with…

That wicked smile from Bill, as he watched her with affection towards his –little sister-, the crossing of his arms across his chest as he leaned back against the closest vertical long object and all but tapped his foot as her as he waited out her little –tantrum- (as he was want to put it) and leaving Hermione… Bill just exhausted her. He took all the reasons she gave for why she thought it was a bad idea, and turned it into a –discussion-. Pointed out all of her flaws in the logic and then used reason against her to prove that what he/they were doing was right. And despite Hermione's own specific brand of using her knowledge to win said argument…

Bill always beat her.

And his congratulating pat to himself at the end was always his request for Hermione to see the prank for herself.

It was bloody annoying.

And so that little grin at her…

It would just be like Bill for him to take advantage of this ordered journey to the United Kingdom to stir up some more –fun-. And try to drag Hermione in it.

'Become so hungry that you have swallowed a lemon, Mione?' Bill said, cocking his head as what could only be viewed as the –Mexican dance of his eyebrows- came into play.

'There isn't a single lemon left in the entire building,' Hermione said. 'Aunt Molly used all of it for her lemon cheese cakes.'

'Treats that Penny was not supposed to know anything about,' said Bill, glancing down at the sleeping girl in his lap.

Hermione snorted.

'Aunt Molly shouldn't have thought she would keep it from Penny,' she said. 'The fact that Penny managed to figure out about the secret hideout of the twins' stash-'

'And the resulting chaos?' said Bill.

Chaos was hardly the word for it. Penny could never sufficiently explain exactly how the fireworks had been –sparked- (Muggle ones so that had involved a flame), and Fred, George and Lee couldn't wave away the little problem of what they had stored in there. How those three had ever thought they would get away with fireworks, exploding skunk-scented putty (their own invention), goofy front teeth and a Jack-in-the-Box in a confined space…?

Well, whoever did understand the twins and Lee's minds? The simple matters of how one could help make the others go kaboom and therefore shouldn't be kept together completely missed the little flag of –bad idea- and just…

Fred had yelled out that none of them had thought that anything would happen and the resulting explosion… Well, it could have been worse and Penny… She had just laughed it off, giving Percy a big hug and infecting him with the sludge of the remaining bits of putty and the smell. The bangs… didn't seem to have affected her.

Luckily.

But that hadn't stopped Fred, George and Lee being heavily punished for the entire debacle. Not only de-gnoming the entire area around The Burrow and cleaning it, but also acting as a maid service for Percy's home for two weeks straight (with Percy's direct supervision)and had been ordered to help Draco with his extra paperwork. The first couple had been dealt with a gentle grin and never-ending roll of jokes but Draco…

That had nearly ended up with yet another flair up between the four.

'But I blame Percy for that,' added Bill, giving the smallest of shrugs.

'Percy?' said Hermione. 'I'd hardly think that he would encourage Penny to-'

Bill's chuckle interrupted her.

'If you'd seen him when he was younger,' he said, 'then you'd see exactly how Penny would get it into her head to search out that small cupboard under the stairs where Mum had stored all the ingredients for the treat.'

He smiled, giving Penny a small hug.

'He and Dad used to spend hours taking things apart that Dad managed to procure from The Ministry,' Bill continued, as the smallest of sparks flickered over his eyes. 'The shed was their hide-out, and only the threat of Mum would ever get them out… Even food was never enough.'

'I believe those are the methods of persuasion for the twins and Ron,' said Hermione.

Bill nodded.

'Percy's last letter mentioned that he had kicked Fred, George and Lee out of his house after visit with food,' he said, 'along with Penny's discovery of the bags of lemons.'

'You knew?' Hermione said, raising an eyebrow.

One of Bill's laziest smiles (the one that annoyed her even more than his shit-eating grin) as his eyes flickered shut.

'Penny sent me her own owl post,' he said, 'to give her own side. She heard a noise and…'

'And just had to investigate,' said Hermione, shaking her head. 'Of course. She just had to adopt that from them.'

Yes, of course blame the twins for that,' said Bill. 'Penny's attitude would have nothing to do with the contact of a certain girl who disobeyed the rules when she was barely eleven and…'

Bill mercifully left the rest of the sentence to trail off as Hermione…

Harry, Ron and Hermione had never gone into great detail of what they had experienced over the years in Hogwarts. Oh, some of it had been explained, there had been the barest bones of what had happened down that trap-door sweeping through the school during their First Year, but other than that…

It was well-known that Harry had defeated a possessed Quirrel (exactly who had taken over the Defence teacher had never been talked about until two years into the Second War) and that the Golden Trio had overcome obstacles set by the professors (though only McGonegall's and Snape's had ever been learnt), but the rest… It was still trickling through. It wasn't that Harry, Ron and Hermione were ashamed of what they had done before the Second War, especially in the earlier years but…

Some events were just…private. They'd prefer…to keep it all out of the limelight, though knowing how everything worked… It would get out eventually.

'Penny couldn't wait to tell you all about her discovery,' said Bill, 'but she wanted to tell you in person. Hence why I asked her to –encourage- you to come up.'

Hermione smiled, even though… Well, it had been the little eruption that had gotten the pair up here.

Bill always was a safe bet if Charlie wasn't around.

'So that hour when she kept running out of breath?' Hermione said softly.

'Completely for your benefit,' said Bill. 'She knows how much you like lemon cake.'

'She still shouldn't have told you,' said Hermione. 'It's your favourite.'

'I am back home,' said Bill. 'Mum always takes advantage of it by trying to convince me to stay with her cooking.'

'I think she's hoping that it won't only be her cooking that will keep you here,' said Hermione.

Bill sighed suddenly, the heaviness to it causing Hermione to glance up at the eldest Weasley son.

'There's too much out there that needs to be found,' he said. 'With the War…'

Yes, it had been more than just information that had been lost or displaced. There had been objects as well, some so dangerous that there had been no other choice but to… Ginny was one of the few in the United Kingdom that kept an eye out for them, while Bill…

The softest of squeaks from Penny. Bill's hands had naturally closed in on the little girl with the thought of…

This was too heavy a conversation when Penny was there, even if she was asleep.

'You shouldn't be conspiring with Penny,' said Hermione, earning her the slightest of sudden shake of Bill's body as he jerked out of his own thoughts. 'Bad enough that she has the twins and Lee around her, and apparently me as well… But if you are exchanging letters with her…'

'You believe I shouldn't encourage her?' said Bill. 'Me, who is the best oldest brother that any of you have ever had-'

'You're the only eldest brother for us,' cut in Hermione.

An argument that was as old as… It had been brought to Hermione's attention within three days of Charlie arriving at Hogwarts to take part of the Second War there. With the complete set of all of the Weasleys children, the Males were exhibiting their version of bonding, which mostly was shown in heavy pats on the backs, pranks and dog piles. And at some point, Charlie had displayed the exact same –fun argument- he had been repeating with his Dragon Master colleague, Brian Taban, with Bill. One teasing remark from Charlie that he needed to –shop around- for a new brother and Bill…had declared that he was the best oldest brother Charlie had ever had.

'And as such I take great pride in my responsibilities,' said Bill.

'Turning every single one of us into terrors?' said Hermione.

'Never,' said Bill. 'As if I'd ever do anything that would pass on my knowledge of causing mayhem.'

'Of course,' said Hermione. 'You didn't have a hand of several pouches of the spikes from a Joshua Tree ending up in the twins and Lee's possession.'

Bill snorted, and yet…

Hermione raised her head, and yet Bill wasn't meeting her gaze. His attention was on Penny, gently stroking her hair and…avoiding her.

What in Merlin's name?

'I'd advise you to stock up on all your sugar rushes,' said Bill.

'I'm not partaking in any of your flying games,' said Hermione, 'or your versions of Man Hunt.'

'Have you still not forgiven Harry for that?' said Bill.

'Just because it was a game played in the estate sharing the playground,' said Hermione, 'doesn't mean that he should have taught the rest of you it.'

'Still mad that Fred found your little hidey-hole on the top of the extension of The Burrow?' said Bill.

Hermione growled.

'I am not still annoyed that my place was found,' she said.

'Fred did say that he wouldn't tell anyone about it,' said Bill, 'even if he was on the Hunting team.'

'I would have had to agree to allow him to spruce up my apartment then for his silence,' said Hermione.

'Looks like that forced attendance at that class worked,' said Bill.

'Don't remind me,' said Hermione. 'I don't think Alicia and Katie will be grateful if they return to my bad books.'

'Even though you are the one who can't let go of the grudge?' said Bill.

'I can let go of a grudge,' said Hermione, feeling her hands curl into fists as her back rose in indignation.

'Mione,' said Bill, a hand reaching out to her and gently placed on her knee, 'you still won't let Fred, George and Lee off for what they did to Ron and Harry's home years ago.'

'They had just moved into their first apartment as an actual couple!' said Hermione.

'Mione!'

'Before they'd always be housing with someone else,' said Hermione. 'Neville! Or Hannah. Or-'

'Breathe Mione,' said Bill, his grip tightening, 'or else you're going to pass out.'

'It was still their first home together,' said Hermione.

'Mione,' said Bill.

He slid over, carefully keeping Penny in his lap as he pulled Hermione into him. Wrapping his free hand around her, Hermione found herself smushed into his side, her head tucked underneath his chin.

'Mione,' said Bill. 'They've apologised. Ron and Harry accepted it. They've also done their penance.'

'You want me to let it go,' said Hermione, her words mostly blurred by Bill's own body.

'You thrive on logic, Mione,' said Bill.

'I don't only live by logic,' said Hermione.

'But your rational part of your mind understands when it is a good time to hold a grudge,' said Bill, 'and against who. Fred, George and Lee's level of understanding of exactly what pisses you off has improved. They are, dare I say it, mature and their amount of events involving you have dwindled.'

'They've kidnapped me!' said Hermione. 'They've embarrassed me in front of potential clients!'

'And you have made them pay for each and every bit of angst they have caused you,' said Bill. 'Ron and Harry have always done the same against them as well. Believe me, when Fred, George and Lee nearly destroyed their apartment, the two made them pay.'

Hermione sniffed.

'You keep building all of this annoyance and nothing will be able to release all that energy,' said Bill. 'You are beyond a simple bath with rose scented candles and a good book. You need much more.'

'I can de-stress myself,' said Hermione.

'Then why haven't you been taking better care of yourself?' said Bill.

Hermione huffed.

'I have,' she said.

'When is the last time you have read a book?' said Bill. 'When have you last taken the time to get a sleep in?'

'You've been talking to Ginny,' said Hermione.

She should have known. The youngest Weasley would not have staged the attack that morning without some kind of plan. Without some kind of back-up. And obviously, Ginny had done the first stage and decided…

'She sent me a letter,' said Bill. 'Said you had spent the night Draco had convinced you to come to their house up so late that she was surprised you had managed to get up for work. And you weren't reading.'

Hermione gave the best attempt of a shrug she could.

'I had other things to do,' she said.

'Not work either,' said Bill. 'This secretive matter of yours will lead to trouble.'

'I've already proven that I can be trusted.'

'You are, for the most part. Just like everyone else. But every now and then your level of sense diminishes.'

'You promised you would never bring up that misunderstanding again,' said Hermione through gritted teeth.

'I'm not,' said Bill. 'Your own mind brought it to the forefront, not mine. I am just stating a fact.'

'I apologised for running out of Hogwarts to prove that point against the twins and Lee,' said Hermione. 'I said sorry when I first woke up properly. I said it to you, to Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur, to Remus and Sirius…to everyone!'

'You were forgiven for that,' said Bill, 'and though whatever is plaguing you this time may not have such a serious outcome, and I hope for Merlin's sake that it doesn't, it is still something that you are keeping from us. And I would have hoped by now that you have more faith in the old saying of a problem shared, is a problem halved.'

'There is nothing for you to worry about,' said Hermione.

'You have said that before,' said Bill, 'and been proven otherwise.'

'I do not need a lecture from you about-' said Hermione.

'I am not attempting to give you one,' interrupted Bill. 'This is just a friendly reminder, from your eldest brother, that you can talk to us. Even if you do think that it is none of our business.'


	26. Chapter 26

Author's Note:

I just wanted to leave a quick message that I wish to thank everyone who is reading my story and leave you with a little story.

This entire story came about because a friend betted that I wouldn't be able to write a romance. And despite both of us knowing that romance is not my -genre-, I somehow was convinced to do so. And this is the result. So, thank you to everyone who is sticking with it, despite that this has been going for a few years now. It takes me a bit longer, as my entire mind now seems to be stuck full of various ways to make the romance work. Not a pretty picture, especially as my other story is full of grief.

It's a lovely battle of wills in there now.

So, thank you everyone again.

Twi

'As I mentioned before,' murmured Bill as he all but hip bumped Hermione into the wall, 'I would advise you to invest in all the sugary food you can find to give you the needed energy.'

Hermione rolled her eyes, jabbing Bill in the side as they made their way down the next flight of stairs.

'I believe I'm on enough of a sugar high as it is,' said Hermione. 'You do remember all the plates we brought up earlier? Unlike you Weasleys, I take a while before I come off that rush.'

'Completely depends on how often you eat such things,' said Bill.

Hermione's foot paused for a moment, before she forced herself to continue on.

Why in Merlin's name did he have to bring it up? She already had all of the Weasleys, her own Kata plotting different ways of stuffing her, and Aunt Molly…

Merlin, for all the love Hermione had for her adopted Aunt, the Head Female of the Weasley Family was the worst. She always had to push.

Hermione didn't need Bill to add to the mix.

'And my newest little sweet,' said Bill, cocking his head as he threw his –Don't care if you don't like this. Don't care if you think I'm being rude. I'm your big brother. You're doing it- look at her that Hermione had grown to not trust (she hadn't needed Ginny to inform her to warn out for those) years ago. 'You haven't tasted that yet. I don't think I sent you a package of it.'

Hermione snorted.

No, he hadn't. Something that Hermione was half grateful for (she already received enough of his little –care- gifts that could rival Sirius') but at the same time… It proved that something was distracting Bill. He had never before forgotten to send his –latest- to herself, Ginny, Alicia and Katie. So for him to do so…

Was this what Ginny had meant when she had spoken of how Bill… And as Hermione had pointed out, Bill wouldn't allow himself to be cuckolded by anyone. For Bill to enter into a relationship where the –girlfriend-…

Yet Hermione didn't have any proof that Bill was any –different- than usual. He'd met her with his usual cocky attitude (tried to hug her to death with her unable to escape as he had lifted her off her feet) after launching himself from his bed and then attempted to pull Penny into a long-winded conversation about Hermione's choice of food. If Penny hadn't been there, Hermione had known that Bill would have grabbed her onto his lap, as always but instead he had insisted that she lean up against him as they continued to talk.

And as Hermione had been tucked underneath his arm…there had been no tension. No noticeable lines on his face that hadn't been there before. Nothing that Hermione would have associated with something actually bothering Bill.

So maybe the Group was wrong? Maybe this girlfriend of his…was just viewed as unlikeable because she was an Other? Bill always argued that he took on girlfriends that he loved; that he wouldn't be restricted by only looking among the pool of Resistance Members. And he had always followed through on that.

And with every one of his picks, the Weasley Members, and quite a few of their Allies when they became involved (Remus was one of the few who at least –tried- to keep his distance) disagreed with it. Argued with him over it.

So maybe this was no different?

Bill's polite cough to draw her out of her thoughts and back into the conversation caused Hermione to glance over at him. He met her with his soft brown eyes, a gentle smile and a wave of his hand as if he was ushering forward a lady of high rank.

And Hermione, as always, laughed.

'I've got some in my travel pack,' continued on Bill as they stepped onto the first floor landing. 'Remind me to give it to you tonight.'

'I will hardly be reminding you,' said Hermione. 'I've still got remnants of your last box of nice things.'

'Still?' said Bill. 'I sent that to you three months ago.'

'It expanded to the size of a freight truck when I released it from its' spells,' said Hermione, raising an eyebrow.

'Opened it outside?' said Bill. 'I made sure that it wouldn't crush anything if you did do it in your living room.'

'Restricted in its' opening size depending on where I did it?' said Hermione.

'Thought it best,' said Bill. 'Last problem I need is you travelling all the way to Egypt to yell at me.'

'Only did that once,' said Hermione, 'and you shouldn't have sent me that box.'

'I thought you might need it,' said Bill.

'I needed it as much as I needed sand in every crevice of my clothes,' said Hermione.

'Received an impromptu holiday out of it,' said Bill.

'I had other matters to take care of in the United Kingdom,' said Hermione.

'Still,' said Bill, 'you had taken two days off already to cater for this trip. And, as I managed to take my own holiday as well… Worked out in the end.'

Hermione sniffed.

The so-called quick visit so Hermione could properly yell at Bill had turned out to a week and a half of discovering anything and everything Bill could think of. He hadn't taken her to the usual touristy spots either. The Weasley Family and their Allies had already been to the Pyramids, to Khan a Khalili and all of those… So, Bill had decided upon the places where she hadn't wandered around, or else quickly stopped over/fought in during the War.

And what had made it so infuriating, was that Bill knew this would touch upon Hermione's love of knowledge and therefore… She couldn't really complain.

She was learning, wasn't she?

'Much better than the one before that, no?' said Bill. 'Didn't appreciate the amount of risk I took just to get that book for you.'

Hermione felt no remorse in giving Bill a whack on his shoulder. If he was any shorter, she would have definitely aimed for his head.

'As I told you before,' she said, 'I have my own opinion of Shakespeare and I am already –well- aware of that one brought forward by the book.'

'And for that I am most surprised,' said Bill. 'Hardly would think that –you- would not only know of this underlining theme running through his plays, but also-'

'How old am I, William?' said Hermione. 'If you think I could reach this age, survive a War and –still- not know of such things, you might as well-'

'Concede that you are wiser and smarter than anyone realises?' interrupted Bill, with a wink. 'Already did so.'

Hermione snorted.

She hated it when Bill cut her off, because he knew, -knew- that he had lost the conversation.

'Yet you forgot for the second time?' said Hermione. 'We had this exact same talk after you tried to shock me with the book on the hidden sexual meaning behind Shakespeare's words.'

'I had thought that we had already worked this out?' said Bill, his hand sneaking out to give her right side a slight squeeze. 'Or are there someone else who have…'

'You missed quite a conversation,' said Hermione, giving a shake of her head. 'The twins, Lee and Brian found out about a book I managed to recover and ever since…'

'I hardly believe that they are actually interested in it,' said Bill. 'More likely they just want to see you smile.'

'You mean go red in the face as I yell at them and unsuccessfully attempt to beat them to a pulp,' muttered Hermione.

Bill chuckled.

'Well,' he said, 'we do still have that Group rule that we're not allowed to kill one another. We couldn't let you break it. Wouldn't want you to have to face the consequences.'

'Even if I would be ridding the world of pain in the asses?' said Hermione.

'Even then,' said Bill.

'Pity,' said Hermione.

'Not as much pity as the amount of damage you would do to the Weasley Member you are annoyed with,' said Bill.

'Pity for them?' said Hermione. 'Is this because they were stupid enough to annoy me, or what I do to them?'

'I would lay more of the blame on themselves,' said Bill. 'If they were to truly use that noggin of theirs, then they may realise that your anger could be better used against others outside of our Group and Allies.'

Hermione snorted.

'And then your own level of tolerance towards them may be raised,' continued on Bill, 'giving them more breathing room for when they decide to act out their own…area of expertise.'

'You would have thought, wouldn't you,' said Hermione. 'They still talk of what I did to the Bitch.'

Bill raised his own eyebrow.

'I thought what you did to Umbridge was not allowed to be spoken of?' said Bill, 'despite the amount of good it accomplished for Percy.'

'There are no Elders around,' said Hermione. 'And I highly doubt that you will tell on me.'

'And if I did,' said Bill, 'then I am assured you will drop your own recollections of various –events- that I am responsible for in front of the Elders that would undoubtedly lead me back to Hogwarts for a near permanent stay of at least seven full rounds of cleaning…'

He flashed her a grin.

'Not to mention the work I would be given to do in the Forbidden Forest,' Bill added.

Hermione laughed as the two jumped off the last step (an old recurrence from the twins who liked thinking up of new ways of nearly destroying The Burrow), swinging around the large pillar that divided the living room from the kitchen and entering into…

Just the sight of what awaited her when she took those last few steps into the kitchen caused her to pause. She could feel Bill nearly crash into her, only saving himself by wrapping his arms around her and her gently lifting her up so that she at least didn't trip, but all of her attention was on…

She'd known, didn't need to be a bleeding –psychic- to realise, that there would still be some tension between the groups even after her little visit to Bill. She could have stayed even longer up in the bedroom, and even then…

Those hours didn't seem to have even abated the fight slightly. It was almost as if… their anger had gotten worse. But it should have been…

Hermione's eyes darted over to the ones she knew would be able to actually –stop- or at least –lessen it. They were the ones who acted as the Base for any argument, and so if it did get really bad, then…

Yet Percy held his position at the counter, with only his arms crossed. There weren't any narrowed blue eyes and Percy's nose certainly didn't look pinched, all signs that he was annoyed. The rest of his body posture was… almost benevolent.

Just watching the scene that was unfolding, just like Charlie. That Weasley Male was leaning against the stone counter, his hands tapping out a beat against his hip as he ever so slightly bopped his head. (Hell, if he got a new one stuck in Hermione's head… She'd make him –wish- that he was involved in this argument). But in an actual move to being in control over the fight…

Charlie didn't even have a restraining hand on his Partner standing next to him, who wasn't exactly participating but…

Brian had that metaphysical vein throbbing in his forehead.

He wasn't physically involved in the large tempest erupting in the middle of the kitchen. Brian hadn't even stepped away from Charlie, the one he –knew- would stop him, And yet his eyes were watching each and every volley of words from the others, near silent words falling from his lips that couldn't be heard but…

But he had an almost silent voice of annoyance.

Three down, but still…

Hermione glanced over at the small group of Males. At least one of them would be involved, though Hermione was leaning towards… Only not a single real noise was erupting from either of them, even Ron…

Harry and Ron, side by side, were using the small nook between the kitchen counter and a table in between the small entrance of the back door. Hermione couldn't see if their arms were entwined, or even if they had their arms wrapped around each other's back, sure signs of… slight apprehension. Their entire physical body movements almost… made them look peaceful, leaning into each other.

It was as if the fight didn't even bother them, though it bloody well should. While Hermione didn't exactly –want- Ron adding to the screaming, at least then… It was what she expected.

It was what always happened.

What the Hell was wrong with this fight? It was all… off.

Not that Ginny's reaction was in any way different. This was exactly what Hermione had pre-determined with this fight. Ginny would be right in the thick of it. And Ginny… would brighten up with all this –extra- excitement. Rosy cheeks and a slight smile tugging at her lips as she added to the –argument-. Dramatic gestures added to each and every word as Ginny… bathed in it all.

Ginny –liked- getting into word altercations. Ginny was the other offender among the Females that had –incidents- with the New Idiot and his Lapdog, but unlike Hermione… Ginny could easily be accused of looking for fights, against… anybody. It was mostly against The Ministry, Servants and various –un-educated- Others though.

But that didn't mean that Ginny wouldn't take the opportunity to have a go at Weasley Members, especially if it involved her Brothers. And this argument… was going to be a good one. If Ginny was already this animated, then…

Hermione gently shook her head.

This was only the preliminary.

But Ginny's words towards George were showing that she was really wading in. It was still slightly playful. Lee was holding back George, not very hard as Hermione could see that Lee only had his arms loosely wrapped around George's shoulders. George could very easily break free of that hold.

And George's fake attempts to do so were only rocking back and forth the chair he and his Partner were sitting on, Loud scrapes punctuating the argument as Lee rolled his eyes and let out a small burst of –For fuck's sake, Ginny-, along with –Ginny, fucking drop it- tinged with slight annoyance.

And his grip on George was slowly increasing. Gently still, but with Lee's Tone, Hermione knew… George would be picking that up, and it would affect him. His Mate's displeasure…

At some point, George would launch himself off the chair, and then-

Wand! George had just reached for his wand!

Hermione could feel her own hand slip into the sleeves of her left hand. It would only take a moment for her to grab her own and throw up shields around Ginny, George and Lee. Only-

Lee had George's wand in his grasp now. He had plucked it out of George's hands, before passing it on to Fred.

Fred.

Fred was showing the strain. He was holding onto the back of the chair George and Lee were on, but that arm… It was nearly clasped into claws against the wood, sinews of muscle bursting out against his tanned skin and his knuckles white.

Fred would… He'd throw the entire discussion into the full-blown argument; catapult it faster than…

Hell.

Hermione's neck twisted so that she could stare once again at Charlie and Percy. Considering the state of Fred, the two must have moved into that pincer movement carefully constructed beforehand by where they were standing by now. Yet…

The two were still doing nothing! Nothing! But they must know that-

'Just watch,' interrupted Bill's voice, his mouth inches away from her ear as he gripped her body tighter.

'Watch?' hissed Hermione back, giving him a shove with her hip.

'We don't know what this is about,' replied Bill. 'If we interfere now-'

'But Fred-!' said Hermione.

'Hasn't blown his top yet,' said Bill, 'and he's the only one.'

A slight pause.

Hermione's eyes focused back on Fred. The Male was still standing behind the chair (very good sign), his eyes were only a slightly darker blue (still a thumbs up), he didn't have anyone restraining him (this could actually be a winner), and his arm…

Hermione sighed.

Nope. Fred's arm still looked as though it was about to break the nearest object. Luckily only the chair was within reaching distance, and even then, Fred would have to get George and Lee off it first. But… still not a good point for Fred to be.

'Ah Freddie poo,' cut in Ginny's soft, not exactly sarcastic but there was a definite hint of –sharpness of wit- there, 'could the possibility of that complaint made by that customer actually have gotten to you?'

'If she was so offended by our window displays,' replied George, with a raise of his eyebrow, 'then she shouldn't have looked in our direction. She could save her –sensibilities- for Fortescue.'

'Fortescue as at least has managed not to be picketed,' said Ginny. 'Thinking of maybe going for round number three?'

What? They had had that crowd shooting out magical slogans as they chanted outside of their shop a second time? When in Merlin's name had that happened?

'Saving it,' said Fred with a near sneer. 'Gotta make sure that it's for a real reason, not one of their half-ass, fucking useless excuses to try and get us in front of the Wizemegot again.'

'And for that,' added George, making almost what was an abortive attempt to rise from the chair. But Lee had his leg hooked over George's and tucked underneath one of the chair's front legs, and that stopped him, 'we need Bill.'

'Bill?' repeated Ginny, her chin dipping away from the stance of –uppity- to… completely confused like the rest of them. 'What in Merlin's name-?'

'Shit!' hissed Bill's voice in her ear.


End file.
